Digimon Fusion Movie: Battle Supremacy
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of the Universe 6 arc. Two Digital Gods of Destruction, Beerusmon and Champamon, strike a deal to determine the fate of their worlds. They hand pick five of their best warriors to compete in the Universe Tournament. Tai and Max Kamiya recruit their best, including a few surprises.
1. Tournament Proposal

**A/N:** How's it going? Been a while since the last DFK movie. And guess what? This will be the last DFK movie fic. After that, all energy will be focused on my remaining fics ( _Cross Generations_ , _Valkyrie Advent_ and future YYGDM endeavors). Furthermore, I'm in process of starting my first novel.

To help with my increasing workload, I'm once again collaborating with fellow fanfic writer and friend, Chaosblazer. We discussed and agreed to work on this in the vein of our last collab works: _Across Dimensions_ and _Siege of GranDracmon_. And we've had various collab projects, but those two spring to mind.

This fic represents the bookend of several events: the Triad Movie Quadrilogy ( _Across Dimensions_ , _Siege of GranDracmon_ , _Resurrection B_ and this) and the post-DReaper Fury movie trilogy ( _Battle of Digital Gods_ , _Resurrection B_ and this). It also marks the first that our heroes don't fight a standard movie villain. It's also the first movie fic featuring a tournament, which adapts the Universe 6 arc of _Dragon Ball Super_.

Ok, with that out of the way. Let's get on with the movie fic, but first things first, here's the newest Cornerverse entry that ties in with this story.

Anyway enjoy!

xxxxx

 **(Dragon Ball Z OST - 6 -** _ **Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_ **(Variations) (0:00 to 0:42))**

Beerusmon (snores and awakens): Huh? Wha-what? Oh, is it disclaimer time, Whismon?

Whismon: Indeed.

Beerusmon (grumbles): All right, allright. The following is a non-profit fanfic based parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by Kanius. Please support the official release. (grumbles) I don't know why I should do this. Deities are above the law of copyright!

xxxxx

 _ **Title: Fun Time at San Japan**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **G.I Theme**_ **)**

Summer 2017. It's the tenth annual San Japan convention event from San Antonio, Texas. The venue is the Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center. This is the current Earth home of the fic author writing this, not counting his Across Conventions residency.

Tens of thousands have jampacked the convention for what's supposed to be another eventful weekend. However, this year a slew of new guests are expected to captivate and entertain the fans, who've arrived from all over the state and country cosplaying their favorite characters.

Cosplayers and fans alike gather to meet two specific groups: the teams that participated in the recent Champamon/Universe Tournament.

Team Beerusmon walked out of a long stretch limo. The team consisted of Beerusmon (cosplaying as the Nostalgia Critic), Whismon, Omega X (dressed as Captain America), Metalla X (dressed as the Winter Soldier), Celesta X (dressed as Scarlet Witch), Max Kamiya (dressed as Hawkeye), and Monakamon (dressed as Falcon).

Team Champamon came out of another long stretch limo. This team consisted of Champamon (cosplaying as the Angry Video Game Nerd), Vadosmon, Hit the Hitmon (dressed as Iron Man), Xander (dressed as Vision), Furizlor (dressed as Black Widow), Botamomon (dressed as Black Panther), and Magettamon (dressed as War Machine).

The fans were in awe of the Universe Tournament opponents' _Captain America: Civil War_ cosplay theme.

The groups arrive not only to mingle and host a panel, but to see the premiere of Universe DF-616's newest movie, _Battle Supremacy_.

Omega X (waves to fans and poses for pictures): Wow, this is already better than the Fiends' movie premiere last year! They're digging our Civil War costumes!

Metalla X: I knew I had fangirls, but this is ridiculous.

Celesta X (giggles): Another quality you and Vegeta have in common.

Max (poses with fans): My creator, Max Acorn, said he'd be here too since he lives in Texas.

Whismon: That's nice to hear. Whatever for?

Max: To help promote his new book, _New World_. He's been hard at work over it. Let's send our support for him.

Whismon: Well, whenever his book official comes out, I'll be sure to get my copy.

Beerusmon and Monakamon take a picture together.

Beerusmon: See that, Monakamon? These humans love you because they recognize your strength!

Monakamon: ….yeah?

Beerusmon: Yes! So, give them your most awesome poses! Let them glamor at your greatness!

Monakamon (nods): Um ok.

Monakamon poses and takes group ops with several fans.

Champamon: Hey, Beerusmon! I bet my team can gather a bigger crowd than you!

Beerusmon: Is that a challenge?

Champamon: Yeah! C'mon, you jerks get over here and pose with these humans!

Hit, Xander, Furizlor, Botamamon, and Magettamon take a group shot with fans.

Xander (nervously mutters): Look all these people. These convention ceremonies get awfully packed.

Beerusmon: Taichi, get your friends over here!

Omega X: Why? What's up?

Beerusmon: Just get over here!

Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, Max, and Monakamon amass with Beerusmon for a group op with over a hundred cosplayers and fans. Their group op barely outnumbers Champamon's group op.

Beerusmon (snickers at Champamon): Looks like we drew a bigger crowd than you.

Champamon (fumes): Only by three people!

Beerusmon: The numbers don't lie. I win.

Vadosmon (sighs): Lord Champamon, shouldn't we get inside for the movie premiere?

Champamon: Yes, but let's get something to eat first!

Whismon: I saw some concession areas and there's some nice restaurants around the Riverwalk, which cuts through this city.

Beerusmon: We should raid every restaurant there is!

Max: Why don't we save that 'til after the movie premiere? There's still plenty of food in the convention.

Omega X: Make sure and get all you before they run out.

Celesta X: Between Lords Beerusmon, Champamon, and you Tai, I think the convention will be out of everything.

Metalla X: I am most curious how similar and different the other universe's take on the Universe Tournament will be.

Max: Guess we're about to find out. Hey, look over there!

 **(End theme)**

The two groups see the Kai Digi-Destined and the allies in the main lobby. Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon, WarAngemon (TK/Patamon), Ultima X (Davis/Veemon), Zordiark X (Ken/Wormmon), Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Tike & Radonmon, David & Angirasumon, Sam & Baranmon, Kara & Caesarmon, Athena & PinkPatamon, Angemon X (Dimitri/Faith), Sailor Sedna, Dramon X (Kensuke/Veemon), and Sailor Orcus.

Dramon X and Orcus are the only ones seen cosplaying. Dramon X is dressed as Travis Touchdown from _No More Heroes_. Orcus cosplays as Sylvia Christel from _No More Heroes_.

Omega X: We're here, everyone!

Sora: Tai! Max!

Mimi and Keke: Matt!

Izzy: So how was the limo ride?

Metalla X: Crowded.

Athena: Uncle Tai! Grandpa Matt! (runs over to hug them)

Omega X: Hey, kiddo.

Athena: We've been waiting for ya! The movie is gonna start soon!

Sedna: We already have seats reserved for us.

WarAngemon (sees Xander and turns to Celesta X): Kari, that's Xander, isn't it?

Celesta X (nods): Yeah, he's pretty camera shy. Isn't he cute?

Xander (greets the Kai Digi-Destined): Hello, everyone.

Max (to Dramon X and Orcus): You two are the only ones cosplaying here?

Dramon X: Yeah, but wait until you see what Sora and the others have in store for you.

Omega X (becomes curious): What would that be?

Sora (puts finger to Omega X's lips): It wouldn't be a surprise if we showed it now.

Omega X: Would it be your cosplays?

Yolei: Y-Yeah, something like that.

Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody are all mum about their 'secret cosplays'.

Metalla X: Care to explain this, TK?

WarAngemon: Sorry, big bro, but lips are sealed here.

Ultima X (shrugs): And our hands are tied, too.

Angemon X: Mom insists we don't give away spoilers.

Omega X: Oh fair enough, I guess.

Mimi: You'll find out sooner or later.

Gojiramon: Max! I saw a really cool Godzilla cosplay! I even pretended to be Baby Godzilla!

Max (pats Gojiramon): That's really cool, my friend.

Keke: Our Kaijuu Digimon drew a lot of attention.

Tike: Yep, they were very popular!

Whismon clears his throat as everyone turned and faced him.

Whismon: I don't mean to interrupt, but let's go and get our seats.

Beerusmon: But first, some food!

Champamon: All the food for me!

Vadosmon (sighs): Did you forget the diet program I put you on, Lord Champamon?

Omega X: So, where's the movie being played in?

Sora: The Lila Cockrell Theater. If we hurry, we'll get there before the movie starts.

Angemon X: By the way, Tai, your tri/canon-self is here with his friends.

Omega X: Really?!

Dramon X: Yep, they're in the theater waiting for the movie.

Omega X: Man, I can't wait to meet him again!

Sora (giggles): Even though you're meeting yourself again.

Max: Supposedly, Takato and his friends will show up soon. I hear their group cosplay will be interesting.

Celesta X: But, how will theirs compare to our Civil War group theme?

Max: Guess we'll know when we see them.

Dramon X: There's also some other notable guests. I think I saw Saitama the One-Punch Man.

Athena: Yeah, and I think that boy from _My Hero Academia_.

Omega X: Well now, we got superhero guests. We should meet them if we get a chance.

Max: Not just superheroes, but a few supervillains are here, too. Did you know Virus brought his #WarGamesII here?

Metalla X (grumbles): You're not serious?

Angemon: No, sad to say, Virus sent an invite to any heroes and warriors who can beat him.

Metalla X: Well, I should go and show him up!

Mimi (grabs Metalla X's arm): No, you don't. We're going to spend some family time for Dimitri, Keke, and Athena.

Omega X: Guess there's a no for me either?

Max: Let's try and control our Ascendant warrior urges, Tai.

Sora (smirks): Don't worry, Tai. That surprise I hinted at shouldn't disappoint you.

Omega X: It better not be a troll.

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy 3.3: Bullet Heaven Music: The Stage Is Set)**

The group enter the Lila Cockrell Theater and take their seats. The crowd cheers for them.

Omega X: Wow, there's a ton of people here!

Metalla X (scoffs): This theater is no bigger than the one the Fiends hosted.

Max: Remember this is a convention theater, but I'd say it's big enough to hold over 2,000 people.

Whismon: Yes, this is plenty big and we got the top seats.

Beerusmon: This movie better be worth it. Let's see how their tournament presentation tops ours.

Omega X: I'm sure there'll be a few surprises that sets ours apart from theirs.

Max: Also, if any of you should feel the need to explore the convention, you can.

Tike: Good, cause I kinda wanna see more of the convention.

David: Me, too!

Kara: Me, three!

Athena: Me, four!

PinkPatamon (sighs): What are y'all, parrots?

Sedna (chuckles): No, PinkPatamon, parrots mimic a person says word per word.

Orcus (stares in awe at the stage): If I could sing and give a performance on that stage, I could kill someone.

Dramon X: Hey, don't kill me.

Suddenly, the lights dim in the theater.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for coming to tonight's special presentation of _Battle Supremacy_ , an event now taking place simultaneously in a different universe. Our Nexus projector will be showing the events as if it were playing out like a movie, so expect no edits for time and censorship. Also, for anyone who has crying children, please take them out of the theater. Moreover and most importantly, no recording during this movie will be permitted. Thank you and enjoy your time.

Beerusmon: Eh? Why should a deity such as I abide to Earthling rules?

Whismon: It's called etiquette, Lord Beerusmon.

Vadosmon: Did you hear that, Champamon? That means no crying.

Champamon: But I'm not a child.

Vadosmon: Exactly. Just reminding you.

Omega X: The theater screen is coming down, guys. It's about to start.

Sitting on a lower level, the tri./canon Digi-Destined anticipate the movie.

Tai (tri.): Here it comes, guys.

Agumon (tri.): Hey, who were those noisy people up there?

Matt (tri.): Looks like our DBZ-esque counterparts are here.

TK (tri.): Really?!

Kari (tri.): You're right! I see them!

Sora (tri.): I see me with Tai and that Max guy.

Mimi (tri.): And me with Matt.

Joe (tri.): There's that Dimitri and Keke girl with them, too.

Meiko: But I don't see my counterpart with them.

Izzy (tri.): That's because you're a relatively minor character in their world. At least a cameo character.

Meiko: Oh, I see.

Gomamon (tri.): Movie's about to start!

Tai (tri.): This should be good.

Omega X (pumps his fists up): Let's get the movie rolling!

Everyone around tell him to 'shush'. Omega X quickly sits back down as Sora and Max sigh together.

Omega X: Sorry. I'm just a tweensy excited.

Max: We get that.

Beerusmon: Hey, quiet all of you!

Whismon: And our movie feature is a-go!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

" _ **Hello, my friends. This is Max Kamiya, also known as X the Watcher.**_

 _ **It's been a crazy series of events this last month and a half! My friends and I have helped our other dimension allies deal with recent anomalies disrupting other worlds. Having beaten Shendumon, we helped stop the dimensional nuisance, Sailor Specter, who sealed numerous heroes and turned them Hero Keys. She did it in some attempt to assemble a corrupted hero army.**_

 _ **Fortunately, thanks to help from Sailor Spirit, Tai and I stopped Specter. However, Specter's giant fortress transformed into a giant robot who… for some reason took on Bender the robot's likeness and crude behavior. Guess Specter's a big Futurama fan. Anyway, Tai and I sent the giant robot sailing away from YYGDM-01 Earth.**_

 _ **Then, shortly after that, the Three Fiends attacked our world and our Triad allies with a vengeance. Using the Crimson Digicores to revive Burizalor, the Warlord and Cyrus Fujita completed their evil alliance to exact their revenge on Tai, myself, and our friends. However, there was more to their overall revenge. Their master plan: purge the existence of every Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya from the Nexus. They gunned for Taichi Yagami of the V-Tamer universe. Thankfully, Omega X, Metalla X, and I reached Super Ascendant God status. With our new powers, we permanently halted the Fiends' revenge and sent them back to Digital Limbo for good.**_

 _ **With those threats passed us, we can look forward to some peace and quiet for once. However, there were still more anomalies to vanquish and we still haven't located the main source for these aberrations.**_

 _ **Sadly, we'll have to put our endeavors on hold as two beings from Digiverse 6 decide to pay us a visit.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

"Max," the flamboyant voice interrupted the watcher's train of thoughts.

X opened his eyes and turned facing Whismon, who appeared to pick him and Gojiramon up. Beerusmon's attendant turned his back to X, who approached and put a hand on his back. Gojiramon also put his hand on Whismon.

"Mind if I come, Max?" Keke asked as she put her hand on Whismon's back. Joining her was Mosuramon, who landed on Whismon's left shoulder.

"Whoa, hey, I thought we agreed it'd just be Gojiramon and I?"

"I know, but I'm not missing out on my dad's training," Keke insisted.

X sighed as he heard Whismon chuckle.

"I have no objections. I mean, they are your fathers and you want to see how well they've progressed," Whismon smirked coyly. "And I do want to return a favor to Mimi's daughter for all the delicious Earth delicacies." He winked to Keke, who blushed.

"Fine, I suppose that's fair," X shook his head.

"Look at it like this, X. Once we see how hard Tai and Matt are training, we'll train just as hard."

"Hey, I'm down for that," X nodded, taking his mask off. "We're ready, Whismon. Let's get going."

"Hang on tight, my friends," Whismon said, tapping his staff as they teleported off the planet.

"Max, Keke, hold on a minute!" Simms called out as he stormed out of X's mansion. He barely watched them vanished instantaneously. "Darn it, Whismon. Next time let me know when you're going to show up." He shrugged. "Things can't be any worse after all the trouble the fiends put us through."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Opening –** _ **Chouzetsu Dynamic!**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Battle Supremacy**_

xxxxx

 _ **Act I: Tournament Proposal**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain/Dimension: DF-616**_

Shortly after thwarting the Three Fiends, Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon resumed their training on Beerusmon's world. As Yamato resurfaced as a result from the Fiend fallout, Matt regained that edge he sorely been lacking. Thanks to Yamato's presence rekindled his fighting spirit, Matt was able to get on pace with Tai.

Upon arriving with Whismon, Max, Gojiramon, Keke, and Mosuramon keenly observed their fathers' intense training. By watching their fathers' training, they hoped to find inspiration and incorporate new ideas to their training regiments.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Strongest Man**_ **)**

"Just look at them go, Max!" Gojiramon cried out excitedly. "They've been cutting loose!"

Keke watched her father in awe. "Our dad's have been at it for over 5 hours."

Max smirked. "Our last fights with Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus lit a fire under our butts. I think we've learned a hard lesson not to turn our backs on our enemies, especially when it seems we've backed them into a corner."

Whismon added. "I'm glad you're learning your lesson well, Max Kamiya. Tai has taken heed of my lecture."

"That's good," Max said.

Tai and Matt flew around one another. They unloaded and evaded each other's flurry of punches and kicks. Tai flew straight into Matt and went for an elbow, but Matt phased and slipped behind Tai. Matt tried a full nelson, but Tai jumped up and kneed Matt's face. As he dazed Matt, Tai kicked Matt back and sent him sailing back. Matt stopped himself from flying smack into a rock face. He watched Tai swiftly fly around.

"C'mon," Matt muttered, clenching both fists. He shot toward and punched at Tai.

"Yikes, go easy on me, Matt!" Tai teased him.

"Don't dick around with me, fool!" Matt yelled out as at that instant 'Yamato' resurfaced and took control of Matt. "I'm ramming my fist down your throat!" He punched Tai's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

As he fell hard on the ground, Tai rubbed his face. "Ow, that one hurt." He covered his face and concealed a devious smirk.

Once Yamato dove toward Tai, the Bearer of Courage forged a Ki ball in his right hand and tossed it at Yamato. Yamato instinctively caught and discarded the Ki ball. At that moment, Tai used _**Instant Movement**_ and appeared over on Yamato's left. The Bearer of Courage went for a kick, but Yamato grabbed Tai's foot and tossed him to the side.

VictoryGreymon grabbed ZeedGarurumon's face, but the latter expelled his _**Blowback Breath**_. In response to this, VictoryGreymon hefted his _**Dramon Breaker**_ sword and guarded himself from ZeedGarurumon's blast. ZeedGarurumon quickly headbutted VictoryGreymon and shoved him into a stone monument. When ZeedGarurumon fired another Blowback, VictoryGreymon struck him hard with a _**Victory Charge**_.

"C'mon, ZeedGarurumon! We're not letting these two get the best of us!" Yamato encouraged his partner.

"Right!" ZeedGarurumon snarled as he bit and latched onto VictoryGreymon's wrist.

"Ugh!" VictoryGreymon grunted while trying to shake off ZeedGarurumon.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai called out to his partner.

"Heads up!" Yamato readily charged up a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

"Damn!" Tai cursed, cupping his hands together and gathering a ball of energy for his _**Tsunami Wave**_.

Max and Keke watched their fathers fire off their signature attacks. The blasts collided head-on, causing the entire area to shake from the beam clash.

"Oh crap, we know how this is going to end up, Max!" Keke cried out.

"Take cover!" Max yelled as he grabbed Keke and fell down with her.

Whismon merely put on shades and smirked. "Just another usual day for me."

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

Meanwhile from afar the ongoing spar match, two unforeseen newcomers arrived without a hitch. The two individuals looked nearly identical to Beerusmon and Whismon, but with some differences.

The Beerusmon lookalike is a fatter version of the purple cat humanoid. Unlike Beerusmon, he has a short tail. He wore clothing resembling that of an ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerusmon. He wore a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. He also had on golden bangles. Adorning his arms are golden rings.

The Whismon lookalike appeared female. She is still a humanoid with teal skin and long white hair, which she wore in a high ponytail. She carried with her a long scepter with a gem floating above it. Around her neck is a light blue ring. Her wardrobe consisted of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circular symbol embellishments that Champamon had, and a red sash. Completing her outfit are high-heeled shoes with black soles.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Champa's Theme**_ **)**

The duo watched the two Ascendants tear it up in the distance. From their vantage point, all that could be seen were a bombardment of energy blasts and explosions.

"You do realize we could've landed closer to the vicinity and very quietly rather than crashing here, Lord Champamon," the female Whismon advised the fat one.

"Heh, it's always important for the main star of a story to make a flashy entrance," Champamon grinned mischievously. He briefly raised a thumb up and immediately gave a thumb down. "Had we came here too hastily, our entrance wouldn't have been nearly as cool! Now Beerusmon, tremble and wait for me! Champamon has entered your domain!"

And with that, the duo made their way toward Beerusmon's domain.

However, not even half a mile and Champamon was already wheezing. He panted and sweated, demanding to make a few stops to catch his winded breath.

"...hang on, I've gotta catch my breath," Champamon panted hard, drinking a bottle of water provided by his assistant.

"I told you to lose those extra pounds, Lord Champamon."

"I don't need to nag me about my weight loss plans, Vadosmon!" He snapped at her.

Unfazed by his harsh tone, Vadosmon added. "Then, remind me to cut all those fatty and greasy meats you love so much. And let's not forget the sweets."

"OK! I get it! I'll get on a diet!" The fat cat whined, finishing his water break. "Now, where were we?"

"To your brother's domain."

"Oh yeah! Onward to Beerusmon's!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

After a few kilometers through a forest, Champamon and Vadosmon stood in front of a set of fortified gates. They felt the immense shockwaves, which were the result of Tai and Yamato's heated sparring match. Champamon knocked on the gates.

"Hey, open up! I know you're there, Beerusmon!" Champamon called out. "It's our brother, Champamon! We've got some business!"

No response, which irked the fat one.

"What?! Are you gonna keep me waiting?! OPEN UP!" Champamon loudly demanded.

"Perhaps you need to knock louder?" Vadosmon suggested.

"That was my loudest knock."

"Why don't I do it?"

"No, you don't need…"

However, Vadosmon knocked even louder as she smacked the gates with her staff. Champamon winced and covered his ears.

"HEY! YOU DON'T GOTTA MAKE ALL THAT RACKET, VADOSMON!"

"Why? They're not going to hear us if your knocks are quiet as a mouse."

"You really think they'll hear that?" Champamon wondered.

"I'd hope so. The noise behind the gates seemed to have ceased."

xxxxx

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Smash An Enemy**_ **)**

"What's all this ruckus?" Beerusmon groaned as he walked out of his palace quarters. He was still in his PJs and sleepy-eyed. He pivoted toward Tai & Yamato and VictoryGreymon & ZeedGarurumon's sparring matches. " _ **HEY! I SAID, WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS?!**_ "

Tai and Yamato both gaped in aghast. "CRAP! IT'S LORD BEERUSMON!"

VictoryGreymon gulped. "And looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Whismon, tell them to pipe down with all this noise!" The God of Destruction demanded as he flew across, firing blasts at Tai, Yamato, and their Digimon partners.

"HE'S LOST IT!" Tai yelped loudly.

"Move your asses now!" Yamato shouted to Tai and the Digimon.

xxxxx

Growing impatient, Champamon dropped into a stance and reared his right hand back.

"Fine, guess I'll have to go with a flashy-styled knock!" Champamon openly declared. He gathered and amassed purple energy in palm. He condensed said energy into a Ki ball and prepared to shove through the gates. "Knock, kn-!"

Before he could finish…

 _ **Boom!**_

...a large beam of golden light tore through the gates and knocked the gates over. Vadosmon quickly raised a barrier, protecting her from the collapsing gates. Champamon was forced to arch backward, nearly straining and breaking his back as a result. The gates barely flew over him.

Champamon looked on in aghast. His face was covered in dust. "Wh-What the heck happened?!"

Suddenly, Beerusmon came gliding through the veil of smoke and flew past Champamon. Champamon barely sidestepped Beerusmon, who flew up and stopped in mid-air. Champamon noticed Beerusmon looking for someone, but seemingly ignoring him.

"Hey! Taichi! Yamato! Come out wherever you're hiding!" Beerusmon bellowed.

"Hey, Beerusmon!" Champamon called to him.

"You're hiding over there!" Beerusmon fired a beam toward Champamon.

Champamon quickly sidestepped Beerusmon's blast. However, more blasts headed Champamon's way. The fat cat dodged every single beam like his life depended on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! It's me, you lamebrain!" Champamon gathered air in his breath. "Hey… _**STOP THIS NOW!**_ " He screamed so loud he sent an ear-piercing scream that shook the entire vicinity and stopped Beerusmon.

Tai, Yamato, and their Digimon took cover behind debris. They avoided getting caught by Champamon's scream. Once Champamon's scream ceased, they poked their heads out of hiding.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, Lord Beerusmon! What the hell is going on?!" Yamato yelled out.

"Don't tell me that's another move Lord Beerusmon neglected to us beforehand," Tai wondered, having felt how intense Champamon's scream was.

Max and Gojiramon helped Keke and Mosuramon up.

"Geez, that was loud," Keke winced, feeling a ringing in her left ear.

"Well, we're ok at least," Max said. "Whismon, what's this about?"

Whismon vaguely smiled and phased out. He reappeared next to Beerusmon as they landed near Champamon and Vadosmon.

"That was quite a welcome greeting, Beerusmon," Champamon grunted, glaring angrily.

"Huh? Oh, you…" Beerusmon blinked thrice as his eyes fell on Champamon briefly. "Um, who are you?"

Champamon sweatdropped. "Erm?"

"Lord Champamon, wipe your face," Vadosmon produced a towel and handed it to the fat cat.

After wiping his face, Champamon looked up at Beerusmon again.

"It's me Champamon!"

"Oh, it's just you, Champamon. Eh, so what do you want?" Beerusmon asked glumly.

"Don't give me that 'what do you want'! What you did could've killed me!" Champamon chastised Beerusmon, who floated down to meet him. "You have the nerve to attack me out of nowhere?!"

Beerusmon scoffed. "It'd be a good thing if you died."

"What was that, you walking skin and bones?! I'll kick your scrawny butt!"

Vadosmon chortled as she stared at Whismon's direction. Whismon let out an exasperated sigh at the lady counterpart.

"You're always this rude to guests, Beerusmon!" Champamon hounded him.

"You guys aren't guests," Beerusmon rebuked.

"What?! Oh, the nerve of you to say that!"

"How was I supposed to know you'd be dropping by?"

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Comical Dance**_ **)**

Tai, Max, Yamato, and company approached the deities as they eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Tell me, Max. Do you know these two?" VictoryGreymon inquired to the watcher.

Max nodded. "They're Champamon and Vadosmon."

"They look almost identical to Lord Beerusmon and Whismon!" Tai pointed out. "Well, except one's a fatso and the other's a cutie."

Yamato scoffed. "You just noticed, genius?"

"Is Champamon some kind of Digital God of Destruction?" Keke asked Max.

"Something like that, but this is the first I've seen of him and Vadosmon."

"This is just your first time?!" Tai gaped in shock.

"What a rare experience this is for us to witness two Digital Gods of Destruction sharing air and ground space," Max muttered as he led the group over to meet them. "Lord Whismon, I hope we aren't interrupting anything?"

"None at all, we have unexpected guests," Whismon said as Vadosmon and Champamon eyed Tai and the group.

"Who are these guys?" Champamon gawked at the group.

"These guys here are some of my prized fighters! They're among the strongest in Digiverse 7!" Beerusmon pointed to Tai and the others. "You wanna see how strong they are? I doubt any of your lame warriors are anywhere near as awesome as yours!"

Champamon pridefully retorted. "You mean these humans? Them and their pet Digimon? When did Digimon become slaves to humans anyway? Beerusmon, you're ok with Digimon enslavement?!"

"We have Chosen Children in our universe, too, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon reminded him.

"Oh, right. Ok, so my universe ain't perfect either, but these humans and their pets don't look so tough!"

Beerusmon interjected. "Would you be interested to know that one of them achieved a power that almost rivaled my own?"

Upon hearing this, Champamon grew intrigued.

"Really? Tell me more about these 'specialized' humans?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Beerusmon's Dinner Quarters/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Fatso Waltz**_ **)**

Later, everyone entered Beerusmon's palace. Before any discussion could be made, Champamon was prepared a large glass of fruit juice by Vadosmon.

"Finished?" Beerusmon asked impatiently.

Champamon finished slurping his produce drink. "Ah! That hit the spot!"

"Seriously, this guy is a Destruction God?" Gojiramon whispered to Max. "He looks like a fat-!" Before he could finish, Champamon's ear twitched.

Max quickly grabbed Gojiramon and cupped his mouth shut. "You really know your way with words, huh, Gojiramon?!"

Mosuramon sighed. "He likes putting his foot in his own mouth."

"Let's all be nice here, ok?" Keke nervously suggested.

Champamon examined Tai and the others. "So, these humans possess some kind of awesome powers? Are they your disciples?" He turned to and asked Beerusmon.

"Yes, that's technically correct," Whismon answered. "Although they are just amateurs since they gave up after just 50,000 pushups."

"Excuse me, so you're Lord Champamon?" Tai asked the obese deity.

"Allow me to make the proper introductions," Vadosmon replied. "This is Lord Champamon. He is Lord Beerusmon's twin brother."

"Well, I kinda figured he was some kind of twin brother," Agumon said. "I mean, they do look alike, Tai."

"They sure do."

"And don't you forget this. He, too, is a Digital God of Destruction," Vadosmon informed them.

"Whoa, another God of Destruction," Matt muttered. "I didn't know there could be two of them."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Yamato mentally interjected in Matt's mind. " _Just how many of these Gods of Destruction are there?! There's two in the same room! Matty, we best not cross them._ "

"He is the God of Destruction of Digiverse 6, not this one," Vadosmon confirmed everyone's concerns.

"Digiverse 6?" Keke muttered.

"So, can you tell us who's stronger between you two?" Tai asked the twin brothers.

"That's a silly questions," Vadosmon added. "Can't you tell by looking at their physiques?"

Champamon balked. "Hey! That was a rude thing to say, Vadosmon!"

"Ok, what about this whole Digiverse 6 talk?" Matt wondered.

"Don't you know?" Whismon asked. "There are about 12 Digiverses in total. We just happen to be in Digiverse 7."

"This is Digiverse 7?" Keke was taken aback. "Max, did you know this?"

"Yeah, I knew there were other Digiverses and one parallel to this one," Max answered.

"This is the first I've ever heard of this," Tai shrugged.

"As we stand here in Digiverse 7, Lord Champamon and Vadosmon come from Digiverse 6. These two universes are nearly identical, and as Max said they are parallel to one another," Whismon explained. "To simply put, they are like twins. A universe is usually made in pairs: a front and a back. For example, Digiverse 1 and Digiverse 12. Then there's Digiverse 2 and Digiverse 11. Each Digiverse comes together to make the number 13."

"This is all surreal," Matt tried to take it all in.

"Man, this is nuts," Tai concurred.

"Can someone run this down with me again?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm just as lost!" Gojiramon whined.

Gabumon and Mosuramon both sighed. "We'll explain it later."

"So, does each Digiverse have their own connection to Earth?" Tai asked.

"Why yes, Digiverse 6 is connected to an Earth," Vadosmon tapped the orb mounted on her staff. She eyed the orb, which displayed a view of Earth.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Scheme**_ **)**

"Oh, wait, that's not your Earth. That's ours," Whismon said as he corrected Vadosmon. "Here, let me help you with that. Ok, right over past the dividing line between yours and our universes. No, just a bit lower of that place, big sis. Oh yes, right there at the bottom of the galaxy. Right around the corner. Yes, right there! That's the third planet of the solar system."

Tai whispered to Matt. "Did you hear that? He just called her 'big sis'. They're twin siblings, too!"

"Maybe she's as strong as Whismon," Matt deduced.

"Doesn't this astound you? There's even more individuals stronger than any of us," Max simply put.

"That sounds enticing to me," Tai smirked.

"Don't get too excited, Tai," Max advised him. "We always have to be prepared for the unknown."

"I found it!" Vadosmon announced as her staff produced a projection of a lifeless Earth that lacked the beautiful blue exterior. It was red and resembled the moon.

"Wait, that's not Earth!" Tai eyed the dull planet.

"Well, this is disturbing," Whismon analyzed Digiverse 6's Earth. "Please try and run through the planet's history."

Vadosmon rewinded Digiverse 6's Earth's entire history and fast forwarded up to a 'certain point. "Oh, so that's what happened."

"Apparently, Digiverse 6's Earth had some frivolous war that drove humanity to extinction, and thus all connections to the Digital World ceased."

 **(End theme)**

"What?!" Champamon spat out and whined. "So, there's no way for me to try out Earth's food in my neck of the universe?!"

Beerusmon scoffed. "You have hundreds of other worlds you can raid like your own refrigerator."

"Maybe if we somehow switch our Earths?" Champamon suggested.

"That's a stupid idea! Why would... " Beerusmon stopped. "Wait, switch our Earths? You're up to something." He glared suspiciously at Champamon.

"Guess I couldn't hide anything from you, brother," Champamon mischievously grinned. He got up from his chair and waltzed over to Beerusmon's side of the table. "I propose a challenge to you."

"You wanna fight me again? I kicked your lard butt last time."

"I didn't mean a fight between us. What I propose is a match between individuals from our respective universes."

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **G.I Theme**_ **)**

As they heard this, Tai and the others knew where this was leading. A big smile spread over Tai's face. Max and Matt were mostly curious.

"How's this? A five member team match sounds good," Champamon proposed. "First, we choose a fighter each and let them fight! Once a fighter is defeated, the next one takes his place! Once all the fighters are down for the count, we'll have our winning team!"

"Quite frankly, I find that a stupid proposition, but this is coming from you so I'm not surprised," Beerusmon declined. "What do I have to gain from this? And how are we gonna switch Earths in the first place? I don't see how it can be done!"

"But, it can be done," the fat cat deity plainly said, catching Beerusmon's attention. "There's these wish orbs that I collected over a long period of time."

"Lord Champamon!" Vadosmon chided him from revealing their goal.

"Be quiet, Vadosmon!" Champamon veered and faced Beerusmon again. "The one who have these orbs can wish for anything. Of course that includes the wish to switch Earths. As we speak, I already have six of them. All I need is just one more! If your Digiverse 7 team wins this fight, I'll gladly hand over the six wish orbs I have with me."

"Wish orbs, sounds like he's referring to the Digicores," Tai whispered to Max.

"Pretty much. They must be their universe's version of them."

"Hah, joke's on you, Champamon!" Beerusmon replied. "We already have those in our own universe!"

"Digicores?" Champamon said dumbfounded. "Could you be specifically be referring to the ones forged by the Spirians?"

"Is this true?" Beerusmon asked Tai.

"That's right."

"I figured as much," Champamon said. "Eons ago, the Spirians from Digiverse 6 created their own version from the pieces of the big wish orbs. Their wishing power are greatly limited. The real ones are of a completely exaggerated scale and are planet-sized! They can make any wish come true! In the language of your universe, you can call them Super Digicores! How is that?! Aren't I awesome?! Or maybe super-awesome! Don't you _super_ want them?!"

"Humph, they're worthless unless you have all seven of them," Beerusmon grunted. "You just have six. You don't even know where the last one is hidden. Do you even know where to look for it? Who knows how long it'll take to find it."

"Maybe our friends can find it!" Tai interjected. "I mean besides Izzy, Ken, and Yolei with their tech to find it, Max, Simms, and their friends are a valuable source!"

"That's not a bad idea," Max nodded. "Simms could lend us some help. He may even know of places where we could locate its whereabouts."

"I'm sure Izzy and our brainiac friends can concoct some kind of tracer to find the final Super Digicore," Matt stated.

"Lord Beerusmon, I ask with your permission if we can gather a team to challenge Champamon's team?" Tai pleaded to Beerusmon.

"You want to join the team and fight for me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'd like to meet the other Digiverse's best."

"And count me in, too!" Agumon chimed in.

Max sighed, chuckling. "Guess there's no arguing with y'all. Heck, I'll join in, too!"

"Yeah! Max's gonna fight!" Gojiramon cheered.

Beerusmon pivoted to Matt. "And will you fight, too?"

" _Remember Matt, while training is important to get stronger, real fights are equally if not more important to refine our skills._ " Yamato mentally conversed with Matt.

"Yes, by all means I'm fighting, too!" Matt answered without question.

"Very well! Let's make it happen!" Beerusmon officially declared, which tickled Champamon's fancy.

"Excellent! It's settled then!" Champamon announced.

Both Whismon and Vadosmon sighed over this announcement.

"I do suggest we apply tournament rules into this match," Max suggested.

"Tournament rules, you say? Yes, yes, that should spice things up," Champamon nodded.

"We'll let you decide the location," Beerusmon passed the right over to Champamon.

"Now, this is getting very interesting!" Tai grinned as the mood in the room changed from what it was not even an hour ago. "And I know just which guys to recruit for our team!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Karin and Dimitri's Condo/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Karin had awoken in the middle of the night to get some get water. However as she returned to her room, she felt unease coming from her brother Ken's room. She walked by and prepared to open the door only for it to open as it wasn't closed. Inside she saw Ken on his bed in a huddled position.

"Brother, have you been to bed?" she asked concerned.

He looked up. "I was, but then these guys woke me up." He nodded over to his desk. Upon it sat three Duel Monster cards: _**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon,**_ and _**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.**_ All three cards were glowing.

"What could it mean?" Karin wondered.

Ken sighed. "First it was just Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion, but after getting those pendulum monsters when I dueled that Psyren lady a while back, things have gotten worse."

"Perhaps we should lock them away..."

"I don't think that's going to work. It seems to me they won't be satisfied until they get their brethren back."

Karin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"That Psyren lady has the other one. _**Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.**_ Granted, I'm worried about other stuff at the moment."

"Like what?"

"All of this stuff about us going to other worlds and dealing with an unknown force, and then there was that other version of you, the Divine Enforcer. Made me think of what could happen if we got separated again, I couldn't take it."

Karin walked up and hugged him. "Whatever happened in the other world is not our problem anymore, and you know I would never do what she did. I couldn't."

Ken nodded. "I know. Finding out we were siblings gave me a reason to go on living for the future, and I don't want to lose that or you."

As Karin released her hug, Tai and Max teleported into the room, not realizing how late it was.

"What?! Tai? Max?" Karin was taken back by their unexpected arrival.

"Hey! Sorry for dropping in on y'all like this!" Tai waved to them.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" She asked sternly, sounding mother-like to the two.

"Yeah, and we're sorry," Max apologized.

"How did you get here from your world? You'd need a dimension traveler to do that," Ken inquired to them.

"We asked Whismon to bring us here," Tai answered. "He can cross dimensions, too. He's waiting for us on top of this place so we can't stay long."

"So, what's going on?" Ken asked them.

"Boy, you wouldn't believe it if we told you," Max then explained about the proposed tournament for Digiverses 6 and 7.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Hero Society**_ **)**

"Let me get this straight, there's other parallel universes in your dimension?" Karin inquired, setting down water glasses for them to drink. "This is news to me, and I've crossed over the Nexus many times."

"Right, and this Digiverse 6 is apparently one most identical to our universe," Tai said. "And all these different Digiverses are connected to an Earth of some kind."

"I wonder if this Earth is connected to one of these 12 Digiverses," Ken speculated.

"It's not. This dimension is part of its own multiverse," Max confirmed. "Our universe and these other 12 make up their own multiverse."

Karin became intrigued. "This is most interesting. So, our worlds are just part of a bigger cluster of multiverses. Lady Cosmos neglected to tell me this, but I guess she wanted me to discover that on my own. I wonder if that Divine Enforcer dimension is part of our multiverse?"

"It could be since it would run parallel to this world," Max said. "But, apparently there's no Tai and Digi-Destined in Digiverse 6. Either they don't exist there or are completely different people than we know them in Digiverse 7."

"Yeah, for all I know I may not have a counterpart in this world," the Bearer of Courage stated. "Or, I could be a Digimon of some kind. Or something else."

Max sighed. "Try not to think too hard, Tai. We've got more important issues to worry here."

"Right, like this tournament!" Ken said.

"So, what do you say? Maybe you'd like to fight with us? If you join us, we just need two more fighters," Tai offered to him.

"Well, I…" Before Ken could finish, Karin cut him off.

"That'll be up to Ken, but I'd hope he doesn't need to fight."

"Karin?"

"He doesn't fight for personal gain or for thrills. He has to have a reason," Karin said in Ken's own words. "It's not as if there's anything on the line here."

"Well, about that," Tai sighed. "If we lose this tournament, our Earths get switched thanks to these Super Digicores."

"Super Digicores?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, they're like the Digicores, but supposedly the size of planets."

"Whoa?! Say what?!" He was flabbergasted. "Man, I can't even imagine the size of the dragon that'll come out of those things!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Karin nodded, her eyes almost widened. "Just when I have your world figured out, Tai and Max."

"Believe us. Finding out there are 12 other universes parallel to our own was just scratching the surface. Now there's other Digital Gods of Destruction," Max stated. "Of course, I've known about these other destruction gods, but seeing another one in person was an eye-opener for me."

"So, what do you say, Ken?" Tai offered once again. "You can take it or leave it."

"Well, Karin's right. I only fight if it's necessary and I don't fight for fame," Ken replied. Then, a smile adorned his features. "But since there is something important at stake here, I'll help."

"That's great."

"I haven't really decided if I want to fight for your five-guy team. What I make my final decision, I can at least help you recruit fighters out of your circle."

"That's great! So far it's Matt, Max, and I. So if you join, that makes it four and we'll only be one less a fighter," the Bearer of Courage reviewed.

"Then, if you need help scouting for fighters, then let's do it," Ken accepted, sealing the deal with Tai and Max. "But, just so we're clear. If I'm gonna fight, I'm not doing it for Beebus-mon, Beerusmon, or whatever. I'm doing this for us."

Tai nodded. "Sure thing."

Just then, Athena came running into the room with PinkPatamon, Dimitri, and Faith tagging along.

"I knew I heard great uncle Tai! And Max is here, too!" Athena hugged them both.

"Whoa, kiddo! Good to see you again," Tai patted Athena's back and head.

"So, a tournament to determine the fate of your Earth?" Dimitri asked Tai.

"Seems your heard it all. It's true," Tai answered. "Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"If father's fighting in it, then there's no need for me. I will help with finding fighters for you."

"That'll work out great. Thanks, Dimitri," Max said.

"If Dimitri is not going to fight, that's ok! Uncle Ken could fight with uncle Tai and grandpa Matt!" Athena chirped happily. "Karin, can we watch them fight?"

"Well…" Karin paused as Dimitri put an arm over her. "Sure, why not, honey?"

"The event takes place in a week. So, we need to buckle down and find fighters fast," Max informed them. "On top of that, there's training that needs to be done."

"We'll leave in an hour, guys. But we'll make a trip back here after a day or so," Tai stated. "Let's start recruiting!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Dimension: DF-616/2:00 PM**_

The news spread fast as the D3s delivered the tournament announcement to the Digi-Destined. Keke delved into the details while the others listened closely.

"A tournament?" Izzy asked.

"Tai's looking for other fighters to join him?" Sora asked.

Keke nodded. "Yeah, so far Matt and Max have joined. Tai and Max just left to see if Kensuke wants to join."

"So, if he says yes, we'll have four and need one more fighter to fight for us," Sam stated.

"Have any of you decided if you want to fight for Tai's team?" Yolei inquired to the D3s.

"Not yet, but we're also looking to BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW as possibilities. If Kensuke declines, that leaves two spots open," Keke explained. "So, there's a good chance I could fight."

"Hey, what about us?!" Tike and Kara shouted.

David added. "Um, you do know Max might fight with us, right, Tike?"

Upon hearing this, Tike shut his mouth. He was reminded of his fear for Kensuke Rainer.

"You best watch your mouth, boy," BanchoLeomon chided Tike, who covered his mouth.

Kara snickered at Tike. "Dumbass."

"I can't believe there's another God of Destruction," Mimi said. "I mean, how many of them are there?"

"Yes, this is even news to me," Pikkan added.

"I'm most curious about these Super Digicores," Izzy's curiosity piqued about this newest discovery.

"We're talking Digicores the size of planets here?" Ken was equally intrigued.

"Part of me wants to say how farfetched that sounds, but after all we've seen, I'm willing to believe!" Yolei cried out.

"Hmm, I wonder if he'd know about them," Mimi deduced.

"Who would know, Mimi?" Palmon asked her.

As she took out her cell, Mimi dialed a number. "I'm going to call Jacomon."

"Jacomon, but I think he'd be far away and I don't think your cell phone can reach him!"

"Maybe, but thanks to Izzy and Sam Jr. they modified my phone so I'm able to call Jacomon from long distances. Even in space!" The Bearer of Sincerity finished dialing and managed to put Jacomon through.

"' _ **Ello? Jacomon of the Galactic Council's Patrol Force, what is your emergency?**_ "

"Jacomon, it's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa."

" _ **Mimi?! How the heck did you manage to reach me? We're two worlds apart and light years away!**_ "

"You can thank my tech friends for that. It was your idea I needed to update my phone so I can reach you in case I need you?"

Jacomon sighed. " _ **I see. Yes, I did suggest that, didn't I?**_ "

"You don't even remember?"

" _ **Not until you reminded me. Sorry, I've been sidetracked with work lately.**_ "

"I just need a quick favor from you."

" _ **What?**_ "

"What do you know about Super Digicores?"

There was brief silence from the other line. Jacomon was left speechless hearing this from a human.

"So that silent treatment means you know about them?"

" _ **Where did you of all people get that kind of information?**_ "

"Would you believe me if I told you from a god?" Mimi explained all she's heard about Champamon and the tournament.

" _ **Oh dear, so some deity's collected six of these Super Digicores? And you'd like me to take you and your friends to someone with extra information about them?**_ "

"Yes, please."

" _ **Wish I could, but sorry I don't wanna get caught in another conflict beyond council busin-**_ "

"Pretty please?" Mimi giggled coyly and playfully. "I think you still owe me."

" _ **What are you talking about? I've already repaid you enough. How about call me back for anything impo-**_ "

"Listen, you bug-eyed, pencil-necked twerp! Our Earth's at stake here! If we lose, our Earth's getting switched with another Earth that has no shopping malls, exotic beaches, and delicious foods I can sample! That's not the world I want to live on!" Mimi screamed into the phone as everyone cringed and backed away in fear of Mimi's wrath. "Oh, sorry, everyone."

" _ **OW! SAY IT! DON'T SCREAM IT!**_ "

"I'd keep that tone down, unless you'd like my Ascendant guy and kids to deal with you?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

Once again, there was awkward silence on Jacomon's line minus some nervous muttering.

"Well, do we have a deal? You take me and my friends to see an expert on these Super Digicores, and I'll let you play with Izzy's newest toys."

"Mimi! I haven't finished building those devices…!" Izzy shouted but Mimi ignored him.

" _ **Sounds like a deal, Mimi. My partner and I will come by soon. Don't bring too many 'cause our ship barely has room.**_ "

"Great! How does tomorrow sound?"

" _ **I'll be seeing you then, Mimi! Izzy, I'll be giving coordinates of my landing.**_ "

"Sure, we'll keep an eye out for your arrival, Jacomon," he acknowledged.

Keke chuckled. "Mom, you always find ways to get what you want."

"By any means necessary and for the good of the team!" Mimi winked as she turned off her cell.

"Well, since that business with Jacomon has been settled, can we get back on who's interested in fighting for Beerusmon's team?" Pikkan inquired. "Seems not a whole lot want to fight."

"Yeah, I mean what the heck, guys? Our Earth's going to get switched with a dead planet if we don't act fast," Yolei reminded them.

"Maybe it's because we're still a little worn out from Burizalor and the Warlord's invasion," Sam stated. "Besides, we still have a week."

"Which is still not a whole lot of time, but I trust Tai and Max will persuade someone to fight for our team," Keke reassured everyone.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Dimension: DF-616**_

After a whole day of recruiting, the group came up short with only a few interested prospects. Among those interested are BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Keke, and TK.

"Well, that was a disappointment," Max sighed. "Not too many interested parties. And those who are interested are kinda on the fence."

"Don't they know Earth's fate is at stake here?!" Gojiramon said.

"Well, maybe not everyone's up to fight, especially after Burizalor and his cronies attacked us," Matt added. "But, my brother and Keke said they're interested."

"Let's not get too pushy everyone. We still have time," Tai said optimistically.

"Have you asked Sora, Tai?" Agumon inquired. "I mean, she recently tapped into that new power during our last fight with Burizalor."

"I didn't want to coerce into something she's not entirely up for. And don't forget she only just tapped into those powers," Tai reminded him.

Max concurred. "Correct, and she hasn't been able to control her new abilities. And I wouldn't suggest the Room of Time now until she's got firm control over her powers."

"Are they Ascendant powers?" Ken asked Max.

"More or less, but the nature of this power is unique to her," Max answered.

"So, scratch Sora out, too," Dimitri said.

"We're not having any luck so far finding recruits." Ken muttered, sitting down as Veemon (XLR-8) gave him water. "Thanks, buddy." He sipped his drink.

"You know we could've gotten Tike, but he was intimidated by you." Matt responded.

Ken wanted to respond to this but Kari landed with Gatomon.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" Tai asked his sister.

The Bearer of Light bowed. "Could I join in? I feel like I've fallen behind and would like to keep up."

Tai put his hand to his chin but then nodded. "Alright sis, you're in, but we still need some more fighters."

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet**_

Meanwhile, Vadosmon and Champamon traversed out of Digiverse 7 and entered a neutral space between it and Digiverse 6.

Vadosmon sighed with exasperation. "Oh dear, moving the Super Digicores was such a chore." As she carried a sleeping Champamon on his back, she towed along six planet-sized pristine violet orbs with stars on them.

Upon arriving at their destination, the duo floated over a crater-filled moon rock of a planet.

"We're here, Lord Champamon."

Wiping his eyes, Champamon barely awoke. "That was sure quick."

The six Super Digicores materialized and amassed around the barren planet. The Super Digicores were identical in size to the barren planet.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Fatso Waltz**_ **)**

Champamon landed and surveyed the surface. "This is the Nameless Planet, huh? Fine, I'll come up with a name for this lifeless rock! It shall be called the 'Empty Planet'!"

"You know for a God of Destruction, the one quality you lack other than your manners is giving proper names to things and places."

"Were you just throwing some shade at me? Or was that a compliment? If the latter, you flatter me, Vadosmon."

"When you think things too hard, you brain ends up burning a ton of calories. It's good for your weight loss, Lord Champamon."

"Oh, talking about my weight loss program again, huh?" Champamon scoffed as Vadosmon produced an energy drink for him. He made a disgusted face and spat out his drink. "Yuck! This one's freaking bitter!"

 **(End theme)**

"Now then, let's reconstruct the Empty Planet into a planet fit for a fighting tournament. First things first!" Vadosmon waved her staff, producing a ring of light that widened over the planet's surface. "This size should do." With that, she conjured an energy dome, which formed over them.

Champamon watched the energy dome encapsulate them inside.

"Ooo, now let's see. How about this?" Champamon fired multiple finger beams, which impacted and exploded against the wall construct. "Wow, that's some durability! No damage to the wall. Nice work, Vadosmon."

"Thank you." Vadosmon created air inside the dome space.

"Ah, what lovely air!" Champamon floated up, breathing in the fresh air.

"I tried replicating the refreshing air on Planet Sorbet's beautiful highlands."

"Ok now, what's next?"

"Well, for one thing, the arena. The size of it should be…" Vadosmon conjured and carved out a square shape out of the planet's surface.

"All four sides should be about 50 meters. That should do it, right? If it's too big, it'll be hard to see the matches clearly."

"Next up…"

"Some concession stands!" Champamon jovially chimed in. "No show is complete without a food stand!"

"Yes, of course," Vadosmon conjured four food stands on the four corners. "I made sure to create four food stands to accommodate for our guests."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Champamon hungrily eyed the four stands.

"Those are for the guests."

"Screw the guests! They're all for me!"

"Good grief," Vadosmon sighed as she conjured two large banners. One with Champamon's face and the other with Beerusmon.

Finally, Vadosmon produced the audience stands and a tournament bracket sign. After grabbing a handful of snacks, Champamon examined the tournament stage. He nodded in approval of Vadosmon's work.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Gods of Destruction Selection Tournament**_ **)**

"How is it, Lord Champamon?"

"I love it! Nice work, Vadosmon."

"I do what I do best. Are you sure a week will be enough?"

"Yeah, besides we need to find our five best warriors," Champamon said, gobbling up a bag of chips.

"I've had my eye on a few candidates you might like, Lord Champamon."

"Do tell."

Vadosmon winked coyly at him. "Now, now, spoilers. You'll see when I bring them to you."

"Hopefully they're worth their hype, Vadosmon. Because I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off that jerk's face!" Champamon veered, sneering at the Beerusmon banner. "You hear that, bro?! My team's gonna wipe the floor with your band of losers!"

Vadosmon sighed. "Perhaps you should wait to make remarks until I've shown you the fighters?"

"Well, let's not wait any longer! Let's see who they are!"

"I'll fill you in on one of these fighters. He's similar to those humans that Lord Beerusmon has taken as his disciples."

"You mean those guys?" Champamon referred to Tai, Matt, Max, and Keke. 'What about them?"

"They're called Ascendants."

"That's a funny name for warriors."

"Well, one of our prospects just happens to be one."

Upon hearing this, Champamon smiled a Cheshire cat's grin. "You don't say? Tell me more."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending 1 - _Hello Hello Hello_ ) **

xxxxx

Next act: _**Who are the Last Two Fighters?**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** First chapter kicks off with the tournament challenge. Now, bear in mind: the initial Digiverse 7 fighter line-up is not final and is subject to change. Moreover, this story's Universe Tournament will be compared to the Cornerverse's version, which will have its similarities and differences.

First deviation between the two: Omega X, Metalla X, Max, Celesta X, and Monakamon won't be the line-up for this story.

For this Cornerverse story arc, the events take place in my real life current home in San Antonio, Texas. The Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center has been the venue for the San Japan and Alamo City Comic-Con events every year. I've been to every San Japan since 2012 and started attending AC Comic-Con since 2014. In fact, I'll be attending AC Comic-Con this Saturday, marking it my fourth attendance.

Don't worry, the Cornerverse cast will get to explore the convention center and remain confined in the theater. The movie will play on screens throughout the venue.

Max Kamiya makes mention of his creator, Max Acorn, about this forthcoming novel, _New World_ , in the works. Thanks to Ford1114, I've been able to subscribe to my old friend's channel and have watched some of his content (he does mostly wrestling, manga, and some other interesting topics). But, his _New World_ audiobook for the first chapter caught my attention. Because of this and other factors, my passion to write my first novel has been reinvigorated. I've been in discussions with online folks and other aspiring novel writers to give me advice. I've managed to put together ideas and outlined my plans. So, very soon I'll attempt to start writing. It may or may not affect my fanfic writing much now, but we'll see how far I go with this endeavor. Wish me luck.

Could we see a Max Acorn cameo in this? Maybe. Same goes for my avatar character, Takeru Cage. He may appear.

In-story tidbits: I've started using _One Punch Man_ OST pieces. I think the score will mesh great with the tournament fights.

Timeline-wise, this is tied to _Cross Generations_. It is set after _Cross Generations_ Chapters 11-13 and immediately following the last DF movie fic _Resurrection B_. This is kinda a breather story before _Cross Generations_ next and final arcs.

The 12 Digiverses are exclusive to the DF-616 multiverse. The _Digimon Adventure tri._ and _Digimon V-Tamers_ universes, despite appearing as guests and playing crucial roles in _Resurrection B_ , have no ties _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and its related worlds.

Chaosblazer wrote the scenes with Kensuke talking with Karin (before Tai and Max teleported in) and the brief talk Kensuke has with Tai about the recruitment failures so far. Chaos is once again helping me with my workload and we're surely anticipating the rest of this fic together.

Until the next chapter, send a review and see you soon!


	2. Who are the Last Two Fighters?

**A/N:** Another chapter of build-up and recruitment before we jump straight into the tournament stuff. Meanwhile, San Japan shenanigans shall occur in the Cornerverse segments.

Note: I made an error and referred to this event as the 'Tournament of Power'. That's the event for the Universe Survival arc. So, I'm going to refer to this event as simply the 'Universe Tournament'. Sorry for the mix-up, folks.

Anyway, enjoy the Corner segment and the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Lila Cockrell Theater**_

 **(Cue [Epic Battle Fantasy 2 OST] Bees -** _ **Traverse the Woods**_ **)**

The audience becomes enthralled with the movie premiere. There were a lot of laughs and cheering to be had. The Kai Digi-Destined and their colleagues have been enjoying with what they've been watching.

Omega X: Man what a start! So far, their take on the tournament has largely been similar to how it happened with us.

Max: I'm expecting our counterparts' team to have a different lineup from ours.

Sora: How do you figure?

Max: I'm not expecting Kari to stay.

Celesta X (hears this): If that happens, I'll be disappointed.

WarAngemon: Well, your counterpart stopped training for a while. After we stopped Burizalor and the Fiends, you got back into training.

Celesta X: Not nearly as much as I want though.

Keke: What are you talking about? I supervised your training and you did very well.

Kara: That's right, mom! Give yourself more credit!

Celesta X: I was barely stronger than you Keke.

Keke: Only because I've kept up with my training. You'll leave me in the dust again soon.

Dramon X: I do wonder what kind of training the other me will give Kari.

Beerusmon (laughs at his brother): Hah, your counterpart still can't make a decent entrance.

Champamon: Ah shut up! And counterpart sleeps as much as you do!

Beerusmon: Am I supposed to laugh at that?

Champamon: Well, um… it's all I've got.

Whismon (to Vadosmon): Well, our counterparts looked pretty fabulous in there, huh, sister?

Vadosmon: Yes, and I'm no longer 'LadyWhismon'. Since there are other lady angels like me, it makes sense to drop 'LadyWhismon'. Plus Vadosmon sounds better for me.

Omega X: Ok, everyone, if any of you wanna go and explore the con, you can. These segments aren't gonna be confined to this theater.

Metalla X: Was going to suggest that myself.

Tai (tri.): Yeah! There's a lot to be seen! Back at Alamo City a couple months ago, there were some TV and movie celebrities to meet!

Mimi (tri.): Yeah like Dave Bautista who plays Drax the Destroyer!

Joe (tr.): And Karen Gillian, who played Nebula and _Doctor Who's_ Amy.

Sora (tri.): And Dolph Lundgren.

TK (tri.): And Rey Mysterio.

Tike: Hell yeah and this time we get to meet anime voice actors! And lots of cosplay to see! I hope San Japan delivers some cool stuff!

Kara (to David): You wanna go and see people in cosplay?

David: I'm down for that!

Mimi: I hear the artist gallery has a lot of cool and beautiful art pieces.

Sora: Will the movie still play?

Max: Yeah, it will. There'll be screens all over the convention that'll play the movie.

Omega X: That way you can't miss out.

Sedna: Well, that's good.

Angemon X: We can see what that creep Virus is up to.

Athena (frowns): That big meanie is fighting other people, right?

Sedna: Yeah, his so-called #WarGamesII.

Omega X: Don't worry, we'll catch that and plenty of more. Plus, we'll see how differently things will play out for our other selves during the movie. I'm curious if our team will have a different line up.

Max: One way to find out. The second part's set to start in a few minutes.

Omega X: In the meantime, let's go and explore the convention, everyone!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Act II: Who are the Last Two Fighters?**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Dimension: DF-616**_

"Ok, let's review," Max announced.

The other Digi-Destined, Digimon, and the D3s arrived to meet with Tai, Max, Matt, Kensuke, and Kari.

"Right, we have our four fighters," Tai stated. "Max, Matt, Kari, and myself. Kensuke is still undecided, but I'm confident he'll be our fifth guy."

"And I'm still not 100 percent decided," Kensuke revealed.

"You can always fill in if one of us for whatever reason decide to drop out," Tai nodded.

"And any one of us can fill in if anyone steps down," BanchoLeomon suggested.

"Got that right," Pikkan concurred.

"Fighting alongside Max will be like the good old days!" BW hyped himself up.

"That would be great," Max replied.

"Hey, bro, how come you aren't gung-ho about joining them?" Kara teased Tike.

"It's because Kensuke's on the team," David whispered to Kara, causing Tike to put him in a headlock. "Hey, lemme go!"

"Why spill it, you jerk!" Tike snarled, taking David down and covering his mouth.

"C'mon, knock it off you two," TK sighed as he broke them apart.

"All right, if Kensuke's with y'all, that means you have your team," Sora said. "Tai, I know my Ascendant powers barely awoke and all."

Tai approached Sora. "Hey, you'll get a grip over them, Sora. Just one step at a time. Maybe when Matt and I are done taking a turn in the Room of Time, you'd like to go in with me?"

"Into the Room of Time? I'm not so sure… I heard it's tough in there from all the accounts I've heard," the Bearer of Love turned away, unsure of her own limitations.

"Sora, you'll be with Tai in the dimension," Max reminded her. "And you don't have to spend the entire day in there. If things get rough, then you have option to leave."

"And if she does, I'm going back in and resuming our training," Matt plainly stated.

"Good thing Falcomon helped to tweak the Room of Time laws," BanchoLeomon said. "Now there's no limit for how many people can enter or how many times one have used the room."

"Now any one of us can get in as much training in a full year anytime," Pikkan added. "Certainly will help in the face of these changing times."

"Yeah, it's like the minute Beerusmon showed up, a big snowball effect has occurred and drastically changed our perception of the Digiverse," Izzy pointed out.

"Yes, and to learn there's other parallel Digiverses out there," Tai stated. "It's crazy to think about."

"Excuse me? But I believe I heard my name?" Came a voice belonging to a certain rough voiced God of Destruction.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Mysterious Alien 1**_ **)**

Everyone turned around as Beerusmon, Whismon, and a newcomer teleported near them. The newcomer was the most odd-looking the Digi-Destined ever seen. He was a short and slender, red-skinned alien creature. With a wide and chubby head, he also has pointed ears, a small nose, and large nipples protruding on his chest. His wear includes a light green suit and purple shoes.

"Lord Beerusmon, what brings you here?" Tai inquired as he and Agumon approached him.

"And who's that guy with ya?" Agumon noticed the short red alien.

"This is our fifth fighter," Beerusmon revealed, patting Monakamon's back. "Whismon and I searched far and wide for the strongest warrior in the Digiverse. And here he is! Everyone, this is Monakamon!"

Everyone gawked silently at Monakamon, who just stared nervously at them. The majority already could tell Monakamon wasn't as Beerusmon hyped him out to be.

"That's the strongest guy in the Digiverse?" Mimi gawked.

"If he is, I want my money back," Gomamon quipped. As he said this, Beerusmon shot him a glare. This quickly shut Gomamon fast.

"You might wanna be your mouth zipped, Gomamon," Joe snarked.

"He doesn't look all that," Matt scoffed.

"Well, isn't that how it always is? Never judge a character by their outward appearance," Max reminded him of all the Digimon they've encountered.

Tai and Agumon both checked out Monakamon.

"What do you think, Tai?" Agumon asked him.

"He's pretty scrawny as hell," the Bearer of Courage assessed. He then noticed Monakamon's nipples. "Man those are some large nipples!"

"Those aren't any regular nipples. They're his Grand Ponta Nipples!" Beerusmon boasted. "And they'll unleash a force unrivaled by any force in the Digiverse. Even I've had trouble besting Monakamon. He's the one force I've been unable to defeat on my own!"

Whismon chortled over this. "You just know how to hype up your favorite opponents. Do you, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Tai, tell me you're not considering Monakamon?" Max asked, to which Beerusmon scowled at him. "Whoa, hey, Lord Beerusmon! I'm just asking for an opinion here!"

"There should be no question that Monakamon is the perfect fit for our team!" Beerusmon retorted. "He's our team's ace! Right, Monakamon? You tell them!"

Monakamon grunted in a small rough voice. "May I be part of your team?"

"Well, at least he asked politely," Palmon said.

"But those nips definitely need to be covered," Mimi remarked.

"Don't any of you talk to him so casually," Beerusmon warned everyone. "He's so above everyone here his presence demands respect."

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Pikkan assessed. "I can't even sense any Ki from this guy."

"Wait, you've never even heard of him, Pikkan?" Keke asked.

"Alterians don't know everything. This guy must be from the farthest reaches of the Digiverse. There's so much of these other universes we don't know much about."

"Maybe we should spar, Monakamon? So we can get an idea how strong you are," Tai looked at him suspiciously.

 **(End theme)**

"Hold on!" Beerusmon interjected, grabbing and pulling Tai to the side. "Don't you recall your opponents are those Digiverse 6 guys?! You need to be at your best. Fight Monakamon and you won't even make it to the tournament!"

However, Kensuke had seen and heard enough from this nonsense.

"Beerusmon, I'm sorry but is this a joke?" Ken asked as he looked the small scrawny fighter over. "This guy isn't a fighter."

"I'm inclined to agree with him for once." Matt candidly said. "What's he supposed to be? Motivation?"

 _Hell's frozen over._ Max and Tai both thought mentally.

Irked by their objections, Beerusmon growled. "You dare question my choice?!"

However before he can retort, Whismon stopped him.

"Lord Beerusmon, I almost forgot! I'm afraid that we can only pick up to three fighters from our dimension anyway."

This statement confused them all.

"Wait what?!" Tai was confused at this.

"Why is that, Whismon?!" Beerusmon demanded.

However, Whismon wouldn't tell. "I guess you can go back to delivering mail then, Monakamon."

The timid Digimon got up and walked off relieved. This made everyone but Whismon sweatdrop.

"You were seriously going to put a postal service Digimon on our team?!" Matt snapped.

Whismon stated. "It seems that one fighter from the other 'Trinity' dimensions are needed since this dimension is so well linked with the other two."

Ken concluded. "I have no choice then. I'll enter to represent my dimension even if I don't live there anymore. No way am I leaving this world in the others hands."

Tai mused over this. "So that leaves one slot from Takato's dimension… hey that's it!" He slammed his hands together. "Let's get him as our fifth fighter."

Matt nodded. "Why not? I'd like to see how stronger he's gotten."

"Yeah, I can say the same for Guilmon!" Agumon became ecstatic.

Max concurred with Tai's idea. "Good idea. Now let's go, but first we need to stop by the sanctuary so I can tell the others about this."

Ken added. "Kari ain't going to be happy."

"Let me deal with that." Tai replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Apartment/2:45 PM**_

"I'm being cut from your team?" Kari asked upon being told by her brother. "But you seemed sure I could join you."

"Yeah, but Whismon hit us with this last bit of news from some unknown source. We're only allowed three fighters per dimension. I would've asked Dorothy to fight for us but she politely turned down and if she could we're allowed just three fighters from each dimension," Tai explained. "I wish I could change his mind, but looks like nothing can be done."

"Look on the bright side, Kari. We have someone in mind who'll take your place," Max reassured her.

Nodding, Kari sat down next to Gatomon. Rather than feeling dejected, she accepted her reality.

"I'm ok with this. I trust this someone will do well in my place?"

"Don't worry we do," Tai gave a thumbs up.

"And boy do we have our replacement in mind!" Agumon added excitedly.

"Don't feel discouraged, Kari," Kensuke spoke up. "I know your energy levels are not up to par with what they used to be. So, I'm willing to offer you some training on the side."

Hearing this, Kari looked up to Kensuke.

"I think we have a week's worth of prep before this tournament. I can train you during my freetime. Max, maybe you have a suggestion for a place for me to take her?"

Max mused and replied. "Yeah, I think I do, but Kari, I must have your consent."

"Go on, Kari," Gatomon whispered, encouraging her partner. "What have ya been doing besides grading some rugrats' papers?"

Karin complied with Max. "I accept." She then turned to Kensuke. "I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Don't feel that way. Let's just take a step at a time," Kensuke said.

"Great! Let's head on over to YYGDM-01!" Tai exclaimed.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Park/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Takato and Guilmon strolled for a morning walk through the park. Just then, a portal opened right in front of them. Startled, Takato and Guilmon fell back only for familiar faces to pop in. Tai, Ken, Matt, Max, Keke and their Digimon passed through.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Peaceful Days**_ **)**

"Whoa, you scared us!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Takato asked, picking himself off the floor.

"Let's get right to the point. There's a tournament coming up in our world. Our dimension against a parallel one, and we need five fighters. For some inexplicable reason, we need one fighter from each world. Ours, yours and Ken's. And since Ken's going to enter, we've decided to pick you to enter as well." Max offered a spot for Takato.

Takato mused for a minute and then accepted. "Sure me and Guilmon can enter, but wow warriors from another dimension within a dimension?"

Tai answered. "I know it's weird but there are apparently 12 universes in our dimension. We're universe 7 going up against universe 6." As Tai said this, a gasping noise was heard following by a crazed chuckle.

All turned and saw Kotori, in her police uniform, on a police bike.

"Oh this sounds like fun! I want in on this!" Kotori yelled out ecstatically while parking her bike.

Ken and Takato became nervous. Tai and Max were confused. Matt and Keke were none too pleased with this.

"Oh please what can you do?!" Matt berated Kotori.

"I've gotten stronger after kicking Mist's sorry butt and preventing world destruction!" She boasted as her eyes gleamed. "Y'know unlike when we faced that Divine Enforcer me a while back, I'll get another chance to fight some better opponents. Besides having someone with magic might help."

Tai interjected. "But me, Matt, Ken, Takato, and Max are going to enter..." Before he can finish, Tai was cut off when she cracked her knuckles.

"Then how about I fight someone for their spot? Keep in mind back during that tournament when the D-Reaper mess went down I never got to actually fight! Oo I want in this time. I'm owed that much!"

Tai and Takato flinched at Kotori's direct response. Matt was irked with this.

However, Keke grew annoyed with her tone, but this only made Max nervous.

"Oh, that does it! How the hell do you think you are?!" Keke confronted Kotori. "Coming in and calling the shots? You're not taking anyone's spot. Did you even bother to say please?"

"Look, I'm just hungry for a fight. I could use a break from catching hooligans."

"How about I put you in your place now?!" You're no match for an Ascendant, Valkyrie!" Keke cried out. She quickly powered up with a golden aura bathing over her.

In response, Kotori transformed into Brunhilde and got in Keke's face.

The men became nervous by their battle auras, except for Tai.

"Dang she's not bluffing!" Tai said impressed.

Max gritted his teeth and stepped in between the two women.

"Hey! Look no fighting! You can have my spot!" Max conceded, shocking both Matt and Keke, but more so the latter.

Keke was flabbergasted. "Max you can't be serious."

Max sighed. "Look if you two fought, she'd probably win. She has had her powers for a longer time than I've had full access to mine. Her Norse magic counters our powers evenly. And even if you and Mosuramon were to team up, she still has Seadramon. And don't forget now Seadramon can merge with Kotori's Valkyrie armor."

"But…"

"You might win overall, Keke, but you wouldn't come out unscathed and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Keke sighed for a moment taking this all in. She then glared furiously at Brunhilde.

"Fine, but you better pull your weight and win a round at least."

Brunhilde smirked. "Should be easy."

 **(End theme)**

Ken and Takato both exhaled deeply.

"Kinda hard to breathe there, huh?" Takato said, deeply sighing.

"Indeed, thought we were going to see blood, but now we've got our team sorted out at least." Ken stated.

"We sure have. Now let's tell your friends about this before we take you back with us," Tai briefed Takato and Brunhilde. "We've got training plans. So, I hope you're up for it."

Takato and Brunhilde nodded together. "We're ready for anything!"

"Good," the Bearer of Courage smiled.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Dimension: DF-616**_

Upon returning from the YYGDM-01 dimension, Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Kensuke & Veemon, and Max & Gojiramon dropped Takato & Guilmon and Kotori & Seadramon off on File Island. The initial plans were to start training immediately.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **G.I Theme**_ **)**

"Thanks for offering to train me, Max," Takato smiled, carrying a backpack full of stuff his mother and Rika gave him.

"And I promised Rika to bring you back not only stronger, but in one piece. I don't even want to think what she'll do to me if something happened to you," Max chuckled nervously.

"Heh, and you thought I was scary," Kotori grinned mischievously.

"Still, I'm glad you're taking free time out of your schedule just to train me," Takato said.

"No, the honor is mine, Takato," Max replied. "Lord Gosenzomon's training will be a cakewalk compared to mine. Think you and Guilmon can handle it?"

"Heck yeah! Takato and I are ready for anything!" Guilmon chimed in cheerfully.

"I can see Guilmon's thrilled," Agumon smiled.

"No kidding! I look forward to roughing him up," Gojiramon anticipated training with Guilmon.

"Kotori," Tai called the Valkyrie over. "If you're looking for a training partner, you have plenty to choose from."

"Thanks and I think for my sake I'll avoid Keke. But whoever I spar with, I won't hold back!" Kotori happily boasted.

"You better hope so for your sake," Matt forewarned her.

Just then, another portal opened. The group turned to see Dimitri & Faith, Karin, and Athena & PinkPatamon step out of it.

"Karin!" Takato and Kotori cried out.

"Did we come at a good time?" Karin asked as she noticed Tai and company amassed together.

"Just discussing our training plans," Tai answered. "Good to see you here, Karin."

"Tai, you know Whismon and Beerusmon are supposed to pick you, Ken, and me up?" Dimitri asked, almost expecting a surprised reaction from Tai.

"I heard Whismon mention something about a potential recruit. Could that be it?" Tai wondered.

"Indeed, you're correct, Taichi," Whismon chimed in all of a sudden as he and Beerusmon teleported in front of the group. "And what auspicious timing! The three I've been looking for."

"Is there any reason why I need to go?" Kensuke asked.

"Not for any particular reason. I figured the Bearer of Unity would be curious about this new recruit we've had our eye on," Beerusmon's attendant answered plainly. "Let's just say this individual is quite the prodigy."

"Prodigy? You mean like Dorothy?" Tai asked him.

"You're referring to the D-Reaper's reincarnation? That human girl? Well, in short, this individual's strength is even greater than hers. And you could say more _divine_ ," Whismon vaguely described the unidentified prodigy.

"Can we get on with it, Whismon? I want you to take them to meet with this so-called prodigy you've been yammering about!" Beerusmon groaned impatiently.

"Better not keep you waiting, Lord Beerusmon," Tai chuckled. "Hey, Dimitri! Ken! You coming?"

"Sure, we're coming," Dimitri nodded, kissing both Karin and Athena. "We'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting, honey," Karin nodded.

"Be back soon, Dimitri!" Athena waved to her present day father.

"Brother, keep an eye on this prodigy guy," Karin said. "Assess if he's someone you'd want for the team."

"Sure thing, sis," Kensuke said.

"You come back soon, too, uncle Ken!" Athena said.

Kensuke kissed the child's forehead. "Yeah, this will be quick, little one."

"I expect this fighter is from one of the other Digiverses," Max stated. "Tai, if you have to, try sparring with this so-called prodigy. That's one way to assess one's strength."

 **(End theme)**

"Right," Tai replied as he, Dimitri, Kensuke, and their Digimon amassed around Whismon and Beerusmon.

"Leaving without me?" Matt scoffed.

Max replied plainly. "Who says you can't come? I mean I could go, but I have to take Takato to my planet. Tike should be here here to pick us up."

"Hey, Matt, you can't go because I have to meet up with Keke. I'll need you to calm her ass down in case she pulls some shit on me," Kotori frowned.

"What?! Me calm her down?!" Matt spat out. "I'm not about to get in between you and her!"

Gabumon chortled nervously. "Yes, I think I'll kindly stay out of it."

Seadramon whispered to Kotori. "C'mon, let's be nice. We don't want to be picking fights with anyone before the show."

"Ugh, yeah you're right," Kotori conceded.

"We're off, everyone! We'll be back soon!" Tai announced.

With with, Whismon tapped his staff and teleported them straight to their destination.

Just then, Athena and PinkPatamon noticed Karin feeling somewhat tense.

"Karin?" Athena asked, noticing her present mother's uneasiness. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am… c'mon, let's go see Takato and Kotori, sweetie," Karin grabbed Athena's hand and took her along to see their friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/10:30 AM/Dimension: DF-616**_

Shortly after returning from the Digital World, Mimi & Palmon, Keke, Yolei & Hawkmon, and Sam convened to meet with Jacomon. Jacomon's ship finally came without delay.

"Great timing, Jacomon!" Mimi waved to the intergalactic traveler.

Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) poked their heads out of the ship.

"Hey, Jacomon! Oh, look he brought his human friend along!" Palmon said. "I think his name is Ryo?"

"He's this dimension's Ryo from what you've told us," Yolei eyed Keke and Sam.

"Yeah, it's complicated, but there's a ton of Ryo Akiyamas spread throughout the multiverse. Each universe with their own Digital World has some form of the guy," Sam said. "Multiverse theory, I know."

"It's likewise for Karin Osaka since she's a dimension traveler. The more she travels through the Nexus, more versions of Karin spring up wherever she does," Keke explained.

"Oof, multiverse and dimension traveling. Sounds enlightening. Care to tell me more?" Jacomon asked.

Ryo (DF-616) bowed. "Hello, everyone. We're ready to depart whenever you are."

"So, where is it we're going?" Hawkmon asked.

"To see this Zumonkmon or whoever," Yolei said.

"Yes, it's Zumonkmon and please don't talk so casually about him," Jacomon advised. "He's an all-knowing being. He can tell all you need to know about these Super Digicores, or whatever you call them."

"Great! We're all ready to go, Jacomon!" Mimi declared as she and Palmon climbed into the ship.

"Don't touch any controls in there!" Jacomon called out to them.

"Relax, I'll make sure they behave," Keke said as she and Sam hovered into the ship.

"Just don't kill us like you were gonna do to Kotori," Mimi shuddered over Keke and Kotori's confrontation.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Here's Jaco!**_ **)**

Once Yolei and Hawkmon boarded the ship, Jacomon and Ryo (DF-616) started up the space vehicle.

"Ok, folks. Fasten those safety belts!" Jacomon declared. "Ryo, fire up those engines!"

With that, the ship's roof closed over the passengers and without delay took off into the air. As the ship reached the skyline, a wormhole opened up. This wormhole allowed the ship to pass through, granting them access into the vast reaches of the Digiverse.

"How long until we get there?" Sam asked Jacomon.

"Approximately 40 minutes. The average length of planet's TV dramas."

"Wait a sec, we have shows that run longer than that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Are you serious? How can you human's short attention spans handle anything that long?" Jacomon was left baffled. "Seems I still have a lot to learn about you Homo Sapiens."

Ryo (DF-616) cleared his throat. "Are you forgetting about me? I'm human."

"With how long you've spent on this side with me, I hardly call you a human."

"Keke and I aren't exactly full humans either," Sam corrected him.

"Technicalities! Sheesh, cut me some slack here! I'm an officer not a biologist! Anyway, we're on course with Zumonkmon's world."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Zuno's Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Mysterious Alien 2**_ **)**

On a cube-box planet filled with forest land on top, there lied an oriental temple where a weird monk with an oversized head with a shaven top and black ponytail. The being wore yellow robes and a red jacket.

"Guests, may I present to you, this planet's highness," a smaller, pale-skinned monk bowed his head. "This is Lord Zumonkmon."

Jacomon, Mimi, Palmon, and the others faced the supposed all-knowing being.

"Whoa, this is the first I've ever seen of him!" Ryo (DF-616) was flabbergasted by Zumonkmon's presence.

"He looks like a big Buddha to me," Yolei remarked.

"Like Buddhamon?" Palmon asked.

"No, silly, Buddhamon's a giant panda. This guy definitely looks like the actual Buddha," Mimi gawked at Zumonkmon. "Um, hello, sir?"

"Good day to you. I am Lord Zumonkmon. He who answers all questions in the known Digiverrrrrrse!" He gave a deadpan response.

"He's freakin' huge!" Yolei spat out.

Jacomon sighed. "Aren't you all being awfully rude?"

"Now, before you ask his lordship a question, present your offering to him!" The monk servant demanded in exchange for services.

"How about I go first?" Jacomon stepped forward.

"Wait, a minute! What about our question?!" Mimi shouted.

"Relax, this will be quick!" Jacomon said as he walked beside Zumonkmon. Then, to the surprise of his colleagues, he planted a big smooch on Zumonkmon's fat cheek.

"WHA…?!" Mimi, Palmon, and the others cried out in unison.

"What the heck are you doing, you doofus?!" Yolei scowled.

"Kissing Zumonkmon? Does that count as an offering?" Keke wondered.

"I thought we were supposed to bring like gifts or money for compensation?" Sam thought.

Zumonkmon replied nonchalantly. "Since you are a man, you get only one question."

"Right! Now I'm about to show y'all how amazing his knowledge is!" Jacomon said. "Lord Zumonkmon, tell me the bust size of the Earthling named Mimi Tachikawa!"

 _ **Whap!**_

Mimi slapped Jacomon so hard she felled him in one blow. Jacomon sported an oversized and freshly pulsating lump on his forehead for his troubles.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Mimi, with a flushed face, screamed at Jacomon.

"I think we need to teach you some manners!" Yolei and Keke yelled out.

"79 centimeters," Zumonkmon accurately answered, much to Mimi's surprise. "Her bust size grew some inches the past several years and will reach its peak once pregnant with a child."

Mimi was aghast. _That's my EXACT measurement!_ "...oh my god." She turned and glared down at Jacomon. "You're getting off easy this time and only because this guy isn't a fraud."

"So, is he right?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Mimi blushed, covering her chest. "But Jacomon… never again! Do you hear me?!"

"Duly noted," Jacomon stood, rubbing his head bump.

"Want rubbing alcohol with that, partner?" Ryo (DF-616) offered Jacomon a handkerchief soaked in medicine.

 **(End theme)**

Jacomon grabbed the sheet and tied it over his forehead.

"Does the woman with the healthy bust have a question as well?" The servant monk addressed Mimi and her entourage.

"Um, y-yeah, that's why I'm here," Mimi gulped, nervously approaching Zumonkmon.

Yolei and Keke stopped her.

"Need us to ask in your place?" Keke said.

"N-No, I've got this," Mimi beckoned them off. She head bowed to Zumonkmon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Mysterious Alien 1**_ **)**

"Now present your offering."

"Oh gosh, here goes," the Bearer of Sincerity kissed Zumonkmon's cheek. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, now you may ask Lord Zumonkmon. Since you're a woman, you get three questions."

"Well, how about that?! In your face, _T_ acomon!" Mimi blew a raspberry at him. "Anyway, first question and I only need one. Can you tell me all about the Super Digicores?"

Zumonkmon answered sagely. "The Super Digicores are a group of the original set of Digicores. They were created by Zaramamon in Digital Cycle 41 of the Divine Calendar. They later became a gift for Huanglongmon, who guarded them for the longest time, until he made the wish to divide this one singular Digiverse into four Digital Realms. These realms would ultimately be overseen by the four Digimon Sovereigns. These Digicores are planet-sized. Each Super Digicore have a diameter of approximately 37,196.2204 kilometers…"

Yolei and Sam both gaped in shock.

"Geez, do you not realize how big these things are?!" Yolei exclaimed.

"We're talking three times larger than Earth itself! Each one!" Sam spat out.

"To summon the Dragon God of all, you must state the following: _Come forth, Dragon God of all, and grant my wish! Pretty peas!_ "

Palmon blinked. "Pretty peas?"

Keke added. "Well, that's a cute way of summoning a deity."

"Then, after a wish is made, the Super Digicores scatter throughout Digiverses 7 and 6. In order to grant another wish, one must wait the lifespan of a single cockroach."

"Wonder how long those last?" Hawkmon wondered.

"A whole year, Hawkmon," Yolei said.

"Did you all get that down?" Mimi asked the others.

"Yep!" Yolei and Sam both held out notepads transcribing everything Zumonkmon said.

"Great, now we can let the others know about this!" Keke smirked.

"Thank you, Zumonkmon. Now let's get going and tell our friends what we've learned!" Mimi declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse 10/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Unreleased OST -** _ **Zamasu's Theme**_ **)**

A solitary figurehead sat near a table for another of his daily meditations. The figurehead, an elder Supreme Guardian, sat waiting for his apprentice to bring him his tea. This is the Supreme Guardian of Digiverse 10.

The elder has light yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white spiky hair, which he wore in a mohawk style flipped to the side. His wardrobe of choice is a gray and yellow coat with a purple long-sleeved shirt under said coat. He also wore a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also seemed to wear green and gold-colored earrings, similar to the Fusesha earrings worn by Shinmon and Shintomon.

The elder Supreme Guardian put down his book. His ear twitched from the sound of a door creak. His keen ears picked up on the light squeaking of wheels being carted his way.

"Lord Gowasmon, your tea is ready."

"Ah, Zamasmon. Thank you."

The individual pushing the cart was Gowasmon's apprentice, Zamasmon. This Supreme Guardian apprentice was a pale green-skinned youth with an thin frame. He had slanted eyes with gray irises in them. His hair is white and also in a spiky mohawk style like Gowasmon. He wore a similar Supreme Guardian garb as the elder. His earrings, like Gowasmon's, were orange.

"Here, Lord Gowasmon," Zamasmon presented a teacup to Gowasmon.

"Thank you, Zamasmon."

After taking the cup, the elder sipped his tea. He nearly choked and coughed.

"Lord Gowasmon!"

"Sorry, I drank a little too fast. By the way, this tea tastes more bitter than usual. Zamasmon, is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine, Lord Gowasmon."

Gowasmon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He then shrugged forgetting about his apprentice's troubles. "Keep this in mind. Tea brewed by the pure of heart is free of imperfections and is very soothing."

"Yes, I'll remember this. I won't put too many leaves in the tea next time."

Suddenly, the Supreme Guardians sensed a presence outside their shrine.

"Lord Gowasmon, you sensed that?"

"Seems we have guests. It must be them."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

As Gowasmon and Zamasmon arrived on the field, Whismon and Beerusmon teleported on their holy grounds with Tai, Dimitri, Kensuke, and the Digimon.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Beerusmon," Gowasmon politely addressed the God of Destruction.

"Hey!" Beerusmon responded casually.

"It has been far too long," Whismon said.

"I see you came here to see my apprentice?" Gowasmon asked, turning over to Zamasmon. "This is my pupil Zamasmon."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sirs," Zamasmon responded formally.

Just then, Tai and Agumon walked up to Zamasumon. They checked over Zamasmon.

"So, this is the guy?" Agumon asked.

"He has to be. I'm not sensing anything from him," Tai assessed Zamasmon. "That means he's without any doubt a deity!"

 _A human and a Digimon partner?_ Zamasmon was taken aback. He veered toward Dimitri, Kensuke, and the others' way. _And there's more of them? Why are they here on sacred grounds?!_

"Is this that prodigy guy?" Veemon asked Kensuke.

"Looks like it, but there's a weird vibe about this guy. Like I'm not feeling any energy from him since he's divine, but there's something weird," Kensuke said. "I can't explain it."

"Could be because he's a prodigy with some hidden potential," Dimitri assumed.

"Hi, pleased to meet you," Tai extended his hand to Zamasmon. "I'm Taichi Kamiya. Or, you can call me Tai."

"And I'm his partner Agumon!"

Zamasmon's face contorted with disgust, seemingly annoyed with the outsiders' presences.

"Hmm, it seems this is the first he's seen of Tai," Whismon whispered to Beerusmon. "And here I thought word of tai's fight with you would spread."

"So it seems," Beerusmon added.

"Tai, perhaps you should greet him properly," Whismon suggested.

"I thought that was formal enough? Well, ok then," Tai sighed. "Hello, I'm Taichi Kamiya. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My friends here and I have been told to come meet with you. You seem to be having a swell day and you seem tired from a day's work… but please accept this modest offering!" He bowed along with Agumon.

"Aren't you a polite young man," Gowasmon remarked.

Zamasmon stared awkwardly at Tai's grinning face.

"Taichi and Agumon are both from 40323 on Planet 877. It's a Digital World connected to Digiverse 7's Earth."

"That's correct! Taichi is an Ascendant living on Earth, whose reputation for tasty gourmets are known throughout Digiverse 7!" Beerusmon boasted.

"And these are some of his friends," Whismon nodded over to Dimitri & Faith and Kensuke & Veemon. "The one with the Patamon was from an alternate future and currently resides in completely separate dimension designated YYGDM-01. The other was formerly from a realm designated XLR-8 and also currently resides in YYGDM-01."

"Good day, sirs. It's an honor," Dimitri addressed the Supreme Guardians with a more dignified response than Tai.

"Likewise," Kensuke said.

"These two are also Ascendants and there's more of them back in Digiverse 7," Whismon stated.

"Ascendants?" Zamasmon became intrigued. _Who are these men? And why is this Taichi fellow hanging so casually with a Digital God of Destruction?_

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon touched Zamasmon's arms.

"Wow, I can tell you've trained pretty hard for a Supreme Guardian," Tai gripped the deity's arms.

Zamasmon quickly withdrew his arms and hissed. "Don't touch me so casually, human!"

Gowasmon grabbed Zamasmon's hand. "That's enough, Zamasmon. Calm down."

Zamasmon's scornful glare toward Tai didn't cease.

"Zamasmon!"

Following a stern warning from Gowasmon, Zamasmon calmed down.

"Please excuse him, Lord Beerusmon," Gowasmon apologized on their behalf. "So, did you come to test my apprentice?"

"Yes, we need to assess his power to determine it's he a viable candidate to join our team against Champamon's team," Whismon explained.

"For what reason? Do you not have enough warriors in Digiverse 7 to recruit?"

"Yes, but most declined to fight and we don't want to take our chances in case one of our five fighters decide to drop out."

"And I'll do whatever it takes to show up that loser Champamon!" Beerusmon declared. "I'll take even a fighter from another Digiverse to rub it in his face!"

"Well, if you insist," Gowasmon then turned to Zamasmon. "Perhaps you'd be so kind to demonstrate your skills, Zamasmon?"

"Me? Well…"

Tai raised his hand. "Maybe you'd like to spar with me, Zamasmon?"

"Spar with you?!" Zamasmon growled.

"Please, I want to know if you're strong enough to join my team?"

Agumon added. "We came a long way to see you! Please consider!"

"Join a mere Earthling and his pet?!" The prodigy snarled under his breath.

"I'll allow it," Gowasmon said. "Besides, it's about time you show us the fruits of your training, Zamasmon. And don't forget these are our guests."

"Thank you, Lord Gowasmon," Tai bowed to the elder.

"I wonder if this is wise?" Kensuke wondered.

"Guess we're about to find out," Dimitri added.

As Zamasmon and Tai took their stances, the latter called Agumon over.

"Ready?" Tai asked Zamasmon. With that, he invoked his Crest of Courage energies and powered up. A golden sheen washed over Tai and Agumon as they became Omega X.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Auras**_ **)**

Omega X stood opposite from Zamasmon. He was covered in a healthy golden light and electrical bolts dancing around him, signs that he powered to his Level 2 state. Needless to say, Zamasmon was intrigued with this development.

"My word, he's transformed!" Gowasmon exclaimed.

"This is the empowered state an Ascendant achieves," Whismon explained to the elder.

 _This is an Ascendant's power?_ Zamasmon eyed Omega X. _His Ki's definitely flared up ten times over!_

"This is the first I've fought a deity since Lord Beerusmon," Omega X said.

"You fought a God of Destruction?!"

Gowasmon asked the purple cat. "This man fought you, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Well, yes he did!"

"Incredible! I'm astounded he's even still alive among us!" Gowasmon commented.

Omega X dropped into a battle stance. "Ok, here I come!"

Zamasmon, too, stood in a battle stance and lifted his right hand. Omega X rushed Zamasmon. He threw a punch, which Zamasmon expertly caught. Zamasmon then casually sidestepped and pushed Omega X off to the side.

"It's over," Zamasmon raised his hand,preparing to hand chop Omega X.

Omega X instinctively charged up Ki in his right hand and pushed it into Zamasmon's hand. He managed to push away Zamasmon's hand. Then, a purple light bathed over Zamasmon, surprising Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue** _ **Graceful Assassin**_ **(Marluxia Boss Theme) - Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories OST)**

 _Whoa, this energy!_ Omega X thought.

Omega X and Zamasmon turned around meet each other again.

"Did you see that, Ken?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, that's a divine aura all right," Kensuke muttered.

Omega X quickly rushed up and punched Zamasmon's hand again. However, Omega X exerted more force and shoved the deity back. Zamasmon was hit with unbridled raw power.

 _I-Is this the truly the power of a mortal?!_ Zamasmon wondered as an overflow of thoughts raced through his mind.

Omega X turned around and went for a kick. Zamasmon barely caught and parried Omega X's foot. Omega X continued a flurry of punches and kicks at the deity.

"Who is this man?! He's not even a deity, yet his strength rivals a God of Destruction?!" Gowasmon became astounded with Omega X's power.

Beerusmon scoffed. "You did not just say his power rivals my own, did you?"

"O-Oh! My apologies, Lord Beerusmon!"

Omega X and Zamasmon traded a succession of blows. They fought on par with each other as their spar continued on.

 _How can such a mortal be so strong?!_ Zamasmon thought aloud, seemingly disturbed by Omega X's strength.

 _ **Wham!**_

One tenth of a second later and Zamasmon dropped his guard, leaving him open to Omega X's punch. Zamasmon fell in one blow. Zamasmon quickly stood ready to fight, but Omega X threw a quick punch. Zamasmon froze in place as Omega X's fist was inches from his face.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X powered down and offered a hand to Zamasmon.

"Wow, you really have a ton of potential, Zamasmon!" Omega X acknowledged his power. "I don't think my Supreme Guardians would stand a chance with you."

Zamasmon lowered his face, hiding his shame from Omega X and the others.

"But I think we have all the fighters we need now. So don't take this the wrong way, but you're very strong. Maybe next time?" Omega X said.

Snarling, Zamasmon raised his right hand, which now glowed with purple light.

"Zamasmon!" Gowasmon ordered him to withdraw.

Zamasmon withdrew from attacking and grabbed Omega X's hand. Omega X propped the Supreme Guardian apprentice up.

"Well, we got what we wanted, but what a waste of a trip," Beerusmon yawned. "C'mon, Whismon, we're going home."

"Yes. Well then, if you'll pardon us," Whismon bowed to Gowasmon. "Thank you for the time."

"No, the pleasure is ours," Gowasmon responded kindly.

"Tai, we're leaving now!" Dimitri called out to Omega X.

"He better come or we're leaving him!" Beerusmon barked.

"Unless he wants to stay and spar with this guy again?" Kensuke wondered, eyeing both Omega X and Zamasmon.

"Well, that was a good fight, but next time we might consider ya for another tournament?" Omega X bowed to Zamasmon. "I'll keep you in mind, Zamasmon! Hey, wait up, guys!"

As he left Zamasmon, the prodigy stood quietly not uttering a word.

Zamasmon turned around as Whismon carried the group in an energy bubble. They vanished from Zamasmon's plain sight view.

"That was quite a show, Zamasmon," Gowasmon said. "You've shown great improvement since you first born. However, you have much to learn. Actually, we have much to learn. To think there's mortals now capable of fighting Gods of Destruction. We're facing changing times, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Zamasmon muttered darkly. His narrowed his slanted eyes. "I couldn't agree more." Gritting his teeth, he had never felt more slighted than now. _Taichi, I'll remember this. No mortal turns me down!_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending 2 –** _ **Starring Star**_ **)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Event Commences**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Once again, thanks goes to Chaosblazer for writing out his parts, which I helped clean up.

And as of this chapter, Tai found his final two fighters, which completes his team. Thoughts on their choices? Takato gets a chance to train with Max and Tai. Kotori has a second opportunity to fight in a tournament. And in Kotori's case, this is after dealing with the Lokar and her Divine Enforcer counterpart. She should be reasonably stronger, but she'll see what Digiverse 6 has to offer. Takato will have that chance to perfect Guilkatomon's power.

Sucks to be Kari, but at least Ken offered to train her independently from the tournament. She won't be gypped in the long run.

We're also introduced to Monakamon (Monaka's expy) and Zumonkmon (Zuno's counterpart), the latter tells of the Super Digicores. Not much to say about these two. But we're also introduced to Gowasmon and Zamasmon. The latter obviously will play a role in _Cross Generations_ for the _Black Rebellion_ story arc. Being outdone and rejected by a 'mere mortal' have planted the seeds to Zamasmon's psychosis being tested. This is something to keep an eye on for CG. Could he possibly conspire with Rebellious Homura and her boss?

Next time, the final preparations are made and we're off to the tournament. Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	3. The Event Commences

**A/N:** Hey all! We're shifting to the tourney stuff, but just a couple of plot threads to get out of the way and see who will fight who.

But first, back to some Cornerverse shenanigans!

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

Inside the 183,712 square feet convention hall, thousands filled the hall to take part in the usual fun convention activities. There were Dealers' booths to buy merchandise. There were Artists Gallery to meet comic/fan artists and purchase sweet art works. And of course there are autograph booths to meet and greet with voice actors, artists, and others involved with the Japanese animation industry.

Arriving at the exhibit hall, Omega X, Max, and their friends were greeted by fans and cosplay enthusiasts. Team Digiverse 7 posed with a group of _Dragon Ball_ cosplayers dressed as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Fat Buu, Mr. Satan, Great Saiyaman, Videl, Beerus and Whis.

Omega X: Man check out all the awesome cosplayers!

Max: They think we're going a fusion-cosplay of _Dragon Ball_ and _Captain America: Civil War_.

Metalla X: Pfft the fools have no idea.

Mimi: Be nice, Yamakins.

Tike: Hey, check it out!

David: Whoa, there's some Civil War cosplayers!

Kara (to Celesta X): You gonna do group shots with them?

Celesta X: That's a good idea. (turns to Omega X) What do you think, Tai?

Omega X: Yeah, sure.

As Team Digiverse 7 pose with Captain America, Bucky, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Falcon cosplayers, Team Digiverse 6 pose with Iron Man, Vision, Black Widow, Black Panther, and War Machine cosplayers.

 **(Cue Space Dandy Opening)**

Whismon (chuckles at the Whis cosplayer): Hoho, this fellow has me down completely.

Beerusmon (snorts at the Beerus cosplayer): His costume needs work.

Vadosmon (fawns over the Vados cosplayer): She looks fabulous dressed as me.

Champamon (thumbs up the Champa cosplayer): He's got my gut down accurately!

The two Digi-Destruction Deities and their Angels notice _Nostalgia Critic_ and _Angry Video Game Nerd_ cosplayers.

Beerusmon: Hey, that guy is copying me! I'm supposed to be the only Nostalgia Critic cosplayer here!

Champamon: And I'm supposed to be the one and only Angry Video Game Nerd cosplayer!

Whismon: Oh come now, it's free dress for everyone as long as you abide by the convention cosplay guidelines.

Beerusmon and Champamon's feud continues as they have a dance-off for the convention crowds. Needless to say, Beerusmon performs flawlessly. Champamon can't even keep up since he's fat and quickly winds.

Champamon (pants): I'm… tired… need to rest…

Beerusmon: I win and still undisputed champion of dance offs!

Vadosmon (gives Champamon diet juice): Better luck next time, Lord Champamon.

 **(End theme)**

WarAngemon (to Sora): Hey, so when are y'all going to show us your cosplay?

Sora (winks): Gives a little more time.

Joe: TK, I think you and Tai are going to be surprised.

Mimi: Yep, and I think Yamakins will be pleased.

Metalla X (to Mimi): Seriously, my name's not Yamakins!

Mimi: Why? I think it's cute.

Matt (chuckles internally within Metalla X/Yamato): Cute? Oh boy, that's a low blow.

Metalla X (to Matt): Piss off.

Sedna, Orcus, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Athena & PinkPatamon check out some Team Skull cosplayers attempting to interrupt some _Pokémon Sun/Moon_ cosplayers.

Athena: Look, Team Skull are causing trouble!

Sedna (giggles): They're just cosplayers, sweetie.

Athena: I know! They look just like them!

Angemon X: Having a good time, Athena?

Athena: Yeah!

Dramon X: What I'd expect from trolls trying and sneaking into pictures.

Orcus: Ooh, look! There's the Artists' Gallery! C'mon! (drags Dramon X along)

Max (to Keke): Man, I can't believe your counterpart almost had a fight with the other Kotori.

Keke: Well, she did take your counterpart's place. The other me I think got too heated, but c'mon can you blame her? She's not taking her guy being replaced in a tournament lightly!

Max: But he conceded his spot for the other you's sake. Just to avoid a fight with the other Kotori.

Keke (sighs): Yeah. Oh well, the other me seems to have cooled down. Next time, she'll just roll-eye and go 'whatever'.

Max (kisses Keke): You got that right, babe.

The group recall the other deviations that took place in the movie fic, setting it further apart from the Cornerverse outcomes.

Omega X: Hey, don't forget Monakamon's out of the tournament in this movie! That never happened on our end.

Metalla X (snorts): Yeah we still got stuck with the little shrimp.

Beerusmon (overhears): What was that, you two idiots?! He won the tournament for us in the end!

Omega X: I'm just saying their Universal Tournament's line-up turned out differently from ours.

WarAngemon: Yeah their Kensuke, Takato, and Kotori ended up replacing Max, Kari, and Monakamon.

Celesta X: Shame the other me won't get to fight.

WarAngemon: Cheer up, Kari. Seems the other you will be getting training with their Kensuke.

Kara: Now that'll be cool to see! I wonder if their Kari's gonna become Celesta X Holy Mode?

Max: Time will tell. I'm curious if the match line-ups will differ or stay the same.

Tike: Hey, check it out!

Omega X: Hey, it's the _One-Punch Man_ gang!

Gojiramon: Along with Izuku Midoriya!

Max: Ah, you mean Deku from _My Hero Academia_.

Omega X: Yeah, that kid!

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Seigi Shikkou~**_ **)**

The Kai Destined and their friends watch the _One-Punch Man_ crew posing for pictures. The Caped Baldy himself, Saitama, fixes his Ant-Man costume. He and Midoriya, who's dressed as Spider-Man, pose together with the Captain America: Civil War cosplayers.

Midoriya: Man, isn't this great, Saitama?

Saitama (blinks): I guess…?

Genos (to Saitama): Master Saitama, look! It's the DF-616 Digi-Destined over there!

Saitama: Really? Cool. Let's meet them. (to Tatsumaki) Hey, kiddo, you coming?

Tatsumaki (scowls): I'm not a kid. Did you forget my name, you bald idiot?!

Midoriya: I really really wanna meet these Ascendants! I can't be any luckier than I am since meeting All-Might!

As the _One-Punch Man_ crew and Midoriya walk over to meet Omega X and company, the crafty ninja, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic glares over Saitama.

Sonic: I've found you, my nemesis! (draws his kodachi) I have you now!

As he blitzes forward to assassinate Saitama, Saitama instinctively backhands Sonic away without even knowing who he hit.

Genos: What was that, master?

Saitama: Dunno. A fly?

Sonic crash lands in a heap near Dramon X and Orcus' location.

Orcus: Whoa, what the heck was that?!

Dramon X (shrugs): Probably some performance. Hey, weren't you going to buy that tote bag?

Orcus: Oh yeah! I was!

 **(End theme)**

Cheese from _Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends_ laughs at Sonic, who's flat as a pancake on the ground.

Sonic (groans in pain): ...oh shove it…

 **(Cue Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme)**

Elsewhere, a huge gathering of photographers finish photo snapping a group shot of a five multi-colored armor suited heroes. The Digimon Tamers… err, rather the Power Tamers have arrived to make a lasting impression. The Tamers, dressed as the 2017 Power Rangers, sit down, taking a break. They remove their helmets.

Takato is dressed as the Red Ranger. Brunhilde is dressed as the Pink Ranger. Rika is dressed as the Blue Ranger. Henry is dressed as the Yellow Ranger. Himura is dressed as the Black Ranger. Last but not least, Mist is dressed as Rita Repulsa.

Takato (lets out a breath): Man, it's hot in these suits!

Rika (sighs): It was your idea, goggles.

Henry: But they sure loved our costumes.

Takato: Remember all those fanfics of other characters becoming Rangers?

Rika: Do you even need to remind me? We're living those amateur writer's dreams right now.

Henry: Quite frankly it's embarrassingly weird and bad.

Himura (to Brunhilde): What's wrong, Kotori?

Brunhilde: Why the hell am I the Pink Ranger? I don't even like Pink! Hey, Himura, trade with me. I wanna be Black!

Himura: Sorry, but we decided.

Mist: And there was no way I was going to be a Ranger. Rita suits me best. (gives her best 'corny Rita cackle' impression) Hahahah!

Rika (cringes at Mist's 'Rita laugh'): Don't ever do that again, Adora.

Brunhilde: I got an idea!

 **(End theme)**

Brunhilde calls up Jeri.

Brunhilde (calls Jeri): Hey, are you in the convention center, Jeri? Come quick! I've got a proposition for ya! How would you like the honor of being the Pink Ranger?

Jeri quickly rushes to the Tamers in no time.

Rika (chuckles): That didn't take long.

Jeri: I'm here, Kotori!

Brunhilde: Here! (grabs Jeri and Himura both into the restroom)

Takato: Don't tell me?

Henry: Yep.

Shortly afterward, Brunhilde, Himura, and Jeri return. Brunhilde is now dressed as a female Black Ranger. Jeri is now wearing the Pink Ranger suit. Himura remains in his Black Ranger suit.

Brunhilde (grins ever proudly): Much better!

Jeri (adjusts her cosplay): Good thing these suits can adjust to one's size. Your build is just a little bigger than mine, Kotori.

Brunhilde: Hey, I've got a warrior's build, Jeri. It's not petite like yours.

Himura: You both look great.

Jeri (kisses Himura): Thanks.

Rika: What now?

Takato: We go find Tai and the others. Let's go, guys!

Brunhilde: Whoa, hey, Takato. I thought we agreed I'd lead our cosplay group?

Takato: But I'm Red. Reds always lead the Ranger team.

Brunhilde: Not necessarily. Remember when Tommy became White, he effectively replaced Jason, who then got replaced by Rocky. And there was Time Force when Jen the Pink Time Ranger led the team and trained Wes the Red Ranger.

Henry: She's got a point.

Takato: Awww nuts! Why don't we flip for it?

Brunhilde: You're on.

Mist (takes out a coin): I can flip for you two.

Rika (darkly glares at Mist): Don't you try and cheat both of them.

Mist (grins sheepishly): Now why would I ever do that? That other me, M(otherfucking)I(mmoral)S(hi)T, would be cheating you off.

Brunhilde (nods): Somehow I believe you.

Mist flips the coin.

Mist: Call it!

Takato: Heads!

Brunhilde: Tails!

Mist catches the coin and it lands on heads.

Mist: Heads it is. Sorry, my dear rival.

Brunhilde (sighs): Fine.

Takato (gives girlish squeal): Yay! Ok, Power Tamers, off to find Tai and the others!

As the Power Tamers head off to find Omega X and company, Sonic gingerly walks around after his fall.

Sonic:...that damn Saitama. He's gonna pay!

Sonic bumps right into Orcus.

Orcus: Oh, I'm sorry!

Sonic: Hey, outta the way, bimbo!

Orcus (gawks): Excuse me?

Sonic: I need to find that idiot Saitama!

Dramon X (interjects and gets in Sonic's way): Is there a problem?

Sonic: Yes, this stupid woman got in my way.

Orcus: He was being rude and called me a bimbo.

Dramon X (glares dead into Sonic's eyes): Is this true?

Sonic (intimidated): Errr.. um…

Orcus (whistles): Whatever happens is your fault, guy.

Dramon X (grabs Sonic): Mind being nice to a lady next time?

Sonic (gulps): ...mercy…?

(Fade to black followed by Sonic's pain-inducing screams.)

xxxxx

 _ **Act III: The Event Commences**_

xxxxx

 _ **Server Continent/Dimension: DF-616**_

"Ok I think that's enough." Dramon X said as he landed with a winded Celesta X. He himself wasn't very tired.

"I can keep going Ken." she said panting, but he dismissed this.

"I don't think so. I don't want to overdo it and end up pissing off your brother. I've got enough people who hate me as it is."

Hearing this, Celesta X frowned. "How am I going to get stronger then?"

Dramon X sighed. "There was this one method Slade mentioned but..." He stopped when he felt a familiar presence. "Beerusmon, is there something you wanted?"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Mystery**_ **)**

Beerusmon popped up from behind a nearby rock scaring Celesta X.

"Ah! Lord Beerusmon?!" Celesta X shrieked, almost falling over.

"How'd you know I was there?!"

Dramon X sighed. "Well having a god's aura, I can sense your god ki. What are you doing here without Whismon? Aren't you supposed to be near him at all times?"

"He's training Tai and Matt. He doesn't know I'm here. I left a dummy in my bed."

Both Ascendants gawked at this.

"Are you trying to gauge me because we didn't actually go at it back during Mimi's birthday party?" Beerusmon was shocked.

"I'm not stupid. It would make sense. You're trying to size me up because we didn't fight, but your curiosity is too big to let it go, ain't it kitty cat?" He said referring to Beerusmon's cat-like body, which irked the God of Destruction.

"Perhaps maybe we should pick up where we left off then?" He said getting into a fighting stance.

Before Dramon X could retort, someone appeared before them, hand out full palm in Beerusmon's face.

"You know ever since your kind came into being since Caius and I got killed, I've not been a happy person." It was Slade Matrix. "Back off, or I will kill you."

Whismon appeared a moment later.

"Lord Beerusmon, what do you think you're doing? I was wondering if you had gained weight but when I had Tai and Matt change your bed sheets without waking you weren't there."

Beerusmon sweatdropped. "Uh well I..."

Slade sighed. "Whismon, take him back and make sure he gets his sleep, cause I think not eating is going to tire him out."

Beerusmon wanted to say something but Whismon laughed at the suggestion.

"I think that is a suitable punishment, very well." With that, he grabbed Beerusmon and took off.

 **(End theme)**

"I'm never going to understand that asshole." Dramon X muttered.

"Ignore him, as much as I would enjoy taking him out, it would upset the balance of things." This confused Celesta X. "Let's not talk about that though. Just so you know I'm here to make sure you don't do something rash in this tournament, cause I know who was responsible for forcing you into this."

"You do? Could you tell us cause I sure want to know?" Celesta X said irked, knowing that was why she could not enter.

"Don't worry. They're going to show up during the thing at some point. Now there is also the thing about what Ken said in regards to your power." He said changing the subject. "We could increase your power, but the method could kill you."

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST -** _ **Preparation Theme**_ **(0:00-0:36))**

"How is that?" Celesta X asked intrigued, and a bit nervous.

"It's like this, because your body is attuned to the element of light like us. We could give you a portion of our energy and put it into your body. It would then integrate itself within, allowing you to reach god-like potential like your brother and Matt, but the drawback is that you will go through hellish pain as the energy tries to link into yours. It's kinda like how Yusuke was in pain when he got Genkai's spirit orb."

"I see..." Celesta X said nervously, but Slade waved it off.

"We're not going to force you into doing it. It's your choice, and you have more than enough time to think about it, but I would suggest maybe talking to Yusuke at the tournament since he's likely going to be there to watch to get an idea of what you might be going through."

Celesta X nodded.

 **(End theme)**

"Wouldn't we have to do this somewhere Tai couldn't locate her? After all if he found out, he'd try to stop it." Dramon X said.

Slade nodded. "One thing at a time. We'll deal with it. After Kari makes her choice, now how about sparring with me?" He challenged, cracking his knuckles.

"I hate you, 'Dad!'" Dramon X lunged at him as Slade transformed into his Karas form.

"I love you too, son!" Slade said charging back.

Celesta X was simply in awe as the two went at it in an explosion of intense light rage.

 _Maybe I should do this. I don't want to let Tai and the others down!_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Having returned to their dominion, Beerusmon and Whismon watched Omega X and Metalla X sparring on the training grounds.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **The cyborg fights**_ **)**

Omega X and Metalla X zipped around each other, trading lightning fast kicks and punches. As Omega X went for a straight jab, Metalla X ducked under, grabbing Omega X and slamming him hard to the ground.

As Metalla X swooped down and went for a kick, Omega X barrell-rolled away and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get away. Metalla X whirled around and countered Omega X's kick. Omega X and Metalla X matched intense glares and grins.

 **(End theme)**

"They're making headway with their training, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon commented. "Both have firmly grasped the Super Ascendant powers."

"Good. At this rate, they'll be ready for the tournament," Beerusmon remarked, still irked from Slade's intervention. "And that other Ascendant better bring his A-game, too."

"Are you worried? I saw you were perturbed."

"By whom? That fellow who intervened on that boy's behalf?"

"His name is Slade Matrix."

The Digital God of Destruction shrugged. "Oh, that's his name?"

"You'd do best not to get into a scuffle with him."

"Whatever, I'm sure we'll see him again in the tournament. And we'll be there to see that our men are victorious."

"Men and _wo_ man. Remember, we have a replacement for Hikari," Whismon reminded him.

"You mean that Valkyrie woman? The one who saved her world from Ragnarok and stopped a group led by their world's variation of Loki?"

"That's the one. We witnessed it through my viewing orb."

"Oh right, and you woke me during what was supposed to be my long catnap," Beerusmon grumbled. "Pfft, I could've taken that group of Norse misfits by my lonesome. And I would've given that trickster upstart a spanking he sorely deserved."

"Do note he inhabited the body of the other participant on our team: Takato Matsuda. According to Taichi, that boy still brims with beautiful potential."

"So, he's Taichi's endorsement for us? Yes, now I'm certainly interested," Beerusmon rubbed his chin. "Hopefully he and the Valkyrie woman can pull their weight. Same goes for that troublesome boy Slade endorses."

"Anyone a part of the Light Legacy will be beneficial for our team. I think we have the best possible team we can ask for!"

"If you say so, Whismon, because if we lose, that tubby loser, Champamon, will have Taichi and Yamato's Earth and I'll lose access to all of Earth's delicacies!"

"No, we certainly can't allow that worst outcome to happen."

Omega X and Metalla X landed to catch their breath and took water breaks.

"Whew, after this cool down, I'll be fired up to go again!" Omega X shouted, sipping his workout water bottle.

Metalla X poured water over his face. "I heard you two gossiping, Lords Beerusmon and Whismon. Are our picks good enough for you?"

"Of course, we were just assessing each of our new fighters. I even concluded this is the best possible team we could have," Whismon stated.

"It's too bad those new rules prohibit us from using more than three fighters from each of our dimension," Omega X sighed. "But, I have the deepest confidence in Takato, Kensuke, and Kotori!"

"You have the utmost confidence especially in that Takato boy. He better deliver the goods," Beerusmon said.

"Trust me. He won't let you down, Lord Beerusmon," reassured the Bearer of Courage. "As we speak, Max's supervising Takato's training."

Metalla X sighed. "And Kotori's randomly training with anyone she can find. My brother, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and the boys have had use their extra time to spar with her. Now apparently, Keke is taking matters to her hands."

"Really? Woof, hope things don't get too ugly."

xxxxx

 _ **File Island/Digital World/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Training With Whis**_ **)**

"Ugh!" Brunhilde grunted as she was struck chest first with a palm strike. He gripped her chest, reeling from Keke's blow.

Keke, now powered in Ascendant state, stood with a stern look.

"Geez, I asked you not to hold back, but damn that was going a little too far?"

Keke rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you fought and stopped a group of evil Norse gods in your world."

"Not by myself! I had my friends' help!"

"Yes, but you'll be fighting in one on one matches. You won't have anyone to rely on but your own techniques. You're fighting to help preserve my mother and father's world. If we lose this, their world goes to that Champamon guy. And I'm not about to sit back and let their Earth get taken away for good!"

"So, why don't you fight?"

"Don't you think I want to? But due to these new rules placed specifically on us, we can't use more than three fighters in our dimensions. That's why Tai went out of his way to get Takato, but you had to butt in because you just couldn't pass up a good fight."

Brunhilde scoffed. "Did you forget the last tournament I was in got interrupted? I was supposed to fight TK. And you don't think I can fight my own battles? I fought and defeated Loki's whore."

"But her strength may pale in comparison to these Digiverse 6 warriors. Don't underestimate the unknown."

"Look, I know you're mad at me for taking Max's spot. I'm sorry."

Keke sighed. "Forget. I'm over it. Just don't lose in your first fight."

"I won't lose," Brunhilde vowed, clenching her fists as blue flames poured out from her fingertips. She raised her blue fire-coasted fists.

Nodding, Keke rushed forward and produced her _**Rosemary Discs**_. Brunhilde met her head-on, unleashing her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ attack. Brunhilde and Keke landed simultaneous kicks with their legs crossed over the other. Keke and Brunhilde went at it with fisticuffs and took off exchanging blows over the ocean. Their earth-shattering blows rattled the once quiet seas.

 **(End theme)**

Their Digimon partners, Seadramon and Mosuramon, watched them proudly.

"Go, Keke! Rough her up!" Mosuramon cheered her on.

Seadramon smiled. "Thatta girl, Kotori. Don't let up."

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

 **(Cue The Matrix Reloaded OST -** _ **Teahouse**_ **(Juno Reactor & Gocoo)) **

Meanwhile, Max utilized his free time out of his own solitude to train Takato. Takato quickly transformed into Suzakato and tossed fire blasts at Max. Max easily dodged these fiery shots and flew up faster than Suzakato could anticipate. Max phased out, startling Suzakato. Max reappeared behind him.

"I've got you!" Suzakato turned, throwing a volley of fire blasts.

Max yelled out, forming an aura, which put out the flames.

"Ah nuts!"

Grinning, Max shot up fast and punched Suzakato's chest. He sent Suzakato flying back and hitting the ground hard. Suzakato gripped his chest, cringing hard from Max's blow.

"Ugh! Man, you're not holding back, huh?!" Suzakato exclaimed.

Max chuckled. "I warned you, but you asked for it." He offered a hand to Suzakato, who sneakily readied a fistful of fire. "Whoa!"

"Your guard's down, Max!" Suzakato fired his _**Firepalm Blast**_ at him.

However, Max sidestepped Suzakato's attack and swerved behind him. Max quickly seized Suzakato's hand. Suzakato willed Suzaku's power and bathed himself in the phoenix's flames. Max jerked his hand away as Suzaku's flames almost burned him. Max jumped back and launched a _**Tsunami Wave**_ , a bluish blast that collided with Suzakato's flame cloak.

"You can do it, Takato!" Guilmon cheered him on.

Simms watched Max's beam overpower Suzakato's flames. Suzakato was knocked away. Out of sheer desperation, a pillar of flames enveloped Suzakato. Max rushed in to stop Suzakato's mid-transformation. However, Suzakato completed his 'Mode Change' and entered his Beast Mode: a phoenix covered in a plumage of metallic feathers.

Suzakato Beast Mode took to the air, flapping his wings and sending a barrage of fire blasts. Max zipped around these blasts and flew up. Suzakato BM swooped down ready to catch Max with his claws. Max swerved around Suzakato BM and punched him in the back, dropping the Warrior of Suzaku like a ton of bricks. Suzakato BM regressed back to his humanoid form and stirred.

Max landed near Suzakato and dropped into a battle stance. As Guilmon rushed to his tamer, Suzakato beckoned him off. Suzakato slowly picked himself back up and faced Max. The Tamer lifted clenched fists, putting on a determined look.

 **(End theme)**

"Takato…" Guilmon muttered as his Tamer fell down, only for Max to break his fall.

"I've got ya, Takato," Max helped Suzakato up. "You're hanging in there. We can keep this going."

"Next time, you gotta let me and Guilmon Biomerge into BlazeGallantmon…"

"Sure, and I'll be sure to go full Ascendant form."

Suzakato nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, we'll give it our best, Takato!" Guilmon chimed in.

"We're just a mere four days away," Simms reminded them. "Takato, are you still up for this?"

"Of course! I mean, Tai and Max picked me after all," Suzakato said. "And I'm not going to let them down."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Premonition of a Grand Adventure**_ **)**

For the remaining four days, the participants buckled down and trained rigorously for the Universe Tournament. Tai, Matt, Kensuke, Takato, and Kotori each honed their techniques and abilities, unaware of what their Digiverse 6 opponents will bring.

During the week leading to the event, Mimi and Jacomon informed the others about the Super Digicores. Needless to say, speculation and intrigue spread among the Chosen regarding the last Super Digicore's location. Everyone counted down to the days to the event.

Joining the Chosen, the D3s, and their friends are their other dimension allies. The Nexus dimension crossers (Sailor Sedna, Kensuke, and Ryo (YYGDM-01)) were sent to retrieve the other dimension groups.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Sailor Sedna opened a portal for the group she prepared to take with her to DF-616. The YYGDM group comprised of the other Tamers (Rika, Henry, Himura, Philippe, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie), the Tamers' Digimon partners, Dimitri & Faith, Athena & PinkPatamon, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Kamen, Yusuke, Hiei, Seto & Lyn Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld.

"Ok, are we all ready? Is this everyone?" Sedna turned, eyeing the amassed group interested in going.

"Hell yeah! If my Takato is fighting, I want to see the end result of his training," Rika said with folded arms.

"We're ready, Karin! I'm excited to see uncle Ken, uncle Tai, and grandpa Matt fight!" Athena shouted with enthusiasm.

Sailor Orcus giggled, patting Athena's head. "No one's excited like you, girl. You bet I'm hyped for Kensuke fighting!"

"So, why are we going?" Seto wondered.

"Well, consider this a vacation getaway for us. We deserve it," Lyn said. "Besides, Mokuba agreed to look after our princess Kisara." She alluded to her and Seto's over a year old daughter.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. I hear this event will only last half a day," Yugi said.

"So, we won't be away from home for long," Sailor Mars said. "Thankfully, Cammy and Shingo are great babysitters for our young ones, Hiei."

"As long as they don't overfeed Ryuuhi and Koori," Hiei sighed.

Sailor Moon giggled. "And future Usa is staying behind to take care of our Chibiusa." She said, folding an arm over Tuxedo Kamen.

"That's right," Kamen nodded.

Skuld walked up to Philippe and patted his shoulder. "Philippe?"

"Yeah, Sasha?"

"You pulling for Kotori to win the whole thing."

"Oh you know it. Let's give her our full support, Sasha!"

Skuld genuinely smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we will."

"Yeah, I think this is all, Karin," Dimitri said.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Off To a New Adventure**_ **)**

"All right then, you guys know the drill. Follow me!" Sedna beckoned the group into the portal.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Dimension: XLR-8**_

After sending them an invite for a reunion, Kensuke and Veemon amassed the Accel Digi-Destined once again. The Accel group comprised of Maki Hiko & Coronamon, Kasumi Shika & Lunamon, Mikato Kagami & Liollmon, and Shizuka Kagami & Bearmon.

"Man who would've thought our reunion party would us watching you fight in some tournament," Maki half-chuckled over Kensuke's latest developments. "But this is you we're talking here, Ken."

"Thanks for inviting us, Ken," Kasumi smiled. "Thankfully I was able to find some spare time out of my busy schedule."

"Pfft, we should've known you'd get involved in this. You just couldn't resist that urge to please your caveman impulses…" Mikato stopped as Kensuke shot her a scary look. "Meep!" She flinched. "...ok, I wasn't scared!"

Shizuka giggled. "Why are your legs shaking them?"

"A little cold."

Bearmon scratched his head. "But it's not even cold out here."

Liollmon nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty warm."

Mikato scoffed at the two. "Oh quiet, you two." _I'm totally trying to save face here!_

"I think we're all ready to go!" Veemon announced.

"Not quite yet," Kensuke said, taking out his Digivice. From his Digivice, he released CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and Shoutmon. "I thought some of y'all wanted some front row seats."

"Thanks, Ken!" Shoutmon chimed.

"Have they said who are ya going to fight yet?" CyberBeelzemon asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whoever you fight, we will cheer for you with much gusto!" A straight-faced Titaniamon added, taking out and raising her sword.

"Thanks. Now, let's get going y'all. Time to fight!" Kensuke said, opening a portal for him and his reunited Accel team.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo/Outside Tennouzu High/Dimension: GCLK-1113**_

Gai Tsutsugami, Mana Ouma, Madoka Kaname, and Homura Akemi returned to their native dimension to pick up their friends. This dimension is an alternate universe splintered from the main YYGDM-01 dimension. These once ragtag group of rebels became heroes that saved their city and the world from the notorious GHQ organization.

These freedom fighters are known to the public as Funeral Parlor, AKA the Undertakers.

"My friends, are we ready to go?" Gai asked his colleagues.

Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Ayase Shinomiya, Argo Tsukishima, and Tsugumi walked up, reuniting with Gai, Mana, Madoka, and Homura. Sayaka and Kyoko are taller and in their late-teens much like Madoka and Homura.

"Man, it's been a while, hasn't it?!" Sayaka hugged Madoka.

"I missed you so much, Sayaka, but Tai's world is pretty interesting!" Madoka added jovially.

"Heh, lucky you. Meanwhile, the rest of us been busy as shit with the rebuilding!" Kyoko snickered, grinning devilishly. "Right, big bro?" She elbowed Argo's side.

"Yeah…" Argo coughed. "I mean we've had a few scuffles with Meta mutants here and there causing some heck, but mostly been quiet here."

"Except when we briefly went to that _Final Fantasy X_ dimension and helped beat those invaders!" Sayaka reminded them of the Three Fiend conflict recently. "That was wicked cool!"

"Lucky y'all! I did squat and had to stay behind," Tsugami scoffed.

Ayase inquired to Gai. "Where's Shu and Inori?"

"They're back in Tai's world. They'll meet us there," Gai answered. "Now c'mon my friends. Ryo Akiyama from the YYGDM-01 dimension will be coming back in a few minutes to pick us up. He'll be meeting us here."

"So, this tournament is supposed to be a big deal?" Ayase asked Madoka.

"Yeah! Tai and some of his friends are fighting some other universe warriors. It sounds pretty exciting, doesn't it?"

"Sure, I guess."

Kyoko grinned. "Sounds fun to me." She turned, noticing Sayaka giving Ayase a playful look. The red-haired tomboy frowned and averted her eyes from them.

Sayaka caught on. "Something wrong, Kyoko?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

Ayase noticed this tension between Sayaka and Kyoko for a while now. She wondered if she had come between them.

Homura looked up, sensing a wormhole about to breach. "He's right on time. Let's get going, everyone."

"Let's go!" Madoka cheered up everyone.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/File Island/Dimension: DF-616**_

As the dimension travelers dropped the groups off, the YYGDM-01, XLR-8, and GCLK-1113 parties meet with the DF-616 assembly.

The DF-616 group comprised Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, the Kai Digi-Destined (TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody) & their Digimon partners, Max Kamiya & the D3s, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Sheila, Jacomon & Ryo (DF-616), and Monakamon. Takato & Guilmon and Kotori & Seadramon are also seen with them.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Peaceful Days**_ **)**

"Guys, over here!" Takato called over to his YYGDM-01 friends.

"Hey, looks like you've been getting buff while we've been away, Takato!" Himura called out.

"I don't see a difference?" Terriermon blinked.

"That's because he's wearing baggy clothing. We'll see him and Guilmon in action soon," Henry said.

Rika approached Takato and checked him over. Takato stood nervously as she got behind and grabbed his arms.

"Wow, you're packing on some weight there," Rika said, squeezing his biceps.

"Thanks, Rika."

"And you're still alive. So, looks like I don't have to kill Max and Tai," Rika said, turning to the aforementioned Ascendants.

"Glad you can all come," Max said.

"And don't worry. Takato and Guilmon have both been working hard," Tai said. "They're going to show you the results of their training!"

Philippe ran over and hugged Kotori. "And you're looking strong yourself."

"I know. Check these babies out," Kotori flexed her arms.

"Then, you're ready to win this tournament?"

"You bet and I'm dedicating my win to you and Sasha," Kotori said, eyeing Skuld, who smiled to her. "You two do anything while I was away?"

"Went… to a movie and had brunch the other day?" Philippe shrugged as he and Skuld nodded together.

Kotori blinked and nodded. "Oh…? Ok then! I thought you two went on a cruise or something. I mean Sasha's family is rich and all."

"No, nothing like that!" Skuld replied quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I take it everybody's ready?" Whismon asked, standing next to a large bubble transport. "I can make my universal transport wider to accommodate the space for all these folks."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tai said.

"I hope it's big enough to fit all of us," Agumon added.

"Don't worry. Whismon's going to arrange that for us," the Bearer of Courage reassured him.

Meanwhile, Madoka, Homura, Gai, Mana, Ayase, Sayaka, Kyoko, Argo, and Tsugumi joined up with Shu and Inori.

"Hey, Shu! Look who we brought back!" Madoka waved to him.

"Ayase, Sayaka, Kyoko, Argo, and Tsugumi? Wow, what a nice surprise!" Shu called out to them.

"A nice surprise, eh?" Sayaka smirked.

"Ah! We missed you!" Tsugumi hugged Shu and Inori, sobbing hilariously out loud.

"I hear this tournament is supposed to have some awesome fighters," Argo said. "So, where are they?"

"You're looking at a few of them," Gai pointed Argo to the DF-616 Ascendants, D3s, and other warriors.

"You mean all of them?!"

"No, Argo, only five of them," Shu corrected him. "Tai, Matt, Kensuke, Takato, and Kotori."

"Wait, Kotori is the name of the Valkyrie Brunhilde in our world," Tsugumi said.

"Right, but this is the past version of our Brunhilde. Don't worry, she's not as serious and uptight like ours is," Shu reassured them. "I hear she's easier to get along with."

"Heh, and she's going to fight? Now I can get behind that," Kyoko smirked.

"Let's make sure to cheer them all on during their fights," Mana said.

"We'll do that, right, Shu?" Inori asked him.

"Of course, we will, Inori. We're supporting Tai and his friends all the way!"

"Like hell we'll be cheering the other side! Universe 7 all the way to the freakin' bank!" Kyoko hollered. "Unless anyone's gonna be making bets?"

"Not me," Ayase said. "Last I bet on anything, you beat me in strip poker, Kyoko."

Sayaka added. "Yeah let's not do that again, Kyoko."

As Sayaka and Kyoko exchanged looks, Kyoko noticed Ayase slowly getting in between them. She let out a low snarl, biting down and snapping her pocky stick.

Overhearing this conversation, Tai smiled and took Sora's hand.

"See? Even other dimensions are taking notice of our reputation," Tai said.

"That could be a good or bad thing, but we did invite some good people," Sora added.

"Yeah, these kids happen to be friends of Madoka and Shu," the Bearer of Courage acknowledged the Lost Kingdom group. He noticed Kari talking to TK. "Oh good, you're coming along, Kari?"

"Yeah, why would I miss this?" Kari smiled genuinely.

"Glad all of y'all can make it!" Tai said exuberantly.

 **(End theme)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're set to depart!" Whismon publicly announced. With a tap with his staff, a makeshift door formed on the bubble and opened. "Please mind your step and form a single line. And don't worry about the space inside. The bubble shall expand to accommodate the need for room."

With that, the Triad and Lost Kingdoms groups filed inside the bubble transport. After a few minutes of letting in everyone, the door magically vanished. Whismon waved his staff and teleported them across the Digiverse's vast space.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Space is Vast!**_ **)**

Upon arriving on the venue, the groups walked out and stared in awe at the Super Digicores floating around the Nameless Planet. Needless to say, even those familiar with the Sovereigns' Digicores have had their minds blown at the astounding presence of planet-sized Digicores. The thought never would've crossed their minds.

"My god, I knew they were supposed to be big… but this…" Mimi was flabbergasted.

"They're ginormous!" Palmon exclaimed.

"I bet Huanglongmon would love to have these," Sora remarked.

Izzy gaped as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Wowowow!"

"Let me guess, you know about these Digicores, Tentomon?" Biyomon asked him.

"Nada. I'm just as flabbergasted."

"I almost didn't want to believe it from you and Yolei, Mimi, but this is beyond anything I could've comprehended," Izzy said, taking out a mini laptop to scan the Super Digicores.

"Well, I told you everything that Zumonkmon guy said," Mimi shrugged. "What more do you need to know?"

The Bearer of Knowledge sighed. "I really should've gone with you guys."

"Ugh, I knew we should've asked where that last Super Digicore was!" Yolei recalled leaving out that important inquiry.

Whismon chortled, overhearing them. "Oh don't worry. The last one is much closer than you think." He alluded to the last Super Digicore's location.

"Did you say what I thought you said, Whismon?" Mimi asked, getting up in his face. "Spill it! You know something, mister!"

"Lips are sealed! Why don't we get to our seats?"

 **(End theme)**

"Wow, look! They've got concession stands!" Tike and Kara shouted together, zipping over to collect food.

"Hey, save me some!" David followed them.

"Man, isn't this great? We all got the best seats in the house!" Kazu cried out as he and the rest of the YYGDM-01 group sat together in seats.

"Hey, where did Takato and Guilmon go?" Kenta noticed their absence.

"Yeah, Kotori and Seadramon aren't here either," Philippe said.

"They went to meet with Tai, Matt, and Kensuke," Max revealed as he approached the YYGDM-01 group.

"They're getting ready for their bouts," Yugi stated.

"Yeah, they're going to need some time to focus and discuss the line-up," Yusuke added. "Man, I'm so excited! And best part? We don't even get to pay for these seats!"

"Lucky us," Sailor Mars remarked.

"Let's cheer Takato and Kotori on when they come out!" Sailor Moon rallied her YYGDM friends together.

"Don't forget, uncle Ken!" Athena cheered loudly.

"So, I understand Kensuke is hanging with Tai, Matt, Takato, and Kotori," Sailor Eris noticed his lack of presence.

"Yep, he's with them and preparing for his matches," Sailor Orcus informed them.

"And we'll be here to cheer him on," Sailor Sedna stated, sitting beside Dimitri and Faith.

Rika and Renamon eyed the ring, waiting for Takato to appear.

"You've been quiet, Rika."

"Just waiting to see when Takato comes out to fight. I want to see how far Max went with his training," she said, sitting and anxiously tapping her arm seats.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

"So where are our opponents?" Kotori demanded excitedly.

Soon enough five figures teleported before them with the help of Vadosmon. Among them was a giant yellow bear-like monster garbed in a red battle vest & wardrobe, a large metallic robot with large green eyes with steam coming out of its mouth, a young boy with spiky black hair that caught most of the Kai Digi-Destined's attention, a large purple humanoid man wearing a jacket who didn't seem too happy to be there, but the last one was an eye catcher...

"Burizalor!?" Tai and Matt exclaimed in shock.

Although the fighter looked like him, his features were mostly different. His colors were dark blue, purple, and gray as opposed to Burizalor's pink and white.

"Holy crap that guy looks just like him!" Tike noted in the crowd.

"Yeah he does." Max replied. _Then there's that kid with them. Could he be an Ascendant?_

The Burizalor look-alike addressed the Digiverse 7 fighters. "Excuse me, but my name is Furizlor. You act as if you've met me before."

"Not you per se, but someone who looks like you. You better not cause any trouble here." Tai warned.

"Not a very kind greeting. Is this how you folks in Universe Seven and those fellow trinity universes are?" He mocked. "With me are Botamomon." He pointed to the bear who pumped his muscles. "Magettamon." The large robot beat its large metal hands on its chest. "Hitmon, though he prefers to be called Hit." The large purple man simply grunted in response. "And our own Ascendant, Xander." The spiky haired boy bowed.

 **(End theme)**

"It's nice to meet you fellow warriors." Xander greeted them politely.

Tai and Matt looked him over. While intrigued Matt also seemed unimpressed.

"He doesn't seem all that strong. He doesn't even have a partner either." He whispered to Tai.

"We shouldn't write him off yet, wait until we fight him." he responded.

Kotori and Takato were interested as well.

"Check out these weird-looking fighters!" Takato gazed over the Digiverse 6 warriors.

"Hey, is that Winnie the Pooh?! He looks just like him!" Guilmon pointed to Botamomon.

"Yeah, he does!" Takato gasped in awe.

Kotori chuckled. "Yeah if Pooh packed more weight." She eyed the other Digiverse 6 fighters. "Did I just hear one of the fighters is an Ascendant?" She stared at Xander. "He's smaller and skinnier than me!"

"He looks nervous," Takato noted.

"I'm interested if Tai, Matt, or Kensuke fight him. Though, I wouldn't mind if I had to fight him," Kotori muttered. These other two though, eyeing both Hit and Furizlor. "We should take these two seriously. The guy in the coat looks like he might be their top fighter. The other… well… he looks like that Burizalor guy."

"Oh yeah, he does!" Takato watched Furizlor. "But check out the big robot guy."

"He's big, but he might be slow," Kotori concluded.

Kensuke, however, had not taken his eyes off Hit. _That guy is no doubt their big ace. He doesn't seem to care about the atmosphere here, and what powers could he have?_

"I wouldn't waste time thinking about it." Slade said popping up behind Ken spooking him and the others. "When the time comes don't hesitate or you'll regret it."

"Shouldn't you be with the crowd?" Kotori asked.

"I'm sitting with you guys in the fighters vicinity. Y'know to make sure no fights break out considering Beerusmon already tried to get at Ken once already."

They all balked hearing this.

"Whismon sure was annoyed by that." Agumon mentioned

"Matt was more pissed off though," Gabumon responded as both teams were teleported to their respective fighting areas.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Gods of Destruction Selection Tournament**_ **)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Universe Tournament!" A referee appeared in the ring center. He looked like green alien with black bug eyes. He wore a red suit and brandished a mic in his face. "This event has been co-sponsored by the representing Gods of Destruction of our two competing teams - Lords Beerusmon and Champamon!"

Champamon scoffed. "Hey, why didn't I get top billing? It's my idea!"

Beerusmon rebuked. "It may have been your idea, but it was my guy, Taichi Kamiya, who proposed the tournament concept to begin with. Moreover, my name starts with a 'B' and yours a 'C'. So I should get top billing."

"Oh, we're going alphabetically order? In that case. Botamomon! You're up first!" Champamon beckoned the yellow bear, who hopped into the ring.

"Yikes, who let Winnie the Pooh into this thing?" Terriermon remarked, snickering.

"Geez, get a load of this guy!" Inumon gawked at Botamomon's size.

"We should know by now to never judge a warrior by their outward appearance," Leomon reminded them.

BanchoLeomon overheard his Leomon counterpart. "Well put, my friend."

"So, who's gonna fight this big guy?" Sheila wondered.

"Maybe Tai?" Davis speculated.

"Hope Takato gets to fight him," Himura said.

Argo whispered to Shu. "Hey, when you said this was gonna be a fighting tournament? I could've sworn this was a circus."

"But it is a fighting show," Shu replied.

"Could've fooled me."

Madoka cheered on. "Go Universe 7! We can win this!" She noticed Homura, Shu, Gai, Sayaka, Kyoko, and the others giving her looks. She sat down, blushing. "I'm sorry. Maybe I got too excited?"

"And the match hasn't even freakin' started yet. Yeah getting way too excited." Kyoko snarked.

Homura smiled warmly. "Your enthusiasm always makes things less boring."

"Thanks, I just wanted to liven the crowd up. I wonder who'll fight for our side first?"

"Looks like we're about to find out," Gai noted as the Digiverse 7 fighters were playing rock, paper, scissors to determine who goes first.

"Ah, you've gotta be kidding me?!" Sayaka watched the fighters.

"And rock wins! I win!" Tai declared, leaving Matt and Kotori disgruntled.

Takato whispered to Kensuke. "Did you lose on purpose?"

"Yeah, I figure I can go last or second to last."

"Got any tricks you hope to captivate us with, Kensuke?"

"You've just gotta wait and watch like anyone else!" Kensuke shrugged, chuckling.

"Ready, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Let's rumble!" Agumon nodded.

With that, Tai and Agumon descended into the ring.

"Ladies and gents, I do believe this is the former Digiuniversal champion! The man who fought and bested the Alterian Pikkan! It's nice to see a champion step forward to meet new challengers!" The referee announced Tai's accolade.

Upon hearing this, Pikkan scoffed. "He only got lucky."

Max chuckled. "Right, just like how I beat you was all pure luck."

The Alterian audibly grumbled. "Oh shut up."

"Seems Taichi is fighting for us, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon said.

"So, we bring out our best bet first? Fine with me," Beerusmon said. "Taichi, you and your friend better not lose this!"

Mimi turned to Sora. "Can you believe this? Tai's fighting for us first."

"I'm not surprised. He should be able to beat this big bear," Sora smiled. "Go, Tai and Agumon!"

"You can do it, Tai!" Madoka cheered him on.

"Uncle Tai, you can beat Poohbear!" Athena cheered him.

Dimitri patted Athena's head. "Of course he will, sweetie."

Sedna watched Tai stretch and Agumon evolve into VictoryGreymon. "Hopefully this match won't take long."

"Fighters, are we ready?!" The referee asked them. In response, Tai & Agumon and Botamomon nodded. "Ok, let's have a good clean fight! Begin!"

 **(End theme)**

Beerusmon fired a beam that struck the bell gong.

Following the sound of the gong, Tai and VictoryGreymon faced off with Botamomon, who hopped up and down with his big hands clenched.

"He's pretty light on his feet for a large guy," Tai noted Botamomon's surprising limber movements.

VictoryGreymon readed his Dramon Breaker. "We better not take our eyes off him, no matter how big he is. Fat Dee taught us that the hard way."

"No kidding," Tai assessed Botamomon. "And if he's anything like our big pal, Dee, he'll have some unique tricks up his sleeve."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 OST -** _ **Hand in Hand Fight**_ **)**

Suddenly, Botamomon continued bouncing up and down until he jumped over 50 feet up into the air. This captivated everyone in attendance, including Tai and VictoryGreymon. Once Botamomon got enough hang time, he dropped to the ring ready to crush Tai and VictoryGreymon.

However, the duo moved as Botamomon belly flopped and slammed into the ring. Botamomon bounced off the ring and fell into the air. Tai and VictoryGreymon both turned as Botamomon headed their way again. Botamomon belly slammed and bounced off the ring. He continued this, forcing Tai and VictoryGreymon to evade all over the ring.

Then, Botamon straight up stopped bouncing and started spinning around the duo.

One second later…

 _ **Boom!**_

Botamomon flew right smack into both Tai and VictoryGreymon, flinging them both out of bounds. However, VictoryGreymon drove Dramon Breaker to the edge of the ring and catapulted back into the ring. Tai nearly fell out of bounds and stumbled back, propping himself in the ring.

"Whew that was too close!" Tai sighed with relief, feeling his heart palpitating from the adrenaline rush.

"This is why we can't let our guards down, Tai. We can't take other universe fighters for granted."

"Tell me about it, VictoryGreymon!" Tai watched Botamomon waiting for them. "Hey, aren't you gonna attack or what?"

Botamomon calmly waved them over to attack.

"Contestant Botamomon is collectively beckoning Tai and VictoryGreymon over!" The referee announced. "Botamomon's fighting prowess are making these two look like amateurs!"

"C'mon, Tai and VictoryGreymon!" Sora, Madoka, and Athena cheered on.

"What the hell, you two?! You can do better than this!" Max chastised them.

Botamomon chortled, taunting Tai and VictoryGreymon. "I heard from Lord Champamon you and your Digiverse 7 friends are not all that. Hah, you two are even worse than I imagined, losers!"

Beerusmon yelled out from the fighters lounge. "Hey, what the heck's wrong with you, two?! Take this seriously!"

Takato cheered them on. "You can rebound from this, Tai and VictoryGreymon!"

As he and VictoryGreymon sized up Botamomon, the yellow bear fired a volley of green blasts. Tai and VictoryGreymon quickly dodged these blasts. They both flew around the ebar, causing him to spin around. VictoryGreymon grabbed his Dramon Breaker and Tai landed behind the bear. Tai cupped his hands and charged up a _**Tsunami Wave**_. VictoryGreymon shot forward and smashed Botamomon's gut with his sword.

However, to their shock, Botamomon's belly absorbed Tai's blast and caused VictoryGreymon's sword to bounce off. Botamomon stood unscathed.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh crap!" Tai gawked.

"C'mon!" Botamomon beckoned them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Chosen Ones**_ **)**

Tai and VictoryGreymon swiftly gut punched Botamomon. They continued to wail on him, but he stood unfazed by their blows. Their punches only caused water-like ripples to form and fade on the bear's belly. As they kept punching, Botamomon walked forward so casually.

"Tai and VictoryGreymon are getting pushed back!" Kotori observed. "Is this guy like some overgrown gummi bear?!"

"No…" Kensuke gritted, watching Tai and VictoryGreymon kick Botamomon's legs.

Botamomon still stood unfazed and walked toward them.

"Oh crap, this doesn't look good, dudes," Kazu gulped.

"Nothing they do is even fazing this bear!" Kenta cried out.

"Hell if that were me, I'd kick him in the groin or gouge his eyes," Yusuke snorted.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Yep, that'd be what you'd do."

"Tai's not about to stoop that low… or would he?" Sailor Mars wondered.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, you two! Use your head!" Matt called out to them.

"I've got this!" VictoryGreymon headbutted Botamomon's gut, which did nothing to the bear.

"Um… I doubt that's what he meant!" Tai cried out.

"It's part of my strategy, Tai! Quick, you'll know once we merge!" VictoryGreymon grabbed Tai's hand as an orange light enveloped them.

Omega X, sans the golden hair, stood in their place.

"Whoa, what the heck did they just do?!" Champamon gawked in disbelief.

"They combined?" Vadosmon blinked.

"Hey, this considered legal?!" Champamon asked the referee.

"Sir, there's no rule against combination abilities. It's as legal as a headlock as long as the partners involved are legally sanctioned in their match!" The referee stated.

"Awesome! Omega X is here to take this match!" Max stood up. "Take his ass out, Tai!"

Just then, Omega X surprised Botamomon by grabbing his left leg.

"What?!" Botamomon gaped.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Strongest Man**_ **)**

"I get it now. This is what I'm going for!" Omega X grabbed and pulled on Botamomon's left leg. He grabbed the bear's other leg, causing him to fall on his back. "Yeah! I knew you'd fall over so easily! Oh, let's do this! Heave-ho!" He grabbed Botamomon's legs, dragging him across the ring. "Since attacks don't work on you, I'd figure I do this! You've gotten so comfortable with your invulnerable body that you forgot to train the other parts!"

"Hey, lemme go!" Botamomon yelled. He fired more mouth beams, but Omega X turned his head avoiding them.

As he dropped Botamomon near the edge, the bear sprang up and rushed him from the rear. Omega X quickly grabbed Botamomon's arm, tossing him overhead and out of bounds. Botamomon landed hard and realized he'd been thrown out.

Digiverse 6 were shocked by this while Digiverse 7 were pleasantly surprised.

"And the first match has been decided! Botamomon falls out of bounds! This victory goes to Tai Kamiya of Digiverse 7!"

Omega X smiled and pumped his fist into the air.

"All right! Uncle Tai did it!" Athena cheered, holding up PinkPatamon.

"Yes, way to go, Tai!" Madoka cheered.

"Just as I'd expect from them," Sora nodded in approval.

BanchoLeomon added. "Well played taking full advantage of the tournament rules."

Max clapped from the fighter's area. "Well done, Tai and VictoryGreymon. Way to pull out the stops and let Omega X take over."

"Awesome counter, Tai! I feel good about this tournament now!" Takato cried out.

Matt grunted. "We'll see."

Beerusmon commented. "Tossing an opponent out of the ring still counts as a win! Well done!"

Omega X sighed with relief. "Well, if this weren't a tournament, I don't think my chances would've been good."

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile from the Digiverse 6 side, Champamon grew agitated falling short of victory and already 0-1.

"That's some horse crap!" Champamon snapped. "Hey, Vadosmon, I thought you said you found the best fighters our universe had to offer?!"

Vadosmon coolly responded. "But I did. I suppose I never took into account how resourceful these Digiverse 7 fighters would be." She coyly smiled.

"Fine! Bring on our next fighter!" Champamon snapped, eyeing Furizlor, who stood ready for his match.

"Digiverse 6 bring out your next fighter!" The referee called out.

Furizlor descended into the ring and observed Omega X.

"That Burizalor-looking guy is gonna fight next?!" Joe exclaimed.

"C'mon, we can't be that bad…. Right?" Gomamon asked, feeling as dreadful as the others.

"That's strange. I don't feel malice from this guy," Pikkan analyzed. "But I'm still not giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Same here," Keke nodded as she and the D3s eyed Furizlor suspiciously.

The Digiverse 7 side were understandably wary of Furizlor's presence. Sora and Izzy both recalled their deaths by Burizalor's hands. It didn't help the aforementioned tyrant recently invaded their world with the Warlord and Cyrus.

"You're right to feel wary, you two," Max muttered. "But there's something different about this guy."

Gojiramon overheard. "Think he's bad?"

"I suppose we'll find out."

Furizlor and Omega X exchanged intense glares.

"So, you're my opponent now?" Omega X asked the Digiverse 6 Corrupt.

Furizlor replied politely. "Yes, and please do not hold back on my account, good sir."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending –** _ **Usubeni**_ **)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Furizlor's True Colors**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** I managed to fit in some last minute training, group departures, and the first tournament match in one chapter. Not bad. Could see this done in another 4-5 chapters. Maybe 4. I'm liking where this story's going. And thanks to Chaosblazer for helping me out.

Cornerverse Segment 3 tidbits:

- _One Punch Man_ crew and Midoriya/Deku of _My Hero Academia_ make their Cornerverse debuts (not counting Saitama's _Shinnen: New Year_ cameo during the final battle). Ford1114's idea to include these characters since our cast are at a convention. It fits with the newer trends being all the rage at conventions. Believe me, I know from all the cons I've gone to.

-The Digiverse 7 and 6 characters meet _Captain America: Civil War_ cosplayers.

-Additionally, the Tamers cosplay the 2017 Power Rangers and dub themselves the Power Tamers.

-And Sonic's in for some pain courtesy of Kensuke.

Segment 4 shall show the villains' whereabouts, including some #WarGamesII stuff, and the surprise appearance of an unwanted guest.

In-story tidbits:

-The Kari/Celesta X talking with Kensuke and Slade was written by Chaosblazer. Yes, Kari will be going through a Genkai training/Spirit Orb angle to unlock her potential Ascendant God power. Something to anticipate for the Black Rebellion arc in _Cross Generations_.

-Keke and Kotori mend their differences via training. Takato's progression into a full-rounded fighter continues.

-The return of Funeral Parlor from _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_. The Puella girls are teenaged (if you were at all curious of their physical ages during the _Cross Generations_ period). The Sayaka/Kyoko/Ayase have a thing going on and will be resolved in a subplot during this movie (well for anyone who cares and has followed Ford1114's GC:TLK fic).

-Kensuke's Accel friends appear again.

-The debut of the Digiverse 6 fighters. Botamomon is the first to fight and tastes defeat. Furizlor is next. Chaos and I seem to be going with 'Hit' although he'll still be referred to as a 'Hitmon'.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Omega X vs Furizlor and the Burizalor expy has a trick up his sleeve. Starting next chapter, Cornerverse Segments will be two parts - pre-story and post-story. Things are about to go south at this convention.

Until next time, send a review. And see you soon!


	4. Furizlor's True Colors

**A/N:** Back at you with another chapter of our collab! Last time, Digiverse 7 clears their first match and now it's Digiverse 6's 'Burizalor' to tie the competition. Wonder how the rest of Digiverse 7 and their friends will react to Furizlor. Time to find out!

But, first we cut back to more Cornerverse convention stuff.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Fields**_

As our heroes and their friends enjoy the San Japan festivities, the bad guys, too, are enjoying the company of their fans and entertaining them. In fact, one villain of the bunch asserted his authority to run his own take on a certain bio-android's #CellGames.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Abridged Music -** _ **The Cell Games Announcement - #CELLGAMES DBZA**_ **)**

Outside the arena, Cell's expy counterpart, Virus, presents _#WarGamesII_ , a follow-up to his previous War Games where he was ultimately defeated by Taichi's sister Kari Kamiya (aka Celesta X). And since then, he's had to live with reality his own arrogant perfection became his undoing.

Virus (cuts off): Ahem, no need to rub it in, narrator. Unless you wish to die?

My apologies. (cough)Can'tkillme,jerk.(/cough)

Virus: Cameraman, right this way.

Cameraman (shifts camera toward the arrogant bio-android): Like this?

Virus: Perfect. And no pun intended. (clears throat) Welcome back to _#WarGamesII_! So far, we've had plenty of contestants turn up to test their strength against me!

Over a hundred con goers and tourists amassed to watch the event. Amongst the crowd was Virus' villains colleagues, including Burizalor, GalacticNova X, the Digital Warlord, Cyrus Fujita, and the Dark Masters (tri./canon versions). Also seen in the crowd are the _One-Punch Man_ villains, including Vaccine Man, Mosquito Girl, Sea King, Melzagald, and Lord Boros. And for some reason, Yujiro Hanma from _Baki the Grappler_ is seen with them.

Warlord: Pfft, copycat. I hosted an event like this called Digigeddon.

Burizalor: But before that, Cell had his Cell Games.

Cyrus: And Cell hasn't threatened to sue you and Warlord, Virus?

Virus: We're all villains looking for any means to survive. Ripping each other's gimmicks are already imprinted in our villainous DNA.

Warlord: Good point. Now if the goodies stole our gimmicks, that's a different story!

Virus: So, who's next to walk in my house of pain?

BanchoLeomon and his Bantyo team step into the ring.

Virus: Oh hey, BanchoLeomon, Long time no see? These your friends?

BanchoLeomon: They've trained hard to fight you.

Virus: Splendid. If you were their master, then should be worth it!

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile, MetalSeadramon (YYGDM) hovered over the fields. He and Brunhilde went their separate ways to explore the convention venue. He decided to scope the outside activities.

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Hope you're having fun indoors, Kotori. Man is it freaking hot out here?!

Just then, he noticed the massive crowd near the _#WarGamesII_.

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Hey, isn't that the Cell Games-styled event that Virus guy is hosting?

The ex-Dark Master hovers toward the vicinity. He immediately notices another MetalSeadramon with three other familiar faces.

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): What?! No way, that's me… and my old colleagues?!

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): Eh? What's this? Another me?!

Machinedramon (tri./canon): Why it's that other you who's allowed himself to be tamed by a human woman!

Puppetmon (tri./canon): Yeah, he let some boyish girl turn him into her pet!

Piedmon (tri./canon): Come now, my friends. He used to be one with his own Dark Masters. Let's just hear what he has to say.

 **(Cue [Epic Battle Fantasy 2 OST] Hydra Boss -** _ **Twins of Duality**_ **)**

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM) confronts the Dark Masters.

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): So, you're like the official canon versions of the Dark Masters.

Piedmon (tri./canon): Correct, though only two of us have shown up in those _Digimon tri._ movies.

Machinedramon (tri./canon): Your counterpart and myself.

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): Counterpart? I am the original! This domesticated pet has nothing on a free spirit like me!

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): You know nothing of my partnership with Kotori, and for the record I'm not as domesticated as you'd like to think. I still have my ruthless, vicious side, but I use it to protect my Tamer.

Piedmon (tri./canon): Is that right? Then, why aren't you with her now?

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Because she's a grown young woman now and she can take care of herself. That's what I respect about her. She's independent.

Puppetmon (tri./canon): Whatever, you're still her pet!

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Why don't you say that closer in my face and not hiding behind your friend there?

Puppetmon is seen shaking behind Machinedramon's foot.

Puppetmon (tri./canon): Sh-shaddup! I-I-I'm not scared! I-I-I just need shade 'cause it's freaking hot and I'll burn up!

Piedmon (tri./canon) (chortles): True, you are made of wood.

MetalSeadramon (tri/canon): So, tell me more about this Tamer of yours?

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): She's strong, independent, and very confident. But she has her soft and kind moments. Kotori's the best friend I could ever had. Though, she can be scary at times. She's also the reincarnation of Valkyrie Brunhilde and current queen of Asgard! How awesome is that?

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): Yeah? Well, I rule the sea with an iron fist, an iron tail… an iron everything, really.

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Uh huh, right. The ocean's my kingdom, too.

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): I say we cut straight to the chase and go straight for the action!

Piedmon (tri./canon): I see we're spouting the same lines from the silly old English dub.

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): This is my moment to shine. Does my hair look all right?

Puppetmon (tri./canon): Um, yeah! Perfect! (mutters) Weirdo.

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon) (to YYGDM!MetalSeadramon): Well, it was a pleasure knowing you… medium rare!

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM) (cringes): Oh geez, did I sound this corny when I was a bad guy? Gawd, so Narmy! Kotori would be laughing at you!

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): I don't give a flip what some human girl thinks of me! I am a Dark Master!

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Well, nice to meet another me, but my Dark Master days are behind me. So, I'll leave you with this. (sprays all four Dark Masters with water) You all need it with this heat going around.

Puppetmon (tri./canon): Hey! You jerk!

Piedmon (tri./canon) (wipes himself and laughs): Thanks for the bath. I was quite refreshing.

Machinedramon (tri./canon): Perhaps you and Kotori would like to join us?

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): What?! And replace me?!

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM): Thanks for the offer, but not interested. Later.

 **(End theme)**

With that, MetalSeadramon (YYGDM) flies away, leaving the Dark Masters (tri./canon) behind.

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): This Kotori girl must be a badass to have tamed someone like me.

Piedmon (tri./canon): Yes, but you'll never tempted by a Tamer. Right?

MetalSeadramon (tri./canon): Never. I'm a Dark Master all the way!

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Soundtrack -** _ **Spirits - Tsuna Awakens**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Virus smacks BanchoLeomon's Bantyo Team out of his ring. BanchoGolemon, BanchoLilamon, BanchoMamemon, and BanchoStingmon are laying on top of the other.

BanchoLeomon (facepalms): Oh, c'mon, guys. Wasn't my training not good enough?

BanchoGolemon (groans): We're sorry, boss.

BanchoLilamon: He was too much for us.

Virus: You wanna step up to the plate next, BanchoLeomon, old friend? Your cells within me are enticing me to fight you.

Before BanchoLeomon can accept, Po the Pandamon steps up.

Po: Sup? I'll take you on!

Virus (quirks a brow): Jack Black is that you?

Po: No, I'm Po the Pandamon!

Virus: Po's Digimon counterpart? Heh, sure, kid. Humor me.

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

Back inside the cooler indoor climate condition of the HBG Convention Center, Omega X and company took a huge _Captain America: Civil War_ -themed group photo with Saitama and Midoriya.

Omega X (to Midoriya): Happy to get a pic with me?

Midoriya: Yeah! Meeting you is like meeting All-Might! I'll never forget this day!

Saitama: Yeah, that was great and all, but I think I hear a _#WarGamesII_ competition going.

Genos: Yes, we should go who's competing, master.

Saitama: Later, y'all!

Omega X: Whoa, hold on! I wanna go see, too!

Takato: Hey, Tai! We found you!

The Power Tamers and Mist Repulsa arrive to meet with Omega X and his crew.

Omega X: Yo, Takato! Nice cosplays!

Metalla X: Humph, so you're the Power Rangers?

Himura: Power _Tamers_.

Max: We were about to go watch Virus' War Games II. I figure we can see who's stepping up to fight him.

Suddenly, Virus and the villains teleport inside the arena, including the War Games ring.

Omega X: Nevermind that. We don't have to go outside after all.

Virus: It was too dang-freaking hot out there! Screw Texas weather!

Burizalor: The sun is not good for my white complexion.

Piedmon (tri./canon): And poor Puppetmon almost combusted into flames.

Warlord: Yeah besides it's much cooler in here.

Virus: Anyway, Jack Black's out. I'm here to celebrate my impending victory. Now, who's next to fight me?

Just then, Saitama, Genos, and Tatsumaki step up to meet Virus.

Virus: Hmm, you three? A caped baldy, an augmented cyborg, and… a child?

Tatsumaki: Excuse me, bug man?! Who are you calling a child?!

Saitama and Virus: But you do look like a child. (Both realize they said the same thing.) Really?! Yeah, she does look like a kid!

Genos: Master, our old enemies are here.

Saitama (waves to his rogues gallery): Hey y'all, sup?

Vaccine Man: You have some nerve to talk to us so casually.

Mosquito Girl: You squashed me like a fly, you bald freak!

Sea King: Don't think we'll forget what you did to us.

Lord Boros says nothing and eyes The Caped Baldy.

Virus: I really am a sundial for pests. Cell, you have my sympathies. So, how do you intend to stop me? Gang attack me like those Bantyos and that kid with his two Disney pals? Fight me with a giant robot like those Voltron pansies? Blow my torso up? Or play me in a children's card game? Which admittedly was kinda fun.

Saitama: I was thinking of just punching you.

Virus (blinks and stares at Saitama's bald head): Oh? Well, as long as it's not keeping you from your chemotherapy.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **The cyborg fights**_ **(0:00-0:44))**

Genos stretches and readies a stance.

Genos: Fear not, master. I'll fight in your stead against this villain.

Saitama: Are you sure, man? You know how this goes.

Genos: Yes, besides I already received some enhanced upgrades from the genius Dr. Kuseno.

Saitama: Well, if you say so.

Virus: Humor me, cyborg.

Genos: I'd watch what you say! Here I go!

Omega X: Apparently, your pal, Yugi, got burned bad by Virus, Takato.

Takato: Wait, Yugi and his friends already fought this guy?!

Rika: And apparently lost if Virus is still here.

Henry: Wonder how they're taking this loss.

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

Elsewhere in a booth, Yugi is sitting humiliated by Virus' verbal burn on his hair and card game. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Miho/Sailor Makemake, and Vivian/Sailor Haumea comforted him.

Yugi: How the shit am I supposed to know all those cards were banned from tournament?!

Tea: Look on the bright side, you're still alive.

Joey: Well, he made fun of your voice.

Mai: And he thought we were pranking him.

Miho: Yeah, who the heck is that jerk think he is?!

Tristan: Cell's cousin and every bit of a dick as he is.

Vivian (hugs Yugi): Don't worry, Yugi darling! I'll make him sorry!

Tea (snarls at Vivian): Hey, let go of my Yugi! You already have Tristan!

Tristan: It's ok, she can hug anyone she likes.

Joey: Don't worry, you'll spring back from this!

Yugi: I...I...don't know if I can. Perhaps my dueling days are behind me.

The Duelists gasp at this possible retirement angle that may or may not lead somewhere. You decide.

xxxxx

 **(** _ **The cyborg fights**_ **resumes (0:45-0:52))**

Mist: 20 bucks says Virus wins.

Brunhilde: Count in me.

The Power Tamers all bet on Virus.

Omega X: Hey, speaking of tournaments, _Battle Supremacy_ 's take on my fight with Botamomon was the same. No alterations there.

Max: Nope, but I expected deviations to occur between ours and their takes starting with Furizlor.

Takato: I wonder if my YYGDM self can make it far. I hope so!

Himura: Guess, we'll have to see.

Genos: Now for my finishing blow!

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Wham!**_

Virus slaps Genos away, sending him crashing through the roof and soaring high in the sky.

Henry: Obvious outcome.

Brunhilde: Good call, Mist.

Mist: I always bet smart.

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy Music -** _ **Vs Kittens**_ **)**

Virus and Saitama: Oh well, who saw that coming?

Virus: So you want to throw that punch now?

Saitama: Eh, I just tag along with him. Maybe you wanna fight her now?

Virus: The kid?

Tatsumaki (scoffs): Forget this. Screw you both. (floats away)

Celesta X (frowns): Maybe he needs another lesson with me?

Omega X: Nah, he's not killing anyone now.

Max: Yeah, and we're supposed to have fun here.

Xander (to Omega X): Is he your enemy?

Omega X: Yeah he used to be one of our big bads 'til my sister here beat him.

Xander: Wow, incredible!

Celesta X (flustered): It's not a big deal. Tai and my friends encouraged me.

Saitama: Besides, I'm just here to meet my fans and watch some strong guys in a tournament.

Virus: Well then, Caped Baldy, if you want to be literally the first person to follow the rules I've set. Then, a fight it is.

Saitama: You bet, cockroach king, but don't be surprised if I hit harder than Genos here.

Virus (smirks): Oh, I'm looking forward to it.

Saitama (grins): You and me both.

Virus: I'll see you tomorrow.

Saitama: Dang right… (pauses) Wait, tomorrow?

Virus: Yes.

Saitama: As in tomorrow, tomorrow?

Virus: It's fucking Saturday, yes!

Saitama (dejected): Oh, geez. No can do. There's a sale going on at the grocery tomorrow and I need ingredients for a big party tomorrow here at the con. If we don't hit it up, we're just leaving money on the table. How about Sunday?

Virus: The deadest day of the con weekend?

Saitama: No, it'll be fine! Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go grab Genos! (flies off)

Virus: What? Seriously man?!

The villains chuckle together.

Burizalor: Oh poor you, Virus. He turned you down in favor of grocery shopping.

Warlord: Must suck to be dejected.

Lord Boros: Be glad you didn't have to fight him, Virus.

Virus: Oh whatever, next challenger!

The 2012 Ninja Turtles step in.

Leonardo: C'mon, bros! We're taking him down!

Michelangelo: BOOYAKASHA!

Virus (deadpan): Terrific.

Takato: I like turtles!

Brunhilde: 20 bucks on turtle soup.

Mist: With a side of pizza.

Omega X: Say, where's Kensuke? He and Orcus are missing out!

Sora: Last I checked, they were at the artist gallery.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Dramon X: What?! There's a competition going on? C'mon, Chris, we gotta check this out!

Orcus: Ok, art is paid for. Let's boogie!

Dramon X and Orcus speed off leaving a broken Speed-o'-Sound Sonic clutching his groin.

Sonic (high-pitched squeaky voice): ...someone wanna give me a hand…?

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Abridged Music -** _ **Broly Chronicles**_ **[Extended Cut])**

GalacticNova X approaches Omega X, Max, the Power Tamers, and company.

Max: Whoa, it's Yagami!

Metalla X: The hell you want, wannabe Legendary Ascendant?

Angemon X: Yeah, don't you stir Tai any trouble here.

GalacticNova X stares down Omega X, and all of a sudden faces Angemon X.

GalacticNova X (to Angemon X): What's your power level?

Angemon X (befuddled): Huh?

Sedna (points Ice Trident at GalacticNova X): Back off my guy, you roided freak.

Athena (sticks tongue out): Leave dad alone!

Dramon X finally steps in and confronts GalacticNova X.

Dramon X: There a problem?

GalacticNova X: Heheh, no problems here.

However, for poor Xander, the Digiverse 6 Ascendant starts to exhibit PTSD symptoms being near GalacticNova X. He hides behind Metalla X.

Metalla X: What the hell is wrong with you?!

Xander: He...he...reminds me of… of… someone I know! (gulps)

Metalla X (curious): You have your own Yagami in your universe?

 **(End theme)**

The pained wails of the Ninja Turtles echo through the convention.

Virus: Ok, next!

Brunhilde (to Mist): You want a shot at him?

Mist (fakes being polite): Oooh no, after you, my dear Brunhilde. I wouldn't want to mess up my Rita cosplay.

Taiki and Shoutmon step into the ring.

Taiki: We'll take you on! Ready, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Let's do it!

Virus (sighs): Oh god, more partnered battles? Ok, humor me. Pokémon or Digimon?

Shoutmon: Digi-!  
Virus: Doesn't matter. Just keep me entertained.

Takato: Sounds like he's getting bored.

Omega X: Yeah, but let's not keep the readers bored. We'll be back after this!

xxxxx

 _ **Act IV: Furizlor's True Colors**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

"Contestants, are we ready to commence the second match?!" The referee asked Omega X and Furizlor. "Then, let's get it on! Taichi Kamiya vs Furizlor!"

Beerusmon casually shoots a beam, ringing the gong.

"Fight!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST -** _ **30 Goku Battles 19**_ **)**

Omega X takes a fighting stance, waiting for Furizlor. Furizlor smirked and launched himself straight at Omega X. Omega X went for a straight jab, but the Corrupt swerved past Omega X's fist and got behind him. He folded both legs around Omega X's head and spun him around fast before slamming him face first into the ring.

As Omega X stood, Furizlor offered him a hand, which startled the Bearer of Courage. He looked at Furizlor's hand, not taking his frown off.

"What a good start, friend," Furizlor stated politely. "Please, accept my generous offer as one honorable warrior to another."

Quirking a brow, Omega X reluctantly took Furizlor's hand and pulled himself up.

"Visitors from Digiverse 7, it's most unfortunate we must be pitted against each other like this!" Furizlor addressed Omega X's friends. "Don't take this personally since this is just competition. In the end, we'll all shake hands and carry on with the rest of our days. Let us watch in harmony and thank you for listening."

As some started to take into Furizlor's generous statement, half who've already experienced Burizalor weren't as trusting.

"Oh, c'mon we should give him a chance," Jeri said.

"Yeah, no, not a chance," Rika remarked.

Sora had a hand on her chest where Burizalor shot her before. "I look at this guy and he just reminds me of Burizalor. I still can't shake off that nightmare of being killed by him!"

Izzy shared his sentiments. "Yeah, that's still fresh on my mind, too, Sora."

"Never in a million years do I imagine a good Burizalor. It's like if Myotismon ever went good, doesn't feel right," Gatomon commented, to which Kari nodded in agreement.

"Hey, don't you let your guard down around him, Tai!" TK warned him.

"Right, I got it!" Omega X said, glaring Furizlor down.

"Is something wrong?" Furizlor asked.

"Seems like you're testing my strength out," Omega X said, smirking. "But look, don't cop out on me. Just go straight to your final form already."

"Hmm?" The Corrupt blinked in bewilderment.

Max observed this keenly. "Even if this is an alternate Digiverse, he's still their Burizalor."

"As if we needed to know that," Takato remarked.

"So, how about it? Go ahead and go through all your forms if you want," Omega X goaded Furizlor.

"How in the world do you know my secret?" Furizlor inquired.

"I fought someone just like you in my universe."

"I see. That explains why!" The Corrupt realized this.

"Just know if you take your sweet time, I'll knock your ass out of this ring!" Omega X warned him.

"I thank you for the fighter's advice. Now then, allow me to present you my final form!" Furizlor declared, powering up as a blue aura blazed over him. This blue aura turned magenta as he powered up further.

Furizlor's battle armor shattered and his body underwent a painfully physical transformation. His back hunched over. His face expanded as his mouth formed into a beak-like shape. His head elongated into a banana shape. His entire body shape resembled Burizalor's third transformed state, and by extension the Xenomorph alien.

The Digi-Destined witnessed in horror, recalling Burizalor's third form.

"Oh god, not that gawdy form," Mimi shuddered.

BanchoLeomon recalled being blasted to death by this exact form.

Joe gritted. "Ok, this is certainly not helping my PTSD."

"Relax, everyone. As long as he's playing by the rules and fighting Tai, there's nothing to worry," Max reassured everyone. _Yeah, not I blame any of y'all for freaking out._

Kenta gawked at Furizlor. "Man, if Ridley Scott were here…"

"Well, he isn't Kenta," Henry said.

"Yeah, but we can call him an Alien rip-off," Terriermon snickered.

Inumon turned to Renamon. "You feel that power he's exuding?"

Renamon muttered. "Just hope Takato doesn't have to fight him."

"No way, he can take this freak," Rika added.

Kyoko scoffed. "Oh wow, he turned into an Alien. And didn't our friends have to fight some of those things?"

Madoka nodded. "Yeah, they're creepy and nasty monsters."

"Kick his butt, Tai!" Shu cheered Omega X on.

Champamon spat out, his mouth widened in shock. "Wait, I didn't know he can transform!"

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "Oh please, this is your final form?"

"Hope that was quick for you, but yes this is my final form!" Furizlor revealed to Omega X. "Satisfied enough?"

"Eh, I guess, but I remember his being different from yours."

"I'm curious. Were you able to defeat the other me?"

"Yeah, I sure did!"

"Is that so? Well, don't be disappointed if the outcome is different here!"

"Wouldn't have it either way. Say, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Here I come then!" Omega X sprinted forward as he and Furizlor clashed head-on. He and Furizlor's elbows collided, causing a shockwave to erupt all over the ring.

Omega X and Furizlor both punched each other's face. Their fists firmly planted into their cheeks. Furizlor kneed him in the gut. The Ascendant quickly grabbed the Corrupt and flew up, carrying him into the air. The combatants quickly engaged fisticuffs and matched blow per blow.

This went on for a few moments until Omega X headbutted and clubbed him. As he sent Furizlor crashing, Omega X flew down to follow him.

Watching the fight from an opposite side of the arena are Digiverse 6 and 7's Supreme Digi-Deities. Shinmon, Shintomon, Gosenzomon, and Buddhamon sat together watching with great interest.

On the Digiverse 6 side there sat an overweight teal-skinned elven-eared humanoid wearing his own formal Supreme Deity wardrobe: a red coat and blue pants. Atop his head is tall white hair. This is Fuwamon. Next to Fuwamon is his attendant, a tall, lean teal-skinned elven-eared humanoid with a big chin and a pointed head. He wore a long red hat and a Supreme Deity outfit. They, too, were on the edge of their seats.

Omega X went on the offensive and fired a Ki barrage. Furizlor quickly dodged and phased past the incoming beams, which rained down on the ring. Furizlor dove head first toward Omega X, but the Ascendant fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_. The bluish beam headed straight for Furizlor, who gasped at its immense size. Nonetheless, Furizlor's mindset was on victory. He dove through the beam much to Omega X's surprise. Furizlor grabbed Omega X and lifted him back into the air.

Furizlor unloaded a barrage of punches, stunning Omega X.

"And Furizlor goes on the offense! Oh, and I've just been told that this is Furizlor's Assault Form!" The referee announced while the Corrupt pounded Omega X. "In order to end all the tragic wars ravaging Digiverse 6, Furizlor took it upon himself to lead a peacekeeping force and jump into the war zones! This Assault Form is his most preferred use to combat evil! And he's been handling postwar restorations and aiding needy children, who've lost their homes to war! And to add to his prestige, he's won the Universal Peace Prize for an unprecedented three times!"

"Whoa! What a super good guy we have on our team!" Champamon was impressed.

"I did tell him if we win, you'll support his activities," Vadosmon stated.

"You mean we won't endorse him if he loses?"

"Of course."

"Oh, darn. I feel bad."

"You're a Digital God of Destruction, Lord Champamon. You shouldn't say such things."

Despite being told of his good accolades, Digiverse 7 and their friends continued to cheer on Omega X.

Furizlor growled in frustration as Omega X covered up and blocked his punches. Furizlor reared his right hand forward and landed a big punch, knocking Omega X down. Furizlor sprayed the ring with a pink beam and attempted to cut Omega X down with it.

"I hope I'm not overdoing it!" Furizlor yelled out, firing like crazy as smoke surfaced over the ring. To his surprise, Omega X shot through the smoke screen.

"Thanks for the warm-up, but I'm ready to get this over with!" Omega X declared.

 _He wasn't fighting at full strength?!_ Thought an astounded Furizlor.

 **(End theme)**

"You're a pretty sly jerk, aren't you? Aren't you hiding another transformation past this one? Or, are you trying to save it for later?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I've been doing the same," Omega X said and without a second thought powered up into full-powered Ascendant state. A golden sheen enveloped over the warrior. His hair turned shiny yellow.

Champamon blinked stupidly. "Huh? Why the heck is he glowing?" He glanced over to Xander. "Hey, Ascendants aren't supposed to have gold hair like him, right?!"

Xander nodded. "Yes as far as I know!" He gulped. _He and everyone here can't know my secret._

Hit opened his eyes and briefly scoped Omega X's golden state. He quickly closed his eyes and meditated out of disinterest.

"Hey, Digiverse 6! Take a look! This is how our Ascendants look at the top of their game! I doubt yours can even reach the gold!" Beerusmon taunted Champamon and company.

The Lost Kingdoms were taken aback by Omega X's transformation.

"W-Whoa! He's glowing!" Tsugumi shouted.

"Just like those Super Saiyans," Argo balked over Omega X's golden state. "Man, I have to be dreaming!"

Kyoko pinched Argo's cheek.

"Ow!"

"Nope, totally not dreaming," Kyoko snickered much to Argo's own pain.

"Oh my god, his hair looks nice," Mana gleamed over Omega X's golden presence. "Hey, Gai, you think I should dye my hair gold?"

Gai coughed. "Um, well…"

"Nah, sis, your hair's just fine the way it is," Shu answered for Gai.

"Oh, I didn't ask for your opinion," Mana pouted.

"He does look majestic," Inori commented.

"C'mon, Tai! Beat him!" Madoka cheered him on.

Omega X looked up, giving a fierce warrior's glare to match his golden streak. "Let's both fight to our fullest and get this over with!"

Furizlor nodded his head. "The true reason why I've been witholding my _true_ final form was not to save it like you presumably think. But, fine you asked for it." With that, he powered up once again as a blue aura exploded around him. The pressure from his battle aura's exuded enough power to shatter his body's exterior. His Assault Form broke apart in a blaze in a light. Like a chrysalis, the creature shed his old body and revealed his new form to complete the metamorphosis.

In place of the hunched over, Xenomorph beak creature was a form that almost everyone in Digiverse 7 recognized. This was the form that brought them dread. However, Furizlor's true final form, while similar, had noticeable aesthetic differences that set him apart from his Digiverse 7 counterpart.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F OST -** _ **A Deathmatch With Golden Freeza**_ **)**

Furizlor's true final form is still sleek and unimposing much like Burizalor's final form. He had regressed to his first form's size. His neck and face turned pale blue like his torso and head. Additionally, his arms and legs remained their dark blue color, and not pale white like Burizalor. His center chest and forehead chitin were more brightly blue than before. His skin tight pants and boot-like feet were retained. His long black tail curved back and forth.

"Just a heed of warning, my final form is quite a hassle to control," Furizlor forewarned Omega X. "For that reason and just once, I needlessly killed a villain before. Since then, I've neatly tucked away this final form for that reason, but since you asked for this, Taichi, I'll gladly fight you this way!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with! And don't hold back!"

Furizlor smirked. "I'm honored to have met you, Taichi. Here I come!" He powered up, flaring aura and all, and shot down like a speeding comet at Omega X.

Omega X was taken aback as Furizlor zipped around fast.

"This is my full power!" The Corrupt collided with Omega X. He was shocked as Omega X caught his fist with one hand. "What?!"

One punch from Omega X and Furizlor was knocked into the air. Halting his momentum, Furizlor launched toward Omega X and punched him again.

 _ **Pow!**_

But, Omega X had the same idea as both punched each other. Omega X reared his other hand back and punched Furizlor back, sending him flying across the ring. Furizlor landed in a heap in the ring center.

Furizlor gritted, struggling to sit up. "...incredible...his strength is immense!" He rushed Omega X only to be kicked back. "Ugh!"

"So, is this your limit?" Omega X asked almost disappointed. "Look, whether you're a good guy or not doesn't matter, but I have to win this. I recommend surrender."

"I appreciate the concern, but that's something I can't afford to do!" Furizlor replied, struggling to stand again. "In order to purge war from my universe, I need to win this to gain Lord Champamon's endorsement!" He quickly shot up at Omega X and unleashed a flurry of punches.

Omega X quickly parried Furizlor's punches with little effort. The Ascendant gut punched Furizlor. Furizlor doubled over in pain. Omega X once again pummeled Furizlor with rights and lefts.

Furizlor stumbled back bruised and in pain.

Jeri gasped, unable to take this. "I can't bear to watch this!"

Felinismon shouted. "Yeah! The hell are you doing beating on a not-so-bad guy?!"

Terriermon cringed. "Hate to say it, but this is pathetic and painful to watch."

Lopmon covered Suzie's eyes. "You don't need to see this."

Sora watched her boyfriend pummel Furizlor. She hesitated to say anything and hoped the match ended.

"Knock his ass out of there, Tai!" Pikkan yelled out.

"C'mon, Furizlor! Don't you give up either!" Madoka shockingly cheered the Corrupt, much to her friends' disbelief.

Sayaka gaped. "Say what…?!"

Kyoko snorted. "Whose side are you on, pinkie?!"

Homura smiled over Madoka's inability to judge a creature based on their counterpart's terrible reputation. "As far as Madoka is concerned, Furizlor is just a competitor who wants to fight what's right for his universe." _Still if Kyubey is anything to go by, individuals with 'good intentions' usually have the deepest skeleton closets._

Yusuke cheered on Omega X and Furizlor. "Hell yeah, now this is what I'm talking about!"

Sailor Moon cringed at Omega X's brutal assault on Furizlor. "I think you proved your point, Tai."

Sailor Mars shared similar thoughts as Homura. "Maybe not."

Hiei concurred with Mars. "I agree."

"You've got him, uncle Tai!" Athena cheered him on.

"Just throw him out already," Sedna muttered.

Trembling in pain, Furizlor stumbled forward, writhing in pain. Despite the punishing blows he had taken, the Digiverse 6 Corrupt refused to concede to defeat.

"Never give up, no matter how bad the situation gets!" Furizlor muttered his mantra. "I have a crucial responsibility to uphold… for all the children… I can't let them down!" He lunged at Omega X, who raised his hand to block. Furizlor's fist collided and slid off Omega X's palm. A tiny purple spark seemingly flashed and faded. If one could blink, they'd miss it.

However, a few managed to catch this. Namely Jacomon, Kensuke, Slade, Hiei's Jagan, and Mars & Homura's intuition.

Omega X suddenly felt tipsy as if he had a cold one too many. His vision seemingly blurred. He lethargically walked forward, feeling tired as his view of Furizlor blurred.

 _Now's my chance!_ Furizlor jumped up and kicked Omega X out of the ring to the shock of many.

 **(End theme)**

"WHAT?!" Metalla X spat out.

"OH NO! TAI!" Takato shouted.

The referee checked on Omega X. "That's it! He's out of bounds! Furizlor of Digiverse 6 wins!"

Upon seeing her boyfriend being knocked out of the ring, Sora fell into a trance-like state. "Tai…?" Sora quickly snapped out of it. "Oh my god, Tai!" She jumped over the railing with Biyomon.

"Sora, wait!" Mimi called to her.

Max quickly flew over to Sora and helped her tend to Omega X. Omega X's golden hair faded as Sora lifted him.

"Tai! Hey, wake up!" Sora shook him hard.

"Ugh, what the hell just happened?!" Max growled, turning toward Furizlor.

Furizlor took a minute to absorb all that just happened.

"I-I really won…" Furizlor gritted between heavy breaths.

"What the shit just happened?!" Beerusmon freaked out. "Are my eyes deceiving me?!"

"Hahahah! Yeah!" Champamon celebrated with a victory dance.

Athena gasped, feeling crushed. "Uncle Tai lost…? No! He lost?!"

"Something's not right here," Dimitri muttered.

"Yeah, you're right, Dimitri. How does Tai go from being full of vigor and then Furizlor gives him a jab that causes him to get tipsy," Sedna keenly assessed the final moments of the match.

"I call bull," Sailor Varuna added.

"What'ca think, Yug?" Joey asked his friend.

"Hard to say, my eyes can't exactly follow their movements, but those final moments seemed suspect," Yugi answered sagely in Atem-like analysis fashion.

Varuna looked over to Seto and Lyn. "So, what do you think?"

"I can't believe our guy lost! So, is he out for good?" Lyn asked her.

"Don't know."

"If he's out, it's going to be hard for our team to rebound," Seto said.

"Hey, don't forget our Takato and Kotori are still in," Lyn reminded him.

Both Sailor Mars and Hiei stood.

"You're not the only ones who think something went wrong," Mars said.

"Can we at least wait and see what happens?" Jeri asked.

"I'm inclined to agree with their suspicions raised," Renamon stated.

"Yep, I mean what happened at that last moment?" Inumon wondered.

Beerusmon snarled over his end result. "What is that moron doing?! Now Champamon's tied with us!"

Suddenly, Omega X awoke in Sora's arms. He looked around puzzled by the commotion.

"Hey, what's going on? I just zonked out…" Omega X noticed Sora holding him. "Oh, hey, Sora. What's wrong?"

"You don't even remember what happened?" Sora asked.

"You lost! Furizlor knocked you out of the ring!" Biyomon informed him of the match result.

Max checked over Omega X. "Seems you're ok now, but I do wonder what Furizlor did to you to daze you like that."

Omega X shifted over to the ring and watched Furizlor in the ring.

"All I remember is punching his hand and then my mind just went blank."

"I really thought you had died or something!" Sora hugged Omega X.

"Me? Nah, and sorry for scaring y'all like that," Omega X embraced Sora.

Furizlor stepped out of the ring and confronted Omega X. "Are you ok, Taichi?"

"Yeah, but just disappointed I lost," Omega X scoffed. "I don't know what you did, but good play."

"I couldn't tell either. I suppose it's the luck of a desperate warrior?" Furizlor shrugged. "But one thing is for certain, you enabled me to push beyond my limits."

"Well, that's good to know."

"It was a hard match, but thank you for giving me an enjoyable match," Furizlor offered a hand to Omega X, to which Max stopped him.

"He accepts your good sportsmanship," Max dissuaded Furizlor from touching Omega X.

"As you say," Furizlor nodded. Standing next to Omega X, he waved to the audience to cheer them both.

Naturally, while some clapped and cheered, the suspicious individuals stayed silent.

"Oh well, good fight, you two!" Davis cheered them.

"Can't deny this Burizalor counterpart isn't a bad guy," Cody said.

"We can't always judge a book by its cover," Ken said.

"Wow, that was a good fight, huh, guys?" Madoka asked her friends.

"Yeah, but disappointed Omega X didn't win," Shu added.

"Hey, we'll have another chance to win in the next match," Sayaka reassured them. "Right, Ayase?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Ayase smiled, unaware Kyoko is giving her a dirty look.

Homura stared quietly at Furizlor. _What are you hiding?_

As Max carried Sora and Biyomon back to the Digi-Destined's side, Omega X flew back to this team's area. He was met with questions from Takato, Guilmon, and Kotori. Suddenly, Beerusmon brushed the three aside as he hounded the Ascendant.

"Look, I'm sorry, Lord Beerusmon! But I don't know what happened out there!"

Beerusmon snarled. "'Sorry' isn't cutting it, Taichi. Because you lost, you can't compete again! I was betting on you to carry us through!"

"So sorry!" Omega X pleaded, begging off in fear of what the God of Destruction will do to him.

"You couldn't have gone to full strength! Why didn't you?"

"I had thought of that, but I figured just regular Ascendant would've been enough to beat him!"

Takato interjected. "Well, you were dominating him right there before he suddenly kicked you out of the ring."

"What the hell kind of ability did he use on you that made you woozy?" Kotori asked him.

"Technique? Well, I didn't see him employ any technique. He just punched my hand and I felt something like a prick."

"A prick?" Kensuke asked curiously.

"I thought maybe I accidentally punched some spike on his finger. It did sting."

Before anyone else can raise offer questions, Champamon was heard heckling Beerusmon.

"Hey, are you mad, Beerusmon?!" Champamon busted out laughing.

Almost fuming from his brother's taunts, Beerusmon let cooler heads prevail. "No, I'm not mad."

"If that guy was your ace in the hole, boy are you screwed like a pooch!"

Before Beerusmon can flip out and go on a warpath, Whismon stopped him.

"Lord Beerusmon, please calm down and don't listen to him."

As Beerusmon faked a smile and patted Omega X's back, Slade lowered a hand as if he was ready to neutralize the God of Destruction.

"Don't you worry about that loss, Taichi! As long as we're fighting for fun, it's all good!" Beerusmon jovially said, putting on a facade to trick Champamon.

"Ok, can we get the next contestant to fight Furizlor of Digiverse 6?" The referee called for the next fighter from Beerusmon's team.

"We'll go next," Takato stepped up with Guilmon. He gave a thumbs up to Omega X. "Looks like I'm ready to show y'all the fruits of my training with Max!"

"Good luck, Takato," Omega X nodded in approval.

"Contestant Takato Matsuda and his partner, Guilmon, are up to fight Furizlor next! And what's this? He's turned into some kind of human bird!" The referee said. "A Birdman perhaps?"

With that, Takato transformed into Suzakato and flew down with Guilmon. They faced off with Furizlor. The Corrupt curiously looked over Suzakato.

"I may not be strong like Tai was, but I'm no slouch either," Suzakato pointed to Furizlor.

"Let's give them a good fight, Takato," the Digiverse 6 Corrupt replied. "But I don't plan on losing."

The Tamers and everyone else from the YYGDM dimension cheered Suzakato and Guilmon.

"You can do it, Takato and Guilmon!" Jeri loudly cheered them.

"Don't let your guard down around him!" Yugi yelled out.

"Go, Takatomon!" Terriermon waved a flag with Suzakato and Guilmon's faces on it.

"You guys call that encouragement?" Rika scoffed. She slammed her hands on the railing and shouted passionately. "KICK HIS LIZARD TAIL ASS, TAKATO!"

The sound of Rika's voice stopped Suzakato, who smiled and blushed.

"Ah, the lovely sound of my girl's voice resonates with my burning flames," Suzakato chuckled. He turned, waving to Rika.

"Hey, Takato, should we Biomerge just in case?" Guilmon whispered to his Tamer.

"Only if he pushes my limit," Suzakato said. "That'll be our last resort if need be." _And whatever he used to beat Tai with, I've gotta be vigilant of that, too._

"Contestants Takato and Furizlor, are we ready?" The referee asked the combatants. After they acknowledged, he dropped his hand. "Let's get this on!"

Beerusmon fired a beam that struck the gong, which started the third match.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Flame of Faith**_ **)**

Furizlor chuckled. "Well, you've seen all I can do. All I have left is my will." He dropped into a fighting stance. "But I'll use that as my weapon to defeat you!"

With that, Furizlor quickly flew at Suzakato and Guilmon. Suzakato grabbed Guilmon and formed a wall of flames, which stopped Furizlor temporarily. Furizlor phased through the flames and found his opponents were gone. He looked over his shoulder and watched WarGrowlmon freshly evolved thanks to Suzakato's D-Ark. WarGrowlmon fired his _**Atomic Blaster**_ , which Furizlor dodged with ease. Furizlor flew up and lobbed blasts that neutralized the half-cybernetic behemoth.

The Corrupt fired eye beams that struck WarGrowlmon, not only stunning but regressing him back to Guilmon.

"Now where's your friend?!" Furizlor yelled out.

Suddenly, a veil of flames materialized behind Furizlor. As he turned, he was faced with wild flames shaped like a avian's face. From this veil of fire, an armored phoenix emerged and slammed into Furizlor.

"Takato just shifted from Beast Human Mode to straight Beast Mode!" Himura cried out.

"Go get him, Takato!" Sailor Mars cheered her former student on.

Suzakato flung Furizlor around and tossed him into the air. As Furizlor quickly stopped himself in mid-air, Suzakato folded his wings and unleashed a fiery barrage. Furizlor unleashed his own variation of Burizalor's _**Death Wave**_ , which he aptly calls his _**Chaos Wave**_. This attack was enough to weather out Suzakato's fiery attacks. Suzakato headed straight for Furizlor and attempted to body slam him.

Furizlor phased away and reappeared above Suzakato. Opening his hand, Furizlor dropped an energy ball on Suzakato's back and sent him crashing to the ring. Suzakato's reverted back to his Beast Tamer humanoid form.

"Man, he hits hard…" Suzakato gritted, clenching his right hand. "But, I can't give up!" He watched Rika hollering loudly at him. "And I sure as hell can't let you down, Rika." He watched Furizlor descend near him. "Is that all you've got?!"

Furizlor smirked. "Not even, but I'm glad you're heart's still in this. Your vigor would've made you a perfect candidate for my peacekeeping force."

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Oh well, just thought I'd ask," Furizlor postured and waited for Suzakato to make his next move.

Suzakato wasted no time unleashing his _**Firepalm Blast**_ , shooting it directly for Furizlor. Furizlor narrowly dodged the flames and turned around. Suzakato was already in front of him with hands cupped. A red sphere formed inside Suzakato's palms. Suzakato fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ , blasting Furizlor back. Furizlor was nearly knocked out of the ring.

"Stay on him, Takato!" Rika cheered him on.

"Can he possibly do it?!" Kenta wondered out loud.

"Ugh, so close!" Terriermon tore at the fur on his head.

"We're with you all the way, Takato!" Jeri encouraged.

Sailor Moon cheered loudly. "Let's go, Takato! Win it for the team!"

Sailor Mars watched anxiously, keenly watching Furizlor for suspicious activity. Hiei activated his Jagan Eye to follow their movements.

Suzakato swiftly came behind Furizlor and threw a punch. Furizlor quickly phased out and reappeared behind Suzakato. Furizlor grabbed Suzakato with his tail and tossed him to the ring center. Suzakato sprang up and threw a fire barrage. Furizlor hopped around, dodging the fire blasts.

 _Crap! He's dodging nearly all my attacks! I got lucky hitting him with that Hazard Wave!_ Suzakato thought while flying through Furizlor's beams.

"You've got this, Takato. Just don't drop your guard and look out for his hand," Max muttered.

Kensuke overheard Max. "Seems you've caught on to it, too?"

"We need to be cautious at this point. If he is thinking what I think he is doing, then we might a controversial situation here."

After Furizlor dodged all of Suzakato's attacks, the Warrior of Suzaku beckoned Guilmon in.

"All right, buddy! Plan B!" Suzakato declared as he used his D-Ark to Biomerge with Guilmon. In their place was BlazeGallantmon.

"Since Guilmon is a legal component and partner with Takato, this fusion is legal!" The referee announced.

"This should be more than enough to ensure Takato wins!" Kenta said.

"Don't be too sure," Renamon said.

"Ugh, c'mon, Takato…" grumbled the Digimon Queen. "Don't you dare lose."

Although slightly taken aback by BlazeGallantmon's merger, Furizlor didn't let the Beast Biomerger's presence deter him. He continued to attack BlazeGallantmon with a plethora of Ki blasts. BlazeGallantmon folded his Suzaku wings over himself, absorbing Furizlor's blasts. BlazeGallantmon rushed forward and launched a _**Phoenix Shot**_ from his joust. Furizlor gathered Ki inside his body and utilized a powerful aura that knocked BlazeGallantmon back.

"That all you've got?!" BlazeGallantmon grunted, readying his joust.

"Most excellent, Takato. You're doing exactly what I've hoped for providing me a clean and competitive match," Furizlor smirked, lifting and clenching the same hand he used to 'neutralize' Omega X with.

BlazeGallantmon glided forward and shoved his joust forward. Furizlor hopped over the joust from splitting him in two. He somersaulted over BlazeGallantmon and fired a barrage of Ki blasts that rained over the Beast Biomerged Digimon.

In response to Furizlor's attack, BlazeGallantmon's wings ignited into flames and a fiery cloak enveloped over him. He utilized his _**Suzaku Cloak**_ , absorbing Furizlor's blasts.

The Corrupt scoffed. "Damn."

"Suzaku Feather!" BlazeGallantmon summoned a large red feather that dowsed into flames. He gathered the flames, which formed into a weapon Sailor Mars was most familiar with.

"That's my technique!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Now he's gonna use it to win," Rika smiled coolly.

Having converted the Suzaku Feather into a bow with arrows, BlazeGallantmon grabbed and used it. He fired ten _**Blazing Arrows**_ at Furizlor. Furizlor hastily dodged the fiery arrows. As he flew around the ring, BlazeGallantmon fired over a hundred _**Blazing Arrows**_. Furizlor quickly phased in various directions, dodging every single arrow.

"This is getting to be most troublesome!" Furizlor scowled. "This boy's craftier than Taichi!"

Omega X clapped. "All right, Takato and Guilmon! Keep it up! Hey, Max, you trained them good."

"Thanks, but they put in all the effort," Max said proudly.

"Take his lizard ass down, Takato!" Kotori cheered him on.

Whismon turned to Beerusmon. "He's certainly excellent with ranged attacks."

"Better than Taichi at least," Beerusmon said.

"I can keep this up!" BlazeGallantmon declared, continuing to fire more fiery arrows.

Furizlor kept playing keep away from BlazeGallantmon's arrows. However, one arrow struck Furizlor's back shoulder, stunning him. This left him open for BlazeGallantmon to smack him down with his shield. Furizlor fell hard as BlazeGallantmon lowered his joust near his head.

"Ready to give up?" threateningly asked BlazeGallantmon.

Furizlor gritted nervously. "Damn it." His face was mere inches away from BlazeGallantmon's pointed joust end. "Looks like you got me, Takato. With this, you have no way you can miss me."

"Simply put you don't know how I fight, that's why you're done."

Furizlor stands up, slipping his hand on BlazeGallantmon's unexposed arm.

Upon seeing this, Jacomon, Slade, Renamon, Hiei, Sailor Mars, and Homura observed Furizlor's actions.

"Now take this!" BlazeGallantmon readied a _**Phoenix Shot**_ to blast Furizlor out of the ring.

Suddenly, BlazeGallantmon felt a painful prick and felt groggy for no reason. His vision blurred the same way Omega X's did before. BlazeGallantmon dropped his joust arm and stumbled back seemingly dazed. _What's happening? I can't even see or think straight!_

"Victory is mine!" Furizlor shot toward BlazeGallantmon. He powered energy into his fist and punched BlazeGallantmon's chest hard. The blow cracked the chest armor of the Beast Biomerged and knocked him out.

 **(End theme)**

"No, Takato!" Omega X shouted.

"Shit…!" Max growled.

"Chumley?!" Kazu yelled out.

"Takato!" Jeri cried out.

"Guilmon!" The Digimon cried out together.

The Tamers became more apprehensive with BlazeGallantmon's condition than the match outcome.

Rika jumped over the railing and raced over near the ring's edge. "TAKATO!"

"Ma'am you'll have to step back for your own safety!" The referee called off Rika. "If you enter this ring, Takato will be disqualified!"

"Piss off! That's my boyfriend in there!" Rika rebuked against the referee.

"Sorry, but thems the rules, miss," he backed off from Rika's fiery retort. He checked over BlazeGallantmon, who was out of it. "And your winner is Furizlor!"

Furizlor chortled. "Yes, another victory for our universe."

Once the match was decided, Rika was finally let into the ring to tend to BlazeGallantmon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Renamon, and Hiei entered the ring, too.

"Oh shit," Kotoru cursed. "This isn't looking good for us."

"Now he lost, too?!" Beerusmon gaped in shock over his team's two consecutive losses. He saw Champamon sporting a proud smile.

 _I don't get it! Just how the hell is he doing this?!_ Metalla X thought. Then, his inner persona, Yamato, chimed in and speculated.

' _ **He has to be cheating. That sneaky son of bitch is hiding something!'**_ Yamato voiced his view on Furizlor.

"No, there's something behind this," Kensuke said.

"You're right, Ken," Slade walked by Kensuke. "And it's time we finally unveil this farce."

Jacomon, too, had similar views as Slade. "This has gone long enough!"

"Jacomon?" Mimi turned as the alien patrolman left with his partner Ryo (DF-616).

"Where is he going?" Palmon wondered, watching Jacomon and Ryo leave.

"Who knows?" Tentomon shrugged.

Mimi watched Jacomon hop over the railing. "He knows something we don't?"

"I call for an objection!" Jacomon interjected Furizlor's 'victory'.

"Jacomon, what is this about?" Mimi asked him.

"I call a foul!" The patrolman declared against the tainted win.

"Mr. Patrolman, what is this about?" The referee demanded from him.

"Furizlor is using a weapon!" Jacomon pointed out.

"Clearly you need your eyes checked, sir, but weapons are legal as long as they're part of the warrior's repertoire," the referee stated. "The official tournament handbook says otherwise. And believe me, I've read that thing many times."

"But the rules state artificially implanted weapons before a match is illegal!" Jacomon reminded him. "Maybe you need to read the weapons page again!"

"The alien creature is right," Hiei interjected. "My Jagan Eye was able to see it all. Check his right arm."

"Yes! He's got a needle in there!" Jacomon pointed to Furizlor.

Homura jumped out of the audience and landed outside.

"You're not going to get far deploying illegal methods," Homura chastised Furizlor, who remained unfazed by the accusations. "Takato clearly had you defeated."

"Wait, he cheated?!" Madoka gasped.

"Booo!" Sayaka jeered.

"Reverse the decision and disqualify that jerk!" Kyoko hollered.

"If it were my call, I'd disqualify him if he has anything suspect," Seto assessed the situation.

"Right? I hope the ref makes the right call," Lyn nodded.

"Referee, you best check that man if he has anything to hide!" Yugi yelled to the official.

Kotori punched the railing and growled. "Why I oughta…!"

Champamon stood up fighting back against the accusations. "Hey, that's low of all of you making false judgments like this!"

Xander protested. "That's correct! I've fought alongside Furizlor and he's never had to use underhanded means to defeat evil!"

The referee was left stumped as he turned to Furizlor.

"So, you were able to see it all happen, Mr. Patrolman?" Sailor Moon asked Jacomon.

Jacomon nodded. "Never underestimate my acute eyes."

"If I may, referee search him," Slade requested.

"Well, since you asked," the official nodded as he checked Furizlor's arms. As he scanned the Corrupt's right arm, his fingers tapped on something sharp protrude from a tiny slot on Furizlor's hand. "Ow. Hey, what was…" Just like Omega X and BlazeGallantmon, he, too, felt groggy and saw his own vision blur. "Oooh, maaaan, eveeeerything's spinnnnning…!" He fell back and fell unconscious.

"Ah, see! What did I tell ya?!" Jacomon pointed out the evidence.

"You can't fool us anymore," Homura said.

"And you should be banned, too!" Sailor Moon frowned at the smug Corrupt.

"Explain yourself, Furizlor!" Champamon angrily demanded.

Furizlor raised his right hand. "This is no artificial implant. It's part of my natural body."

The referee quickly came to. "N-No…! There are obvious signs of tampering on that arm. Furizlor, you've been disqualified! The winner is BlazeGallantmon!"

Jacomon quickly does a victory pose. "Yeah!"

"Hey, Jacomon, this is the first time you've looked cool!" Mimi hollered.

"What the hell?! How can this be?!" Champamon became appalled by this cheating tactic.

"Furizlor, please explain yourself! Why do this?!" Xander was aghast by this reveal.

"Oh, there is no _why_. This is Furizlor's _true_ character," Vadosmon stated plainly. "Those space pirates who attacked those worlds are a secret organization he heads himself."

"No, it can't be!" Xander denied this.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST 46 -** _ **Freeza is Resurrected**_ **)**

Furizlor chortled evilly, revealing his true colors. "Yes, it's true. I instigate wars and end them myself. I then buy the ravaged worlds for the cheapest price. Then I profit from the reconstruction right after restoration. That's my business scheme and I'm proud of it."

Omega X sighed. "Well, why am I not surprised?"

Beerusmon added. "And his business approach isn't any different from Burizalor's either."

"Playing the genuine hero to conceal his foul tracks? Cleverly well played," Whismon commented.

"Yeah, even from a different universe, Burizalor would never play the hero," Metalla X truthfully stated.

"Just the thought of it is wrong," Omega X concurred.

As his true character came out, everyone from Digiverse 7's side jeered Furizlor like no tomorrow. Furizlor shrugged, unfazed by the jeers and disparaging insults being thrown his way. He delightfully soaked in their contempt, which would make his Digiverse 7 counterpart proud.

"You underhanded jerk…" BlazeGallantmon rose, giving Furizlor a dirty look. "You couldn't beat me, so you had to cheat."

"Boy, you clearly didn't know how I fight. You chose to fight me and paid the price."

Sailor Mars faced Furizlor. "I promise you won't get far now we know your secret."

Homura nodded. "He won't need to since he's gotten disqualified."

"No, but you are on our shit list, buddy," Rika gave Furizlor a look that could kill, but the Corrupt shrugged her off. "C'mon, Takato, we're getting you out of here."

"No, I've gotta stay if that guy's getting disqualified…" BlazeGallantmon muttered.

Champamon confronted Vadosmon.

"Hey, why did you go and choose a cheater like him?!" Champamon asked.

She nonchalantly replied. "Well, you never told me to take character into account. You plainly told me, 'go fetch me any fighters you can find, I don't care!'"

Furizlor walked off stage smugly grinning. "Well, I wish you luck on your next match."

Having seen enough of the 'stain', Champamon prepared to cleanse him with a blast.

"You little bug, you've shamed me for the last time! Now be gone!" Champamon snarled.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh I don't think so!" Kotori called out enraged. "He ain't getting off the hook that easily! I'll put him down." She quickly landed on MetalSeadramon's head and descended toward the ring.

"Miss are you sure? He's already been..."

She stopped the referee. "I'm not going to let a cheater get off the hook. Heck let him use his stupid little needle I'm not scared! Besides that once I knock him out, I want Takato and Tai reinstated."

Champamon rose up from his seat in anger. "I don't think so foolish woman! Maybe he did admit to cheating but you didn't catch it quick enough! I'll allow one fighter from your side back in, but not both."

Naturally this displeased several people in the crowd.

"That's complete bullshit." Himura muttered.

"Yeah, what's up with that?!" Kazu reproved this idea.

"Hey, you fat bunny, you better let our two guys fight! They got screwed!" Terriermon snapped.

"First off, he's a cat and two he can hear you," Henry clamped his mouthy partner's mouth shut for everyone's sake.

"Agreed, but what can we do at this point? We should be glad at least one of them can get back in." Yusuke added.

"That's totally bogus," Argo groaned.

"Yeah, this sucks!" Kyoko cursed her disapproval.

"Booo!" Sayaka and Tsugumi jeered.

Inori turned to Shu. "Why can't they let them both in?"

Shu nodded. "I wish I knew. They both deserve to get back in."

Gai added. "He did disqualified at least."

"Maybe not since Kotori's demanding a match with him!" Madoka watched Kotori step near the ring.

"Kotori, are you crazy?!" Philippe called out, to which she winked to him.

Kotori looked at both BlazeGallantmon and Rika. "Takato says he's withdrawing."

"What? No way, I can still fight!" BlazeGallantmon shouted.

Rika nodded. "C'mon, Takato, you have some sore spots that need to be rubbed."

"But…"

"No buts, Takato. _Now_ ," the Digimon Queen sternly demanded, causing BlazeGallantmon to obediently fall in line.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kotori mouthed a 'Thank you' to Rika, to which the ginger-haired girl replied with a 'Just win'.

"Hey, I can't be satisfied until I've purged that little shit stain!" Champamon snapped. "Quit making all the decisions without my consent, jerks!"

"Why not let them?" Vadosmon asked. "The disqualification's been removed and the opponent's withdrawing. It's our victory. There's no loss on our side."

"I know, but…"

"You want to lose to your brother?"

"Hell no! Ok, Furizlor, win this next fight and I'll forgive you for embarrassing me! Win the fight after that and I'll consider endorsing you financially! Deal?!"

Furizlor responded with a sneaky evil grin.

"Ugh, that's the look of someone with no respect for anyone," Beerusmon sighed.

"Just like you, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon snarked.

"Hey, woman! Take care of his guy to ease my stress!" Beerusmon ordered Kotori.

Irked by his lack of manners, Kotori scoffed. "I have a name, y'know, jerk. Ok, MetalSeadramon, let's kick some lizard ass!"

With that, Kotori transformed into Valkyrie Brunhilde. Brunhilde landed in the ring and faced off with Furizlor. Takato's friends and colleagues returned to their seats.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

In the fighter's area, BlazeGallantmon landed near them, splitting back into Takato and Guilmon. Takato looked at Tai with a serious expression.

"Guess you're going back in, Tai," he said.

Tai was shocked.

"Look we know what's at stake. It's better you go back in than me. I'll get my chance at a good fight someday."

Ken sighed. "For the record, I'm still going last."

"Max, I'm sorry what happened with me out there," Takato sighed shamefully. "You're probably disappointed."

"I'm not. That jerk cheated you out of your victory. You're still a winner in our eyes," Max said. "Don't worry, now that Tai's back in, we have him, Kensuke, Matt, and Kotori."

Takato clenched his fists. "And besides, I would never settle on a disqualification win. I want to win fair and square like a true champion would!"

"That's the spirit, Takato," Guilmon agreed with his Tamer.

"C'mon, Kotori! Take him down!" Takato cheered her on.

Furizlor chortled haughtily at his fresh opponent. "Oh please woman. I'm shaking." He mocked as he flexed his arm with the poison needle on it.

"You'll be doing more than that after I knock your cheating ass out." She threatened him back with a glare.

"Furizlor, I will disqualify you if you use that again!"

Furizlor waved it off. "She's already consented to allow me to use it."

"Fine! Contestants Brunhilde and Furizlor ready?! Begin!"

 **(End theme)**

Once the bell gonged, Furizlor ran forward after the referee reluctantly started the match.

"You won't be able to do anything once I..." Suddenly, he got cut off when she rushed him. Her right arm was in cased with blue fire. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 _ **BANG!**_

Just like that, Furizlor went flying into the air and crash landed outside the ring unconscious.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **[S]**_ **)**

"Contestant Furizlor is out of bounds! Match goes to Brunhilde!"

"For the record, I held back. That cheating prick wasn't worth going all out on." She grunted, turning off her blue flames.

"Dang she punked him out!" Tike said impressed.

Keke smiled at this. "At least she kept her word, and now Tai's back in at least."

Max heard Tike, Kara, and David's loud cheering. He also overheard Keke's optimistic take on their situation with a smile.

"AW YEAH! DIGIVERSE 7 WINS!" Kazu and Guardromon hollered.

"Great show, Kotori!" Himura cheered his ex.

"Yes, that'll show that cheater!" Jeri clapped.

"Nice hit, Kotori!" Philippe called out, happy for his cousin.

"Yeah, shame that Takato can't get another shot though." Rika said in a pissed tone.

"It is a shame," Sailor Mars concurred with Rika.

"But at least that jerk is out of the game!" Sailor Moon said.

"And likely out for the rest of the event," Tuxedo Kamen said, cringing over Brunhilde's one punch knockout.

"Yeah, that's the way, Kotori!" Lyn stood up, yelling out to her. "That'll show that jerkass who's boss!"

Seto stayed seated as his wife raved and ranted like crazy. "Just so nuts, honey. Like I'd ever stop you."

"All right, we're back in the game!" Joey pumped his fist up.

"And it took Kotori to turn things around for us," Tea added.

"She's my kind of girl! Nice one shot, hun!" Mai yelled out.

"And now we've tied up with Digiverse 6," BanchoLeomon conversed with the Digi-Destined and the D3s.

"Yeah, and Tai's back in so I'm liking our chances now!" Mimi said.

"But we know nothing about our other opponents," Pikkan said, observing Magettamon, Xander, and Hit. _That purple warrior is someone to look out for._

"Not to mention that Xander guy is an Ascendant!" Kara said.

"I wonder if he can go super like we can?" David speculated.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Sora said.

 **(End theme)**

Champamon growled at this development. "Fine, you fools want fire? I'll fight with my own fire. Magettamon get in there!"

The large metallic robot drank from a metallic cup containing what appeared to be lava. He finished and jumped down into the ring.

"Fire vs. Fire? I'd say Kotori's got this." Sasha said confident in her leader.

Philippe nodded. "Yeah, of course she'll win this, Sasha. I mean, she saved our world from Loki and Mist! She went to great lengths bringing my soul back and together we stopped Second Ragnarok!"

As Magettamon walked into the ring's center, Brunhilde looked up at him with a stumped look.

"Who let the Iron Giant in here?" She sardonically asked.

"Dunno, but don't underestimate him," MetalSeadramon advised her.

Magettamon grunted, pounding his chest a few times as steam puffed out of him.

Brunhilde's puzzled look shifted to serious mode. _After facing down Loki, Mist that Ymir armor, and my crazy fascist counterpart, this should be a cake walk!_

"Contestants Brunhilde and Magettamon begin!" The referee signaled for them to start.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

Both immediately lashed out with fire and lava, but when the two attacks collided it exploded nearly sending the flames and lava into the audience.

"Holy crap that nearly hit us!" Inumon yelled out.

"Kotori! Don't put out too much of your flames!" Himura cried out.

Beerusmon sighed and stood up. "Perhaps we need a barrier to contain this fight? After all, we wouldn't want the audience getting fired now would we, brother?"

Champamon wanted to retort but Vadosmon nodded at this.

"He has a point, here I'll make one."

However as she did this and also made sure the referee left the ring as well, Ken, Slade, and several others went on alert.

 _They're not serious are they?! Why didn't they just put a barrier around the crowd?_ Ken thought.

Slade caught this. _I don't know, but I'm impressed you caught what's just happened. Kotori's chances of winning this match just dropped a lot!_

' _ **This may be more challenging for Kotori than we think due to that barrier.'**_ The Houou informed Mars.

Mars responded urgently. _You're right! Fire cuts off air… and that barrier Vadosmon is putting up seems to be quite sturdy!_

"This will make fighting much better since I don't have to worry about cutting loose." Brunhilde approved as she launched another blast of blue fire at Magettamon hitting him dead on.

However to her shock as well as the crowds, it didn't seem to do all that much damage.

The Valkyrie gaped in aghast. "What in the…?!"

"Ha!" Champamon called out jumping from his seat. "Magettamon's body is made by a special form of chrome digizoid capable of withstanding even the toughest heat while containing the lava inside him! You can't beat him with fire alone, woman."

Kotori was shocked by this; enough to where Magettamon fired lava from his mouth almost hitting her, but she dodged at the last second.

 _I'll have to go physical then if I want to win this… why do I feel so hot though?_ Sure enough she was beginning to sweat from the building heat.

"Kotori!" MetalSeadramon dramatically yelled out for his Tamer.

"Kotori!" Philippe noticed his cousin's dilemma.

"That stupid girl's going to get herself killed!" Metalla X berated the Valkyrie.

"Oh crap, that barrier's just given her a disadvantage!" Omega X said apprehensively.

"Congratulations, Beerusmon. You just fucked your own fighter." Slade said irking him.

"What do you mean?!"

Slade pointed out as the others began to see it as well.

Brunhilde was able to dodge Magettamon's lava, but that was all she could relatively do as any strike she got in didn't seem to work. Her sweating was increasing.

"You allowed a barrier to surround the ring cutting off air from outside! Humans need air in order to breathe! That robot doesn't. Combine the fact they're both using attacks that generate heat..."

Omega X realised what this meant. "She's going too..." He turned to the ring. "KOTORI WITHDRAW!"

Everyone on the Digiverse 7 side grew more apprehensive about Brunhilde's scary situation.

"You heard him! Please just pull out, cousin!" Philippe pleaded to her.

"Winning isn't worth this trouble!" Jeri said.

Brunhilde looked back with a shocked face. "Are you kidding me?! I've got this!" She stood ready to fight, but she was now panting and sweating more profusely.

"No, you don't!" Ken yelled out. "You can't win this fight under these conditions!"

Magettamon tried to take advantage of her being distracted, but she lept up and kicked him down to the ring floor, but he quickly got back up.

"Just pull out, Kotori! This is getting too dangerous!" MetalSeadramon begged his Tamer to withdraw.

"See I can handle this!" She called back confidently, but it was becoming clear to others, especially as the heat began to go through the barrier. Despite the flames being contained within, her chances of victory were dimming.

" _ **KOTORI!**_ " Philippe, Sasha, Himura, Jeri, and MetalSeadramon yelled out concerned as she lunged at Magettamon again.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending -** _ **Forever Dreaming**_ **)**

xxxxx

[Deleted Scene by Kanius]

As Furizlor transforms straight into his third form, Joe sighs with deep sigh.

 **Gomamon:** What's up, Joe? Why the relieved sigh?

 **Joe:** Are you kidding?! Do you not remember?!

 **Gomamon:** No? What happened? Oh, did you forget to set the alarm on at your place?

 **Joe:** No you're just being witty.

 **Gomamon:** No, I'm serious, buddy. Tell me.

 **TK:** He's sighing because Furizlor didn't transform into that giant horned beast. Y'know the form Burizalor used to stab Joe with and shook him around?

 **Patamon (shudders):** Don't remind me of that.

 **Gomamon:** Oooooh! Now I remember!

Joe shoots Gomamon an irked look.

 **Gomamon:** Sorry, pal! But I try blocking bad things out especially it involves us!

 **Joe:** I guess that makes sense. Still, I do wonder…

Joe and Gomamon picture Furizlor in a hypothetical second form. Both shudder dreadfully.

 **Izzy:** Do I even want to know what you two are thinking?

 **Tentomon:** Best not ask them, Izzy.

xxxxx

[Deleted Scene 2]

After Brunhilde cold clocks Furizlor with one punch, Sasha jumps out of her shouting.

 **Sasha:** HELL YEAH!

Sasha notices Philippe and her friends gawking at her.

 **Sasha (squeaks):** Whoops sorry.

 **Philippe:** Looks like you're coming out of your shell more, Sasha. And without Skuld pestering you to do so.

 **Sasha:** Thanks… I guess…

xxxxx

[Deleted Scene 3]

 **Mana:** Is this an intermission? I'm starving!

 **Shu:** We can raid the concession area quickly before the next match. Inori, you want anything?

 **Inori:** Sure, I'd like some.

 **Kyoko:** Sweet, they better have some pocky…!

Kyoko pauses as she stares down Sayaka and Ayase.

 **Sayaka:** Kyoko?

 **Ayase:** There a problem?

 **Kyoko (sits down):** On second thought… I lost my sweet tooth appetite…

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Heated Inferno, Enter Metalla X**_

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

Back in the convention, the _#WarGamesII_ competition was still in play. The last contestants, Taiki and Shoutmon, were quickly dealt with. Not even Shoutmon's Xros Fusions, OmegaShoutmon, or Shoutmon DX were a match for the bio-android's brutish might.

Taiki (holds Shoutmon): We gave it our best shot, man.

Shoutmon: ...I'm gonna need some ice for these lumps…

Virus (sighs): Next contestant? And please no partnered duos!

Omega X: Anyone wanna take a shot at him?

Takato: I'd like to try but I'll pass.

Rika: Good idea. Don't want to have to carry you back to our hotel room.

Takato: Hey, as long as you treat my wounds, I don't have any complaints.

Rika (blushes and scoffs): Right.

Jeri: Well, I know anytime Himura wants to back to our room. (winks to Himura)

Himura (smirks): Yeah, anytime.

Mimi: Hey, guys! You aren't going to believe this!

Keke: What's up, Mimi?

Mimi: Guests from Digiverse 6 are here, but um… let's just say… they look like people we know.

Izzy: Now this is most curious.

The Digiverse 6 crew mutter among themselves.

Furizlor (smirks): Can it be?

Hit: Whoever it is, not my concern.

Furizlor (taunts Xander): But perhaps friends of _yours_ , dear Xander?

Xander (shudders): Oh crap…

Upon arriving, the two Digiverse 6 guests arrive with Vadosmon and Champamon.

Champamon: Xander, are you here?!  
Omega X: Yep, he's here!

The Kai Digi-Destined (DF-616) are shocked by the identity of the two guests. The two guests are Ascendants, who look like Jun Motomiya and Catherine.

Ultima X (balks at his sister's counterpart): JUN?!

Omega X: No way! Catherine?!

Sam (spits out drink): Catherine?!

Max: Ah, so these are their Digiverse 6 counterparts. And they're both Ascendants.

Metalla X (scoffs): So, these are the two you were scared about?

Xander (nods): Yes, that's right!

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Abridged MUSIC:** _ **Cha-La Head Cha-La**_ **(Trucker Hat Version))**

Digiverse 6!Jun approaches the group. Unlike Digiverse 7!Jun, her hair is darker brown and spikier. She also wore a low cut pink top, purple belly bottoms, and silver bracelets on her wrists. Her eyes are a lot fiercer than her counterpart's. She has a slender build akin to her Digiverse 7 counterpart.

'Digiverse 6!Jun': Sup, y'all? My name's Tamara. And my shy friend over here is Willow. Or just call her Will.

Willow, Digiverse 6!Catherine, pokes her head out and meekly greets them. Her hair is a darker shade of brown and tied into a ponytail, which ends with spiky tips. She has a long bang covering most of her left eye. Her wardrobe consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff, which matched her lower red skirt with a brown belt with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts. She wore golden boots to compensate with her golden wrist bracelets and golden earrings.

Will (bows politely): Hello.

Omega X: It's good to meet you two! We're the Digi-Destined of Digiverse 7!

Tamara (frowns and snorts): Hey, back off unless you wanna have a go right now?

Sora: Hey, he was only being nice!

Tamara: Don't even try to hit on my friend Will here. She's innocent.

Omega X: Whoa! I wouldn't even dare! I already have a girl!

Xander (speaks up): You call Will innocent?! Hah!

Tamara (grins): Hey, Xander! We've been looking for ya!

Xander (eyes Will): Please keep her away!

GalacticNova X (notices Will): Hmm? Catherine?

Will (gasps and blushes): Oh…. hello. No, my name is Willow, or just Will.

GalacticNova X (chuckles evilly): So, you're like me.

Will: Maybe…

Ultima X (confronts Tamara): Whoa, you're like a totally cooler version of my sister!

Tamara: Eh? Who are you?

Ultima X: Davis Motomiya.

Tamara: My brother is named Trey. He looks like you and much stronger than you. I'm also a gang leader.

Sonja: Well, you're already better than our Jun in my book.

Sam (looks over Will): I can't believe it. She does look like Catherine!

Keke: Hey, you already have Catherine, you jerk!

Sam: What? C'mon, I know that.

Angemon X: It's astounding to know our friends have counterparts in these other universes.

WarAngemon: Yeah, makes me curious if we have our own counterparts.

Just then, GalacticNova X and Will confront each other. The giant Ascendant towers over the meek, shy Ascendant girl. However, a smile forms on Will's face.

Tamara: Hey, is everything ok, Will?

Will: Yes.

GalacticNova X: I'm Yagami.

Will: Willow. Nice to meet you.

GalacticNova X: You remind me of Catherine. She care for me.

Max: That's right. Our Catherine was the only one Yagami trusted and she cared for him before Tai and Agumon caused him to flip out.

Omega X: Well, at least Yagami has reasons to hate Agumon and myself beyond crying.

Max: Oh yeah.

Sam: He's remembering Catherine when he sees Will?

Sora: Well obviously.

There is quiet tension with GalacticNova X and Will as everyone awaits their next move.

Omega X: Anyway, can you believe that shit went down with Furizlor?! That happened to me, too!  
Takato: He cheated to beat me and you, Tai! Thank goodness for Jacomon.

Max: Except in our version, I was in Takato's place. But good thing Furizlor in both versions got caught.

Brunhilde: No worries, guys. My counterpart avenged y'all in the Story version.

Metalla X: Ah, but I beat Furizlor in our version! Yes, that means I get to fight four straight matches!

Brunhilde: Hooray for your counterpart. Man, I better not lose to that robot!

Furizlor: I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that stupid Jacomon!

Magettamon: Waaah, who are you calling a stupid robot?

Takato: Place your best who's going to win the Story version of the Digiversal Tournament?

Omega X: Guess we'll see and find out. I just want a calm and peaceful convention time. No worries about anything.

Max: Don't worry. Things should go without a hitch.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Elsewhere at the convention, the Voltron Paladins ( _Voltron Legendary Defender_ ) meet with Allura. Allura is dressed in her own Sailor Senshi variation named Sailor Altea. The Space Mice sat on Allura's left shoulder, serving as her magical girl animal mascots.

Allura: And you five couldn't even beat a green bug?

Shiro: We're sorry, Allura.

Keith: Um, would you believe if we told you this bug was super strong?

Hunk: Yeah and he could shoot beams from his hands!

Pidge: And he was extremely fast our detectors couldn't follow him.

Lance: We'll do better in our next battle.

Allura (sighs): Well, I am in a festive mood and there was no planetary stakes… so, I can let this slide. (spins around) By the way, how do you like my costume? You call this cosplay, correct? So, if I wear this, I'm called Sailor Altea?

Lance: Right, because you're representing your planet.

Shiro: Every Sailor is named after their own planet.

Allura: Then Sailor Altea it is! Come Paladins, let us collect some merchandise!

As Team Voltron head out to meet their fans, a bypasser walks by undetected. This crafty individual managed to slip in without a peep. This beige-skinned individual has elven ears, a Jokersque smile and wears a black suit.

Shady individual: Heheheh, fun time's about to start, kiddies, 'cause Puckmon's here!

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Whew, what a heated cliffhanger! Kotori's not in a good spot, but she's stubbornly going to see her fight to the end. She truly is a Norse warrior. At least she was able to knock that cheater out in one punch (no pun intended).

Speaking of Furizlor, I did incorporate the anime!Frost nefarious backstory for him. He is truly the Digiverse 6 Burizalor.

Omega X and BlazeGallantmon could've beaten him. The latter showed more of an impressive showing, and like just like Takato don't get discouraged. This story is far from over and I have something cool planned for Takato to make up for this. ;)

Once again Chaosblazer continues his helpful collab work. He wrote the scenes with Brunhilde vs Furizlor and everything else up to the chapter cliffhanger.

Next time, Brunhilde tries pulling out the stops to survive Magettamon and Metalla X steps in (as the next act implies). Since this chapter, covered a good 2.5-3 episodes from the Universe 6 arc, the next is likely going to be the same.

Cornerverse stuff: Yes, the Digiverse 6 counterparts of Caulifla and Kale debut. Indeed, the former is Ascendant!Jun and the latter is Ascendant!Catherine. For those who read my _Yagami: The Legendary Ascendant_ fic should see the irony in Catherine being the female!Yagami. She will transform once things get hectic in the Alamo Con thanks to…

...Puckmon's arrival heralds bad things for our cast. And for anyone who follows Chaosblazer's fics, Puckmon is his Digimon villain OC that works for Zeed X. He and a couple of hench guys are set to crash the party.

Speaking of bad guys, Virus follows up on his promise to revive the War Games va the #WarGamesII (as a nod to TFS!Cell's #CellGames). We get a bunch of cameos and other villains showing up. Saitama and the OPM cast leave an impression like always.

Lastly, Allura shows off her Sailor Altea cosplay. Btw, this idea was spawned from my friend, Belletiger, who drew a sketch of Sailor Altea. So I decided why not introduce it to the Cornerverse?

That's about it for now. Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	5. The Heated Inferno, Enter Metalla X

**A/N:** And we're back with the next edition of _Battle Supremacy_. We'll see how Brunhilde intends to pull herself out of her predicament with Magettamon. Plus, Metalla X takes center stage for the next series of matches!

However, before we shift gears to the story, let's see how things are turning up in the Cornerverse segments.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

The Digiverse 7 and 6 groups (minus Beerusmon/Whismon and Champamon/Vadosmon) explore more of the convention center's exhibit hall. They're taking pictures and signing autographs for fans.

Omega X: There's a lot to do here!

Metalla X: This is nothing compared to San Diego Comic-Con and Anime Expo.

Max: That's because those two are among the largest North American pop culture conventions.

Takato: Yeah, this convention size is like just a quarter of the size of San Diego.

Brunhilde: We should definitely go to these vents year round. We're already considered famous.

Sora: Yeah for helping save the world.

Xander looks over his shoulder as Tamara, Willow, and GalacticNova X are behind him. GalacticNova X tries talking to Willow.

Tamara (to Xander): What's wrong?

Xander: That guy keeps following us.

Tamara: Yeah, he better not get any ideas with Willow.

Willow (backs away from GalacticNova X): Um, please you keep following me.

GalacticNova X: You've got power like me. C'mon, show me.

Sora (to Omega X): Thanks to that Willow girl, you don't have Yagami's attention.

Omega X: Thank goodness for that.

Keke: Hey, Sam, what do you think of Digiverse 6!Catherine, err I mean Willow?

Sam: Well, she seems nice, but I still have our Catherine.

Just then, they notice the elven-eared, beige-skinned individual in the dark coat attracting a large crowd. The elven-eared man shuffles together some poker cards and tosses them into the air.

Takato: Whoa, who is that?

Rika: Some magician?

Mist: I'm sensing a mystic aura from this one.

Brunhilde: Yeah, same here. This is an elven aura.

The individual chortles amusedly and evilly.

Elven individual: Well, hello, my friends. It's been a while since we crossed paths.

Omega X: What are you talking about?

Max: Yeah, we haven't seen you before.

Elven Individual (chortles): Oh right, my apologies. You're not the same ones I remember. You're those Corner versions of my adversaries.

Takato: Who are you?!

Brunhilde: And why is it I'm sensing dark elf energy from you?!

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Mysterious**_ **)**

The elven individual disrobes his coat, revealing dark silver battle armor complete with a black cape. His eyes glow with dark green energy.

Elven individual: How rude of me not to introduce myself! I am Puckmon!

Mist: _Puck_ -mon as in Puck of Alfheim?

Puckmon: Correct, beautiful.

Mist (chortles and boasts): Well, thank you. I know my beauty is unmatched by anyone.

Brunhilde: Get over yourself, Adora. This guy's totally an evil asshole.

Puckmon: And correct, Valkyrie. (turns to Dramon X) And you must be the Cornerverse version of Kenneth Rainer.

Dramon X: It's Kensuke, dipshit.

Puckmon (shrugs): Look, don't mind if I like trolling my enemies. I do notice you seem more restrained than the Kensuke I know.

Angemon X: What do you want?

Puckmon: Why I want to shake things up here at this pop culture hub. Maybe unleash some havoc and all that fun destructive stuff.

Omega X: Not as long as we're here. Conventions are meant for fun.

Puckmon: Ah, but this is my idea for fun. (snaps his fingers) And don't worry I've brought some friends with me.

With that, a section of the convention center's roof collapses as the con goers and cosplayers run in fear. Several of the DF-616 warriors fly up and stop the collapsing debris.

Takato: Hey, don't stop!

Henry: Who sent you?!

Puckmon (chortles): Oh wouldn't you like to know?

Rika: Yes, we would!

Puckmon: My boss just said to take with me a few guests to send a message, because he has keen interest in your dimension.

Omega X: You mean, you're not from our world?

Puckmon: Yes, I am just a visitor from another universe, but I act as messenger for my boss. Consider this our first act of war on your world!

Metalla X: Uh huh and where are these friends of yours?

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy 3 OST -** _ **Organ Jaws**_ **)**

Right on cue, a large WEAPON-like dragon that resembles Ultima Weapon floats over the convention center. This is Ultimadramon, the same one from Chaosblazer's _Digimon: Accel Stream_ 's Side Stories Weekend at Kenny's three-parter, has been revived to fight for Puckmon. Floating next to Ultimadramon is Omegadramon, an expy of FFVIII's Omega Weapon.

Tike: Holy shit, it's Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon!

Kara: Is this all you got, elf dude?!

Keke: Um, you might not jinx us. Look!

Suddenly, an army of Legionmon materialized behind Puckmon. The faces of these Legionmon clones have the features of Infinite Zamasu. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Zamas and Goku Black appear next to Puckmon.

Sam (to Tike): Yeah, you want to take that back?!

Tike: I didn't mean it!

Omega X: You're Zamas and Goku Black!

Angemon X: But Future Trunks, Goku, and the others defeated you two!

Sedna: Well we can thank Puckmon for bringing them back.

Max: So, you revived Zamas and Goku Black?

Puckmon: No, but my master did. They are clones since their real selves already ceased existence. He's also sent variations of these two to other dimensions, including the DF-616 dimension.

Omega X: So our mainstream selves are gonna have their hands full.

Puckmon (eyes Brunhilde and Mist): Oh, but that's not all! You two will especially like this surprise.

Just then, a beam of rose light struck near Puckmon. From this rose light came a full-bodied black armor Valkyrie with long rose hair. When Brunhilde gazed upon her, her eyes and mouth widened in disbelief.

Brunhilde: No way! Th-That's me!

Mist: But how?!

Himura (to Puckmon): Explain this!

Puckmon (chuckles evilly): I think I'll let Black Brunhilde here properly introduce herself.

Black Brunhilde casts an evil grin on the Power Tamers, but most notably Brunhilde, Himura, and Mist.

Black Brunhilde: So nice to meet you all in the flesh. We finally meet the reincarnations of Brunhilde, Mist, and Siegfried.

Brunhilde: You're an evil clone of mine?!

Black Brunhilde (brushes her rose hair back): Well, if you put it that way, yes I am.

Zamas: She is one of three Black Valkyries who're working for us.

Goku Black: But don't worry you all won't live long enough to find out who they are.

Omega X: The only ones who're biting the dust are you for ruining our convention time! (turns to Sora and Biyomon) You and the others get these convention goers to safety!

Sora: Ok, let's go, Biyomon!

As Sora and Biyomon head off to find the others and save the convention goers, the Digiverse 7 & 6 fighters, the D3s, and the Power Tamers stay behind to confront Puckmon, Zamas, Goku Black, Black Brunhilde, and their entourage.

Himura (to Jeri): You might want to get Leomon and Felinismon ready.

Jeri: Yes, I know. (takes out her D-Ark and calls her Digimon over)

Omega X: Looks like we've got everyone cleared out from this section.

Xander: Except those that were near Virus' War Games show!

Takato: And unless the baddies have enough heart to protect the people, then we might have problems.

Max: Not really. As bad as they are, our enemies actually helped us stop Da'ath two years ago.

Keke: So, the same circumstances, but enemy of our enemy is our friend again.

Dramon X: Ok, you dickwards better come at us or we're coming at you!

Puckmon (chuckles): Oh, don't worry we intend…

Dramon X phases in front of Puckmon and goes to punch his head off, but Goku Black and Zamas cut him off. Dramon X quickly steps back and lands with his friends.

Orcus: Nice try, Ken, but he's got his backup dance crew protecting his ass.

Dramon X: Yeah, no kidding.

Puckmon: Kensuke, you're different yet similar to the one I've encountered. My boss has big plans for him in the immediate future, but he's left me and my group the task of bringing you down.

Dramon X (sighs): Look, you're welcome to try, but you're in for disappointment.

Omega X (to the Digiverse 6 fighters): Hey, you can jump in and help us anytime.

Xander: We're in!

Hit the Hitmon (nods): Only because they're in my way.

Furizlor (scoffs): Whatever. I'm leaving.

Furizlor is stopped by Hit.

Furizlor: What's the meaning of this?!

Hit: You're staying.

Tamara pats Willow.

Tamara: C'mon, let's show them what we got!

Willow (meekly nods): Ye-Yeah.

GalacticNova X (evilly cackles): Yes, this is a good time to show us your power, Will!

Willow: Y-Yes.

Ultima X: Let's see how well you fight, Digiverse 6!Jun.

Tamara: You won't be disappointed.

WarAngemon: I suggest we split up!

Puckmon: Not a bad idea. (claps his hands)

With that, Goku Black turns Super Saiyan Rose. Zamas produces an energy blade in his hand. Black Brunhilde forms a rose sword in her right hand. The Legionmon ready for battle.

Omega X: Let's do this!

Omega X, Metalla X, Max, and Angemon X engage SSR Goku Black and Zamas. Puckmon confronts Dramon X. Sedna, Orcus, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, the D3s, and the Digiverse 6 warriors face off against the Legionmon army. The Power Tamers, Mist, and Jeri engage Black Brunhilde.

When Ultimadramon and Omegadramon attempted to break in, the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon finally got enough con goers to keep the two WEAPON Digimon away from the convention center.

Saitama, Genos, and company noticed the commotion and arrived to help.

Genos: Master, we have to stop these fiends from taking over the convention center!

Saitama: Right, you and the gang do that. I think I'm gonna fight those dragons up there. (sets sights on Ultimadramon and Omegadramon)

Genos: Master, I think those people with the Digimon can handle this, no?

Saitama (grins): Oh don't worry. I'll save them the trouble. (jumps up high to participate in the battle with the WEAPON Digimon).

SSR Goku Black and Zamas manage to fend off Omega X, Metalla X, Max, and Angemon X. Omega X and Metalla X double team on SSR Goku Black while Zamas engages Max and Angemon X.

 **(End theme)**

Metalla X (to Omega X): Hey, isn't it time for the next chapter, fool?!

Omega X: Oh shoot, you're right! Welp, it's movie fic time!

SSR Goku Black: What are you two mortals babbling about?

Omega X: Just reminding the readers the movie fic is coming back on.

SSR Goku Black: There's people reading this?

Omega X: Yep, 3...2...1! Movie sign!

Metalla X: Idiot, you've got MST3K on your mind.

Zamas: MST3K?

Angemon X: Nothing to be privy about.

Max: On with the next movie chapter, folks!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 -** _ **Genkai Toppa x Survivor**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Act V: The Heated Inferno, Enter Metalla X**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Things were only getting worse for Brunhilde as time went on. The intensifying fire wasn't helping.

"She's being too stubborn!" MetalSeadramon complained. Although he wanted to enter, the temperature wouldn't allow him, as by this point the heat was affecting even the crowd.

"Why won't she concede?!" Keke asked concerned.

Himura growled. "Her pride obviously..." He paled as the flames intensified.

Brunhilde's body was getting sluggish due to her air supply being cut off.

 _I can't lose to something like this…! Not after all I've done, how far I've come!_ She thought before summoning more blue fire which she put into an intense blast that managed to knock Magettamon over, but it wasn't long before he got back up.

"What did I just say woman?! You can't beat him with fire!" Champamon taunted.

Philippe had enough. " _ **KOTORI!**_ " He yelled standing up from his seat. "If you don't surrender I'm going to make you!" This shocked everyone.

"What are you talking about?!" Brunhilde snapped back while staggering back from the heat. At this point it was clear she had heatstroke.

"I'm going to enter the ring and make you stop!"

People looked at him like he was crazed.

"He's not serious, is he?!" Omega X asked shocked at Philippe's behavior.

"If he runs in there now, the heat will combust his body into pieces." Whismon noted. "Why would he do something so foolish?"

"Because Kotori is his cousin, and she's too stubborn to quit." Kensuke responded.

Sure enough after Magettamon knocked her down with a hard punch, Philippe started running towards the ring.

"Philippe!" Jaguarmon called to him. As she got close, the heat drove her back. "Please get out of there!"

"STOP!" Sasha and Himura called out to him, but given his super speed no one could stop him, not even Hiei, but right as he prepared to leap into the ring, Brunhilde finally fell forward.

"ALL RIGHT! I for..." However she hit the ground before she could finish, this stopped Philippe who stopped as well, allowing Himura and Hiei to grab him.

However, the referee who had vacated the area due to the heat did not hear Brunhilde's declaration. Due to this, Magettamon prepared to punch her again, but right before his fist could connect.

"Magettamon stop!" Vadosmon called out. "You've won!"

 **(End theme)**

Magettamon stopped and turned to look at her, but then looked around as she pointed back at the Digiverse 7 fighters. Omega X had his hands set up for a Terra Beam. Ken had become Tsukuyomimon and had his Miracle Kindness Cannon pointed out as well.

"If you had landed that punch just now, they would've blown you away. Put her out of the ring!"

Magettamon complied and dropped Brunhilde out of the ring. The referee saw this from his vantage point.

"Contestant Brunhilde is out! Magettamon is the winner!"

Champamon cheered at this as Tsukuyomimon used his _**Instant Movement**_ to collect Brunhilde quickly and got her out of the heat. He brought her to the others. As he set her down, Brunhilde turned back into Kotori.

"Told you, you can't beat our team in a fire battle." Champamon taunted as most checked on Kotori.

Ken returned to the fighter's area.

"Kotori!" Takato and Guilmon called out as they raced over to see her.

MetalSeadramon hung his head. His eyes teared up seeing Kotori's condition.

"That stupid barrier costed her! If only that hadn't been put up, she would've had a better chance." Slade muttered.

Metalla X overheard him and smirked a bit looking at the barrier as if he knew what needed to be done.

"Kotori, please wake up!" Takato shook her, trying to revive her.

"Let me handle this," MetalSeadramon prepared to wake her with a gentle water blast, but Omega X stopped him.

"That won't be necessary, MetalSeadramon," Omega X said as Kotori started stirring.

"Kotori!" Philippe called out as Whismon produced a stretcher for Omega X to put Kotori on.

Members of the audience still gossiped and worried over Kotori's condition following the scary turn of events.

"I can't imagine how Philippe and Himura must be feeling right about now," Jeri muttered worryingly.

"Ugh just what was Beerusmon thinking?! He put our friend at risk!" Rika ranted. "And now we're down another fighter!"

Renamon nodded. "Yes, not exactly Beerusmon's best decision."

Inumon watched Himura leave. "Hey, wait up! Renamon, make sure no one takes my seat."

"You needn't worry," the yellow vulpine replied.

"Kotori really should've conceded," Lyn commented. "I get she's stubborn, but there's no harm giving up."

"But it didn't sound like the referee heard Kotori," Tea added.

"You're right. With all that was going on and the flames surrounding the ring, the referee wisely avoided getting caught in the crossfires," Yugi stated.

"Tell me, Kaiba. What would you've been your call?" Mai asked the KaibaCorp CEO.

"Stopped the match, what else?" Kaiba replied plainly.

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that," scoffed Joey.

"He actually would, Joey," Lyn interjected.

"Either way, Kotori was put in a bad situation," Sailor Mars spoke up. "And this is not right."

"I hope she'll recover quickly," Sailor Moon said.

"I wouldn't worry," Sasha said. "Us Valkyries self heal very quickly. She'll be back on her feet sooner than you think."

"That's no lie," Henry said. "I mean, Kotori recovered pretty well after her fights with Loki and Mist."

Rika nodded. "I envy her. I wish I had her ridonkulous levels of toughness."

Mimi sighed. "That poor girl. I hope she'll be ok."

Izzy added. "If what her friends say about her is true, she should recover."

"I really don't see how. I mean, she nearly got burned to crisp," the Bearer of Sincerity had her doubts.

"Well, even getting burned, we saw how she was able to resist the intense heat," BanchoLeomon said. "And even if takes her a while to recovery, I believe some of her friends are healers."

"So who's going in next?" Kensuke asked.

Metalla X growled. "I am."

Omega X, however, was skeptical. "Shouldn't you wait for the heat to drop back down?"

Metalla X hardly showed concern. "I can handle a little heat."

This only irked Tsukuyomimon. _I don't recall him being this arrogant. Could Yamakins be trying to come back out?_

"Well, looks like Matt is going in next," Sora pointed out to Metalla X descending near the ring.

"Be careful, dad," Keke murmured.

Athena clamped her hands. "Please beat him, grandpa Matt."

Dimitri frowned. "Don't let your guard down, father."

"Contestants Metalla X has entered! Both combatants ready… and please don't burn the whole place up. Begin!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Metalla X entered the barrier and began expanding his energy to the point where it exploded the barrier into glass shards, The end result sent them flying all over the place. Thankfully most in the crowd were unharmed, but those in the fighter areas had to dodge or block the glass. Hit the Hitmon barely flinched as he caught a shard between two fingers like it was nothing. While this did release the heat, it didn't take long for it to cool down as it was no longer contained in a single area.

"Vadosmon, why did you make such a weak barrier?" Champamon asked.

"Well to be fair it was only for the fire contestants. Now that there's only one left it shouldn't be a problem."

Champamon sighed and wanted to facepalm but didn't.

"Matt, you dummy what do you think you're doing!?" Mimi snapped at him.

However, the next thing he did triggered some reactions from the crowd and Omega X as he took a familiar stance and thrust his arms out, powering up at the same time.

"Father are you crazy?!" Dimitri yelled out. "You're really going for that move in here!?"

Metalla X didn't hear him as he started charging up energy.

"What is he doing?!" Mars wondered out loud.

' _ **A very powerful attack is coming. That much I know for sure.'**_ The Houou pathed to her as Metalla X charged up to the point where his energy started flowing all over the planet they were on.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X, Takato & Guilmon, and Xander were amazed by this output of strength. Tsukuyomimon and Slade, however, had different opinions as Magettamon's own aura started flaring up and he beat his chest to show he wasn't intimidated.

"He's going to nuke the ring." Tsukuyomimon muttered.

"Assuming Mr. Roboto doesn't fold first, Ken," Slade responded as Metalla X unleashed _**Final Blaze**_.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Smash an Enemy**_ **)**

As he let loose, he fired off a huge amount of yellow energy towards Magettamon, who counter fired with a beam of lava. However, when the two moves struck each other, the energy tore through the lava stream impacting against Magettamon's face. He was still producing enough lava to keep the attack at bay.

"What in the hell is that thing made of?!" Yusuke asked shocked.

"A powerful metal alloy unknown to us?" Hiei wondered the same.

Nearly everyone else were flabbergasted not just with Metalla X's move, but the fact Magettamon was blocking it.

Tike analyzed. "Wow this guy must be tougher than Virus!"

David spat out. "It blew half his body off from what I remember!"

"That's cause Virus took the move head on without blocking because he wanted to prove how tough he was. This robot countered an opposing move and thus slowed down the Final Blaze a bit, but it's not over." Dimitri assessed the fight.

Sure enough Magettamon was getting dizzy trying to keep the _ **Final Blaze**_ back.

"Keep going grandpa Matt!" Athena cheered out.

"Just a bit more and he'll be out!" Mimi cheered as well.

An explosion soon occurred and Magettamon was left reeling. Metalla X came rushing in for a punch. Magettamon regained his composure and lifted his arms to block.

"This is the end!" Metalla X yelled out as punched Magettamon hard. "YOU PIECE OF METAL JUNK!"

This statement caused Magettamon to lose his composure and thus his footing. Metalla X hit him so hard he tore out a good chunk of the ring to punch the robot to the floor. Champamon's smug demeanor was gone, replaced by pure shock shared by several members of the crowd as Magettamon crashed onto the floor. Eyes bulged wide open as the referee came to check on him.

"Contestant Magettamon is out! Metalla X wins!" He called out as Metalla X powered down and returned to the fighter's area.

 **(End theme)**

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Varuna sardonically said.

"It's not that he won that was predictable, it's _how_ he won," Orcus noticed. "It is just me or did it sound like Magettamon froze after Matt insulted him."

"Come to think of it, you're right!" Eris pointed out.

"It's so stupid, it actually worked?" Sedna balked at this outcome.

"Genius move, father," Dimitri sarcastically muttered.

"Give me some water." Metalla X demanded.

Whismon produced a vial of it which he drank.

"What happened to not worrying about the heat?" Tsukuyomimon asked.

Metalla X growled. "Shut up." He continued drinking as Whismon sighed.

"Was it really necessary to go so far?" Whismon asked.

This inquiry confused the three fighters until they saw Botamomon trying to comfort a crying Magettamon.

"What's up with him?" Tsukuyomimon asked.

"Being a Metal Man, he's very sensitive to his appearance, insults like the one Metalla X gave him can all but crush his fighting spirit."

Most in the crowd facefaulted at this development.

"So, I was right!" Orcus cried out. "That poor robot!"

Guardromon wanted to tear up. "I know exactly how he feels! Even us machines have feelings, too!"

Kazu patted Guardromon's shoulder. "It's ok to be sensitive, dude."

"But, you're no Metal Man. Are you, Guardromon?" Kenta asked him.

"He is to me," Kazu said.

"The way Matt insulted Magettamon, it almost made me believe that Yamato persona resurfaced to rear his ugly head," Pikkan said.

"Well, he did come back recently. So, he might be taking over Matt spontaneously," BW assumed.

"I really hope not," Keke sighed. "I really thought that Yamato persona was gone for good."

"Can't get rid of an asshole that easily," Sonja remarked.

"Yeah, but that was Matt and not Yamato, right?" Sheila wondered.

"It was Matt, but I'm sure he didn't know that robot had sensitive feelings," Mimi said.

Jacomon frowned. "For his sake, I hope so, Mimi."

Tsukuyomimon didn't care about the situation and powered back down into Kensuke.

"Makes his strength seem like a lie." Omega X said.

Kensuke sighed. "He was still able to take Kotori out, and the fact he threatened to hit her while she was down gets no sympathy from me."

The referee made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to need some time to fix the ring! So we'll take an hour long intermission."

"Maybe we should go check on Kotori to see how she's doing." Kensuke suggested.

Omega X nodded, but Metalla X didn't care.

"I'm staying here, I'm going back in when the matches resume," Metalla X said.

Slade shrugged. "At least go use the bathroom so you don't piss yourself from all that water you guzzled down." He said this which irked Metalla X.

"SHUT UP!"

Slade held out a cellphone. "You want me to call Blazer?"

Metalla X went quiet immediately and shivered as Slade followed Kensuke.

"I think you need to be able to fight at a higher level than what I've currently restrained you too." Slade said to Ken which confused him.

"Isn't being on par with SS3 enough?"

Slade shook his head. "Power levels don't mean crap these days. I'll explain as I fix your restraints. By the way, don't let that training we did go to waste."

"You mean that technique you taught me? Sure I didn't forget." Ken muttered as Slade messed with his restraints.

Meanwhile on the Lost Kingdom audience section, Sayaka stood to grab snacks and drinks.

Sayaka offered. "Does anyone want anything? Candy, snacks, hotdogs, soda, water, ice cream, anything?"

"Um, I'd like some ice cream!" Madoka raised her hand.

Homura added. "I'm ok with just bottled water."

"Bring me all the candy and sodas you can bring," Mana smirked.

"Just water for me," Gai cleared his throat.

"Inori, you want to share ice cream?" Shu asked his pink-haired friend.

"Sure."

"Kyoko? Ayase? Argo? Tsugumi?" Sayaka asked the others.

"Some candy for me!" Tsugumi said as her cat ears and tail twitched in response to sugary treats.

"Just a hotdog for me," Argo replied.

"Well, I want…!" Kyoko and Ayase said in unison until they stopped and looked each other in the eyes. They quickly turned their back on each other, huffing and grumbling.

Sayaka sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a 'gimmie anything you can find'. Ok, I'll be right back!"

"Hold on! Let me help!" Ayase offered as she jumped out of her seat and followed Sayaka.

Kyoko scowled and rushed down the stairs to stop Ayase. On her way down, she tripped over her own foot and fell, failing to stop Ayase.

"Kyoko!" Madoka, Shu, and Inori cried out together.

"Hey, Kyoko! Wait!" Argo yelled out to his foster sister.

"Kyoko?" Sayaka gasped as she hurried over and offered a hand to help.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST -** _ **Friends**_ **)**

Kyoko quickly brushed Sayaka's hand aside and whirled around.

"Stupid idiot, who the hell are you going to choose?! Am I nothing compared to Ayase?!" Kyoko snapped as she dashed off into a narrow tunnel toward outside the tournament arena.

"Kyoko, wait!" Sayaka called to her.

Ayase looked down, feeling bad for interjecting into Sayaka and Kyoko's friendship.

"Ayase, I'm sorry you had to see that," Sayaka apologized to her.

"I'll go get her, guys," Madoka said.

"Are you sure, Madoka? You want me to come?" Homura asked.

"I'll be ok, Homura," the pink-haired Puella replied with a reassuring smile. She bolted down the stairs and followed Kyoko.

"I hope she can reason with Kyoko," Shu sighed.

"Oh, c'mon, isn't it obvious? Kyoko has a thing for Sayaka, but Ayase got in the way of their budding relationship," Mana nonchalantly explained, causing Sayaka and Ayase to consider Kyoko's feelings. "It's a fact Sayaka has a thing for redheaded tomboys, but now she's put herself in some kinda Catch-22 situation. It's either make Kyoko happy or pleasing Ayase here." She gave Sayaka a curt smile. "So, who are you really smitten for? The snarky, apple-eating tomboy with a potty mouth who's grown into quite the hot stuff, or the tall, athletic tomboy with a killer curvy body and nice ass?"

Upon hearing this, Ayase folded her arms over her chest and blushed.

"C'mon now, sis! Knock it off!" Shu was taken aback by Mana's outspoken view on their group's love triangle situation.

"It's not quite simple, y'all," Sayaka said flustered.

"Oh cut the crap," Mana sighed. "Either tell Kyoko how you feel and make amends with her, or break it off with her and go with Ayase. Or…" A devious, perverted grin adorned the woman's face.

"...what?" Sayaka gulped.

"There's always the third option and one where everyone wins!"

Gai facepalmed. "Oh, Mana, not everyone's willing to go that route."

Homura calmly interjected. "Three-way relationships are possible, but very difficult to manage in the long-run. Sayaka, you have to decide what's best for you."

Before Sayaka can speak up, Ayase patted her shoulder.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be ok, but this is your choice."

"You guys aren't making this easy…" Sayaka blushed.

"Is it true you have feelings for Sayaka, Ayase?" Tsugumi asked her friend.

"Ye-Yeah…" Ayase confessed. "But I thought you knew?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but I've noticed you've been around Sayaka. I mean, after we beat the Da'ath Organization, you and her became neighbors. Then, you two became more than just _friends_ ," Tsugumi pointed out how their relationship would eventually blossom.

Argo added his view on Kyoko's situation. "I've always wondered who sis had a crush on. For a while I thought was some lame pretty boy. Hell, I thought you and Kyoko were just buddies since they've been friends for a long time, Sayaka. But damn, I didn't know it went beyond that and now I learn you have a thing for Ayase?!"

"And you're supposed to be her foster brother?!" Tsugumi scoffed, poking the side of Argo's face.

"Hey, knock it off!"

Sayaka's face turned red like a beet. "C'mon, guys! This is embarrassing!"

"Hey now, let's not pry in anyone's business!" Shu shouted. "What Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ayase do with their privacy shouldn't be said out loud!"

Inori nodded. "That's right." She stood up and to everyone's shock scolded everyone. "You should all be ashamed. Sayaka is free to decide whoever she loves most. We should be supportive of who she ends up with."

Mana giggled. "Wow, Inori, didn't peg you down to be the outspoken type. Usually that's my job. Bravo." She gave Inori a golf clap.

Sayaka and Ayase exchanged looks briefly before turning around. They mulled over what was best for their relationship, but also considered Kyoko's feelings.

"Ayase, could it be the reason why you and Kyoko have a rocky relationship is because she nearly got you killed?" Gai asked her.

"Oh, that's right! There was that instance when some Meta jerks attacked our base!" Tsugumi recalled. "These Metas had it out for us and decided to bomb us."

"Yes, and when Kyoko tried to fight a Meta off, she knocked away a bomb that exploded near me," Ayase gasped upon realizing where their rocky relationship started. "Thankfully I wasn't wounded badly, but I took it out on Kyoko. Sayaka tried to mend the differences between us."

"And now she thinks you're the wall between our relationship, Ayase," Sayaka said. _I wonder if Kyoko is still willing to reciprocate her feelings for me._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Outside the arena, Kyoko curses and sulks over her jealousy of Sayaka bonding with another girl.

 _Damn! What the hell does Ayase have that I don't?!_ Kyoko thought disdainfully.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko's ears picked up on Madoka's sweet voice. She sighed without even glancing over her shoulder.

"Look, don't even try to butter me up, pinky," the redhead scoffed.

"I'm not. I just didn't want you to go anywhere alone. Besides, we're all friends here."

"Did Sayaka or that long-legged bimbo send ya?"

"Nope, I came here on my own!"

Sighing, Kyoko turned and gave Madoka an annoyed look. "Oh, I see. Figures you'd always look out for us."

"Is there a problem here?" Came another voice belonging to none other than Sailor Varuna, who went on a walk with Sailor Quaoar.

 **(Cue RWBY Vol. 1 OST -** _ **I Burn**_ **(Yellow Trailer))**

"Oh, you're Sailor Varuna!" Madoka noticed the Kuiper.

"Hey, sup?" Varuna smirked, shifting her view on Kyoko. "What's up with you, red? Why the attitude? Don't think me and my friends didn't notice the commotion back there."

"It's none of your business, blondie…" Before Kyoko could walk away, Varuna put a hand on her.

"When it comes to lesbian relationships, I make it my business," Varuna said, sitting down with Kyoko. "So, spill."

"Ok, look. Sayaka had this opportunity to ditch me after all the crap we went through for some long-legged bimbo butch. Ayase is just some regular human, but Sayaka and I are magical girls!"

Varuna scoffed and nodded dismissively. "What does it matter if that Ayase girl is human, magical girl, or some kind of alien? If Sayaka's fallen for her, then you should be supportive of her. What do you think? Besides, that _bimbo_ as you call her somehow managed to attract Sayaka."

"Yeah, true, but…"

"And looking at Ayase, she's freaking hot," Varuna admitted. "Speaking as a gay woman myself, she's got one hell of a killer body with a nicely shaped butt and chest. As hot as she is, I'd never give Helena up for anyone else. Helena is the love of my life."

Kyoko sulked a bit. "I just don't know if I'm letting Sayaka be satisfied. She probably thinks I'm a bitch for that outburst back there. And I'd care less what Ayase thinks of me."

"Have you even sat Sayaka down to talk?" Varuna queried. "Besides, looking at you, you've got a body that can rival Ayase's."

"I'm not as busty as she is and she's got better curves than me."

"And? Aren't you still a growing girl?"

"I'm still in my teens. Well, late-teens."

"You're still a kid," Varuna chuckled. "Relax, just go back and tell them how you feel. Don't hold back and definitely do what makes you happy. Besides, who says you three can't be in a relationship?"

"Is that possible?"

"I hear it's hard, but I think you three can somehow make it work," Varuna stood as she patted Kyoko's back.

"I get it. All right, I'll take your advice and thanks," the redhead shook Varuna's hand.

"Good to know," Varuna said, walking off. "C'mon, let's get back and watch the other matches."

"Sure!" Kyoko followed, but turned around and faced Madoka. "You coming, Madoka?"

Madoka replied, genuinely smiling. "Yeah, wait for me!" As she caught up with Kyoko, Madoka giggled.

"What's so funny, pinky?"

"I like it when you smile, Kyoko. It makes you pretty."

Kyoko scoffed and blushed. "Oh, shush, pinky." She turned, hiding a smile and hearty snicker.

xxxxx

"Hey, welcome back, Madoka and Kyoko!" Shu called them over to their seats. "Sayaka and Ayase went to get our snacks."

"Has the next fight started?" Kyoko asked.

"Not even. They're fixed the ring, but the referee is talking with the gods," Gai answered.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Sayaka waved to the redhead. "We saved you a seat!" She pointed to a vacant space between her and Ayase. "Don't be shy."

"Yeah, we won't bite that badly," Ayase teased, slyly grinning as she bit into some Twizzlers candy.

Recalling her talk with Varuna, Kyoko smirked and walked up to sit with Sayaka and Ayase.

"So, you're in a good mood, Kyoko?" Mana chortled, noticing Kyoko's change of demeanor.

"Let's just say someone talked me into giving peeps a second chance," Kyoko vaguely said.

"Really? Huh, ok," Sayaka shrugged.

Then, to Sayaka and Ayase's surprise, Kyoko put both hands on their backs. Sayaka and Ayase are caught off guard, but that didn't stop them from liking what they were feeling. Mana, Tsugumi, and Argo caught this, but kept it to themselves.

"Well, I'm glad to see thing's cleared up on our end," Shu said, sharing his ice cream with Inori.

"Ready for the next match, Homura?" Madoka asked, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah once this boring intermission is over," Homura said, letting Madoka lean on her shoulder. She smiled and sipped her water.

Elsewhere, Omega X used his free time to talk with Max and Sora. Both of them pumped him up for his possible match. Takato gets treated by Rika.

xxxxxx

"I still can't believe this happened," Philippe said irked upon seeing Kotori in such a condition

While she had healed of her heatstroke and most of the damage incurred in the fight, it would be some time before she could move and thus was advised to rest.

"So, how is she?" Beerusmon asked entering the room.

Philippe instinctively wanted to rush the God of Destruction, but was held back by Sasha, Inumon, and Himura.

"It's your damn fault she's in this mess! If you had put the barrier around the crowd than the ring, she wouldn't be in pain."

"Dude, I know you're angry, but this guy can erase you easily! Don't risk it!" Himura pleaded as Beerusmon smirked.

Jaguarmon hissed at Beerusmon. "Stay back, you jerk!"

"You've got courage I'll give you that much." The Digital God of Destruction replied as he left the room.

"I hate that guy," Philippe grumbled.

"Me, too, Philippe!" Jaguarmon concurred.

"Join the club," said Kensuke as he entered. "She ok?"

"She'll be healed faster than expected thanks to her Valkyrie powers and nature, but still what happened was not fair." Sasha said.

Inner Skuld had far more provocative response to this. _**'More like bullshit to me! C'mon call it like it is, sweetie!'**_ Skuld chided Sasha.

Ken nodded. "I can agree and that ain't the first time that's happened in this tournament. Who knows how the rest of it is going to go."

"We've got three fighters to their remaining two. We should have the edge." Himura said.

 _That remains to be seen with that purple guy. He didn't even hardly flinch when Metalla X brought down that barrier._ Ken thought, assessing Hitmon's actions during the match.

In a nearby corridor, Max who had gone to get some food and drink for Keke saw Kari talking to Yusuke and hid around a corner.

Max wondered. _What are they talking about?_

"So it's that painful is it?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, and given what you've told me, you'd be taking on more power than I did. You sure you're up for that?" He asked back.

Max nearly dropped one of his drinks while listening in, but in catching it, revealed himself.

"Max?" Kari asked.

"Kari, what is this about?" Max asked.

When she explained to him what she wanted to do, he shook his head.

"I don't think Tai's going to let you go through with it. After what happened with GranDracmon and Yagami, he's had enough of you getting hurt."

"I want to get stronger in order to help fight and protect those I care about! I did it before and I can do it again! I realize now that the only way to do that is take Slade and Ken's offer even if it means death." Kari reasoned with Max with determination.

Max sighed. "You're sure about this?"

Yusuke nodded. "She definitely doesn't sound like she's going to back out of it. You should respect her choice."

"Alright, I won't tell Tai, but I'm going to talk with Slade and Ken about this before you do it." Max responded.

"That's fine." Kari replied as the intermission was coming to an end.

"We better head back to our seats." Yusuke said as the others nodded.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"We apologize for the delay, ladies and gents!" The referee announced to everyone. "Besides making ring repairs, the gods needed to make final settlements to avoid any more issues. Now, we go straight to our next match. Contestant Metalla X is still able to fight, but Digiverse 6, who shall you present as your next fighter?"

"We only have two, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon reminded him.

Champamon looked toward Xander and Hit. "Ok, which of you wants to go first?"

Hit remained seated, prompting Xander to answer Champamon's call.

"Looks like I'm up to fight then!" Xander declared.

As Xander entered the ring, he and Metalla X faced off.

"Now we'll see a Digiverse 6 Ascendant fight. This is history in itself," Max said.

"He's kinda cute," Kari smiled, to which TK was baffled by.

"Really Kari?"

"In a awww' kinda way, not romantic way," the Bearer of Light replied.

"Yeah, he's a cutie," Kara said. "But don't worry, he's not as cute as you, David!" She hugged David, who sweatdropped.

"So, what do you make of this, Keke? Dimitri?" Sedna asked them.

"Can't say, but this Xander kid has to be inexperienced compared to dad," Keke assessed the fighters.

"But Matt shouldn't underestimate him. These Digiverse 6 fighters have proven unpredictable in their own right," Dimitri shared his analysis.

Omega X called out to Metalla X. "Hey, Matt! Whatever you do, don't go too easy on him!"

Metalla X chortled and nodded. "Really? Who do you take me for?"

Takato watched Xander from his vantage point. "He looks about my age. Maybe younger?"

"Is he strong like Tai and Matt?" Guilmon wondered.

"Guess we'll see, buddy," Takato said.

"Contestants Metalla X and Xander are ready! Let the match begin!" The referee declared.

Beerusmon struck the bell with a beam.

Xander took a fighting stance, watching Metalla X holding his ground.

"Come," Metalla X beckoned.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Justice Rider**_ **)**

Suddenly, to Metalla X's surprise, Xander rushed him and went for an uppercut. Metalla X quickly caught Xander's fist. Xander didn't stop there and unloaded with a flurry of punches. Metalla X parried, countering Xander's fast punches. Xander hopped to the left side and went for a roundhouse kick. Metalla X slightly turned, avoiding foot contact, but Xander returned with another kick. Metalla X blocked this with his right arm.

Metalla X unleashed a straight jab, which Xander ducked under. Xander caught him with a punch to the chest, knocking some air out of Metalla X. Xander seized this chance and went for a punch, but Metalla X still managed to catch his hand. Metalla X quickly seized Xander's other hand and pushed him back.

"Don't get carried away!" Metalla X chided, kicking Xander's face.

As Metalla X kicked him back, Xander dropped to a knee panting.

"What's wrong, kid? Are you fatigued already?"

Suddenly, Xander raised his hand and took on a familiar stance, which both Metalla X and Dimitri caught on fast.

"Th-That's my stance!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Is he going to use my father's stance move?!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"It looks like the it!" Keke exclaimed. "That's dad's _**Cocytus Blast**_ , but he hardly uses this move!"

"Now!" Xander gathered his charged beam and fired his _**Cocytus Blast**_ variation at Metalla X's way.

However, much to Xander's dismay, Metalla X fired his genuine _**Cocytus Blast**_ , pushing it against Xander's.

 _He's good! We're pretty much even in our base modes!_ Metalla X thought, pushing his attack against Xander's. "But at this rate, this match is going nowhere!"

Both ceased their attacks and took a moment to recollect their energies.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, now let's see you get serious now. Turn full-on Ascendant now."

"What? Me?" Xander gasped, quickly reminded of Omega X going gold mode against Furizlor and Metalla X unleashing his Ascendant power with Magettamon. "You mean those transformations you and your friend did earlier?"

"Yeah, that's correct! C'mon and transform if you know already."

"I could, but… I can't."

"What? You can't because you don't know how? Or you don't want to?"

"Please, Sir Matt," Xander politely said. "Please teach me to invoke my transformation."

Upon hearing this, Metalla X was shocked, but underneath Yamato was appalled this kid has the nerve to ask to teach him a basic transformation technique.

"Please, for the sake of my family waiting back on my world, I want to become strong and protect the universe. Please…"

' _ **Ugh, the nerve of this little brat! He dares to ask us?!'**_ Yamato snarled in Metalla X's thoughts. _**'Matt, if you know what's good…'**_

"Look, kid, we're in the middle of a fight right now!" Metalla X chastised Xander.

"Will you teach me to properly transform?"

"Man, this is disappointing," Metalla X sighed deeply. "You want me to tutor you now? Can you even call yourself an Ascendant?" He quickly transformed complete with full gold aura and hair.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Metalla X zipped right forward and blasted Xander in the gut faster than the teen can even blink. Xander's face contorted in pain as he fell and doubled over. Metalla X swerved behind Xander and punched him aside. Metalla X quickly zipped around and clobbered Xander with ruthless punches to the back.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Kowa**_ **)**

"Don't you fall, kid!" Metalla X kicked Xander high into the air. He looked up as seemingly 'Yamato' resurfaced to take over Matt.

"What's gotten into you, Matt?!" Mimi was appalled by Metalla X's erratic behavior.

"Brother, what are you doing?!" TK yelled out to him.

"Looks like Yamato's come back to play!" Keke yelled out.

"Please father, don't go any far than you have to!" Dimitri reasoned with him.

Athena gasped. "Oh no, why is grandpa Matt being mean to him?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this," Sedna dreaded.

"Great, so Yamakins is back?" Kensuke watched meticulously. "He better not kill this kid."

Metalla X jumped up and kicked Xander into the air again.

"I'm surprised you bothered entering with these pathetic powers!" Metalla X openly chastised Xander. He kicked Xander up again and again.

"Man, this is going too far! Stop it already, Matt!" Takato pleaded.

"Poor Xander!" Guilmon said.

"Matt, Yamato, whoever I'm talking to! Don't kill him!" Omega X shouted.

Beerusmon snorted. "Does he not realize the no-kill rule? I've already got enough hate for putting that Valkyrie woman in life's danger. I don't need another headache."

"I suppose we'll see where this leads," Whismon observed.

 _ **Bam!**_

Metalla X kicked Xander up again.

"I...I giv…"

Before he can finish, Metalla X caught Xander by his shirt collar.

"You had better not even dare give up! If you do, I'll kill you!" Metalla X snarled, his anger boiled to the surface. His voice strained between angry grunts. His glare even darkened, almost as if he was slipping back into his Yamato persona.

"But…"

"Fine. I'll put you out of your misery."

Xander looked straight into the eyes Yamato, who once again resurfaced. Metalla X raised one hand and formed an energy ball.

"But once this match is settled, I'll go and destroy your precious world."

 **(End theme)**

Xander gasped.

"Then, I'll kill your entire pathetic clan along with your entire family!"

Xander quickly came to and arched forward. He disarmed Metalla X and batted the energy ball away, sending away as it blew up an arena wall. Metalla X and everyone else witnessed a golden aura forming over Xander.

"Look that aura!" Sora pointed out.

"Yes, he's tapped into and triggered his transformation," Max said.

"My planet has nothing to do with this!" Xander roared. As a result of Metalla X's threat, the golden aura enveloped and washed over Xander. His dark hair turned bright golden. His eyes turned emerald green. He let out a unrestrained and powerful cry. "I won't forgive you!"

"Wow!" Omega X became astounded by Xander's transformation.

"Wow, awesome!" Takato got giddy.

"Well, this could go either way," Slade commented as Kensuke focused on the match.

"Hey, he can turn gold like us!" Athena called out.

"I won't forgive you! Not _ever_!" Xander growled hatefully at Metalla X.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Regret**_ **)**

Metalla X smirked, but his calm demeanor faded as Xander zipped over and punched him. As Metalla X went to block with both hands, Xander's energized fist struck Metalla X and knocked him across the ring. Xander flew at Metalla X and unloaded with a fistful of golden fists. This time the punches came faster than before and Metalla X had a harder time parrying them. As Xander continued to unload like crazy, the more he pushed Metalla X back. The rapid fire fists unloaded so fast there was smoke billowing between him and Metalla X.

The audience are left in awe at Xander's shocking performance level. Matt's family, especially, were taken in by Xander's newfound power pushing Metalla X.

Metalla X finally swatted Xander's hands back. He dropped and gave a legsweep, which Xander hopped over. Xander landed a fierce double kick, sending him straight into the air. Metalla X immediately recovered and saw Xander vanish from plain sight view. Xander phased behind Metalla X and clubbed him hard, dropping him like dead weight as Metalla X crashed through the ring. A giant crack formed where Metalla X was buried under tiles.

As Metalla X stood, Xander unleashed a volley of Ki blasts, sending them at the veteran Ascendant. Xander kept lobbing blasts like there was no tomorrow. Metalla X crossed his arms, shielding himself from Xander's attacks. As Xander kept going, a grin formed on Metalla X's face. With one hand, Metalla X sent an energy wave and eradicated the energy ball volley. This triggered a series of explosions, which coalesced into a grand explosion that captivated the audience.

Xander rushed Metalla X, who stood with eyes closed and a big smirk.

"Matt? Matt, what are you doing?!" Mimi called out.

"Dad!" Keke cried out.

"Matt!" TK shouted.

"Father!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Grandpa Matt!" Athena screamed.

 _ **Pow!**_

Xander's fist connected with Metalla X's forehead. This resulted in a shock wave that swept across the arena.

 **(End theme)**

Despite having Xander's fist buried in his forehead, Metalla X remained standing tall and grinning.

"That's it! Never forget this exhilarating feeling!" Metalla X said.

"I…" Xander finally came to and powered down as his golden aura vanished.

"You see now? The basic trigger to transform into full-on Ascendant is passion. Anger is one central prerequisite," Metalla X informed him. "Never forget that feeling."

"Oh? Yes!" Xander replied.

"Now try it again. Become full-on Ascendant now."

"Now?"

"What did I just tell you?! Do it now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Xander powered up to Ascendant gold.

"Yes, you can catch on quick, kid," Metalla X addressed.

"You said all those awful things on purpose to invoke my transformation. Didn't you?"

Matt's friends and family were relieved to hear this. Mimi, especially, sat down and decompressed all the pitted stress she had.

"Oh god, don't scare me like that," Mimi sighed.

"Seriously don't do that again!" Keke shouted.

"Guess Yamato surfaced for a short moment there, but Matt's back in control," Dimitri said.

Kensuke muttered under breath. "Too close for comfort, Yamakins. If you had gone too far, I would've stepped in."

"Not happening since that would've cost us a match," Slade reminded him. "Remember the no interference rule?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Beerusmon commented. "So, he was training that kid the whole time?"

"Yep, it appears so, my lord," Whismon added.

"Man this is so stupid," Champamon scoffed.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Blue Saiyan**_ **)**

Suddenly, Metalla X powered up, but this time a healthy cyan aura engulfed him and the entire arena. Now for the first time in this event, the coveted Super Ascendant God form was unveiled. The YYGDM heroes and the Lost Kingdom crew were captivated by Metalla X's transformation into full blue.

This awoke Hit, who eyed Metalla X and then shifted over to Omega X.

"Wow, this is the blue Ascendant transformation I've heard about?!" Takato exclaimed, falling into full-on fanboy mode.

"He looks so cool in blue!" Guilmon cheered.

Kensuke smirked. "Oh this is nothing."

"Huh? What did you say?" Takato asked him.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Whoa, he's gone full blue?" Kazu gaped.

"This is like the coolest thing ever!" Kenta exclaimed.

"So, he dyed his hair blue?" Terriermon blinked. "Huh, with Matt, that hair kinda fits him. Hey, Henry, ever thought about going blue?"

"Nah, and besides that's Seiryuu's color," Henry referred to Rika.

"Yeah? And? Seirika totally looks cooler," Rika scoffed. "Right, Renamon?"

"I won't argue with you, Rika."

Xander stared in shock at Metalla X's Super Ascendant form.

"B-Blue?" Xander blinked in astonishment.

"This is the latest what we call Super Ascendant God form, but you can call it Super Ascendant Blue," Metalla X revealed.

"Super Ascendant Blue."

"If you keep training, you have the potential to become this, too."

"I could have this potential power?" Xander asked delightfully.

 _ **Pow!**_

Xander felt a driving force pushed through his gut. Metalla X zipped forward faster than Xander can anticipate. Xander doubled over and fell out of his Ascendant gold state.

"Never forget this pain."

Xander fell facefirst and knocked out cold. Metalla X walks away, leaving his Digiverse 6 opponent beaten,

"Xander! Hey, Xander!" The referee checked on the Ascendant boy. "He's unconscious! Contestant Xander loses by knockout! The winner is Metalla X!"

Omega X raised his fist and cheered. "Way to go, Matt!"

Whismon smirked. "That's Matt's second victory in a row."

Beerusmon chortled. "Yes and the odds are now on our side!"

Champamon growled, completely pissed off at the results.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Metalla X dumped water over Xander, who quickly awoke. Xander coughed and looked up to see Metalla X.

"Oh, Sir Matt! Thank you very much!" Xander said, standing up and bowing. He watched as Metalla X kneel to him.

"You bowed to me, an opponent, during our fight. That's the same as abandoning a battle. I won't forgive an act like that again!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't ever forget that Ascendant pride, kid," Metalla X hounded him. "Don't forget your strength."

"Y-Yes, sir! I will become strong like you!"

"No!"

"What then?"

"I want you to surpass me!" Metalla X demanded from Xander.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Death Match Winds Down**_ **)**

Having received the highest compliment from his strongest opponent, Xander teared up.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Metalla X smirked. "But I'll never let you though."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Metalla X walked away leaving Xander to bow.

"The king of my planet is very strong and proud man like you!"

"Is that so?" Metalla X asked, overhearing Xander.

"Yes, and his strongest trait is his friendship to his comrades in arms."

"Then, I hope to meet him one day."

Xander bowed again. As Metalla X continued marching, Matt displaced Yamato as the former took over.

 _He's a pretty good kid, Yamato. Thanks for not going too far, Yamato._

" _ **If he wussed out, then I would've killed him. But lucky for him, he's got a ton of potential strength he's yet to tap into.**_ " Yamato telepathically responded.

"Man, I never knew Matt or Yamato to actually train someone outside his family?" Omega X thought.

"I can't believe that asshole Yamakins actually bothered to train him," Kensuke remarked.

"Maybe because he saw something in Xander that reminded of himself?" Max speculated as he flew over to meet with Omega X.

"You think?" Omega X blinked.

"Well, he probably wanted to train with someone new for a change," Max speculated.

 **(End theme)**

"So, it's now down to Digiverse 6's final fighter," BanchoLeomon said.

Pikkan nodded. "That Hitmon guy."

"Annnnd now can we have the last member of Digiverse 6 to fight Metalla X? Hit, we're waiting for you!" The referee announced.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Time to Strike Back**_ **)**

Upon hearing his name, Hit opened his eyes and jumped off his fighter's area platform. He landed right in the ring center and eyed Metalla X.

"We're down to our last member now," Vadosmon said.

"Oh? Hit's our last guy? There's no need to worry now," Champamon plainly said. "He is after all our universe's greatest assassin, Hitmon, but he'd rather be known to his victims as merely 'Hit'. So, how did you entice him?"

"I offered him reward money and a priceless artifact if he wins."

"Wait, which priceless artifact?"

"The cosmic cube."

"Whoa?! _That_ cosmic cube?! The one with which grants a wielder untold power feared throughout the Digiverse?!"

"Yes!"

"But that's an artifact meant only for gods! If we give him that, he can do anything he wants, even traverse through other universes!"

"But it was you who said to use any means possible to get him to enter, Lord Champamon."

"Yes, I did say that, but… to give it to an assassin that's uncatchable?"

"You need me to stop him."

"Nah, what's done is done. At least we know victory is all but assured for us."

Hit ceased his march and faced off with Metalla X.

Omega X observed with anticipation. "Now this is the guy I've been waiting for."

"Yeah, and he's supposed to be their biggest gun," Takato said. "I'm kinda nervous."

"But we aren't even fighting him, Takato," Guilmon said.

"Yeah, but looking at him from up here sends chills down my spine."

Kensuke quietly watched Hit, who hadn't budged from his stance.

xxxxx

Inside the medical ward, Kotori finally awoke as Himura, Inumon, Jeri, Philippe, Jaguarmon, and Sasha were delighted to see her. MetalSeadramon poked his head through a window and was relieved to see his Tamer awake.

"So, Matt won his fights?" Kotori asked them.

"Yeah, but how did you know? You were out during his two matches," Philippe said.

"I didn't have to see. I still sensed his power and now he's fighting that Hit guy, right?"

"Yeah, as you can see," Himura pointed to the television monitor broadcasting Hit vs. Metalla X.

"Cool," Kotori slowly rose from her bed.

"Don't move, you barely came out alive and were burned!" Jeri said until she noticed Kotori's burned wounds were nearly gone.

"Yeah, but I can heal fast," Kotori chuckled. "Right, Sasha?"

"Yes, remember us Valkyries can recover from grievous injuries and burns."

"No way in the world am I missing out on this guy's abilities," Kotori eyed the monitor. "Let's see what this Hit guy is made of."

xxxxx

Waiting for the referee's call and the bell toll, Hit and Metalla X continued their quiet staredown.

"Contestants Metalla X and Hit are ready! Let the match begin!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending 5 -** _ **Yokayoka Dance**_ **)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Ascendant Pride vs. Assassin's Creed**_

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

The heated battle against Puckmon, Goku Black, Zamas, Black Brunhilde, and their cohorts continues through San Japan. Enough convention goers have been evacuated, save for a few, including the War Games participants, the villains, the Hero Association, and the Voltron Paladins.

Once more of these heroes and villains joined in, Puckmon quickly summoned more Legionmon to keep the heroes occupied.

Puckmon: Over here, Kenny! (taunts him)

Dramon X: Come here! (unleashes _**Dova Finger**_ and with glowing hands grabs Puckmon's head) Take this! (decapitates Puckmon with a _**Shoryuken**_ )

Suddenly, 'Puckmon' melts into white goo, startling Dramon X.

Dramon X: Where did you go?!

Puckmon (appears not too from behind him): Over here and I thought you'd known by now I'm a troll. Guess your counterpart didn't tell you that.

Dramon X: You're dead!

Puckmon splits himself into ten, sending them out to attack Dramon X. Dramon X storms through the Puckmon clones and tears them up.

As SSR Goku Black knocks Omega X away, Metalla X gets behind the rose-haired Saiyan and blasts him with a _**Big Bang Attack**_. SSR Goku Black kicks the attack right back at Metalla X, who catches and deflects through the ceiling. Omega X clubs SSR Goku Black from behind.

Omega X: Payback for earlier!

SSR Goku Black (sneers): I'm not done yet.

Metalla X (looks at them both): I don't know who I want to punch more.

Angemon X slashes at Zamas, who quickly parries the Ascendant's sword. Max catches Zamas with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. Zamas gets hit by Max's attack and sent crashing to the ground.

Angemon X: Nice shot, Max!

Max: It ain't over, Dimitri.

Angemon X: Damn it, he's recovering!

Zamas (chortles as he self heals): Gonna have to do better than that.

 **(Cue** _ **Heir of a Dying Day**_ **\- Lacuna Coil)**

Black Brunhilde and Brunhilde clash head-on. They match blow per blow, reading each other's moves. Brunhilde and Black Brunhilde rear back, hitting each other's faces with simultaneous punches. Both grit hard and pull back their fists.

Black Brunhilde: I must admit seeing a reflection of this body turns me on.

Brunhilde: What?!

Seizing advantage of Brunhilde's distraction, Black Brunhilde phases behind her. She touches Brunhilde's waist and hips before moving her hands up. She grabs and caresses Brunhilde's breasts, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Black Brunhilde (evilly smirks and taunts): Heheh, I didn't realize 'my' breasts were a handful.

Brunhilde: HANDS OFF, BITCH! (turns and spin kicks her back)

Black Brunhilde (jerks hands back and giggles): Oh my, temper, temper.

Brunhilde: KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, FREAK!

Brunhilde goes for a straight jab, but Black Brunhilde phases out and appears behind Brunhilde.

Suzakato: Heads up! (dives in and blasts Black Brunhilde back with _**Firepalm Blast**_ )

Brunhilde: Thanks a lot, dude!

Black Brunhilde bats away Suzakato's flames and snarls. She sees Mist, Seirika, Henbu, Himakko, Jeri, Leomon, and Felinismon near her.

Black Brunhilde (evilly smirks): I'm glad you're all here because there's something you need to know.

Brunhilde: Save it. Whoever you are, I'm pissed you have my face and turned my hair pink. How is this possible? Unless you're like Goku Black and used some spell to highjack an alternate me's body. So, you're someone else wearing my body!

Black Brunhilde (chuckles): Eeeeh, not quite. I didn't steal some counterpart's body, this is a doll body.

Henbu: Doll's body? So, you artificially created this body to look like Brunhilde?

Black Brunhilde: Yes, but that's not important. (smirks as she faces Brunhilde) I just made a brief visit to Paris. Nice place if it wasn't infested with disgusting Midgardian apes.

Seirika: Why should we care about your Paris vacation?

Himakko: Last I checked, Philippe and Sasha were there… oh no…

Black Brunhilde (chuckles): Oh yes, I ran into those two. They thought it was their friend who came to see them, but to their horror, I attacked them. The white-haired brat unleashed her Skuld side. But, you want to know what set her off?

Brunhilde: No…

Black Brunhilde (chuckles evilly and gives a sadist grin): I set Skuld off when I killed that Midgardian girlish man, the Artemismon, and those annoying fairies! All in front of Skuld! But that's not all. (She invokes a black orb from her chest and reveals a Black Force Crystal)

Brunhilde: No way, but that's the Moon Force Crystal!

Black Brunhilde: That's what you call yours, but this is my Black Force Crystal. Heh, and with this I destroyed Paris. Not just Paris but also Kotori's aunt & uncle who happen to be Philippe's parents and Sasha's parents! I left them all dead and left Paris in ruins.

 _ **Bam!**_

Following a loud punch heard around the convention, Brunhilde jabbed Black Brunhilde so hard he sent her flying back.

Suzakato: You monster! Those were our friends you killed!

Seirika: Yet another going on my shit list.

Himakko: No, Philippe… you killed him?!

Brunhilde: This bitch killed my aunt and uncle! Philippe's parents!

Jeri (horrified): As well as Sasha's parents! This is terrible!

Black Brunhilde (licks the blood from her lip): Mmm, yes and it felt hearing their blood-curdling screams. Music to my ears.

Brunhilde: You think I give a damn what you think?! You killed all those innocent people, including my family!

Suzakato: That means Skuld is gone, too?!  
Black Brunhilde: Nah, after I killed her loved ones, she fled like a coward. She realized how truly outmatched she was against me.

Seirika: Now you deal with us.

Himakko: Got that right. Let's get her!

Mist: Like I have no attachment to your families, but I don't like anyone trying to outdo my evil rival status.

Henbu: Trust us, Adora. You're not even close to being our worst enemy anymore.

Mist (shrugs): True, I'm nothing like my YYGDM self. (eyes Black Brunhilde) At least, I'll have a chance to kill someone with Brunhilde's face.

Black Brunhilde (to Mist): My, have you've fallen from grace. You've given up villain status to play second fiddle to Brunhilde, Mist? How pathetic.

Mist: I'll show you!

Brunhilde, Mist, and the Tamers converge on Black Brunhilde. As Brunhilde dives into Black Brunhilde, the Black Valkyrie evades her. She quickly dodges and parries the Beast Tamers' attacks. Mist draws a blade and slashes Black Brunhilde. The Black Valkyrie catches and breaks Mist's blade. The Black Valkyrie kicks Mist back.

Black Brunhilde: I'm not impressed.

Brunhilde: Then, you'll like this! MetalSeadramon!

Suddenly, Black Brunhilde looks up as MetalSeadramon fires _**River of Power**_. Black Brunhilde quickly draws a blade made of rose energy. With one swing of her blade, she splits MetalSeadramon's water attack.

MetalSeadramon: Crap!

Black Brunhilde: Unruly beast! (prepares to unleash rose flames at him)

Brunhilde (kicks Black Brunhilde back): Step off, whore!

As Black Brunhilde prepares to rebound, Jeri casts a psychic wave that repels the Black Valkyrie. Black Brunhilde is sent crashing into a wall. Jeri unleashes repeated psychic blasts on Black Brunhilde. Black Brunhilde feels her body getting pounded like crazy by Jeri's psychic attacks.

Jeri: This is for all those people you murdered! For Philippe! For Jaguarmon! Philippe and Sasha's families! And for all of Paris! You won't get away with it, you heartless monster! And how dare you wear my friend's face and body!

Black Brunhilde (struggles): Damn Midgardian woman…! I won't be done in like this!

Seirika: Keep it going, Jeri! Don't you stop!

Himakko: JERI!

Leomon and Felinismon charge toward Black Brunhilde. Felinismon scratches and kicks the Black Valkyrie. Leomon drives his sword through Black Brunhilde's chest. However, pink light shot out of Black Brunhilde's body, knocking Leomon and Felinismon away.

Jeri (loses focus and drops her guard): Leomon! Felinismon!

Black Brunhilde (forms a black malefic blade in her hand): My turn.

Before the Tamers, Brunhilde, and Mist could react, Black Brunhilde stabbed Leomon, Felinismon, and Jeri with her black crystal. Himakko watches horrified as the Black Valkyrie kills Jeri. Jeri's Duel Monsters emerge only to be brutally killed by Black Brunhilde. Horrified shock spreads among the Tamers, Brunhilde, Mist, and MetalSeadramon.

Himakko dives in and catches Jeri. Leomon, Felinismon, and the Duel Monsters are instantly deleted as their data reenter Jeri's D-Ark.

Himakko: JERI! NO, JERI!

Suzakato: JERI!  
Seirika and Henbu: JERI!

Brunhilde: _**JERI!**_ (quickly turns to Black Brunhilde) _**THAT'S IT!**_

Black Brunhilde: Yes, is that anger I see? Oooh, I don't know why but it's turning me on. Your hate gives me erotic pleasure! (cackles)

Mist (scoffs): Now you're getting annoying.

Mist flies at Black Brunhilde and sends green flames her way. Black Brunhilde brushes through the green flames and prepares to blast Mist. Brunhilde intercepts Black Brunhilde with a roundhouse kick, but the Black Valkyrie catches Brunhilde's foot and slams her into Mist.

Black Brunhilde (chuckles): Your attempt to avenge your friends has failed. But don't worry you'll be seeing them soon enough. (invokes her Black Force Crystal)

Suzakato: We can't let her set that thing off or she'll destroy us all!

Brunhilde (calls upon her Moon Force Crystal): Don't worry I'll counter hers with mine!

Glaring hatefully at Black Brunhilde, Brunhilde shares YYGDM-01!Brunhilde's angst over YYGDM-01!Philippe's death during _Valkyrie Advent_. This drove and motivated Brunhilde enough to desire Black Brunhilde's demise.

Himakko: Kotori, don't! What if it's not enough?!

Brunhilde: This is for Jeri, Philippe, and my family!

Suddenly, more sections of the ceiling collapse in front of the Tamers, Brunhilde, and Mist. They watch as a black-schemed Susanoomon named ViralSusanoomon drops in with a Viral Grani.

Suzakato: What the hell?! Susanoomon?!  
Henbu: No, that's not our Susanoomon!

Brunhilde: And that's sure as hell not my Grani.

Brunhilde's Grani appears next to her.

Grani: Yes, these two are artificially made warriors undoubtedly summoned by Black Brunhilde and Puckmon.

Black Brunhilde (chuckles): Correct, and they'll help me crush you all into dust.

 **(End theme)**

Puckmon flies into the air and watches the carnage unfold. He leaves his clones to distract Dramon X.

Puckmon: This is exactly how I envisioned! An entire convention plunged into chaos! After we're done here, we continue our rampage through San Antonio, then all of Texas, then the entire United States, and finally this whole world! Cornerverse heroes, this is will be your last stand!

Just then, two figures float down behind Puckmon. He turns around as a man dressed in a black suit and a Saiyan woman garbed in modified Saiyan armor. It is the Across Conventions owner, Takeru Cage, and MWE Women's champion Tabaga.

Puckmon (raises brow curiously): Oh? And pray tell, who are you two?

Takeru (stuffs shades in his coat pocket): Here to end your party.

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, and the others are shocked by Takeru and Tabaga's arrival.

Sedna: Hey, it's Takeru Cage!  
Orcus: And Tabaga!

Omega X (relieved): Man, it's been a while? Last we met was back in New York City!

SSR Goku Black (eyes Takeru and Tabaga): That's a Saiyan with him.

Zamas: No matter, we'll purge all you mortals when it's all said and done.

Takeru points to Puckmon and his group.

Takeru: I don't normally like intervening like this, 'cause I'll be called a self-insertion of the author, but eff it. I'll take you on.

Tabaga: And I'm helping my boss, 'cause then I'll get a pay cut and no more opponents to fight.

Puckmon (beckons them): Let's have fun then!

Takeru and Tabaga hastily fly at Puckmon and attack him.

xxxxx

Returning from eating out at a buffet, Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, and Vadosmon noticed the con goers flee out of the convention center.

Champamon: What the heck is going on here?

Beerusmon: Sounds like they're fleeing in fear. Ooh, I bet they've realized they have nothing to run from a God of Destruction like me!

Whismon: I'm afraid not, Lord Beerusmon. Several anomalies from outside our universe have infiltrated this dimension and entered the convention center.

Vadosmon: And having taken a look at my staff, a war has broken out. Our warriors and Digiverse 7's fighters are engaging an invading army.

Whismon: That might have to do with all those strange anomalies that have spread throughout the Nexus recently.

Beerusmon: Then, why don't we meet those anomalies? C'mon, Whismon!  
Champamon: Vadosmon, we're going, too!

Vadosmon: Fine, let's go.

Whismon: Ready!

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the convention center, the Voltron Paladins enter Voltron (with Shiro and Keith co-piloting the Black Lion and Allura/Sailor Altea piloting the Blue Lion) to fight the Kaijuu monster Bagan, who was also summoned by Puckmon to do damage. Voltron takes Bagan out of the convention center and fights the Kaijuu outside in Downtown San Antonio. The other Digi-Destined & their Digimon and Saitama fight Ultimadramon and Omegadramon.

While this is going on, Cheese pokes his head out and blinks.

Cheese:...?

Having recovered from his beating from Dramon X, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic witnesses the carnage take place in the exhibit hall.

Sonic (grits): I'm not about to be outdone by any of you! Speed-o'-Sound Sonic is back in ac...tion?

Sonic notices Cheese passing by.

Sonic: What…? (briefly distracted) Anyway, as I was saying, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic is back on action!

xxxxx

Virus (overhears the commotion on the other side): What in blue hell? What's all that noise? You've practically scared away all my viewing audience!

Burizalor: There's a group of villain hooligans who want to outdo us!

Warlord: Well, we can't allow that to stand by.

Vaccine Man: I suggest we remind them this convention has already been claimed by us villains.

Piedmon: Let us show them the door!

Virus: Indeed, my friends. Onward and let us drive out our competition! No one interrupts _my_ show!

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And as you expected Brunhilde doesn't fair well and falls to Magettamon. That last part almost would've turned into a Spopovich vs Videl situation (ok maybe not that grim since Magettamon's not evil and ruthless) if Vadosmon didn't intervened. So, thank goodness the match stopped sooner.

Yeah, Beerusmon is not getting invited to Philippe's parties anytime. But as expected, Kotori recovers quickly. Being a Valkyrie demi-goddess definitely has its perks. Self healing that makes Logan jealous. She'll be back on her feet soon, but she's out of the running to fight again since she lost fairly (aside from being trapped to fight in a dome and being suffering heat stroke).

Credit goes to Chaos for writing his parts, including the end of Brunhilde vs Magettamon, Metalla X vs Magettamon, Kotori's friends in Kotori's recovery room, and Kari's talk with Yusuke & Max.

Not surprisingly, Metalla X takes down the Metal Man and hurts his metal feelings. Robot Digimon all over won't be kind to Metalla X after this.

Kari's talk with Max and Yusuke will lead to her eventual rebound. And yes, she'll be receiving a training similar to Yusuke's 'Genkai Spirit Orb'. Kari can expect a new house of pain. We'll see how much her threshold can take.

The Sayaka/Kyoko/Ayase triangle sees a resolution. This will lead to their blossoming relationship that will continue straight into _Cross Generations_ Chapter 14 ( _A Dimension Tourney_ ). But who knew Tyra/Sailor Varuna would bring Kyoko out of her funk? Additionally, Mana is not shy about what's on her mind.

Much like Cabba, Xander shows his stuff and goes Ascendant. Now, did the 'Yamato' persona really resurface briefly when he threatened Xander? Well, yes and very briefly. The minute Xander begged him to train him, this triggered Yamakins to lash out against Matt's permission and take control. Thankfully, Yamakins settled down once Xander got a grip of Ascendant power. So, Matt and Yamakins were able to do some good (in Yamakin's case, a little too extreme) for Xander.

Next up, Metalla X vs. Hit the Hitmon. Digiverse 6's biggest hired gun has to turn things around for Digiverse 6 now.

Cornerverse segments:

-Puckmon (Chaosblazer's villain OC) shows up and it's the same one from Chaos' _Accel Stream_ series. So, this is a case of a foreign character (with no Corner counterpart) entering the Cornerverse along with his minions. Didn't think you'd expect Goku Black and Zamas to be among them either, huh?

-Ultimadramon and Omegadramon will keep the other Digi-Destined distracted as well as Saitama. Let's see how well these two WEAPON-based Digimon can take a one punch from the One Punch Man himself.

-Say hi to Black Brunhilde. If you haven't been introduced to her, she's already appeared in _Valkyrie Homecoming_ Segment 13's post-credit scenes along with her two other Black Valkyrie cohorts. Together they are the Black Odin Triad. Here, it's just Black Brunhilde acting out alone as she confronts Brunhilde, Mist, and the Tamers. And to their shock, she reveals she's killed Corner!Philippe, Jaguarmon, Philippe's Duel Monsters, and his & Kotori's family as well as Sasha's parents. To make matters more tragic, she leveled all of Paris and forced Corner!Sasha/Skuld to retreat.

-...but the tragedy doesn't end there. Black Brunhilde takes out Corner!Jeri as well as her Digimon. The Tamers and Brunhilde are left broken, but not without looking to kick Black Brunhilde's ass.

-Black Brunhilde, who reveals isn't really an alternate Kotori who's had her body taken by some an unknown enemy, is just an artificial doll with the spirit of said enemy. The one controlling this doll has already revealed herself in _Valkyrie Homecoming_ Segment 13 (and _Sybaritic Triad_ if you dare to read) and will show up as a primary antagonist in _Cross Generations_ soon. It brings a new twist that sets her apart from Goku Black/Zamas, even though she's the expy of that character. Black Brunhilde exhibits a twisted personality and even taunts Brunhilde with bi tendencies all just to mess with Kotori's psyche. The being controlling Black Brunhilde is very sensual. So, for now here's a taste of what's to come for the Cornerverse during _Cross Generations_.

-Takeru Cage and Tabaga show up to stop Puckmon's party. We'll see how that goes.

-Virus and the villains aren't pleased with other baddies taking their glory. So, once again, it's up to the Cornerverse heroes and villains to save the day.

Anyway, that's all from me. Hope Chaos and I provided you a fun story because there's two chapters left of this thing.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	6. Ascendant Pride vs Assassin's Creed

**A/N:** And we're back with the next act. Hit the Hitmon gets a whole chapter to himself as he takes on the remaining members of Digiverse 7. Shall he fare as well as Hit? And will he demonstrate similar techniques as his counterpart?

Only way to see is reading what Chaosblazer and I will show.

Before we do, let's shift gears to the Cornerverse and see how our heroes are dealing with Puckmon. And since these Cornerverse segments take place in San Japan 2017, two weeks will have already passed since I attended the actual event. I had a good time in what would sixth consecutive attendance.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy 3.3 OST: Bullet Heaven Music -** _ **Light in the Darkness of Destruction**_ **)**

The war against Puckmon, Goku Black, Zamas, and their evil cohorts escalated forth. The con goers and civilians were evacuated from the convention center, allowing the heroes room to go all out and stop the invading villains.

Puckmon fought off Takeru Cage and Tabaga. The latter two gave Puckmon a decent fight. Takeru punched Puckmon's back, sending him crashing into the ground. Tabaga flew down and unleashed a Ki barrage on the evil messenger. Puckmon utilized a magic switch-a-roo spell, switching himself out with Tabaga. Now Tabaga was on the ground taking her own Ki blasts.

Puckmon: Sucker!

Takeru: Your guard's down!

Puckmon: Son of a-!

Takeru caught Puckmon with a punch to the face. Puckmon quickly descended as Dramon X was there to meet him.

Puckmon: Oh great…

Dramon X: It goes one of two ways. Either he kills you or I do.

Puckmon: Wait! Don't you want to know how far your other self will fall?

Dramon X: No.

Puckmon: Well, let's just say his life is gonna go straight to hell soon.

Dramon X: Shut up! You're ass is dead!

Puckmon splits himself up into twenty and surrounds Dramon X.

Puckmons (laughing): This is how it happened... This is how the Accel Ascendant died.

As the Puckmons continue taunting and laughing at Dramon X, the Accel Ascendant unleashes a powerful aura wave that melts away all but one of the Puckmon. The real Puckmon was knocked away.

Puckmon: All right, kid gloves come off.

With that, Puckmon powers up fast as giant wings sprout from his back. The wings are akin to Kefka's final form.

Puckmon: Since I've unlocked my final form, might as well give myself a name. How does Yami Puckmon sound?

Dramon X: No fucks given.

Takeru: Lame.

Tabaga: What difference does it make?

Before long, Yami Puckmon teleports over to Tabaga. He puts his hand in front of Tabaga and blasts her away into nothing. This infuriates Takeru Cage, who rushes and attacks Yami Puckmon head-on. Yami Puckmon phases behind Takeru and blasts him away.

Dramon X: Hey, asshole over here!

Dramon X jumps Yami Puckmon from behind. Yami Puckmon narrowly dodges and flies away. Dramon X teleports using _**Instant Movement**_ to get in front of Yami Puckmon.

Dramon X: Going somewhere?

Yami Puckmon snarls and attacks Dramon X.

During the fighting, the villains from the War Games show up.

Yami Puckmon (eyes Yujiro): Well, look who it is. He looks just like that Digimon expy from the XLR-8 universe. Of course, your counterpart killed him, Kenny.

Dramon X: Stop calling me, Kenny!

Dramon X charges energy into his hand and punches Yami Puckmon.

 **(End theme)**

Virus: Oh look, it's the assholes who came to spoil my competitions!

Burizalor: What are you going to do about it?

Virus: Simple, my albino lizard man friend.

 **(Cue TFS Tunes -** _ **We Are Number One (But It's Perfect)**_ **INSTRUMENTAL)**

With that, Virus utilizes the _**Multi-Form Technique**_ , creating three duplicates of himself. Virus and his clones set their sights on Goku Black first.

Virus: Let's show these assholes the door!

Virus and his clones fly together and converge toward SSR Goku Black and Zamas.

Goku Black: What? Cell?!

Zamas: No, that's Cell's expy counterpart!

Goku Black: His counterpart?

Metalla X: Didn't see this one coming. The smug dick is helping us?

Omega X: Hey thanks, Virus ol' pal!

Virus (cackles): I'm not doing this for you, Taichi and Yamato! I'm merely ridding myself of the competition! No one denies me the chance to kill you both!

Metalla X: Please.

Goku Black: You're welcome to stop us!

Virus and one of his clones attacks SSR Goku Black. The other two engage Zamas

Angemon X: I can't believe Virus is actually helping us?

Max: Did you forget we were all on the same page back during Shinnen New Years.

Angemon X: Oh right, my mind went blank for a sec.

Virus: Have no fear! The Perfect Handsome Devil is here to turn the tables against these ingrates!

Goku Black manages to fight off Virus and his clone. Virus and the clone launch a double _**Tsunami Wave**_. Goku Black counters with his _**Black Kamehameha**_.

Zamas: Perfect Beings? Don't be ludicrous!

Zamas forms an energy blade in his right hand. He slashes at and parries blows with the two Virus clones.

Virus: What are you idiots doing?! Are you gonna help a brother out?!

Omega X (to Max): Should we?

Max: Might as well.

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, and Max give assistance to Virus and his clones. SSR Goku Black and Zamas find themselves on the ropes fighting off multiple opponents.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Elsewhere, GalacticNova X grabs a handful of Legionmon and toss them up. He gathers a giant green orb in his right hand. He launches his _**Galactic Cannon**_ and handily vaporizes them.

Hit the Hitmon uses _**Time Skip**_ and kills a bunch of Legionmon. Furizlor blasts several Legionmon into bits. Magettamon spews lava over a Legionmon and melts it to death. Botamomon rolls into a ball and crushes several Legionmon, flattening them like pancakes. Xander and Tamara, both powered up in Ascendant states, take out several Legionmon with Ki blasts. Willow backs away from some Legionmon.

Tamara: Hey, Xander, your counterpart foguth just as well as you did against Metalla X.

Xander: Yeah, our fights with him turned out the same, didn't it?

Tamara: Heh yeah and Metalla X one punched Furizlor in our take on the tournament.

Xander: In the story, Brunhilde one punched him out and then lost to Magettamon. We're now starting to see more in-story differences.

Tamara: I know (turns to Willow's direction) Willow! It's time! Let it out!

Xander (nervously gulps): Oh no.

Willow: Really? Now?

Tamara: Do it!

Nodding, Willow powers up as her small frame expands into a gargantuan and muscular form. She now resembles a female Broly/GalacticNova X. She gains a battle skirt that looks like red flower, with petals akin to Floramon's. A neon green aura flared over her.

GalacticNova X turned to see Willow's 'Legendary Ascendant' state. An evil grin adorned the unhinged Ascendant's face.

GalacticNova X: You've let it all out. Good.

Tamara (cheers): Yeah! Thatta girl!

Xander (gulps): Oh crap… not now…

Willow (cackles evilly): FloraNova X's gonna smash some bugs!

FloraNova X grabs a Legionmon and smashes it to the ground. GalacticNova X joins in and pummels another Legionmon.

GalacticNova X: Hahahah! Feels good to smash things, doesn't it?

FloraNova X: Hahah yeah!

GalacticNova X:

Xander (whimpers): Did you need to entice her, Tamara?

Tamara: If we wanna beat these freaks, why not?!

Hit the Hitmon: How noisy can they get?

Furizlor: Just keep them off my back.

The D3s are shocked by Willow's transformation.

Keke: Color me surprised.

David (to Sam): Hey Sam, does this paint Catherine in a whole different light for ya?

Sam thinks about his Catherine and compares her to Willow. He tries to imagine his Catherine hulking out into a GalacticNova X/Broly-esque warrior.

David: Um, Sam?

Tike: Dude, what did ya say to him?

David: Um… nothing?

Sam: No, my Catherine is not the same as that beast!

BW: The hell are you talking about? Stop standing around and help us out here!

Pikkan (scoffs): Did you forget? Sam's a lover, not a fighter.

Sam (shakes his head): Whoa, hold on! I'm coming!

As more Legionmon pile on GalacticNova X, the other villains aid by fighting off the Legionmon. Burizalor, the Digital Warlord, Cyrus, the Dark Masters, Yujiro and the _One-Punch Man_ villains take out a majority of the Legionmon.

Warlord: Sad we have to clean up after our nemesis.

Burizalor: Don't complain, we're getting rid of our competition.

As more Legionmon are taken down, Yami Puckmon decides to take action against the villains.

Yami Puckmon: Annoyances!

 **(End theme)**

Yami Puckmon throws a barrage of beams. The heroes and the villains quickly move away from said blasts. However, a few don't dodge in time. The casualties include: Vaccine Man, Mosquito Girl, Sea King, Melzagald, and Yujiro.

Cyrus: Well shit. There goes our guys!

Piedmon: Alas they fall in the name of all that is evil.

Dramon X (sees Yujiro die): RIP Yujiro.

Yami Puckmon: Let that be an example of those who defy me!

The villains: Fuck off!

Dramon X: Well, look at that.

Takeru: No one likes you.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Desperate Assault**_ **((PokéMixr92 Ver.))**

Meanwhile, the Beast Tamers, Brunhilde, and Mist are caught in a heated battle with Black Brunhilde, ViralSusanoomon, and Viral Kirin. Black Brunhilde fights off both Brunhilde and Mist.

The Tamers' Digimon partners arrive and aid their Tamers. The Beast Tamers Biomerge with their Digimon and transform into their Advanced Biomerger forms to try to fend off ViralSusanoomon and Viral Kirin. To their dismay, the Beast Tamers are unable to bring down the Viral duo.

Guilkatomon: Man, they're stronger than I thought they'd be!

Inumuramon: And to think this is the same ViralSusanoomon from that Accel Stream world. This is fighting him at his full strength!

Terryamon: Don't give up!

Renrukimon: Only one way to counteract him.

Guilkatomon: Yeah, he's got a Kirin, so'll fight back with one of our own!

With that, the Advanced Biomerger Tamers combine to form Golden Kirin. Golden Kirin flies into and smashes Viral Kirin back. ViralSusanoomon draws its own _**Celestial Blade**_ and attempts to cut Golden Kirin in half. Golden Kirin flies into the air and shoots down golden streams of binding light that stuns ViralSusanoomon.

Brunhilde: Yeah, take him down, guys!

Mist: Hey, dunce! Heads up!

Brunhilde: Whoa!

Black Brunhilde dives toward Brunhilde and nearly beheads her with a slash. Brunhilde turns around and kicks Black Brunhilde away. Mist flies over Black Brunhilde and clubs her down. Black Brunhilde is left laying in a heap. Elsewhere, MetalSeadramon and Grani takes on Viral Grani.

Brunhilde: Hey, our teamwork isn't too shabby, Adora!

Mist (snorts and brushes hair): As if I'd team with someone as unruly and boyish like you on a daily basis.

Brunhilde: I'll take that as a 'yes'.

Black Brunhilde (chuckles and sits up): Maybe you'd like to team with me, Adora? I could make it worth your while.

Mist: Sorry, but I'll have to decline. I already have my own team. And since you have Brunhilde's face, I automatically don't like you.

Brunhilde: Hear that? She says no.

Black Brunhilde: What a shame, but alas we already have someone like you who fits the position better. As much as I abhor her…

Mist: What do you mean?

Black Brunhilde: You shall find out with time.

 **(End theme)**

Black Brunhilde prepares to attack Brunhilde and Mist. However, a green fiery blast tears through the ceiling.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Goku Black - Orchestral Entrance**_ **)**

Golden Kirin, Brunhilde, Mist, MetalSeadramon, and Grani cease fighting Black Brunhilde and Viral Grani. They see a familiar face drop in and whose eyes were burning red.

Suzakato (within Golden Kirin): Whoa, is that…?!

Himakko (within Golden Kirin): It's Skuld! But I thought…

Henbu (within Golden Kirin): Didn't take her long to find Black Brunhilde!

Seirika (within Golden Kirin): I'd go after the murderer of the one I love, too.

Black Brunhilde balks at the sight of Skuld, who's covered in her trademark green flames.

Brunhilde: Sasha?! It's you! Thank goodness!

Mist (gulps): Um, yes, but she's hardly in the mood for pleasantries.

Black Brunhilde (chuckles at Skuld): So, you've come out of hiding, coward.

In response to Black Brunhilde's taunts, Skuld's flames expand and cover her completely. Skuld stands unfazed by her own flames.

Brunhilde: Skuld, I know what happened with Philippe and y'alls families. You want this bitch, she's all yours.

 **(End theme)**

Skuld calmly walks by Brunhilde and Mist, ignoring them. She sets her sights on Black Brunhilde. She grits her teeth hard and erupts with fury.

Skuld (enraged): _**GET READY TO DIE A MILLION BURNING DEATHS, YOU BITCH!**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 -** _ **Genkai Toppa x Survivor**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Act VI: Ascendant Pride vs. Assassin's Creed**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Arena**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV Assassin's Festival OST -** _ **Combat Theme**_ **)**

As the referee called for the bell, Metalla X and Hit readied stances. Metalla X quickly powered up to Super Ascendant God form, which barely fazed the assassin.

"Let's see what Hit's made of," Tai said, eyeing the faceoff.

"Naturally being their biggest gun, he has to be more than just raw power," Max observed the Digiverse 6 competitor. "I've got a weird feeling about this."

"Hopefully Matt can hold it together, he's just been through two matches," Takato said.

Dimitri attentively watched Metalla X and Hit's quiet stand-off.

"Hit sure doesn't look like a pushover," Sedna stated.

"Be careful, Matt," Keke muttered.

"You can do it, grandpa Matt!" Athena cheered him on.

"Hope Yamato doesn't get over Matt's head again," Mimi dreaded what happened during Metalla X's last engagement with Xander.

Metalla X remarked toward Hit. "That's quite the basic fighting stance you're taking on."

' _ **It'll be hard to attack him since he's got no openings, Matt. But, just standing here like a dumbass won't get us anywhere.'**_ Yamato mentally communicated with Matt.

 _You need to tell me that?_

Suddenly, Hit quickly shifted over in front of him, which baffled the Bearer of Friendship.

' _ **The hell?! Was he just moving at low level speed?!'**_ Yamato was taken aback with Hit's immense speed, which looked more like he phased over to him.

 _Sure looks like it to me!_ Metalla X replied. With that, he instinctively lunged at Hit and went for a straight jab.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

In a blink of an eye, Hit's fist reached and decked Metalla X's face, quickly knocking him off his feet.

Nearly everyone watching hadn't a clue what just happened, but only saw Hit shift over Metalla X in an instant. Tai and Kensuke were taken aback, seeing this was much different than their _**Instant Movement**_ technique.

"You just saw that, didn't you, Tai?" Kensuke asked him.

"That move he just did? Yeah…"

"This isn't Instant Movement!" Max exclaimed. "This is something else entirely."

"Time Skip," Slade revealed, which garnered Tai and Kensuke's attention.

"Time Skip?" Takato asked.

A disoriented Metalla X slowly rose to his feet, confused to what happened. He intensely faced Hit's way, wiping the blood from the bridge of his nose.

 _How bizarre. For a moment, I couldn't even see his fist coming at all!_ Metalla X recalled the instance where he could've seen Hit's punch striking him.

"You should forfeit," Hit advised the Ascendant.

' _ **What the fuck did he just tell us?! Hey, Matty boy, are you gonna take this from him?!'**_ Yamato mentally snapped.

"Who do you think you are to tell me to surrender?!" Metalla X berated the assassin. He clenched his fist. "Don't get too overconfident just because of one lucky shot!" He powered up, forming another blue aura over him. "From now on, I'll be the one to go on the offense!" He jetted toward Hit to attack, but faked out Hit and phased out.

Metalla X reappeared behind Hit and went for chop him from the neck back. As he did, Hit phased out as Metalla X's hand went through an after image in Hit's place. He looked over his shoulder and Hit was already behind him. The Ascendant's face conveyed disbelief.

 _But, I couldn't even see him move!_

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's fist tapped Metalla X's neck, sending him sailing back. Metalla X fell facefirst on the ground just as confused as his peers.

"Wh-What did that guy just do?! He barely even did anything and he just swats dad away with his fist!" Keke blinked thrice.

"I didn't even see him move to make contact!" Dimitri added, trying to figure out Hit's special ability.

Metalla X sprang back on his feet and rubbed the neck spot Hit struck him.

 _Again, I couldn't see his damn attack! What the hell is going on here? What trick is this guy utilizing?!_ Metalla X failed to analyze Hit's unique power.

' _ **You know if we react as soon as he starts moving, then no matter how fast he is, we should be able to counter him!'**_ Yamato informed Matt. _**'Look, let us switch out. Between the two of us, I'm the better battle strategist.'**_

 _Sorry, but I've got to do this myself._

Hit shifted once again and reached halfway toward Metalla X's way. As Metalla X prepared to stop him…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck Metalla X again. This time he landed a blow to Metalla X's head as a purple ray of light shot out the back of his skull.

Metalla X went for an attack again.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit landed a picture perfect strike into Metalla X's sternum.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's next precise move was a blow to Metalla X's left temple.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

A blow landed to Metalla X's right pectoral spot.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit landed a consecutive punches into Metalla X. Streams of purple light came shooting out Metalla X's back.

 _How is he even attacking me?!_ Metalla X frantically thought during his plight.

As Hit went for a straight punch, Metalla X prepared to parry him.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit shifted behind Metalla X and punched him squarely in the back. Stumbling forward, Metalla X spun around and went for a spinning kick.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck Metalla X's face, pushing him away.

 _Damn it, this isn't good! I better pull back and create some distance between us!_ Metalla X hastily thought, figuring out how to outmaneuver and counter his seemingly fast opponent.

"Ugh, this isn't looking good for Matt!" Tike griped.

BanchoLeomon muttered. "Just what type of technique is he employing? This isn't like the Instant Movement Tai and Kensuke uses."

"Hey, I use that technique, too!" Tike corrected the humanoid lion warrior.

"But you hardly ever use it, bro," Kara reminded him.

"I'm vaguely familiar with it," Pikkan stated.

"What is it, Pikkan?" BW inquired.

"I recall an Alterian from my world that had the power to control time and space around him. Though he could willingly use it within the confines of a small vicinity."

"Interesting and this guy somehow knows it?" Dimitri said, watching Metalla X recollecting himself.

As Metalla X put up his right hand to fire an attack, Hit slipped his hands into his pant pockets. Metalla X's face contorted with anger as he grew miffed with Hit.

' _ **Ok, Matt. It's time I step in.'**_ Yamato quickly resurfaced and took over Metalla X.

Kensuke noticed Yamato's resurfacing. "Oh great. Yamakins taken over the driver's seat."

Tai called out. "C'mon, Yamato! Let him have it already!"

Metalla X gritted his teeth and shouted at Hit. "Don't you dare look down on me!" However, before he can fire his attack…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit caught Metalla X with a punch to the chest. Metalla X's body jolted from Hit's precision blow.

Metalla X gaped in shock, succumbing to Hit's attack. _You mean from this distance, he's able to attack without any sign of movement?! This is some hax bullshit!_

Metalla X was felled again by Hit.

"Do you comprehend the situation you're now in?" Hit queried to his opponent. "Surrender now."

"W-What did you just say, punk?!" Metalla X snapped.

"Father! Get up!" Keke cheered him on.

Shaking hard, Athena gripped PinkPatamon tight. "No, grandpa Matt! You can win! Don't let him beat you!" She got a pat on the back from Sedna.

Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Hey, can you follow what that Hit guy's movements?"

"Not even my Jagan Eye can follow them precisely," Hiei admitted.

"Geez, Metalla X's screwed! He hasn't even hit a single blow on Hit!" Kazu said.

"Yep, he's getting whipped pretty bad," Terriermon cringed at every blow Metalla X has taken. "Feel bad for Gabumon though. He's gotta be feeling it, too."

"I can't even get a grasp of this technique Hit's using," Leomon said. "It's beyond my comprehension."

"I think it's beyond anyone's comprehension here," Felinismon added.

"Yes, it's an advanced ability and the likes of which I've never seen," Renamon said.

"Boy am I glad Takato isn't in there now," Henry muttered.

"Me, too," Rika replied.

Wiping his lip, Metalla X gasped and gritted at the sight of his own blood-stained glove.

 _How am I not able to put a dent on this guy?!_ Metalla X vented in thought. Spitting out some blood, he growled facing Hit. _Hate to admit it, Matt, but his attacks are so fast I can't see them!_

Matt internally asked him. _Are you going to quit?_

Metalla X chortled sardonically. _Are you shitting me? Even after taking so many of his blows, we're still standing and you want me to throw in the towel?! In your dreams!_

"Have you finished thinking of a strategy yet?" Hit inquired to him.

Metalla X powered up again in response and chastised him harshly. "I'll just have to punch you hard in a head-on fight!" He lunged right at Hit and readied his fist, but as he came close…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit planted a gut punch into Metalla X, knocking some air out of him. A purple stream of light shot out of Metalla X's back, exactly where Hit punched him.

However, in a quick rebound, Metalla X seized Hit's right wrist. This surprised Hit.

"Now I've got you! You can't get away from me!" Metalla X cackled. He went for another straight jab. As his fist neared Hit's face…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's fist was firmly planted into Metalla X's gut. This was the decisive blow Hit needed to knock Metalla X out, who fell facefirst.

"You… bastard…" Metalla X grunted, falling facefirst under Hit.

 **(End theme)**

Stuffing both arms into his pockets, Hit glared down Metalla X's fallen form.

"Contestant Metalla X is down!" The referee checked on the Ascendant and decided he was unfit to compete. "And that's it! Total knock out! Your winner is Hit the Hitmon of Digiverse 6!"

Champamon clapped. "Booyah! Our team scores a point! In your face, brother!"

Beerusmon scowled. "Damn it! Yamato, how could you?!"

Whismon interjected. "All's not lost, Lord Beerusmon. We now have Taichi, who's now eligible to compete again thanks to that controversy with Furizlor earlier. And Kensuke is our last ace in the hole. So it's either of those two fighting next."

"Oh right."

"MATT!" TK and Mimi cried out.

"Dad!" Dimitri and Keke shouted as they jumped over the railing.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV Assassin's Festival OST -** _ **Loqi Theme**_ **)**

TK, Patamon, Dimitri, and Keke raced toward the ring to fetch Metalla X out of the ring. They checked over Metalla X and noticed the blows made by Hit.

"Brother!" TK raised Metalla X's head. "Hey, it's me!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Patamon held up three little fingers over Metalla X's face.

"Ouch, look at all these wounds," Keke cringed.

"Yeah, but father's tough. He's survived worse," Dimitri said, quickly turning over to Hit. "But that guy was able to beat father so easily. What can Tai and Kensuke do against Hit?"

"C'mon, let's take him back to our side's fighter's area," Keke said.

"Ok," Dimitri said.

TK, Patamon, Keke and Dimitri carried Metalla X into Digiverse 7's fighting area and placed him down.

"Who is this guy?" Omega X wondered. "To think he could take Matt out that quickly."

"Yeah, but Matt would've been tired from his previous two fights." Takato replied, to which Ken scoffed.

"I doubt that, he had time to recover after fighting Magettamon and you saw how easily he punked out Xander. He should've at least been able to damage this guy, but he couldn't at all. I knew he was their ace."

"Shows you're learning." Slade said as others tended to Metalla X.

And while Matt seemed out of it, inside his mind, Yamato was fuming.

' _ **Son of a bitch! How the hell did that happen?! He just tore us a new asshole!'**_ Yamato cursed aloud in Matt's head. _**'I swear, I'm not going to let this rest! That means either Tai or Kenny is going to have to win against him. Well, I say good freaking luck!'**_

"Matt! Hey, buddy! Can you hear me?" Tai shook Metalla X, who slowly came to.

"Matt or Yamakins?" Kensuke asked.

"Huh? It's Matt," Metalla X replied as he split up into Matt and Gabumon.

"C'mon, we'll get you treated," Max said as he turned to Keke and Dimitri. "Thanks you, two."

Keke smiled to Max. "Sure, just make sure dad is back in top shape."

"Sure."

"Glad you're ok now, Matt," Takato said. "So, which of you two is gonna fight Hitmon now?" He asked Tai and Kensuke.

"Good question," Tai and Kensuke both said, turning to each other.

xxxxx

"I can't believe that! Hit just took out Matt?!" Kotori spat out, shaking the TV. "But, like how?!"

"Kotori, calm down!" Philippe restrained her from breaking the TV. "Be glad that wasn't you out there!"

"That's another loss for our side," Sasha said.

"Just two fighters left on our side," Himura said. "Tai and Kensuke. Either one of those two has to defeat Hit somehow."

"That weird technique of his is already hard to figure out. How are they gonna get through that?" Inumon wondered.

"Well, if anyone can, those two can," Kotori said, calmly setting the TV down. "And look I'm already healed enough! I want to watch what happens in person! You all want to see what goes down?"

"Why not inside this room?" Seadramon asked.

"Oh please, c'mon we're going out there!" Kotori quickly stormed out of the infirmary.

"Wait, Kotori!" Himura called out to her.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Seadramon called out, following Kotori out.

"Let's go, everyone! We don't want to miss this either!" Jeri darted out of the room.

"Well, no use us standing around!" Jaguarmon said, hopping on Philippe's shoulder.

"Guess not," Philippe sighed as Sasha grabbed his hand.

"Let's go and cheer with Kotori," Sasha encouraged Philippe to go along with the flow.

"Heh, ok then," Philippe couldn't help but genuinely smile.

Jeri grabbed Himura's hand. "Nothing beats watching a show in person, right?"

Himura nodded. "Yeah, a live experience beats watching on TV."

The group headed out to watch the next match.

xxxxx

Ultimately, it was decided Tai would go into the match. Kensuke resigned his spot to let Tai fight Hit the Hitmon.

"Tai, be careful out there," Max advised him. "Now that we've seen how Hit fights, we've got a good perception of his abilities."

"Well, not necessarily," Tai nodded dismissively. "It's one thing to watch, but a whole other to actually fight the opponent." He and Agumon both descended toward the ring.

Max smiled, watching the two land inside the ring. "There's no arguing with you there, Tai."

"Give it to him, Tai! Win one for us!" Takato cheered him on.

Slade addressed Kensuke. "Remember if he loses…"

Kensuke replied. "He can't lose, but if he does…" He stopped dead cold, observing Hit.

Athena loudly cheered for Tai. "C'mon, uncle Tai! We're all behind you!"

"Sucks Matt lost, but if only Yamato didn't stick his nose where it didn't belong," Keke grumbled.

"No, as much as I hate to say it, he would've lost either way," Dimitri stated.

"Must hurt for you to say that," Faith the Patamon muttered.

"Don't feel down. Tai has to win this," Sedna said.

"Or if Tai loses, there's still my man Kensuke!" Sailor Orcus added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, uncle Ken still has to fight!" Athena recalled.

"It's true. Kensuke is truly our last ace," Izzy said.

"C'mon, Tai," Sora quietly muttered and watched the Bearer of Courage with anticipation.

Champamon scoffed at Tai and Agumon. "I can't these two are getting another chance. Who do they think they are believing they got a chance with our Hit?"

"Their friends seem to think they have a chance," Vadosmon said. "And your brother has faith in them."

"Heh, well I can't wait to see his reaction when his hopes get severely dashed!" Champamon boasted much to Beerusmon's chagrin.

"All right, Taichi! You and Agumon have another chance to redeem yourselves! Don't you dare squander this!" Beerusmon yelled out to them.

"This is should be quite interesting. Since they've already witnessed Hit's match with Yamato, maybe they found his weakness," Whismon said.

"You think so, Whismon?"

"Lord Beerusmon, I'm just making a bold prediction. Nothing more."

As Tai and Agumon walked up to Hit, they bowed to him. Hit was slightly taken aback by their polite warrior greeting.

"Let's have our best match," Tai said. He then clapped Agumon's hand as a golden beam of light shot out of Tai's chest and engulfed them. In their place was Omega X, who dropped into a fighting stance.

Hit's intrigued piqued as he faced off with the Ascendant.

 **(End theme)**

"Contestants Omega X and Hit the Hitmon have entered the ring. And without any delay, let the match begin!" The referee declared.

Beerusmon fired a quick beam, which struck the gong and signaled the match's start.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Hit's Theme (Unofficial)**_ **\- Saiyan Enigma)**

"Let's do this!" Omega X quickly flew at Hit steadfast. He threw off Hit by phasing out and reappearing behind him.

As Omega X dropped down to leg sweep him…

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit caught Omega X with a boot to the gut. This sent Omega X flying over the ring. Omega X landed and held his chest.

Omega X sprang over to the northeast side of the ring and hopped over to the southeast corner. He then launched himself right at Hit's back and went for a kick to the assassin's head.

 _ **Click! Bam!  
**_

Hit struck Omega X with a punch to the face. A stream of purple light shot out the back of Omega X's head. Omega X was knocked away, but that didn't stop him from flying at Hit again.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit struck Omega X's chest and pushed him away. Omega X quickly flew into the air and swooped down behind Hit. He went to attack Hit's blind spot.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

The assassin caught Omega X with a swift knee to the gut. Omega X felt the wind knocked right out of him. Omega X doubled over, grabbing and rubbing his chest. Omega X backed away, giving himself space to recover. Once he got his bearings, Omega X dropped into a battle stance.

"It's pointless, no matter how many times you try," Hit warned. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, if I continue to strike your vital points, you will die. Concede now."

"Hate to disappoint, but giving up isn't my thing. And guess what? I've figured a counter to your attacks."

"You're bluffing."

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?"

"Come," Hit invited him.

Omega X accepted and flew at Hit ready to attack.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Hit's fist connected with Omega X, but the Ascendant blocked with his arms. Hit's fist impacted Omega X's right forearm. Omega X managed to find a way to not only to adapt to Hit's technique, but guarded his own vital points.

"How about that? I just countered your _**Time Skip**_ technique," grinned Omega X.

Hit was surprised with this and dropped his arm.

"Now here's my chance!" Omega X declared as he spun around and threw his left fist at Hit.

As Hit narrowly moved his head, Omega X's fist still managed to connect and scrape Hit's cheek. Omega X successfully drew first blood on his opponent.

Omega X went for a sidekick, but Hit was ready.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

However, Omega X was more than ready to put up his guard, blocking Hit's kick. Hit saw his foot strike Omega X's arms.

"Take this!" Omega X turned around and kicked Hit back.

Sora jumped up, hollering. "Yeah! Take that jerk! You let him have it, Tai!"

Biyomon chortled. "Getting a little too excited?"

"Maybe just a tad, but c'mon y'all! He finally got a hit on um… Hit!"

Mimi grinned jubilantly. "You said it, girl!"

"Not just one, but two hits," Joe pointed out. "I wonder if Tai's already figured out Hit's technique flaws."

"I take this as a good sign," Gomamon nodded.

"You can do it, uncle Tai!" Athena cheered loudly for Omega X.

Upon seeing their daughter getting invested in the match, Dimitri, Sedna, and Orcus joined in. The other Digi-Destined and their allies then rallied together to get behind Omega X.

"Now I remember the technique!" Pikkan recalled.

"What's it called?" Sheila asked him.

"Time Skip. And unlike that Alterian, this guy seems to have a better grasp of it."

"I wonder if Hit's technique is visible to us now!" Davis said.

"Nah, we still can't see him," Jacomon said.

"Hit!" Champamon yelled out worryingly.

Omega X addressed Hit. "Let me ask, isn't 0.1 seconds the limit of your Time Skip? I quickly estimated how your movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time.

"So, that's it," Hit wiped the blood stain from his cheek.

"Now are you going to fight me seriously? If you are, I'm going all-out, so don't disappoint me!"

As he propped next to a guardrail, Matt watched Omega X power up and shift into Super Ascendant God. Omega X stood basking in a blue aura.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Riptide Music -** _ **Sojourn**_ **)**

"He was able to predict how his movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time? It's… it's not as easy as it sounds," Matt said.

"That's the way, Tai," Takato got giddy, shaking his fists along with Guilmon.

"Super Blue mode right off the bat. Nice, but that didn't do Metalla X any favors," Slade commented.

"Omega X is a whole different fighter and he's sure to have something up his sleeve," Max deduced, closely observing Omega X.

Omega X cocked an overly confident smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Omega X apologized to Hit.

"Are you sure? You revealed your secret to me. So, now I can move in a different, unpredictable direction."

"Nah, changing your natural reaction in a short amount of time is not that easy. I wonder if you react to my speed now!"

Without delay, Omega X launched himself at Hit steadfast. He quickly unleashed a flurry of rapidfire combination of punches and kicks on Hit. Hit matched and parried blows with Omega X. They flew across the ring at rapid speeds. Omega X unleashed fists of fire that Hit parried and countered with ease. As they continued their attack, their blows created shockwaves that shook the entire ring.

Hit went for a left jab, but Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade the assassin's attack. Omega X reappeared on an opposite side and shot toward Hit. He went for a punch, but Hit countered with a fist.

 _ **Bam!**_

The warriors' fists collided, creating wisps of air that ripped through the air.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you using that Time Skip thing?!" Omega X barked at him. He spun around and catches Hit with a roundhouse kick to his left ribs.

Hit gasped and spat out saliva from the impact blow of Omega X's kick. Omega X then uppercutted Hit's jaw, sending him sailing back. Omega X followed up with a punch to Hit's face, pushing the assassin back.

A disoriented Hit regained his bearings. "This is my peak limit."

Hit raised his fists chest-level and propelled himself toward Omega X. From Hit's point of view, the entire ring was covered in a clear glass-like subspace that only he can see.

As he inched closer to Omega X, he prepared to hit him with a pressure point strike.

 _ **Bam!**_

Hit doubled over and spat saliva.

Omega X had his right fist firmly planted in Hit's abdomen. Omega X kicked both Hit's arms away and then spun around roundhouse kicking him back. Hit was sent flying and crashing hard in the ring.

In the heat of this battle, Omega X wore a satisfied smirk.

Hit, surprisingly, wore the exact grin. A low chuckle escaped Hit's mouth as he rose from the billowing debris cloud. Hit slouched over taking a few deep breaths. Omega X caught on and wondered what Hit's exact motive.

Hit let out a loud roar, which to the surprise of his peers was uncharacteristic of an assassin. He then powered up, shrouding his body in an immense purple aura. The power emanating from Hit's aura shook the ring. Hit powered down and with that his aura vanished.

Hit looked down and clenched his hand, intrigued with his power.

Hit flew at Omega X and once again engaged with quick fisticuffs. They exchanged another flurry of kicks and punches that neither can manage to land.

Amidst the flailing blows, Hit finally punched Omega X, but the Ascendant returned the favor. Omega X and Hit then clashed head-on, striking each other's elbows. Omega X reared his right fist back and punched Hit. Hit's crossed arms absorbed the impact of Omega X's punch. The force of the impact sent Hit skidding back. Omega X then propelled himself toward Hit.

"Got you!" Omega X declared victory.

 _ **Bam!**_

 **(End theme)**

Omega X and Hit's blows connected. However, it was Omega X who took the full weight of Hit's blow. Omega X doubled over, having been caught in Hit's _**Time Skip**_. Omega X fell grasping his chest.

"Tai!" Max and Sora called to him.

"Uncle Tai! Get up!" Athena pleaded to her great uncle.

Hit glanced over to the DF-616, YYGDM-01, and GCLK-1114 crowds. He noted their investment in Omega X. Nonetheless, he was resolute in shutting down their hopes.

"You Ascendants get stronger simply by powering up," Hit assessed. "But, for me, I have one way to get stronger."

"This isn't good. Hit's improved in such a short amount of time," Max said.

"That's bad for Tai," Takato gulped.

Hit watched Omega X struggle to sit up. "As I look at you, I thought I can improve myself from before. And so, I was able to increase the limit of my Time Skip to 0.2 seconds."

"He increased his limit just to a mere 0.2 seconds?!" Izzy cried out. "Inconceivable!"

Hearing his friends chanting for him, Omega X rose to his feet and stood up.

"Yes, that's the way, Tai," Max sighed with relief.

"Don't give out, Tai!" Takato yelled out to him.

"You definitely have an ace up your sleeve," Kensuke meticulously watched Omega X.

Omega X postured and smiled. "Are you sure about that, Hit?"

"I was able to improve thanks to you. Now we're even."

Both warriors took on similar straight postures.

"This stance will help me utilize all of my newly found potential," the assassin decreed. "You're looking at this the wrong way, Omega X."

"What do you mean?!"

"You're intending to take on a few of my attacks."

Omega X gasped.

"And while taking those attacks, you'll try to adapt to my movements that are 0.2 seconds faster."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Formidable Opponent**_ **)**

Suddenly, Omega X was bombarded with a barrage of punches by Hit. All of this happened within Hit's subspace. Hit pulled his fist back and turned his back to Omega X, who collapsed to his knees.

"I'm still improving my technique," Hit stated, leaving Omega X lying on the ground. "You cannot counter my Time Skip since it's limit has now increased to 0.5 seconds."

"That's impossible!" Matt gaped in realization.

"Oh nuts! This isn't good!" Takato exclaimed.

"Damn it! Get up, Tai!" Max shouted.

"TAI! AGUMON!" The DF-616 crowd encouraged him forward.

"GET UP, TAI!" Sora yelled.

"UNCLE TAI! DON'T GIVE UP!" Athena cheered him on.

Hit turned to the official. "Referee, killing is against the rules, correct?"

"Yes."

As his friends voices reached him, Omega X's brain clicked and he snapped out of his broken state. He resolved and pulled himself up, surprising Hit, who expected a count out victory.

"Hey, Hit, don't count me out yet," Omega X gritted and clenched his fists.

"You should've stayed down. Are you that obsessed to win?"

"Not it at all!"

"Then, what?"

"Well, I've been jerk not to show this off. Granted, it isn't perfect yet. I've been improving on it and use it against Lord Beerusmon one day."

Beerusmon turned over to Whismon. "Hey, what's he yammering about?"

Whismon merely shook his head.

Omega X powered up. The cyan aura reformed over him, but there was also a red aura layered around it. The dual-colored auras flared up like fire around Omega X.

"It's an incomplete technique and there's only a 10 percent chance it'll pay off. And this fails, it'll completely wreck my body." He said this as he powered up more.

Matt sensed the forthcoming power surge. "Can it be?"

Vadosmon deduced. "That man has a transformation left stronger than Super Ascendant Blue? What could it be?"

Champamon howled. "C'mon, Hit! Attack him! Don't let him do whatever he wants!"

"If you get stronger, then I will improve and get stronger, too!" Omega X declared.

"I do wonder how long we can keep this up?" Hit said this with a smirk.

" _ **Fury Blitz!**_ " Omega X summoned the technique passed over from X/Max.

 _What is this? He's accumulating strange Ki atop his blue energy!_ Hit thought, analyzing the red-and-blue aura flaring over Omega X.

 **(End theme)**

As he accumulated more Ki, Omega X's aura unleashed an immense pressure that shook the ring.

Everyone became flabbergasted by this development.

"What the hell?!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"Th-That's the Fury Blitz!" BanchoLeomon said.

"Now this takes me back," TK commented.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't used this move in a while!"

Max was taken in and pleased with this. "Excellent, he's learned to combine Ascendant God and Fury Blitz energy!"

"Holy cow, this is badass!" Takato cried out.

Kensuke smiled seeing this.

"Is this what you expected?" Slade asked him.

Kensuke said nothing, keeping his smile.

Matt gaped in shock. "Damn, leave it to you to pull this out of your ass, Tai!"

Yamato, however, fumed over this development. _This is bullshit! This is the move WarGreymon used to fight MetalGarurumon with!_

"That was so long ago," Matt acknowledged.

Yusuke hollered. "Oh hell yeah, this is what I'm talking about!"

Hiei remarked. "This is a power beyond measure for me."

"He looks so incredible!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Looks like he's about to explode!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

' _ **If he's not careful, he just might. That red aura's nature has a flaw to it.'**_ The Houou telepathically contacted Mars.

"Man, this is getting exhilarating, y'all!" Kazu pumped his fist up.

"He's gotta give Hitmon the knockout blow to win!" Kenta hollered.

Terriermon added. "And he's starting to look like a Fire Cracker popsicle with that red, white, and blue!"

As Kotori, Himura, Philippe, and the others arrived, they watched in awe at Omega X covered in the red and blue aura.

"Whoa, that's really Tai now?!" Himura exclaimed.

"Geez, talk about overpowered! He's pulling out all the stops!" Inumon shouted.

Philippe approached Kotori and noted her overly enthused expression.

"Are you glad you can see this out of that stuffy room?" Philippe asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Philippe," Kotori said as she transformed into Brunhilde. She raised her fist and cheered. "I couldn't ask for a better seat! Give him hell, Tai!"

"She just wanted out of that room," Sasha said, standing beside Philippe. "Kotori doesn't like being confined in rooms."

"Well, we can't say we didn't keep her from seeing the remaining fights," Himura sighed.

"No, this is good for her," Jeri said.

Madoka sensed Omega X's power and smiled. "He's really pulling out everything he's got."

"Kick his ass, man!" Kyoko hollered loudly.

Omega X clenched his fist, smiling. "It worked. I've combined the power of Super Ascendant Blue and Fury Blitz," Omega X revealed. "One mistake and I don't think I'd be standing anymore. But it looks like I was able to perfectly control it."

"Fury Blitz?"

"Fury Blitz. It can double anyone's power, speed and all other fighting qualities. It's a move I learned from Max years ago."

As Hit moved forward, Omega X vanished out of sight and shifted behind him. Hit turned around and Omega X was gone.

 _Impossible!_ Hit then heard Omega X's movements all over the ring.

"Over here!"

Hit faced the front and sighted Omega X covered in his red and blue aura.

"I couldn't even see you move!"

The Ascendant quickly powered up, unleashing raw energies towards Hit.

"His power is rising at an incredible rate!" Hit shouted.

As Omega X powered up, the ring tiles rattled and floated off the ground. The volatile energies cracked and dissolved the pieces of tiles floating off the ground.

"I hope you're ready! Let's take this further! Times Ten!" Omega X yelled out, powering up further. " _ **Fury Blitz! Times Ten!**_ "

 **(Cue One Punch Man Opening -** _ **The Hero!**_ **)**

Omega X launched himself with a fistful of raw Fury Blitz power. As Hit put up his guard, Omega X broke through his defenses.

 _ **Wham!**_

The Ascendant's fist caught Hit's face. Omega X's fist left a dent on Hit's face. Hit stumbled back following Omega X's punch. Hit rebounded and shot forward. Hit activated _**Time Skip**_ , freezing time within his subspace. However, to Hit's surprise, Omega X was slowly flying toward him.

"What's this?!" Hit spat out.

 _ **Bam!**_

Omega X's fist collided with Hit's chest.

"It's pointless! At the level I'm at now, I'm far ahead of your Time Skip!"

Hit rebounded and went for a kick. Omega X blocked Hit's kick with an arm. The two warriors traded fisticuffs and punches while also parrying their blows. Ultimately, amidst the flurry of blows being exchanged between the two, Hit left himself open for a hair's breadth, allowing Omega X to kick him up into the air. Hit powered up and flew around like a purple comet. Omega X shot up after him. With his aura enveloping him, the Ascendant became a red and blue comet as he pursued his opponent.

Omega X rocketed further upward and collided with Hit. Rearing his fist back, Omega X let loose a powerful punch and pushed Hit away.

"Even at Super Blue, this won't last much longer! I've gotta end this!" Omega X clenched his fist tighter. He shot up making a straight fist faced at Hit and charged straight up.

Hit witnessed energy amplifying around Omega X's fist. An Ki aura enveloped over Omega X and exploded out in the form of a gigantic red dragon that resembled SliferGigaSeadramon's visage.

"HERE'S MY CHANCE!"

As Omega X rocketed upward, he directed his _**Giga Fist**_ toward Hit. More than ready to stop it, Hit put a hand out. Omega X and Hit both let out determined roars, preparing to strike/stop each other's attacks.

As they collided, the combined energy output cracked the ceiling of the dome and the _**Giga Fist**_ punched a giant hole in the dome's wall. As the dome cracked open, a space vacuum pushed through and started pulling everyone/everything through.

 **(End theme)**

"EVERYONE! HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Max shouted as the audience complied and grabbed onto anything near them.

"Sis," Whismon said.

Vadosmon quickly raised her staff and closed the dome with her power. Once the dome resealed, the whole arena stabilized from almost being pulled through the vacuum.

"What happened?! Who won?!" Beerusmon demanded, noticing the damaged ring but none of the fighters there.

"Up there!" Takato pointed up to Omega X, who floated over Beerusmon's banner.

Hit appeared on top of Champamon's banner.

"They're both out of bounds!" Brunhilde cried out.

Beerusmon corrected. "No! That's still…"

Champamon finished. "...part of the ring."

The referee declared. "Yes, the match shall resume!"

"When did Tai pick that move up?!" Dimitri exclaimed in surprise.

Kensuke heard him. "I learned it first, but kind of gave it to him. It's Giga Fist, a modified form of Dramon Fist."

Tike and David were shocked to hear this.

Both yelled out. "You _gave_ it to him?!"

Slade turned to face the two boys. "It's not that hard to impart mental knowledge of a technique upon another. At least for me and Ken, but mastering it is still an issue. Tai had to train to master it."

"Still, that's impressive, is that how you learned Instant Movement whereas Tai gained that armor move of yours?" Max asked.

Kensuke nodded. "Yeah, but that was when we were training to fight Yagami." Ken said not taking his eyes off the fight.

Hit addressed Omega X. "You're the most formidable opponent I've ever faced. Just then when you attacked, I improved my Time Skip even further and was able to dodge your attack. I don't intend to stop improving anytime soon."

"I see. Well…" Omega X floated up to meet with Hit. He stopped in front of the assassin and extended his fist.

Both fighters smiled to this. Hit extended his fist and fist bumped Omega X. Both flew back and took on fighting stances. In fact, Hit executed a new pose that Dimitri recognized immediately.

"Hey, that looks like my pose when I do my Finish Buster," Dimitri noted.

Orcus shouted. "Copycat!"

Athena cheered. "Beat him, uncle Tai!"

Beerusmon noticed Hit's new pose. "Could this new posture be an indicator of his improved power?"

Whismon added. "Seems to be the case. He's improving at a scary pace, too."

Suddenly, Omega X started showing signs of his body weakening.

Champamon caught on. "Hit! That Fury Blitz is taking its toll on him! No need to fight him head-on anymore when you can keep your distance and you'll win!"

Vadosmon chortled. "Insightful commentary, Lord Champamon."

"Was that sarcasm, Vadosmon?"

"My, my you caught me red-handed."

Just then, Xander spoke up. "Lord Champamon, please wait a moment. But, Mr. Hit's pride won't allow him to win like that…"

The fat cat pointed at him. "Who freaking cares?! This is between me and Beerusmon! So, know your place, kid." As he said this, a purple aura flared over him. "Let's get this straight! You're all nothing but pawns in this game!"

Having heard enough, Omega X and Hit both shot deathly glares at Champamon. Intimidated, Champamon stumbled back and sat down.

"You can deal with them later, Lord Champamon," Vadosmon said. "For now, I'd rather see how this match ends.

"Hey, Hit, let's show them we're more than just pawns," Omega X offered. He and Hit both nodded while clenching their fists. _Man to think out of all of Team Digiverse 6, I'm fighting the strongest of them._

"And here we go," Kensuke muttered.

 **(Cue Riptide Music -** _ **Full Circle**_ **)**

Finally, Omega X and Hit flew at each other. Hit quickly activated _**Time Skip**_.

"My Time Skip is way ahead of you!"

Hit proceeded to pummel Omega X with a fist barrage. Unable to perceive Hit's attacks, he became Hit's punching bag. Hit then polished Omega X with not one but two punches to the chest.

 _ **Click! Bam!**_

Omega X doubled over, coughing and spitting as Hit's blow connected. Omega X dropped out of his aura and fell. Everyone on Omega X's side watched in shock. It seemed victory was at hand for Digiverse 6.

However, Omega X stopped mid-air and powered up, reforming his Super Blue/Fury Blitz aura.

"Impossible!" Hit yelled.

Omega X punched Hit's face. He punched the assassin so hard he sent him flying into Champamon's banner. Hit's slowly stirred and pulled himself off the banner. He descended to the ring and dropped to a knee. Omega X flew down to meet Hit. As he landed, Omega X fell to both knees and succumbed to the Fury Blitz's flaws.

It didn't take them long to recover and stand on their own power. Both panted hard.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, Lord Beerusmon, can you do me favor?" Omega X asked the Digital God of Destruction. "Could you get rid of all the tournament rules?"

"Huh?!" Beerusmon balked.

"What are you up to, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Do you want a free-rules duel?" Takato wondered his motive.

"Nah, nothing like that. But, because of the rules, Hit can't fight at his full strength and neither can I."

Fuwamon balked at this. "But, Hit the Hitmon is an assassin!"

"It's against the rules to kill, right?" Hit asked the referee.

"Well, yes. That constitutes as a disqualification."

"The rule about not killing forces him to hold his power back," Fuwamon stated.

"Interesting. So his killing techniques are where his true powers lie," Shintomon said.

"If Hit wasn't holding himself back, that last technique would've done me in," Omega X explained. "Isn't that right, Hit?"

Before Hit can respond, Champamon was heard clapping.

"Such excellent sportsmanship. I'm impressed!" Champamon said. "All right, I'll withdraw the rules and allow killing!"

"Hold it!" Beerusmon objected. "I won't permit any last-minute changes or revisions to the rules!"

"Can't be helped then. Oh well," Omega X walked off the ring. "We can fight some other time…"

"Tai! What are you doing?! You're forfeiting?!" Sora called out. "Have you lost it?!"

Max flew down toward the ring and noticed Omega X's body shaking hard. "No, he's hit his limit. Fury Blitz can do that to a guy, especially going Ten Times all while being in Super Ascendant Blue."

"Sorry, but Hit pushed me too far… and I went all out sooner than I wanted," Omega X chuckled. "Hey, ref, since I'm out of bounds, that means I lose, right?"

"Yes, those are the rules."

"Ok then."

The referee declared. "The winner is Contestant Hitmon!"

"What?! Taichi, are you flipping stupid?!" Beerusmon snapped.

"Man, we're falling behind," Takato groaned.

Omega X powered down and gave Hit a thumbs up. "Let's settle this again without an arena to confine us in." Then, he started feeling the effects of Super Ascendant Blue/Fury Blitz. Parts of his muscles started to expand, causing him pain.

"Tai!" Sora quickly jumped over the railing to check on him.

"Eww, did you see that?" Mimi shuddered.

"That looked like it hurt," Davis said.

"Tai! Oh, I can't believe you did that!" Kari called to him, joining Sora to tend to Omega X.

"It's ok, guys… besides, my body can't go anymore," Omega X said as Max carried him toward the fighter's area. He shifted his view toward Kensuke. "Looks like it's up to you, Kensuke."

Hit watched Max carrying Omega X. Sora and Kari returned to their seats.

"Next time, huh?" Hit muttered.

"Oh man, you look in rough shape, Tai!" Takato ran over to him.

Omega X powered down again, splitting up into Tai and Agumon.

Dimitri sighed. "This is not turning out what I expected."

Athena felt dejected seeing her great uncle lose. Orcus patted Athena's shoulder.

"There, there, girl. We still have Ken to fight for us."

PinkPatamon reproved of Omega X. "He wouldn't have to fight if dummy Tai didn't bust out his secret move!"

"I can't believe how strong this guy is, to be able to beat both Matt and Tai!" Sedna noted. Looking at Kensuke she felt unease about him going in.

"It ain't gonna be three for three, sis." Kensuke reassured as Tai returned to the fighter's area. "What's your damage you two?" He asked Tai and Matt as Guilmon helped Agumon up. They looked at him confused. "Your planet is at stake here. Rather than focus on winning to keep it, you're busy either training your opponent." He pointed to Matt and then to Tai. "Or, helping the opponent expand his powers. I mean I'm all for a good fight sometimes, but this ain't one of those times!"

Matt glared at him while Tai rubbed his head sheepishly.

Brunhilde added. "He told y'all."

"Xander asked to be trained. And as for Hit, well why don't you go see if you can do better than we did." Matt said in a familiar dark tone.

"Gladly, Yamakins. Come on Veemon!" He and Veemon hopped into the ring.

"Go get him, Uncle Ken!" Athena cheered.

"Yeah, beat him Ken!" Orcus cheered as well.

"You think he can do this?" Dimitri said to Sedna. "I didn't think anyone was so powerful that they could beat father and Tai."

"So, you're their last fighter. Hopefully, you can give me a good fight like Tai did." Hit said.

Kensuke growled. "Look in some ways I can relate to wanting a good fight, but the stakes are too high here and I think people are forgetting that." He said as the referee signaled for them to start.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z OST -** _ **Battle Point Unlimited**_ **)**

"Final match, Ken and Veemon vs Hitmon! Begin!" The second he lowered his hand, Kensuke ran forward like a gun shot going off and hit Hit in the stomach area, triggering his Digi-Soul charge, and causing Hit to cough up a tiny amount of blood.

"The hell?!" Champamon yelled out shocked as Ken and Veemon fused together into their Ascendant form, Dramon X. "Wait a damn second?! A Gundam?!"

Xander was flabbergasted too. He then commented. "I've never heard of an Ascendant that looked like that."

Hit recovered, also showing some shock.

"That's the form he took when he fought NeoGranDracmon." Dimitri said.

Sedna nodded as others looked confused.

"You know I thought watching Super Saiyan-esque people was amazing, but now we get a Gundam person?!" Kyoko shouted.

"That's what we're seeing." Gai said shaking his head.

Sayaka screamed. "Sheesh, I mean what's next!?"

"I call foul on this!" Champamon declared. "That fighter just ain't fair! He's got a metallic body so Hit's blows won't do as much."

"You guys brought a Metal Man as you put it, so why are you complaining?!" Brunhilde retorted.

"He was born that way!"

"Excuses!" The Valkyrie shot back.

The referee shook his head. "Lord Champamon, as long as he doesn't cheat, the result of the fusion is acceptable."

Champamon grumbled to himself.

Hit was impressed, but then Dramon X started powering up. A white aura covered Dramon X's body, but when it did most in the crowd that could sense energy could no longer do so.

Champamon gaped in aghast. "Oh this is just really unfair! Three people with pressure on par with the gods?!"

"Not looking so hot, are ya, brother?!" Beerusmon taunted Champamon.

' _ **Still, he's not emitting as much of that pressure that he was emitting back during the GranDracmon incident.'**_ The Houou pathed to Mars.

Hiei caught this as well. _Do you think he lost all that power he had?_

' _ **I doubt it. I get the feeling those restraints used to hold in his Zero Factor are also suppressing his true power. If we only knew what happened in that sphere back then.'**_

Hiei mentally growled for a brief moment as he caught this statement.

"I guess we're about to find out," Mars muttered.

"What are you saying, Mars?" Moon overheard.

"Just sit tight and watch is all I can say."

 **(End theme)**

"Impressive, you seem stronger than Tai!" Hit said disappearing from sight with his _**Time Skip**_ , but as he got near Dramon X, he noticed the fighter twitch and then promptly turned and intercepted him as he reappeared, and he dodged him at the last second. "What the?!" _He knew I was coming, how?!_

However, this was not the best time to hesitate.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Like the force of a cannon blast going off, Hit received another gut punch that dropped him to his knees. The shock wave from the punch kept going and put a nice hole in the middle of the scoreboard scaring many watching.

"Your name may be Hitmon, but I can _HIT_ pretty damn hard."

"No kidding..." Brunhilde noted as she and others were stunned at the force of his punch.

Hit got back up.

"Surprised that guy's not dead already!" Maki noted as Hit tried to strike Dramon X again, but as he got in close Dramon X smirked.

"Ken…" Kasumi muttered worryingly.

"Stay strong, Ken!" Titaniamon cheered him on.

"I'm glad I'm not fighting that Hit guy," CyberBeelzemon said.

"I can see your weakness!" Dramon X called out dodging at the last second and countering with a kick, but this time Hit fell back and began to get angry.

 _How the hell is he doing this?! Whenever I get close it's like he knows my Time Skip is coming!_

"Looks like that training paid off after all."

Tai turned to Slade. "What training?"

"I was teaching him to dodge more often in battle. Since he usually doesn't care about taking hits, but combine that with his temper which is on par with the Hulk's, I figured he could expand in his offense, even if it's small." He pointed as Dramon X continued to dodge Hit's incoming strikes by barely an inch and counter striking although Hit was dodging as well. "What's he's doing now is called _**Mikiri**_."

"Mikiri?" Takato asked.

"It's a skill where you evade an enemy's attack by a hair's breath, then see their weakness and counterattack."

Tai nodded seemingly understanding, but he still felt uneasy watching Hit. "Still, there's gotta be more to it. That Time Skip power of his is incredible. Ken must've been paying some serious attention to our fight."

Slade was deep in thought at this. _May very well be closer than you think. Even with Mikiri, it'd be hard to observe a technique like that, but I'm noticing small time fluctuations around Ken's aura, as if responding to Hit's tampering with time. Did he get attuned to time when he used the time stone a while back?_

 **(Cue Jim Johnson -** _ **Just Another War**_ **)**

 _Why can't I hit this guy?!_ Hit growled mentally.

He was starting to get frustrated that he didn't notice small purple cracks were beginning to form in the air from the time manipulation being caused by himself and Dramon X. Smoke began to come out of them.

Slade noticed this. "Oh crap! Ken watch out!"

Dramon X then saw the cracks, but Hit didn't and thus wasn't able to avoid the smoke entering his body, causing him to release a purple aura.

"What's going on?!" Beerusmon demanded as Hit finally landed a hit on Dramon X, but he quickly retaliated.

Slade revealed to all watching. "This guy's Time Skip power coupled with Dramon X's aura somehow opened chaos cracks and thus released chaos miasma into the arena, and Hit got one hell of a good dose!"

His eyes glowed and the cracks disappeared. However now that Hit was powered up, he was able to give a better fight to Dramon X, who in turn did the same. "Well so much for that Mikiri training! He ain't got no choice now but to brawl!"

"Chaos Miasma, isn't that that purple stuff that popped up back during the GranDracmon incident?" Tai asked.

Slade nodded.

"Hit, what's going on?!" Champamon queried as Hit brutally slammed Dramon X to the ground, but Dramon X kicked him in the head knocking him back.

"I don't like where this is going!" Mikato noted as Dramon X was starting to show his rage signs.

This was reflected in his usual brutal fighting style most knew him for beginning to surface. He started kicking Hit in the sides repeatedly, but this only angered the pumped up warrior.

"This is going to be a good test to see if he can overcome something without access to his full power."

Upon saying this, several people looked at Slade as if he was crazed. The one person or rather persona that took this statement the hardest was Yamato.

"What did you think he's using his full power right now?! Not even close!"

This angered Beerusmon. "Then why isn't he using his full strength?! He could easily win this match!"

Slade sighed. "Cause he got in a fight a while back with someone. Before he met you, who amplified his power over one hundred times by 'killing' him in a time loop that he started, his body might be ready for that kind of power, but his mind sure as heck isn't, and for the record he doesn't remember that battle."

Tai was dumbfounded at this. Yamato inside Matt's mind was pissed off.

' _ **YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! CAN WE EVER CATCH UP TO THIS ASSHOLE!'**_ Yamato roared, seething in Metalla X's thoughts.

 _Of course not dog boy, now shut the fuck up._ Slade mentally replied to him. "Not like I could stop him either. He used one of my moves and I got stuck unable to help him out. Though in the end, I was able to make the fight between him and his opponent a draw because they almost destroyed seven dimensions. This one included."

" _ **Kaio-Ken!**_ " Dramon X yelled out, channeling a red aura and lunging at Hit.

"Kaio.. _**FUCK!**_ " Hit got punched in the abdomen again. This time he coughed up blood and definitely had some broken ribs.

"Who the hell did he fight?!" Tai asked, as he was somewhat agitated by Slade's demeanor over the situation.

"The asshole never gave his name. Hell, he never used his real body either. He did say he would come for revenge someday and..." He stopped when he saw Hit literally tear Dramon X's right arm off. "Oh come on!"

Dramon X blasted off a section of Hit's left side causing both fighters to fall to their knees. By this point, Hit seemed to be calming down as the influence of the chaos miasma left his body.

"You should know this isn't personal!"

Dramon X blasted his 'arm' into nothingness. "You should know that isn't original!"

Hit grabbed his side applying pressure to it as well as energy to cauterize the wound, whereas Dramon X focused and a grew out a new arm. Both screamed in pain.

"What in the..." Brunhilde for once covered her mouth in shock. _Is there nothing he freaking can't do?!_

"That looked painful." Dimitri cringed

"I've seen him do it once before. It does look like it hurts." Athena pointed out, remembering when he did it in front of her when GranDracmon reappeared.

"He can regenerate limbs. Ok that's not fucking fair!" Champamon snapped.

"Shut up, fat ass! You're lucky the referee didn't disqualify your fighter for going too far!" Slade called out.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Champamon retorted.

"Sure you are, _Cartman_." Slade replied as Dramon X and Hit looked at each other both pissed off.

Beerusmon grumbled. "He sure told you, Champamon." He yelled out to Dramon X. "Finish this now!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Kit -** _ **No Mercy**_ **)**

The two fighters roared out, ran forward and began punching each other in the head, not stopping or worrying about the pain. All they cared about at this point was beating each other until one was knocked out.

"Reminds me of my fight with Chu during the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke noted. "My body sure recalls that beating!"

Several sweatdropped.

"I don't think we need to hear that," Moon chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but I doubt you and him were firing cannon ball blasts with each punch." Mars said as sure enough each punch sounded like a cannon going off.

For most of the spectators, it was becoming hard to see and hear.

"Brother, please stop!" Sedna called out worryingly, but he couldn't hear her.

"Geez, I'm glad I'm not in there!" Varuna said shuddering at the impacts the two were making.

"This is going too far!" Quaoar yelled out.

"Good luck, they're not listening!" Rika plainly said.

Finally, the two punched each other with enough force to knock themselves away from each other. Their arms fell lifeless to their sides. Having gone overboard, the two then screamed bloody murder as they ran at each other head first.

"This is going to be cool." Slade said smirking.

"They're going too far!" Tai yelled out as the two headbutted each other so hard that light erupted from the impact blinding all as the planet's very foundation shook to its core from the impact. No one could see who was standing, if the two hadn't killed each other first...

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending 6 -** _ **Chaohan Music**_ **)**

xxxxx

Final act: _**Who Wins - Digiverse 6 or 7?**_

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center/Exhibit Hall 2**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **1.19**_ **)**

Skuld takes the fight to Black Brunhilde. She summons her scythe and slashes at Black Brunhilde, who dodges said attacks. Skuld vanishes in a veil of green flames. She reappears behind Black Brunhilde and slashes her from behind. Skuld then blasts Black Brunhilde back with her green flames.

Brunhilde: Hell yeah! Don't let up, Skuld!  
Mist: She's dealing more pain to your dark counterpart than both of us!

Brunhilde: Because she's fighting for someone she dearly loves. I love my cousin, but it's nowhere near as strong as Sasha's love for him.

Himakko (within Golden Kirin): And I have to fight the one I love.

Suddenly, Inumuramon emerges out of Golden Kirin and takes out Gram.

Inumuramon: Takato, Rika, Henry, can you three hold off ViralSusanoomon? I'm going to give them a hand.

Suzakato (within Golden Kirin): Right! Let's end this battle, guys!

Inumuramon hurried over to collect Jeri's body.

Brunhilde: Himura, there may be a way to revive her, but…

Inumuramon: But what?

Brunhilde: She may not be the same once she does.

Inumuramon: What do you have in mind?

Brunhilde (sighs): I'm going to make her my Einherjar.

Inumuramon: I...But…

Brunhilde: I just need your say. Are you ok with it?

Inumuramon (sighs and nods): Do what you must.

Brunhilde puts her hand on Jeri's forehead. As she focuses, she recollects Jeri's soul and puts it back into Jeri's body. Jeri's eyes open as a white light envelops her body. She stands completely garbed in a white dress and silver armor. Her eyes became white and devoid of her normal color. A javelin forms in Jeri's hand.

Brunhilde: It's done.

Inumuramon: Jeri!

Jeri (bows to Brunhilde): I'm ready to fight with you, Lady Brunhilde.

Inumuramon (confused): Jeri?

Brunhilde: We're helping Skuld take down my imposter over there. Are you willing to fight?

Jeri: Of course. My will is to serve and fight with you.

Brunhilde (smiles) Let's go then.

Inumuramon: Wait, Jeri!

As Jeri stops, Inumuramon's plea seems to have finally reached her. Brunhilde notices this. Jeri turns around and for a brief moment life returned to her eyes.

Jeri (mutters): I love you, Himura.

Inumuramon: Jeri!

Jeri runs off with Brunhilde as they help Skuld.

Inumuramon: Jeri's still there… thank goodness…

Mist: Yes, but what are you going to do, tiger boy? Stand around moping or get your sorry butt out there and fight?

Inumuramon: What do you think?

Inumuramon rushes into the battle. Mist shrugs and joins them.

Black Brunhilde tries fighting Brunhilde, Skuld, Mist, Jeri, and Inumuramon. Skuld unleashes her chains and grabs Black Brunhilde. Skuld tosses Black Brunhilde around and constricts her with said chains. Brunhilde, Mist, Jeri, and Inumuramon take turns battering Black Brunhilde.

Viral Grani is beaten down by MetalSeadramon and Grani.

Brunhilde: You and your friend aren't looking so hot now!

Black Brunhilde (growls): This isn't over!

 **(End theme)**

Elsewhere, Goku Black and Zamas find themselves in a tough situation. Their adversaries are more than they can handle.

Zamas: Let's finish them off. (takes off Potara and tosses it to Goku Black)

Goku Black: Can't waste anymore time with these mortals.

Omega X: Hey, those are the Fusesha earrings!

Metalla X: No, those are the Potara earrings!

Max: Same difference.

Angemon X: And they're merging!

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Goku Black's Theme**_ **(PokéMixr92 Ver.))**

Goku Black and Zamas initiate their Potara Fusion, complete with their crotches touching each other. Upon completing their merger, the Zamas duo become Merged Zamas.

Merged Zamas: I am justice given form! I am the world! Now worship. Venerate the most noble, splendid immortal and supremely powerful god… Zamas!

Omega X: He just loves hearing himself talk.

Metalla X: He's mine!

Metalla X tries his luck as he fires blasts at Merged Zamas. The deity backhands Metalla X's blasts like nothing. Omega X and Metalla X fly at Merged Zamas. Both go for punches, but Merged Zamas catches their hands. He quickly blasts them away.

Max: Tai!

Angemon X: Father!

Virus and his four clones head off Merged Zamas.

Virus: Please, there's only one supremely powerful and perfect being in this universe! And that'd be me!

Angemon X: Virus, you can't beat him! If father and Tai can't do it, you're just throwing your own life away!

Virus: Oh hush, boy, and go tend to your daddy's wounds.

Angemon X: You're going to need help!

Virus: Don't be preposterous. This ingrate and his buddies interrupted my event, so I'm going to make them pay by my own hands.

Merged Zamas: Look a foolish mortal wants to have a go at me?

Virus: Bitch, please. This magnificent bastard is going _penetrate_ through you!

Merged Zamas:... say what?

Virus and the clones slam into Merged Zamas. However, Virus' explode into dust. Merged Zamas' aura pushes Virus away, sending him falling. Virus hits the ground hard.

Merged Zamas: Is this all you got, you mortal insect?

Virus (awakens): Well, I am a bug… and I was only a distraction…

Suddenly, Omega X, Metalla X, Max, and Angemon appear over Merged Zamas.

Merged Zamas: ...supreme crap baskets. I forgot I don't have immortality anymore.

Max: Then, kiss it goodbye.

The four Ascendants unleash their attacks. _**Father-Son Tsunami Wave**_ and _**Father-Son Final Blaze**_ combined into a mega sphere of Ki that smashes into and destroys Merged Zamas, which shocks Yami Puckmon, Black Brunhilde, and company.

 **(End theme)**

Yami Puckmon: What?! Zamas and Goku Black are done?!

 _ **Bam!**_

Dramon X punches Yami Puckmon down. Takeru then boots Yami Puckmon away.

Dramon X: Yep and so are you.

Yami Puckmon crash lands where the other villains surround him.

Burizalor: Not looking like a stud anymore are you, friend?

Warlord: I say we tear off his wings and make him scream like a bitch.

Piedmon (takes out swords): Don't mind if I do.

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined and Saitama manage to take down the WEAPON Digimon. Ultimadramon gets destroyed by Phoenixmon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, and the others. Omegadramon gets destroyed by Saitama's one punch finish.

Sora: Guys, we beat those two dragons!

Izzy: And Saitama was nice enough to take out the other!

Genos: Well done, master!

Saitama (casually speaks): All in a day's work.

Burizalor and GalacticNova X pick up Virus.

Virus: Is it Tuesday…?

Burizalor: It's Saturday, but we can make it to Tuesday if we combine.

Virus: Into…?

GalacticNova X: Our combined form!

Virus: Oh… our combined form? That's right! We have one of those!

Burizalor (points to Bagan fighting Voltron): We have another party crasher to remove.

Virus: Oh very well. Hey, Paladins, sorry for the beating earlier!

Paladins: We'd appreciate the help!

Virus: Sure thing! (snickers) Losers.

Burizalor: Now let us combine, fiends!

GalacticNova X: Combine!

Virus: And form ChaosNova X!

 **(Cue Voltron: Legendary Defender OST -** _ **Voltron Transformation**_ **)**

With that, Virus, Burizalor, and GalacticNova X fuse into an extremely powerful being that has the base figure of GalacticNova X with the greenish-golden spiky hair and insane facial appearance, a mask helmet combines Apocaly X and Belial X's, Apocaly X's purple winged cape, black upper chest plate, and Belial X's legs and stinger tail. He is ChaosNova X. They fly out of the convention center and head for downtown San Antonio for the Kaiju and robot battle.

ChaosNova X: Hey, big guy! You want a real challenge?!

Bagan turns and sees ChaosNova X. As ChaosNova X flies forward, an army of Legionmon get the jump on him. ChaosNova X blasts away the Legionmon and heads for Bagan. Voltron grabs and restrains Bagan.

Allura: Hold him steady, Paladins! In the name of Altea, let us strike him down!

Keith: We've got him, Allura!

Lance: Whatever you say, Sailor Altea!

Hunk: Did those three just combine into that fugly-looking thing?

Pidge: Here he comes!

ChaosNova X (laughs): Let's level the playing field! Initiate giant form!

ChaosNova X increases his height to Kaijuu-size and changes appearance despite his attire stays the same. His face becomes more _T. rex_ /Godzilla like Level 4 GalacticNova X with his hair flows down up to his humongous stinger tail. His hands and feet become bestial claws. He is called ChaosNova X Extinction Mode.

ChaosNova X EM roars like Godzilla and punches Bagan. He grabs Bagan and stabs him with his giant stinger tail. ChaosNova X EM clobbers Bagan.

Shiro: Ready Blazing Sword!

Keith: Let's finish him, Paladins!

Voltron brandishes _**Blazing Sword**_ and takes a swing at Bagan. ChaosNova X moves and allows Voltron to slash Bagan in two. Bagan gets bisected and explodes. Voltron stands in a blaze of glory.

 **(End theme)**

Lance: Woo-hoo, take that, ya big ugly freak!

Hunk: Whoo, I could use a break after that.

Allura: Well done, Paladins.

ChaosNova X (grunts): Hey, where's my credit? Jackasses.

Back in the convention center, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Orcus, and the other D3s help Golden Kirin take down ViralSusanoomon and Viral Kirin.

Sedna: That takes care of them.

Orcus (to Dramon X): Ken, we've taken care of the load! It's all clearing up here!

WarAngemon (eyes Yami Puckmon and Black Brunhilde): Only a few remain.

Black Brunhilde is flabbergasted with their forces falling like dominoes.

Black Brunhilde: We're losing the battle. Not good.

Skuld: _**HEY BITCH! I'M NOT DONE!**_

Brunhilde: We'd ask you to surrender, but you've made this personal. The fact you killed Philippe puts you high on my shit list.

Skuld: _**FUCK IT! LET'S KILL HER!**_

Mist: I have no personal attachment to that boy. I just don't like you for wearing my rival's face and likeness.

Black Brunhilde backs away knowing she's outnumbered.

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy 3 OST -** _ **Divine Madness**_ **(0:00-0:47))**

As for Yami Puckmon, he slowly sits up and notices the Ascendants. He tries to turn tail, but Saitama, Genos, Midoriya, and other heroes block his way.

Yami Puckmon: Damn it. I can't lose like this!

Speed 'o' Sound Sonic convenes with Saitama's group.

Sonic: This guy's boned, huh?

Saitama: Yep.

Yami Puckmon tries his luck and creates more clones of himself. However, the Ascendants, Digiverse 6 fighters, and D3s blast most of them away. Saitama one-punches several clones into dust. Virus, Burizalor, the Warlord, and GalacticNova X confront Yami Puckmon.

Omega X: Party's over, Puckmon.

Takeru: You lost. Now pack up and leave.

Max: Your call, but you better decide fast.

Yami Puckmon (thinks: I won't be done in here… not until I've at least cause more havoc and claim more lives! I, Puckmon, shall return!)

 **(Theme fades)**

Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, and Vadosmon arrive to watch the final moments.

Beerusmon: Well, this one's over.

Whismon: And then we'll restore order to this event.

Champamon: Then, we can have another dance-off, Beerusmon!

Beerusmon: You can't take a loss, can you?

Vadosmon: I like the idea. It'll help you drop a few pounds, Lord Champamon.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Monakamon pops out of the debris and watches everyone surround Yami Puckmon. Cheese, too, emerges with Monakamon.

Monakamon: Darn, I missed all the fighting.

Cheese (eyes Yami Puckmon): ...cheese?

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Well, this chapter went longer than I expected. It's ok though. It was three straight matches featuring Hit the Hitmon. Credit goes to Chaosblazer for writing the Dramon X vs Hit fight and everything else leading to that match. The Metalla X and Omega X matches were done by yours truly.

Nothing much to say about Metalla X's fight. Omega X though, instead of a Kamehameha moment, Chaos and I decided on the Dragon Fist, or in this case _**Dramon**_ / _ **Giga Fist**_. _**Giga Fist**_ is a technique Kensuke passed on to Omega X (besides the Courageous Armor). Now was the perfect time for Omega X to bust out since he had yet to show it at this point.

Kensuke hounding both Tai and Matt/Yamato for not taking their fights seriously was certainly an eye-opener. Granted while no lives are on the line, their Earth certainly is. Both Ascendants will be taking things more seriously in the Black Rebellion arc.

And yes, Super Blue/Fury Blitz makes an appearance and with consequences to show for it!

Dramon X's fight with Hit ends up more physically contested than the previous two. Ken knows what's up after figuring out Hit's technique. Though to be fair, Hit is already worn at this point. And both take a fall, which ends as our cliffhanger. Who will remain standing?

Notes from Chaosblazer:

-I learned about Mikiri from watching an old super robot anime known as _Metal Armor Dragonar_ and it is a real thing.

-Consider Yamakin's attitude here the prelude to what happens in the latest CG chapter.

And Cornerverse stuff: Puckmon goes Kefka. U6!Catherine turns into a fem!Broly/GalacticNova X. Xander pisses himself. Black and Zamas fuse into Merged Zamas. He and a bunch of bad guys fall. Skuld arrives to raise some Niflheim on Black Brunhilde's ass. Jeri gets revived and becomes Brunhilde's Einherjar. Virus plays hero and fuses with Legion of Doom members Burizalor & GalacticNova X to become a giant monster. Saitama one-punches a giant dragon. Yami Puckmon and Black Brunhilde about to get hosed bad.

All in all, the typical weekend in the Cornerverse.

Next time, Cornerverse San Japan stuff wraps up, the final decision is made in the main story, and one more match? What?

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	7. Who Wins - Digiverse 6 or 7?

**A/N** : We've got one more chapter left of this to go. So, who shall be the last man standing - Dramon X or Hit? And what drastic measures will Yami Puckmon have to take to defeat the Cornervese?

Without further ado, onto the finale!

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center**_

 **(Epic Battle Fantasy 3 OST -** _ **Divine Madness**_ **(0:48-4:38) resumes)**

In a desperate act to survive, Yami Puckmon fights off the heroes. he creates duplicates of himself, fighting off the Ascendants, the D3s, the Digiverse 6 fighters, Sailors Sedna & Orcus, Saitama, the Heroes Association, and the Legion of Doom villains.

Yami Puckmon: I won't go down easily! Give me all you've got!

Metalla X: Then you don't mind me doing this!

Metalla X goes to kick him in the rear, but Yami Puckmon sidesteps and a duplicate slips in to take the kick. As the clone explodes, Metalla X finds more Yami Puckmon clones piling on top of him. Metalla X roars and sends them flying with an aura.

Angemon X bisects a Yami Puckmon in half. Max blows away another with his _**Tsunami Wave**_. Omega X unleashes a powerful _**Tsunami Wave**_ that clears out a decent portion of the Yami Puckmon. Dramon X bisects a Yami Puckmon and vaporizes another with a _**Ryuken Wave**_.

Omega X: You might want to give up, Puckmon! Your pals are dwindling down!

Max: You best pack it up and go.

Angemon X: No, better we kill him off before he plans to come back.

Sedna: Dimitri's right, he's gotta go.

Burizalor: Allow me, you indecisive twits.

Burizalor charges a beam and throws it at Yami Puckmon. Yami Puckmon dodges, laughing at Burizalor.

Yami Puckmon: Foolish tyrant, I've graduated from the school of dodging!

Virus pops up behind Yami Puckmon and clubs him down.

Virus: Did you pay off for that diploma. Back to school you go!

As Yami Puckmon rose, he blasts both Burizalor and Virus down. Warlord, Cyrus and the Dark Masters try to attack Yami Puckmon, but Yami Puckmon creates more duplicates to keep them busy.

Warlord: Slice and dice! Slice and dice! Hahahaha! (slices and dices up some Yami Puckmon clones)

Piedmon: I think you're enjoying this too much, sir.

Warlord: Shut up and keep slicing 'em!

Yami Puckmon flies over and blindsides Omega X. Then, he blasts Dramon X's back, knocking him back.

Yami Puckmon: It was fun playing with you, but there'll always be next time! I just need to nurse these wounds.

Sedna: You're not going anywhere!

As Sedna charges and throws her Ice Trident at Yami Puckmon, he flies up. He looks up as Sora & Phoenixmon drop down to attack him. He evades Phoenixmon's fiery blasts. He also dodges Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, and the other Digimon's attacks.

Yami Puckmon: Y'all are too slow!

Suddenly, Saitama punches through several Yami Puckmons. He sets his sights on the real one.

Genos: Allow me, master!  
Saitama:...ok then?

Genos rockets up toward Yami Puckmon. However, Yami Puckmon readily blasts Genos, causing him to crash to the ground. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic zips up to meet Yami Puckmon.

Sonic: Who's the slow one now?

Yami Puckmon (snickers): You.

Sonic: What? No, you are!

As Sonic prepares to slice him, Yami Puckmon fakes him out and phases behind the ninja. He clubs Sonic's back and drops him. Tatsumaki flies over to attack Yami Puckmon. Yami Puckmon phases out of the Terrible Tornado's reach and reappears near the ceiling.

Tatsumaki: Aw son of a bitch! Hold still!

Yami Puckmon: Nah.

Midoriya: Then maybe you'd try me and All Might's power! 

Yami Puckmon turns around as Deku gets catapulted into the air by Omega X. Deku charges All Might's power through his fist and punches Yami Puckmon's chest. Yami Puckmon grunts and coughs from Deku's blow.

Midoriya: Yeah! Ow…!

Having overly exerted himself, Midoriya crumples to the ground.

Yami Puckmon: Son of a bitch, you're dead, kid!

As Yami Puckmon prepares to blast away Deku, Saitama flies up and goes to one punch him. Yami Puckmon narrowly slips away and drops down to catch his breath. Yami Puckmon realizes his energy drop.

Yami Puckmon: I've gotta go!

However, Omega X, Metalla X, Max, Angemon X, and Dramon X each took turns landing attacks on Yami Puckmon. Omega X clenches his fist and hits him with a _**Giga Fist**_. Dramon X does the same. Yami Puckmon gets sent flying back.

Max: Give up now.

Yami Puckmon: Ok fuck this. I ain't got any power left to fight with. Wait 'til I come back and when I do…

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Yami Puckmon bumps into someone behind him. He reaches over expecting someone his height, but touches nothing.

Yami Puckmon: Huh?

Cheese: Down here!

Yami Puckmon: ...what?

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Freeza's Chosen Ones**_ **)**

Yami Puckmon turns around and sees Cheese.

Yami Puckmon: ...what?

Cheese: Hi. I like chocolate milk!

Yami Puckmon: Outta the way, freak! I have to get the hell outta here!

Cheese: I like chocolate milk!

Yami Puckmon: Well, I ain't got any chocolate milk! So move now!

Whismon: Well, this is quite an interesting interaction.

Beerusmon (grunts irritably): I've grown bored of this interloper. I'm gonna erase him now.

Champamon: Hey, something's about to go down. Look!

Cheese gives him an unsettling blank look, which disturbs Yami Puckmon.

Yami Puckmon: Read my lip! I. Ain't. Got. Chocolate. Milk! I ain't got chocolate milk! Do you underst-!

Cheese: AHHHHHHH!

After Cheese stops screaming, there is an awkward pause. Yami Puckmon appears stiff as a board. To the shock of everyone, he collapses facefirst and dissolves into dust.

 **(End theme)**

Everyone is flabbergasted with the end result.

Mimi: What the heck just happened?

Keke: Did… did that kid just scream and kill Puckmon?

Omega X: You got me there. I don't even know anymore.

Metalla X: Ugh, you mean after all we did to him, this kid takes him out?!

Joe: Actually I think it's deeper than him beating him.

Joe walks over and checks on Cheese. The young doctor-in-training runs a diagnosis on Cheese and is baffled by the results.

Joe: Holy crap!

Gomamon: What is it, Joe?

Joe: This kid's full of diseases! No wonder Yami Puckmon died the way he did!

Izzy: My guess Yami Puckmon overexerted his energy to defeat us, he exposed his already weak body to all the diseases Cheese has. In other words…

Tentomon: All of Puckmon's antibody defenses ran dry and his body didn't have time to recuperate.

Max: Oh yeah, that'll do it. But I'm surprised someone like Puckmon can be weak against disease.

Cheese: I have gingivitis! I have athlete's foot!

Joe: This kid has a case of disease survivability.

Tike: Is that even possible for humans?

Sam: Well, apparently so with Cheese.

Metalla X: Hah! That means he's immune to heart viral diseases. Right, Tai?

Omega X (grumbles): Don't have to be a jerk about it.

Mimi: Well, who cares. Cheese saved the day! Yay!

Monakamon gives a thumbs up to Cheese.

Monakamon: Good job, kid!

Cheese: I like chocolate milk!

Dramon X: Ugh, someone get the kid some chocolate milk so I don't have to listen to him.

Sedna gives Cheese a bottle of chocolate milk, which he then promptly chugs down.

Orcus: Geez, he must like it!

Saitama: Does a body good.

Genos: Um, I don't think chocolate milk is nearly as healthy as regular milk.

Midoriya (lying in pain): Um… guys… a little help here...

Black Brunhilde is horrified with Yami Puckmon's shocking defeat.

Black Brunhilde: That little freak killed Puckmon?! That isn't right!

Brunhilde: But it is. Now are you gonna surrender or you want to join Puckmon?!

Mist: Or, we can kill you here and now.

The Beast Tamers join Brunhilde, Mist, Skuld, and company. They back Black Brunhilde and Viral Grani away.

Black Brunhilde: Unlike Puckmon, I still have energy to leave.

With that, Black Brunhilde opens a portal. Viral Grani slips through the portal and escapes.

Skuld: _**YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!**_

Black Brunhilde (evilly grins): We will meet again, Valkyries. You and your cohorts will be seeing me and my colleagues very soon.

Suzakato: How soon?

Black Brunhilde: Keep your eye on the TVs. You'll get the full picture.

Brunhilde: Like hell we're letting you get off easily! Bring Philippe back!

As Brunhilde and Skuld charge Black Brunhilde, the Black Valkyries hops through the portal and closes it.

Brunhilde: Damn it!

Skuld: _**She fucking got away!**_ (Ford1114's notes: Even Skuld (Corner)'s normal dialogue remains bold/italics due to her anger of how the BOT broke her unlike past villains, until the situation is solve in CG - final arc/Corner's climax.)  
Himakko: I dread to know what she means by watching the TVs.

Seirika: You're right I don't like the sounds of this.

Suzakato (turns to Jeri): Jeri?

Brunhilde: I revived her into my Einherjar. But she maybe not the same Jeri we all know and love.

Himakko: No, there is still a bit of our Jeri in there. I saw it.

Mist: Be that the case maybe, she's Brunhilde's servant now.

Brunhilde: I'm sorry, Himura.

Himakko (nods): You did what you thought was necessary.

Jeri: Lady Brunhilde, I shall help you defeat your imposter.

Skuld: _**Perhaps I can turn Philippe into my Einherjar.**_

Brunhilde: It's a worth a shot, but go find his body.

Seirika: I don't really like this idea of reviving our friends into some kind of zombified warriors.

Henry: Don't think of them in that manner, Rika.

Suzakato: Yeah, they're like… um… revenants.

Renamon: Well, we have a future conflict ahead for us.

Inumon: I have a bad feeling it's not gonna be pretty.

Suzakato: And I wonder who this master that Puckmon mentioned.

Brunhilde: Guess we'll find out soon. And hopefully I get a chance to put that evil me's ass down permanently.

 **(Cue One Punch Man OST -** _ **Peaceful Days**_ **)**

Later, with Puckmon and his army vanquished, the con-goers return. Takeru uses his power to restore Tabaga's life. However, he exhausted his so much of his energy that he fails to revive the others killed my Puckmon's army.

Takeru: Sorry, but I can only revive Tabaga. If I still had enough energy, I'd possibly revive any others…

Max: It's fine. You did what you had to do.

Omega X: You let us revive the others.

Suzakato: Yeah, like Jeri and her partners.

Brunhilde: Also Philippe. Now I know how my YYGDM-01 counterpart felt when her Philippe was killed.

Omega X: Don't worry. Whoever this boss Puckmon was mentioning is, he's gonna be sorry.

Takeru: I'm afraid it might not be that easy.

Angemon X: Of course it won't be easy.

Sedna: That doesn't mean we won't fight our hardest.

Omega X: Yeah, we saved our universe once and we'll do it again!

Takeru (smiles): Yes, of course you will.

Saitama props Midoriya on a wheelchair. Genos' destroyed body is sitting on another wheelchair.

Saitama: Hey, great job being a hero, kid.

Midoriya: Thanks, and I'm on my way to one day being great like All Might.

Tatsumaki: Yeah, yeah, bored now. I'm gonna talk with some people more interesting than you losers. Ciao.

Genos: Master, who do you think this 'evil boss' Puckmon referred to is?

Saitama: Dunno. Let's worry about that later. We still need to get our grocery done.

Genos: Right.

Saitama: But let's make sure to get Max Mittleman's autograph tomorrow! He is my English voice actor after all.

Genos: That's beyond breaking the fourth wall, master!

 **(End theme)**

Virus boasts about their victory over Puckmon's forces.

Virus: Yes, and they will rue the day they interrupt my event.

Burizalor: For the next con, let's get some better security.

Warlord: We have the Nightmare Special Squad on galactic speed dial.

Burizalor: Perfect.

Xander, Tamara, Willow, and GalacticNova X meet with Omega X and company.

Omega X: Hey, guys. So, you gonna help fight with us if Puckmon's evil boss decides to send more cronies on us?

Xander: If that's ok with you, I know we're from different universes.

Omega X: Nah, it's cool.

Tamara: So, I hear my Digiverse 7 counterpart is a weak fangirl who used to obsess over you and Metalla X?

Omega X (chuckles): Yeah, but she got over Matt fast after Yamakins scared her off. And Jun lost her chance to be with me.

Tamara: How would you like to fight me?

Omega X: Really?

Tamara: Yeah, I love to fight strong guys and Xander's not exactly on my level if ya know what I mean.

Xander: Hey!

Willow: He might be too strong for you, Tamara.

GalacticNova X (evilly cackles): You're strong enough to fight Taichi, too. Maybe you'd like to crush him like I can.

Omega X: Heh, tough luck, Yagami, but unless you became and Ascendant God than you have a lot of work…

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Abridged OST -** _ **Broly Chronicles**_ **[Extended Cut])**

Suddenly, GalacticNova X transforms into his God Mode. He takes on an appearance similar to Broly's 'God form'. He laughs maniacally much to Omega X's shock. Willow becomes enthralled by GalacticNova X's power-up.

Omega X:...oh crap… um… yeah, that'll do!

Metalla X: What?! Yagami can go Ascendant God, too?!

Angemon X: Well, this changes the hierarchy a tad bit.  
GalacticNova X: More like Ascendant Devil! Hahahah!

Willow (blushes happily): Wow, I can come like that?!

Xander: Don't give her any ideas! Please!

Tamara (excitedly laughs): This is awesome! I have plenty of strong Digiverse 7 Ascendants to fight with! So many to choose! I can't pick who I want to fight first!

Ultima X (whispers to Sonja): Remind me to not let Ascendant!Jun there fight me.

Sonja: What? Are you wussing out?

Ultima X: Nah. 'Cause I think is crazier than my Jun… and I mean it in a different way. I'd rather deal with a fangirl Jun than a battle junkie one.

Hit (to Omega X): And we still have to cross paths again.

Omega X: I don't have a hit on me, do I?

Hit: Watch your back if you do, Taichi.

Sora: You're not killing my guy.

Omega X: Um, yeah. Sora, this is Hit. Hit, this is Sora.

Sora suspiciously glares at Hit.

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X sees GalacticNova X showing off his 'God' form.

Dramon X: Great now that psychopath has the power, too?

Orcus: Hey, Ken, looks like we have a new Sailor Senshi in our ranks. Please meet Sailor Altea.

 **(Cue Epic Battle Fantasy Music -** _ **Vs Kittens**_ **)**

Sedna is seen chatting with Allura and the Voltron Paladins.

Allura: Well, I'm technically now a Sailor Senshi. This is merely what you humans call… um…

Keith: Cosplay.

Allura: Yes, cosplay! Doesn't it look wonderful on me?

Sedna: Yeah, you look fabulous, Allura.

Allura: But if I had Senshi powers… what would they be?

Shiro: You already have powers of your own. So, use what you already have?

Allura: Then that's already covered. Sailor Altea is here at your advice, Sailor Sedna.

Sedna: Great, we'll contact you and the Paladins if we ever need you.

Hunk: It was cool seeing people cosplay as us.

Pidge: And even cooler they took pictures with us.

Orcus (to Dramon X): Isn't your sis great at recruiting?

Dramon X: She sure is.

Angemon X: She's an excellent recruiting officer. She knows how to win a person over.

Beerusmon, Whismon, Champamon, and Vadosmon hang out at the hotel bar.

Beerusmon: That stupid kid just had to kill Puckmon before I had the chance!

Whismon (chortles): Such a thoughtful boy to do your work for you.

Champamon: So, how about that dance-off, brother?

Beerusmon: You're on!

Child voice: Excuse me, but how about I serve as referee?

Both Beerusmon and Champamon's ears twitch as their bodies freeze with fear. They slowly turn to see a Zen-Oh-look alike dressed as Stan Lee.

Beerusmon and Champamon (scream fearfully): ZENOMNIMON!

Vadosmon: Lord Zenomnimon, what an honor for you to join us.

Whismon: Yes, and you wish to officiate their dance-off?

Zenomnimon: Yep! And may the best God of Destruction win!

Beerusmon and Champamon sweat nervously and profusely at Zenomnimon's presence.

Omega X: Hey, it's Lord Zenomnimon! Or, maybe does he want me to call him Lord Zeno?

Max: Best if you call him Lord Zenomnimon for now unless he changes his mind.

Omega X: So, now that the con's back in session, how about we get back to the story? This is pretty much our last segment.

Max: Yeah, now to find out who wins the Digiversal Tournament. Anywho, back to our scheduled story, readers!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 –** _ **Genkai Toppa x Survivor**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Final Act: Who Wins - Digiverse 6 or 7?**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Nameless Planet/Digiversal Aren**_ _ **a**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai Insert Theme -** _ **Saiyan Blood**_ **)**

When the light from the explosive collision of the two fighters died down, those with more perceptive eyes saw something shocking. Both fighters were standing still. Both their heads busted wide open as neither had moved from the impact. However, this would soon change as both started to fall forward each one barely sliding by the other's bodies until Athena called out.

"UNCLE KEN!"

This plea from his future niece was enough to cause Dramon X to catch himself with one of his legs as Hit the Hitmon fell to the ground. The referee made the call.

"Contestant Hit is unable to continue! Dramon X wins!"

 **(End theme)**

Champamon was full of shock and anger as Sedna, Dimitri, Athena and Orcus lept down to check on Dramon X.

"Brother?!" Sedna called concerned, gasping when she saw he was barely standing and practically unconscious.

"Holy sh..." Dimitri stuttered as he too was shocked.

"At least he kept his word. It wasn't three for three." Orcus said trying to lighten the mood.

"If Athena hadn't called out, he probably would've collapsed." Dimitri retorted as they helped Dramon X out of the ring.

"Oh god, is he going to be ok?" Kasumi gasped, unable to comprehend what she saw.

Maki added, calming his worried friend. "They'll care of him."

"Worry not, Miss Kasumi," Titaniamon reassured her. "He's survived worse than this."

"Tell me about it," CyberBeelzemon said. "We've seen the shit he puts his body through."

"And he's still stupid to still make us worry to death," Mikato sighed.

Shizuka concurred. "Yes, I've lost count how many times he's scared us with these situations."

"Eh, we're used it to," Mikato shrugged as deep down she worried like the others.

Philippe cringed having seen Dramon X's reckless actions.

"Well, at least he won the match for us," Himura said. "So, do we win?"

"I'm not even sure," Jeri wondered the same thing.

Sasha turned over and addressed Brunhilde. "Tell me something, Kotori. Why wasn't he helping us back during the ordeal with Loki and the Lokar? With that kind of power on our side, he and his forces would've gone down quicker."

Brunhilde became nervous trying to think of an answer. "Well about that. See, it wasn't only him, but Omega X and Metalla X were also with him."

"Really?! With those three, the Lokar would've easily been crushed and saved us all that trouble!"

"Whoa, calm down! I didn't even know they were on our Earth until the last minute before Second Ragnarok!"

"Sorry, I just think they could've saved us headaches."

"Yeah, but Tai was kinda hesitant when I told him Loki possessed Takato's body. As for Ken, his temper can be hard to control. That Slade guy already mentioned about his temple. That would've costed us the battle." Brunhilde reluctantly lied to Sasha, who nodded.

"Oh, I totally get that," Sasha replied.

"So, that good enough for ya?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Himura pulled Brunhilde aside and whispered. "That's not exactly true, is it?"

"Not really," Brunhilde whispered back, making sure Sasha doesn't catch on.

 _Nice cover up there Brunhilde._ Slade telepathically reached her before speaking."Well that was impressive." He muttered.

"All right! We win And we keep our Earth!" Mimi hollered and cheered their victory.

"Whew, we can put this behind us," Sora said, closing her hands as if it were a book.

""Hell yeah! They get to keep their world!" Kyoko cheered.

Madoka smiled and sighed. "That's good."

"Hold on, something doesn't feel right," Homura said.

"What do you mean, Homura?" Shu inquired.

"Looks like we have a tie," Gai muttered

Beerusmon was about to say something as he was excited over the prospect of Digiverse 7 winning.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

However, Champamon objected to this."This settles nothing! All you've done is tied with us!" He called out in a seemingly desperate tone.

"The hell?" Matt was befuddled.

"That's not how it works Champamon!" Tai called out.

"Oh really?! Our teams have an equal amount of wins! Therefore we're tied!"

Slade facepalmed as people in the crowd started talking about this.

"What kinda crooked bullshit is this?!" Yusuke spat out. "This is Black Black Club all over again."

"Don't ask me to kill this chubby fool," Hiei realized his limit.

"Probably for the best," Mars stated.

' _ **I wouldn't mind if you let me out to put those two cats in their place.'**_ The Houou voiced her grievances for the Gods of Destruction.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Moon shouted.

"They had better fix this," Yugi remarked.

"What a rip!" Joey yelled out.

"How are they gonna fix this?" Varuna wondered. "The best they can do is a tie breaker match."

"That's about the only way to resolve this," Ixion said.

"This is crap!" Takato protested this preposterous decision.

Champamon retorted at Beerusmon. "I would've accepted the results had your Valkyrie fighter not allowed Furizlor to continue. If she had let that go, your side would have more wins!"

Brunhilde glared a hole through him as he and Beerusmon pounced into the ring, ready to settle things themselves.

"That also means Tai wouldn't have been allowed back in, and we would've had a cheater run free! I don't regret what i've done at all!" Champamon shouted, much to Beerusmon's annoyance.

Slade finally had enough of this and his own god pressure aura snapped to life, waking Dramon X up and spooking everyone.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " He teleported into the ring between the two Gods of Destruction. "If you two don't stop this shit right now, I'm gonna rip off your damn heads and blow your bodies to shit!" The look in his eyes gave a clear enough message that the two backed off in fear.

' _ **This is total bullshit, how can their be people this strong.'**_ Yamato's persona said in Matt's mind, only for Slade to catch this.

 _Yamakins, shut the fuck up! Power is not everything in life! I didn't ask for this shit! Neither did Ken. You better look elsewhere for something to improve on cause strength alone is not always the answer, and if you provoke my anger further, I'm gonna finish what Blazer started because what he did to you before was an act of MERCY!_ Yamato shut up as Slade continued. "This is what we're going to do. Each side has two fighters capable of getting back in for one more match." He pointed to Digiverse 7's side. "On this side, we have Kotori and Takato who are now both recovered." He then pointed to Digiverse 6's side. "On this side, we've got Botamomon and Xander fully recovered. Each side will pick one fighter to send back in. After this final match, there will be no more excuses, am I _CLEAR_?!" The two Gods of Destruction both felt small before Slade and nodded fearfully to his declaration as he teleported back to the fighter's area.

Tai whistled. "Way to put them in their place."

Takato chuckled nervously. "Yeah, they haven't opened their mouths."

"I didn't think I'd see you get that pissed off." Ken muttered as his transformation broke. Veemon retreated back to his B.A.X. Digivice to recover.

"Everyone has a tolerance to ignorance." Slade growled as Max looked at Tai.

"So, have you decided?" Max asked Tai. "We can choose between Takato and Brunhilde."

As Brunhilde flew over to the fighter's area, she approached Tai and Max.

"So, I heard I can fight again?" Brunhilde asked them. "As much as I'd like to fight again, I'm withdrawing my spot and giving it to Takato."

"What?! Are you sure about this?" Takato was taken aback by her decision.

"Yeah, go win it for us, dude!" Brunhilde winked to him.

"Well, it's decided then," Max confirmed. "Takato and Guilmon, you're our last chance to break that tie."

"Give it your all!" Tai gave a thumbs up to them.

"Good luck, Takato," Kensuke nodded. "Just be glad you're not fighting Hit."

"Thanks! And I won't let this go to waste!" Takato responded. "Let's finish this, Guilmon!"

"Right!" Guilmon chimed as he climbed Takato's back. He and Takato descended toward the ring.

"Takato's going to fight in the tiebreaker?" Henry was surprised by this decision.

"C'mon, Takato! You've got this buddy!" Kazu cheered him loudly.

Rika clenched her fists. "You better win this, Takato."

"Go the distance, Guilmon, buddy!" Terriermon shouted.

"You can do it, Takato!" Moon and Mars cheered him on.

"We're all behind you, my friend!" Yugi cried out.

"GO TAKATO and GUILMON!" Nearly the entire Digiverse 7 group cheered them on.

"Give it your all, kid!" Beerusmon openly cheered him, which Whismon caught on.

"What's that I hear, Lord Beerusmon? He's certainly winning you over," Whismon teased the Digital God of Destruction.

"Only because everything is riding on him! I'm not losing all of Earth's tastiest morsels to my brother!"

Grinning devilishly, Champamon pivoted to his team. He eyed Xander and Botamomon. Furizlor was still knocked out. Magettamon was still hurt over Metalla X's unflattering insult. Hit awoke in his seat and realized he had lost.

"I'll go then!" Xander insisted as he flew into the ring. He turned to face Takato and Guilmon. "I'll gladly take you on."

"Good to know, but know I'm not holding back!" Takato declared as he transformed into Suzakato. "Guilmon, let me handle this until I need ya."

"Whatever you say!" Guilmon stepped out of the ring, leaving Suzakato to face Xander.

"This tie breaker match will determine the winner! Contestants, are you ready?" The referee asked them. "Let this match begin!"

Both Beerusmon and Champamon fired beams that hit the bell.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Flame of Faith**_ **)**

Once it rang, Suzakato and Xander quickly zipped over to each other. Suzakato coated his fists with flames, but Xander parried the Warrior of Suzaku's fiery punches. Xander moved around Suzakato and rear kicked him. As Suzakato was knocked toward the edge of the ring, he flipped back and saw Xander charging for him. Suzakato formed a phoenix-shaped cloak, protecting him from Xander's blows.

"Yeah, good counter! A best defense is the best offense!" Henry cheered.

"Geez, that Xander's not letting up!" Terriermon said.

"Go Chumley/Takato!" Kazu and Kenta cheered in unison.

"C'mon, Takato! Knock his ass out!" Rika hollered toward him.

As Xander channeled Ki into his fist, he battered Suzakato's defenses. Suzakato tried to evade, but Xander caught him. Xander grabbed and tossed Suzakato out, hoping to ring him out.

"Oh crap!" Tai shouted.

"Fly, Takato!" Brunhilde cried out.

Just then, Suzakato's wings opened up and carried him into the air. He quickly unleashed a barrage of _**Firepalm Blasts**_. Xander zipped around the fiery blasts raining all over the ring. Xander rocketed up, evading Suzakato's blasts. As he reached Suzakato, he powered up into Ascendant form. Suzakato fired a big _**Firepalm Blast**_. Xander put up an energy shield, nullifying the fire blast.

"Man, you're gonna be tough to beat! Yamato sure made it look easy."

Xander frowned. "Give me your best shot!" He shot up so fast Suzakato didn't have time to respond to Xander punching him in the chest.

Doubling over, Suzakato coughed hard and fell to the ring. Xander descended and left Suzakato laying. The entire Digiverse 7 and their Triad friends were on the edge of their seats.

Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Kensuke, Brunhilde, and Max watched deeply concerned for the Beast Tamer.

"C'mon, Takato! Get up!" Guilmon rallied the others to cheer him on.

As the referee began counting Suzakato out, Suzaku's spirit lit up inside the Tamer.

' _ **Get up, Takato! We have to keep going! Do we want our friends to lose their planet?'**_ Suzaku telepathically reached Takato.

 _No way… Tai and the others' world is at stake...I'm not letting them down!_ Takato encouraged and resolved his way out of his broken state.

Suzakato's eyes shot open as the referee reached 8. He pulled himself up much to Xander's surprise.

"Way to stay in the game, Takato," Tai smiled to this.

"Thank god," Rika sighed with relief.

"Takato! No way you're going to lose that easily!" Himura yelled out.

"All right, Takato!" cheered Guilmon, who was seen slapping the corner of the ring.

Beerusmon chortled. "I'm digging this kid's guts. Taichi did good to recruit him."

"Now we'll see if he can clench victory for us," Whismon said.

Champamon gaped in shock. "Geez, what the heck is this boy made of?! For him to take Xander's blows and then stand!"

"Might have to do with the phoenix spirit that dwells within him," Vadosmon said.

"Well that explains it."

Xander readied a stance and smiled. "I'm impressed, Takato. To take my blows and keep going. You're no Ascendant, right?"

"Nah, but they say I have the toughness of one. So, how about we finally decide who takes the prize?" Suzakato smiled as he beckoned Guilmon. "Guilmon, it's time to Biomerge!"

"Right!"

With that, Suzakato whipped out his D-Ark and used it to Biomerge with Guilmon. They formed BlazeGallantmon, which impressed Xander.

"Incredible! Your power's jumped quite a bit!" Xander exclaimed.

"Here I go!" BlazeGallantmon charged forward, but Xander dodged the Beast Biomerger's punch.

As Xander took to the air, he flew down and hit BlazeGallantmon with a flurry of punches. BlazeGallantmon crossed his arms, guarding himself from Xander's punches. Xander went for a straight punch that BlazeGallantmon narrowly evaded. Xander punched a big hole in the ring. BlazeGallantmon fired his _**Phoenix Shot**_ that knocked Xander back.

Xander rebounded and launched his _**Cocytus Blast**_ variation at BlazeGallantmon. BlazeGallantmon jumped up. Xander glided over and clubbed BlazeGallantmon's back. BlazeGallantmon whirled around and whipped Xander back with his cape. Xander grabbed BlazeGallantmon's cape and unloaded blasts into BlazeGallantmon's face. Xander went for a kick only for BlazeGallantmon to block.

BlazeGallantmon grabbed Xander and tried to slam him into the ring. Xander quickly slipped out of BlazeGallantmon's grasp and kicked him from behind. As Xander went for another attack, BlazeGallantmon summoned a phoenix cloak, which enveloped over his body.

"What the hell?!" Xander was flabbergasted by the fire cloak covering BlazeGallantmon.

Henry, Rika, Himura, and their Digimon recognized this sequence.

"Guilkatomon's back in the game," Himura muttered.

"Well, it's been fun, Xander," Rika smiled coolly.

"Take him down, BlazeGallantmon!" Terriermon cheered.

As the phoenix vanished, BlazeGallantmon's armor came apart, revealing a new figure in his place. In their place is a humanoid male with long golden hair, amber eyes with golden trim, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sign & Suzaku's symbol meshed on the back, a black shirt underneath said jacket, red & black sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. He transformed into his Advanced Biomerged form: Guilkatomon.

"Whoa, that's badass!" Kyoko chimed in.

"Yeah, he looks totally cool," Sayaka concurred.

"That's one way to impress an audience," Shu commented.

"Well, this one clenches it," Tai stated.

"This Takato boy certainly knows how to surprise you," Whismon commented.

"Yeah! Now crush him!" Beerusmon hollered.

Guilkatomon faced down Xander, who was unsure what to make of the Advanced Biomerged warrior. Nevertheless, he resolved to defeat Guilkatomon. Xander quickly flew at Guilkatomon and unleashed a Ki barrage. Guilkatomon batted away Xander's attacks and shot up, kneeing Xander's gut.

As Xander fell, he jumped up and fired his _**Cocytus Blast**_. However, Guilkatomon was more than ready to counter with a _**Hazard Wave**_. The red wave, which had a hazard sign embellished on the front, collided and nullified Xander's attack. In the midst of their attacks clashing, Guilkatomon flew across and caught Xander with a right hook to the jaw, knocking him down and laying him out.

"You fought a good fight, but my team's got more to lose than you!" Guilkatomon declared, leaving Xander knocked out.

 **(End theme)**

Champamon was flabbergasted by this. Beerusmon salivated with his impending victory.

"Xander is go no more! Your winner by knockout, Guilkatomon!" The referee announced. "And by per match stipulation, the tie breaker has been resolved. Thanks to Guilkatomon's victory, Digiverse 7 wins!"

"All right! Way to go, Guilkatomon!" Tai yelled out.

"Great way to seal the deal for us!" Brunhilde cried out.

"All right, Takato!" Kazu and Kenta cheered.

Rika nodded and clapped. "Yep, that's how we handle business. Great work not choking in the end, guys."

"Whew, that means our Earth is safe," Mimi was relieved with this outcome.

"Yeah, but some of these Digiverse 6 fighters look promising," Dimitri assessed their matches.

"I really thought we were gonna lose our planet to Champamon," Keke said.

"Look on the bright side, it's not like he was gonna destroy it. He just wanted to trade Earths so we end up with the dead Digiverse 6 one," Izzy pointed out.

"That still wouldn't be good for us," Tentomon said.

"Yeah, and a desolate planet doesn't have any of the vacation spots I want to go," Mimi stated.

"Well, now you can go wherever you want now," Sora said. "Thank goodness our team won though."

Champamon fumed over this. "Son of a bitch?! How could ya lose for us, Xander?!"

Vadosmon calmly chortled. "You win some, you lose some."

"But I wanted to beat my brother for once!"

Beerusmon gave a haughty cackle. "Dream on, Champamon. I win again."

As Guilkatomon walked over to Xander, he knelt down and offered him a hand. Xander awoke and took Guilkatomon's hand. Xander propped himself up and lifted Guilkatomon's hand up.

"Hey, what the heck are you raising his hand for?!" Champamon chastised his fighter.

Hearing the angry god berating him, Xander froze with fear, but another stern look from Slade stopped Champamon from further instigating.

The Tamers, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Yusuke, Yugi, and others stormed the ring to celebrate with Guilkatomon. Brunhilde flew down to celebrate, too. Himura, Jeri, Philippe, Sasha, Inumon, and the remaining members went into the ring to congratulate Guilkatomon.

"We knew you could do it, Takato!" Kenta said.

Terriermon hopped on Guilkatomon's head. "Momentai, everyone, 'cause our buddies saved Tai's Earth! We oughta get compensated for this."

"We should especially since they have those Super Digicore things," Kazu pointed out.

"Those planet-sized ones? But they haven't even found the last one, right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, about that…" Jacomon chimed in as he, Mimi, and a few others from the stands approached the YYGDM-01 group. "I think that search might be over."

"What do you mean?" Yugi inquired to the space patroller.

"The last Super Digicore is…" Jacomon paused as he and everyone noticed a couple of newcomers now standing in the ring.

A few recognized one of these newcomers. Sailor Moon and Mars gasped upon seeing Lady Cosmos.

"Lady Cosmos, what are you…?" Moon stopped mid-sentence as she and everyone else noted three others with her.

"Forget it, we're leaving," Champamon scoffed. "I'd rather leave with some dignity. Fighters, let's go…!"

"Oh," Vadosmon gasped.

"What is it, Vadosmon?" Champamon asked, shifting his view toward the ring. Upon seeing the newcomers, his eyes bugged out and mouth gaped. "GAH! HE'S HERE…?!"

"Lord Beerusmon, have a look," Whismon pointed out.

"What?" Beerusmon asked as he, too, reacted the same way Champamon did. "GAH! IT'S HIM…?!"

"LORD ZENOMNIMON?!"

"Father?" Both Whismon and Vadosmon noticed a figure whose appearance was akin to them.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Theme Of Zeno**_ **)**

Everyone set their sights on the new arrivals. In the center is Sailor Cosmos, sans her staff. Most peculiar is the short and tiny being standing in front of her. This miniature figure has a large oval-shaped head, shaped like a football. The teal-skinned being has two sections on both sides of his head that are purple. He has small round eyes. His 'ears are small, gray and rounded. His attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat complete with yellow pants and magenta shoes. Underneath the coat, he seemingly wore a black and white shirt with the kanji for 'all' on the front. The most prominent physical feature is his eerily blank expression. This is Zenomnimon.

The figure Whismon and Vadosmon picked up on is their father, GrandWhismon. He is a miniature man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. His wardrobe of choice consisted of a weird blue halo hanging over his head, and a dark green outfit with an orange triangle embellished on the front. On the front of his belt is the Kanji symbol 'Great'.

Accompanying them are two identically tall and cyan-skinned individuals wearing big high-collared purple jackets with gold lining, buttons and shoulders, which conceal their faces. Under this top-layered clothing, they appear to wear gray full body suits with gold and purple tipped boots. Atop their heads are long pointy tipped bronze hats that end with a silver ball at the top. Their eyes, unlike Zenomnimon's, are fierce and menacing-looking.

"Zenomnimon?" Omega X blinked in confusion.

Agumon added. "Who is he supposed to be?"

"I don't know, but he's got Beerusmon and Champamon spooked," Max replied. "As if Slade didn't scare them enough."

"And who's this?" Matt eyed GrandWhismon, who smiled vaguely.

"Lady Cosmos, it's a surprise to see you here, but who are these three?" Moon asked, to which the two attendants shot her menacing glares. She cringed. "Yikes, hey, whatever I said I'm sorry!"

Mars put her hand out to Moon. "We might not want to overstep our boundaries here. The Houou said the little one is not to be overlooked."

"Heh, who let the Pokémon in?" Terriermon tried sneaking a quip, but Zenomnimon's attendants glare daggers at the chatty Digimon, causing him to zip his mouth.

"Might want to keep your mouth shut for your sakes, rabbit," Inumon snickered.

"Really? This little guy…" Before Yusuke can finish, the attendants shot him fierce glances. "Ok, these guys are messing around."

Shintomon turned to his father Shinmon. "Father, who's the kid with the slightly annoying face?"

Before Shinmon can answer, Gosenzomon bonked Shintomon. "Idiot! Don't you know who he is?!"

"What do we have here? An intruder?" The referee approached the newcomers.

Cosmos advised. "You'd best stay where you are, mister official."

"But he looks like some short child," Matt noted Zenomnimon's unassuming presence.

"Who the heck could he be?" Guilkatomon wondered.

"Lord Zenomnimon!" Beerusmon answered for them. "He's the one that stands above all the 12 Digiverses!"

"So, is it ok to be looking down on him from all the up here?" Whismon asked Beerusmon.

"Of course it's not! I better pay my respects!"

"But, why is Lord Zenomnimon here?!" Champamon wondered.

The Gods of Destruction and their angel attendants flew down to the ring. The Supreme Digi-Guardians and their assistants did the same.

Everyone in the group gawked at Zenomnimon. Beerusmon and Champamon landed in front of Zenomnimon, bowing their heads.

"Welcome, Lord Zenomnimon!"

Zenomnimon replied. "Hi."

"It's been far too long, sir," Whismon addressed the 'one above all'.

"I hope you've been well, sir," Vadosmon said.

"Mmmm!"

"And father, it's been a long time," Whismon bowed to GrandWhismon.

GrandWhismon smirked coolly. "Indeed, you and Vadosmon are still upholding your positions well."

Vadosmon nodded. "We have, father."

The Supreme Digi-Guardians and their cohorts knelt down, bowing their heads. Beerusmon and Champamon had terrified, sweaty expressions etched on their face.

"Lord Zenomnimon!" Gosenzomon whimpered.

"What brings you here today, sir?" fearfully asked Shinmon.

"Well, today…"

The moment Zenomnimon appeared in the arena, his aura caused Ken to grip his head in pain. Slade quickly stood up as Ken yelled out in pain.

"We better go before something bad happens!" Slade muttered, putting his hand on Ken's back. With that, they both teleported out of the arena.

"Whoa, Ken?!" Tai exclaimed.

"What the hell was that about?!" Matt wondered.

"No clue." Max noted.

"Ken!" Sedna cried out, confused why Slade left in a hurry with Ken.

"Where did he take Uncle Ken?" Athena wondered.

Dimitri answered just as confused. "Your guess is as good as mine, sweetie."

"Lord Zenomnimon, I believe you have something to get off your chest?" GrandWhismon reminded him.

"Today, I came to warn you, because you were doing this without my permission," Zenomnimon plainly said as everyone's attention fell on the 'child' Digimon. His voice was tiny and nasally-voiced.

"Yes, sir, we acknowledge that!" Champamon said.

"You shouldn't slack off on your destruction duties, you two."

"We're very sorry, sir!" Beerusmon openly apologized, a rare sight for the others to see.

"Please, hear us out, Lord Zenomnimon," Whismon spoke up. "Lord Beerusmon is more interested in napping and sleeping than doing his job." He said honestly, much to Beerusmon's chagrin.

Vadosmon added. "Lord Champamon has, unfortunately, been living an unhealthy lifestyle and his body's morphed into the butterball you see before you. I've tried serving him balanced meals so it doesn't intervene with his line of work, but he insults my cooking and calls it 'totally inedible trash!'" She faked cried and sniffled.

GrandWhismon nodded, sighing. "Tsk, tsk, Beerusmon and Champamon, you two have been slacking."

"I see. Then, should I replace these two and get new Gods of Destruction?" Zenomnimon suggested.

"WHAT?!" The brothers shouted.

"Just kidding."

Both sighed with relief.

"And so…"

"Yes sir?"

"I came to warn you. But then, I watched and had a lot of fun! Like really fun!"

"That's good to hear, sir!" Beerusmon and Champamon said, deeply relieved to satisfy their lord.

"I was thinking next time if we could gather every fighter from all 12 universes. Then maybe we can do it again?"

GrandWhismon chuckled. "Now that's an intriguing idea, Lord Zenomnimon."

"Whoa?! All 12 Digiverses?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Terriermon asked.

"Do you want to doubt a god who's above Beerusmon and Champamon?" Henry asked him.

"Um, no?"

Keke whispered to Max. "Ok, come clean. Do you know Zenomnimon?"

"First, it's _Lord_ Zenomnimon, and no this is the first I've seen of him. I only heard of a being who's above all, but this may be him. Maybe he's the fabled incarnation of 'God' of the Digiverse."

"God? Really?"

"I'm really speaking hyperbole here, Keke. The title of 'God' isn't always absolute."

"Can we discuss that later? Tai's about to say something," BW muttered.

Max gulped. "Oh shit…"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 -** _ **Son Goku's Theme**_ **)**

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Tai called to Zenomnimon, who turned his sights on the Bearer of Courage.

 _Tai?! What the hell are you doing?!_ Sora thought as she tried to hold him back, but he and Agumon walked over to meet Zenomnimon up close.

"Tai! I order you back!" Beerusmon snapped at him.

"I agree! Let's do that 12 Digiverse tournament!" The Bearer of Courage said. As he stepped closer, Zenomnimon's attendants teleported in front of him and cut him off from the pass. "Hey, I can't go over and meet your boss?"

The two attendants nodded.

"One little chat won't hurt."

They nodded again.

"That's enough! Lord Zenomnimon is not someone you can talk too so casually! He's not your buddy!" Beerusmon chided him.

"No, it's ok!" Zenomnimon chimed in.

"WHAT?!" The cat brothers shouted in surprise.

"But, sir…" Beerusmon stammered.

"Oh hoho, if Lord Zenomnimon is ok with it, then I'm fine with it, too," GrandWhismon said.

Zenomnimon walked forward. The attendants stepped away, allowing him to meet Tai and Agumon.

"That was a good match!" Zenomnimon praised Tai's fight with Hit.

"Thanks, sir," Tai said, shifting over to Hit. "Did you hear that? He liked our match!"

Hit turned away and snorted.

"But there was another guy whose match I liked, but he's not here," Zenomnimon scanned the crowd as Kensuke was nowhere to be found. "Oh well."

Sedna whispered to Dimitri. "He must mean Ken."

Dimitri shrugged. "Could be, but Slade was in a hurry to get Ken out of here for some reason."

"Heck, I don't blame him. I'd praise my guy's fight until the chickens came home," Orcus said.

Eris corrected Orcus. "You mean _cows_ came home?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"All of those matches were great," Zenomnimon said. "Let's do it again!"

"Sure, that's a promise!" Tai extended his hand to him, which elicited deep concern from the others.

"Oh gosh, Tai…" Sora muttered, closing her mouth.

"I don't even want to know what happens if this doesn't end well," BanchoLeomon said.

"Hope Zenomnimon is generous enough," Max said.

The YYGDM and GCLK crowds were on edge with what could happen next.

"Lady Cosmos, is this ok?" Moon inquired to the Nexus observer.

"I don't see why not," Cosmos genuinely replied. "As long as there's malignant intentions."

The deities watched nervously as Zenomnimon blankly stared at Tai's hand offer. The deities attentively and nervously waited for Zenomnimon's response.

When Zenomnimon finally did shake Tai's hand, there was much relief. Then, Tai lifted Zenomnimon off the ground, causing the deities (sans Cosmos and GrandWhismon) to flip out.

"You got a strong handshake! And you're funny! I like you!" Zenomnimon giggled. "Well, see you later! I'm going home!"

"Yes, we'll be making our leave now," GrandWhismon announced.

"Yeah, take care!" Tai said.

"Hope to see you again, Lord Zenomnimon," Agumon added.

"See ya!" Zenomnimon said, beckoning his attendants to lift him away.

Cosmos turned to Moon and the others. "Good to see you all doing well, heroes."

"What's your relationship with Zenomnimon, Lady Cosmos?" Moon asked her.

"Nothing different from the other deities across the Nexus," Cosmos answered with a genuine smile.

"And why did Slade leave with Ken?" Sedna inquired.

"You'll have to take it up with Slade Matrix, Sedna," Cosmos addressed the Kuiper leader.

"And is Zenomnimon really the one above all across these 12 Digiverses?" Asked Max.

"Yes, but Universe DF-616 is his only dominion. His influence doesn't extend past that unless given permission," Cosmos said.

"But for a being with all that power and authority, he's still a child-like being," Guilkatomon said. "I hope he's learned restraint."

"Well, that's partly why I'm here to ensure his meeting with all of you ends well," Cosmos said. "Should anyone like him crosses the line beyond his dominion, someone like me will intervene and remind them."

"Well, that's good to know," Guilkatomon said.

"Better to have someone keep powerful beings in check," Max said.

"And this is where I must make my leave," Cosmos bowed to everyone as she floated over to where Zenomnimon and his attendants were. "If ever meet again…"

"Farewell, Lady Cosmos," Moon waved her off.

"Have a nice day, Lord Zenomnimon!" Beerusmon and Champamon bid goodbye to him.

 **(End theme)**

"Later!" Zenomnimon waved as he teleported with his attendants, GrandWhismon, and Cosmos.

After sighing with relief, Beerusmon shouted at Tai. "You fool! You do realize Lord Zenomnimon could erase all 12 Digiverses in the blink of an eye if he wanted."

"Seriously?" Tai raised a brow.

"He didn't seem like a bad guy at all!" Agumon said jovially.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd do something like that," Guilkatomon said. "Or, would he?"

"Sheesh, all that fun from winning the match has drained me," Beerusmon muttered.

"I know, right?" Champamon concurred. "But the real fight will be the one Lord Zenomnimon apparently wants to host! This was all just a warm-up for the grand stage!"

"Doesn't matter. A promise is a promise," Beerusmon said.

"Bah, forget it! I'll give you the Super Digicores," Champamon offered. "But don't expect to find the last one easily!" He turned to his Digiverse 6 fighters. "And I expect all of you to be at Lord Zenomnimon's event! And that's an order!"

Xander deeply sighed. "Oh boy…" He quickly turned to Matt. "By the way, can I call you master now?"

"You don't need to call me that. Just call me Matt and we're cool. of course, my other self would demand you call him master."

' _ **He can call me whatever he damn pleases. I don't care either way.'**_ Yamato chimed in Matt's thoughts.

"As you wish then!" Xander bowed to Matt.

"Hey, Hit!" Tai called to the Hitmon. "Look, I don't know when Lord Zenomnimon's show will be, but can you afford to wait that long for our rematch?"

Hit made no response.

"Ok, three days from now? Tomorrow?"

Hit turned away and walked off with his Digiverse 6 cohorts. Magettamon is seen carrying the still unconscious Furizlor over his shoulder.

"See you later then!" Tai waved off to the assassin.

"Oh, Monakamon, sorry you had to sit this one out, but did you at least enjoy the show?" Beerusmon asked his friend.

Monakamon nodded. "...yeah, it was fun."

"I can make it up to you?"

"Nah, it's cool."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Daishinkan Sama Theme**_ **)**

"Lord Whismon?" Tai asked the Angel Digimon. "Y'know for a while, I pegged you to be the strongest one since you were Lord Beerusmon's teacher."

"Me? Oh no, as evidenced by my sister, Vadosmon, my father GrandWhismon, and just now Lord Zenomnimon. And I'm sure there's a few out there whose powers rival or surpass my own."

"Wow, that guy really was your father?" Tai was intrigued.

"I could see the resemblance," Guilkatomon noted GrandWhismon's likeness to Whismon and Vadosmon.

"So, what are you, Vadosmon, and your father? Really do tell," Matt demanded.

"If you must insist, very well. We're Digital Angel types."

"You mean like Angemon and Angewomon?" TK overheard, carrying Patamon with him.

Kari approached, carrying Gatomon. "Wow, this is a surprise! You look nothing like an angel, Lord Whismon."

"Yes, we don't look like the conventional angels with the typical themes, but we are from the same Angel family. Our positions are higher than the likes of Seraphimon and Ophanimon."

"That's who we evolve into!" Patamon said. "So, did you use to be a Patamon like me?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'll leave that up to your own interpretation," Whismon said. "Since we're in the subject, Me and Vadosmon are linked to our respective gods."

"In what way?" Agumon curiously asked.

"Should Lords Beerusmon and Champamon die, Me and Vadosmon will cease until new Gods of Destruction are put into place. Our father would remain affected as he's not linked to any God of Destruction."

"Yes, and us Supreme Guardians are linked to the Gods of Destruction," Shintomon interjected into their conversation.

"Oh, Lord Shintomon?" Tai turned and faced him.

"If something were to happen to me, Beerusmon will cease."

"Does Lord Beerusmon know about this?" Max turned to Whismon.

"Of course, and Lord Champamon is aware if Fuwamon perishes, he will cease," Whismon said.

Vadosmon nodded. "That's correct."

"Man, didn't think it were possible to kill Beerusmon, but these other methods don't exactly put him or Champamon in safe positions," Tai said.

"We'll just have to up our security methods. Right, Kibitomon and Buddhamon?" Shintomon turned to the aforementioned aides.

"By the way, I know where the last Super Digicore is," Jacomon announced.

"Do you?! Where is it?" Mimi asked the space patroller.

"We're standing right on top of it."

"WHAT?!" The DF-616 group exclaimed in unison.

"He's right," Monakamon said. "My job is studying cosmic maps and this planet didn't exist up until now. And it takes hundreds and thousands of digital cycles for a Digital World to form from cosmic dust."

"Oh, well that much is true," Whismon said. "Everyone, let's board our cosmic transport."

xxxxx

After everyone boarded the transport, they orbited across the Nameless Planet. Most were still in awe at the giant Super Digicores floating around the rock hard planet. The group marveled at the sheer size of the orbs and realized how insignificantly tiny they are in comparison.

"Ready? Now, earth disperse!" Whismon waved his staff, using energy to rip the layers of earth covering the 'Nameless Planet'.

"What's happening to it?" Takato wondered.

"Just watch and stop asking," Rika said.

As cracks formed splitting through the Nameless Planet, beams of orange light leaked out. This light burned up and sent the earth scattering. This revealed the last Super Digicore.

"Well, I'll be damned! The planet was the last Super Digicore!" Shu exclaimed.

"Inconceivable, it was right under our noses all along!" Izzy was awestruck by this reveal.

"The Super Digicores probably dispersed after some wish was made long ago," Pikkan said.

"Probably crashed into a planet that used to be here," BanchoLeomon deduced.

"Sucks to be that former planet if it had living beings," Himura added.

"When it crashed, the former planet's debris must've collected and covered it," Yugi predicted.

"Good find, Monakamon. I knew bringing you was a good idea," Beerusmon said.

"So, how do we summon the being within these Digicores?" Tai queried.

"Is there a password involved with this one like the Spirian Digicores?" Sora asked.

"Let me handle this," Mimi stepped up. "I mean, Yolei and I did ask Mr. Know It All of the Digiverse… what's his name?"

"Zumonkmon," Yolei reminded her.

"Right! That guy!" Mimi muttered. _And how dare Jacomon ask him about my bust size!_

"Mimi, if you know the words," Jacomon unintentionally interjected her thoughts.

Mimi snapped back to reality. "Right, if I remember it went: _Come forth, Dragon God of all, and grant my wish! Pretty peas!_ "

"Did you get that Whismon? And yell out to the Super Digicores exactly what I say!" Beerusmon instructed the angel.

"As you say, my lord," Whismon replied.

"... _Hsiw ym em tnarg dna doG nogarD, htrof emoc_ … Pretty peas? What does 'pretty peas' supposed to mean?"

Mimi chuckled. "It's supposed to be a childish way to say 'Pretty please.'"

Meryl muttered. "C'mon, I'm a kid and I don't say that!"

Athena concurred. "Yeah, me, too!"

Sedna patted them both. "That's besides the point, you two."

"There are no such words in our language," Beerusmon plainly said.

"Then, why don't you say it like this?" Palmon offered.

"Like what exactly? Is it ok like that? Fine then, 'pretty peas!'" The Digital God of Destruction said the most important line of the incantation.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, here goes," Whismon cleared his throat. " _Hsiw ym em tnarg dna doG nogarD, htrof emoc, pretty peas!_ "

No reaction came from the Super Digicores.

"Huh, well this is odd," Whismon noted.

"It's not working? Why?" Tai asked.

"Well, maybe that silly 'pretty peas' was the problem," Beerusmon pointed out.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Power of a God**_ **)**

However, in fact, a reaction was triggered as the Super Digicores glowed with life. Each one glowed as bright light shimmered and enveloped them. The planet-sized wish orbs aligned, forming a square.

Electrical energy blasts shot out of the orbs and converged to form a glowing ball of golden light. The unstabilized energy from the Digicores pushed away the group's transport.

"Um, this isn't looking to end well!" Matt watched as a beam of light extended from the Super Digicores.

"Take cover, everyone!" Terriermon called out, grabbing Henry's hair.

"Pfft, this isn't scary," Mana rolled her eyes. "Y'all are being wussies."

"It'll be ok, everyone!" Madoka reassured the frightened members of the group.

"Yes, there's nothing to fear," Whismon concurred with the pink-haired Puella.

"Can the heck can some of y'all be so calm?!" Mimi exclaimed.

Once the bright light died down, those who averted their eyes opened them. They witnessed in awe as a big golden draconian face leaned over to view them. A giant red eye opened right in front of the group. A mix of shocked awe and anxiety filled the transport, trying to make out what exactly was summoned. They knew it was the Super Digicore deity, but were flabbergasted by the sheer size of it.

The golden dragon looked like a cross between the legendary Kur and Number 100: Numeron Dragon. Some from the DF-616 side were reminded of Huanglongmon as they noted this dragon's golden scales. The beast was an enormous planet-sized deity that dwarfed the Super Digicores and the largest planet in this current system.

"I-Is that really the eye?!" Tai was flabbergasted.

"I-I think it is!" Agumon exclaimed.

The golden dragon deity awoke with a loud roar that shook the entire system they were on. The group covered their ears, ear holes or whatever else they had. The golden dragon lifted its head and roared again. Red beams of light shot out of its eyes. Its entire body became enveloped in a shimmering layer of burning gold light.

The dragon expanded, outgrowing the solar system it was in. Ultimately, it extended its size beyond a galaxy and later became many times more colossal than the multiple galaxies between Digiverses 6 and 7.

The group noticed they were surrounded by stars and literal galaxies around them. They marveled silently, trying to comprehend the situation they were in.

"H-How is this even possible?!" Brunhilde exclaimed, looking around their surroundings.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming," Joe fell in a gaze. "Ow!"

Gomamon chuckled. "What? You told me to pinch you."

"It's a figure a speech, Gomamon."

"So, where are we?" Yolei wondered.

"We're likely inside this behemoth," BanchoLeomon deduced.

"He has a name. Everyone, say hello to Numerondramon," Whismon revealed the golden dragon deity's name.

"Numerondramon?" Tai marveled at his surroundings, which was a vast space full of numerous multi-colored and varied sized planets.

"That can't be possible!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is inside Numerondramon?!" Joey spat out.

Lyn turned to Seto. "What do you make of this?" She noticed Seto had a shocked look and offered no response to this rare viewing.

"I just hope he doesn't decide to poop us out when we're done," Agumon remarked.

"Yeah, that'd be bad for us!" Gojiramon realized.

"Ugh, we didn't need to know that," Sora covered her ears.

"Shame on you, Agumon!" Biyomon snapped.

"What? But what if he does?! Don't come crying to me when he does!"

"Yeah, we didn't need to know those details," Tai said.

"There's nothing to worry, everyone," Whismon addressed the group. "Once we finish our business here, we'll depart."

The transport floated through a dragon's mouth opening and ultimately appeared before Numerondramon, who waited for their arrival.

"Wait, this is the actual Numerondramon body?" Takato looked up at the golden dragon.

"More like it's center of existence or his nucleus," Whismon said.

Davis turned to Sonja. "You getting this, babe?"

Sonja nodded. "No way."

 **(End theme)**

Numerondramon finally spoke in a deep but booming and sagely manner. He spoke in his own language. " _Evah uoy hsiw yna tnarg llahs I. Hsiw ruoy etats, won._ "

"This is the fabled language of the deities?" Matt asked in fascination.

Moon gasped. "This is incredible."

The Houou telepathed within Mars. _**'It's fascinating that there exists digitized galaxies comparable to our own physical universes.'**_

 _I learn something new everyday._ Mars replied.

Homura muttered. "It's amazing, isn't it, Madoka."

Madoka smiled. "Yeah."

Inori grabbed Shu's hand.

"Don't be afraid, Inori."

"I'm not. I'm just in deep awe."

"All right, wish time. What should it be?" Beerusmon wondered, opening himself up to suggestions.

"Oh, c'mon, you mean you haven't even thought of one?!" Mimi chided him.

"Oh, pipe down! I'll think of one right now!"

"Well?" Tai waited.

"Ok!" Beerusmon decided on his wish. " _6 esrevigiD fo dniknam sti dna htraE eht erotser!_ "

"Are you sure that's your wish, my lord?" Whismon asked.

"Yes."

 **(Cue Levo Lution - Chrono Trigger -** _ **Manoria Cathedral**_ **)**

"Very well then. I shall make it so!" Whismon then shifted over to Numerondramon. " _6 esrevigiD fo dniknam sti dna htraE eht erotser!_ "

Numerondramon answered. " _Lelweraf, detnarg neeb sah hsiw ruoy!_ "

With that, Numerondramon granted the wish. Then, his body disappeared in a flash of golden light. The Super Digicores quickly dispersed and spread through the Digiverse 6/7 galaxies until someone ventures out to collect them all again.

"Wow, that's it?" Tai blinked.

"Seems like it," Dimitri said.

"What did you wish for?" Mimi asked Beerusmon.

"It's a secret."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that and leave us in the dark," Tai sighed.

"You can tell us," Mimi said.

"Guys, if he doesn't want to say, he's entitled to," Max said.

"Ok, fine. I had him change my bed to a more comfortable one."

"You're so full of crap, Lord Beerusmon," Mimi scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyone of us could've granted you that wish!" Keke snapped, growling tensely.

"Take back calling me 'crap', Mimi!" Beerusmon chided her.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Vadosmon stopped as the transport containing Champamon rattled back and forth. Champamon's face smacked against the glass wall.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving, woman!" Champamon whined.

"You might want to look at this," Vadosmon produced a visual of Earth through her staff, which Champamon gazed upon.

"That's Earth! Turn that off! I don't care about it!"

"That's not just Earth."

"Well, what of it?!"

"This is Digiverse 6's Earth, Lord Champamon."

"What?"

"Mankind has resurfaced on our Digiverse 6's Earth."

"What, but how can that be?!"

"My, and it has similar cultures like Digiverse 7's Earth."

"And that means?"

"That means we can have all the delicious meals from Earth as well now."

"Really?"

"Perhaps. Looks like Lord Beerusmon used the Super Digicores for you, Lord Champamon."

Champamon was flabbergasted by this. "That can't be…" Before he can finish, he and Vadosmon watched a Super Digicore fly by them and disappear far away in space. "Geez… that jerk. He's always trying to act cool. He sure loves getting under my fur."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Whismon carried the transport back to Tai and company's Digital World.

"Well?" Whismon asked Beerusmon.

"Well, what?"

"That was nice of you."

"Shut up, he owes me big time now."

Brunhilde turned to Takato. "Who would've thought your tie breaker enabled our team to win."

"Not just that, but because of me, Lord Beerusmon did something nice for Lord Champamon."

"Yeah, now Champamon can eat as much as he wants to!" Guilmon said. He heard his own stomach grumble. "Heh, now I'm hungry."

Agumon added. "I'm hungry, too."

Gojiramon whined. "Same here!"

Tai and Max both chuckled over this.

"So, about this All-Digiversal Tournament thing," Tai mentioned. "Whenever it comes, I know I'll be there."

"We'll all be there," Sora said. "Though, you nearly got us all in trouble with Lord Zenomnimon back there."

"I just wanted to make peace with him," Tai said.

"Well at least we're still here and that's all that counts," Max said as Keke smiled over this.

"Straight ahead, guys. It's our Digital World!" Mimi pointed toward the familiar planet as Whismon transported them forward to it.

And thus the Digiversal Tournament has ended. Tai and his friends warned a victory for Team Digiverse 7. What awaits them is much needed rest and relaxation. The other members of the Trinity were dropped off back to their home dimensions to tell their friends all about the event.

But, there were two who had yet to explain their sudden departure when the 'Lord of All' Zenomnimon appeared.

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Karin, Dimitri, Athena, their Digimon, Titaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon returned to their condo. They find Slade standing outside the door near Ken's room.

"I hate using drugs, but I had to knock him out. That was way too close."

"Why the heck did you bail for?" Dimitri asked him.

"Is Uncle Ken ok?" Athena asked.

Slade nodded, albeit lightly "Here's the thing. Remember that 'being' Ken got in a fight with a while back? I had to summon the real Zen-oh, which is what his real name is, in order to stop him and that being from taking out seven dimensions."

Karin looked thoughtful at this. "Is he really as strong as it was implied? Cause that is pretty scary there's a being who can just erase universes like that. Even the Houou can't do that."

Slade went on. "It's true. Right now there is a prime one and a future version of himself." This reveal gained odd looks. "Don't ask. They're overseeing a tournament in one of the prime Dragon Ball dimensions where eight of the twelve universes are at stake, including Goku's. I'd rather not say anymore about that."

Dimitri sighed. "It's creepy how we discovered Gods of Destruction, and now there's a being higher up than them."

"Technically members of the Light Legacy and Dark Dynasty are even higher up than that. Lucky for us, those toddlers can't erase us, though it's still possible to die through other means." Slade pivoted over to Dimitri. "I'm going to say this for your own good. If a tournament like the one going down occurs because the signs are there, I wouldn't get involved. I've already made it clear that Ken's not getting involved in affairs like that again."

"Why shouldn't I get involved?" Dimitri asked before realising. "Oh right I'd be erased if we lost..."

"And they can do it in such a way that despite being linked to two other dimensions, it won't affect those linked up. You just wouldn't sense anything anymore from that universe. In any case, I think it's time for me to go. I've already stayed longer than necessary." As he prepared to leave, Karin stopped him for a moment.

"Can I ask you one thing? I spoke with Kari briefly and she mentioned that during your sparring sessions, you kept mentioning how you and Ken were screwed at birth. Why is that?"

Slade turned to her and looked at her solemnly. "Because we were. Neither one of us asked to be gods. It was thrust upon us. We wanted normal lives, but that was taken from us. It's like I keep saying to others. Normalcy is a fallacy, at least to those like us." With that, he opened a portal and walked through it, turning back one last time. "He has one advantage though. Keep _her_ safe for his benefit." He said before vanishing, although he didn't say her name, Karin knew who he was talking about.

"Don't worry we will," she replied with a soft smile.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Park/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure Tri. OST -** _ **Happy End**_ **(Tri. Version))**

Tai and Sora took an evening walk into the park. It was a whole day removed from the Digiversal Tournament event. Tai had a lot on his mind, including the upcoming 'All-Universal' tournament Zenomnimon announced.

However, there was something else, even more important lingering in his mind.

"Tai? You've been quiet. Something on your mind?" Sora asked worryingly.

"Besides the fact you can now become an Ascendant like me? Nah, well maybe I'm still anxious about Zenomnimon's tournament."

"You had us scared when you so casually walked up to him. I can't believe that little guy is the god above all the others."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that," Tai chuckled. "Anyway, I didn't bring us here to talk about that."

Sora blinked and lifted a brow. "Oh?" She watched him drop to a knee.

"Sora."

Her eyes widened when Tai took out and opened a small black box, revealing a diamond ring to her.

"Tai," Sora gasped in disbelief, breathing hard.

"It's been long overdue, but Sora Takenouchi?"

Sora smiled and put her hands on her chest.

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded and half-chuckled. "Stupid Tai." She slid her finger through the ring and pulled him up. "What do you think?" With that, she pulled him into a kiss, much to his surprise.

Tai, though, didn't complain. He went with the flow and naturally returned a kiss to his fiancee. While he didn't beat Hit, he won the hand of his long time girlfriend.

And nothing seemed to get in the way of their impending wedding.

Except a couple of events were being staged against Tai and his friends, which they may or may be able to avoid.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Ending 9 -** _ **Haruka**_ **\- Lacco Tower)**

 _ **Credits**_

 _Written by:_

Kanius

Chaosblazer

 _Voice Cast: (in order)_

Max Kamiya – Matt Embry

Keke – Parisa Fakhri

Whismon – Ian Sinclair

Simms – ?

Tai Kamiya/Omega X – Sean Schemmel

Matt/Yamato Ishida/Metalla X – Richard Ian Cox, Chris Sabat (Metalla X)

Agumon/VictoryGreymon – Tom Fahn/Lex Lang

Gabumon/ZeedGarurumon – Kirk Thornton

Champamon – Jason Liebrecht

Vadosmon – Caitlin Glass

Beerusmon – Jason Douglas

Gojiramon – ?

Mosuramon – ?

Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Ken Rainer/Dramon X – Brad Swaile

Ken's Veemon – Derek Stephen Prince

Athena Ishida – Carrie Savage

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

Dimitri Ishida/Angemon X – Eric Vale

Faith the Patamon – Brina Palencia

Kari – Laura Jill Miller

Izzy – Kirby Morrow

Sora – Cynthia Cranz

Biyomon – Tifanie Christun

Sam – John Burgmeier

Yolei – Tifanie Christun

Tike – Laura Bailey

Kara – Kara Edwards

BanchoLeomon – Chris Sabat

Mimi – Monica Rial

Pikkan – Kyle Herbert

Jacomon – Todd Haberkorn

BW – Steven Blum

David – Kara Edwards

TK – Doug Erholtz

Monakamon – Daman Mills

Palmon – Anna Garduno

Gatomon – Edie Mirman

Takato Matsuda/Guilkatomon – Brian Beacock

Guilmon – Steven Blum

Kotori/Brunhilde – Erica Mendez

Seadramon – Doug Erholtz

Hawkmon – Neil Kaplan

Zumonkmon – Daniel Menz

Zamasmon - James Marsters

Gowasmon – Tetsuo Goto (JP)

Slade Matrix - ?

Rika – Melissa Fahn

Renamon – Mari Devon

Athena – Carrie Savage

Sailor Orcus – Luci Christian

Seto – Eric Stuart

Lyn – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Yugi – Dan Green

Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee

Hiei – Chuck Huber

Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh

Tuxedo Kamen – Robbie Daymond

Skuld – Karen Strassman

Philippe – Todd Haberkorn

Maki Hiko – ?

Kasumi Shika – ?

Mikato Kagami – ?

Shizuka Kagami – ?

Bearmon – ?

Liollmon – ?

Shoutmon – Ben Diskin

CyberBeelzemon – Matthew Mercer

Titaniamon – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod

Shu Ouma – Austin Tindle

Inori Yuzuriha – Alexis Tipton

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos

Homura Akemi – Cristina Vee

Ayase Shinomiya – Emily Neves

Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams

Kyoko Sakura – Laura Landa

Argo Tsukishima – Jarrod Greene

Tsugumi – Monica Rial

Henry – Dave Wittenberg

Terriermon – Mona Marshall

Himura – Johnny Yong Bosch

Inumon – Travis Willingham

Sheila – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Leomon – Paul St. Peter

Hit the Hitmon – Matthew Mercer

Xander – Clifford Chapin

Furizlor – Greg Ayres

Botamomon – Cris George

Magettamon – Naoki Tatsuta (JP)

Zenomnimon – Satomi Kōrogi (JP)

GrandWhismon – Masaya Takatsuka (JP)

Numerondramon – Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (JP)

Takeru Cage – Keith David

 _OST_

-Dragon Ball Super Opening – _Chouzetsu Dynamic!_

-One Punch Man – _Strongest Man_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Champa's Theme_

-One Punch Man – _Smash An Enemy_

-One Punch Man – _Comical Dance_

-Dragon Ball Super – _The Fatso Waltz_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Freeza's Scheme_

-Hunter x Hunter (2011 Series) – _G.I. Theme_

-One Punch Man – _Hero Society_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Here's Jaco!_

-Dragon Ball Super – _The Gods of Destruction Selection Tournament_

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 1 – _Hello Hello Hello_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Mysterious Alien 1_

-One Punch Man – _Peaceful Days_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Mysterious Alien 2_

-Dragon Ball Super – _Zamasu's Theme_

-Hunter x Hunter (2011 Series) – _Auras_

-Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories – _Graceful Assassin_

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 2 – _Starring Star_

-Dragon Ball Kai OST – _Mystery_

-Yu Yu Hakusho OST - _Preparation Theme_

-One Punch Man OST - _The cyborg fights_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Training With Whis_

-The Matrix Reloaded OST - _Teahouse_ (Juno Reactor & Gocoo)

-Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Premonition of a Grand Adventure_

-Dragon Ball Kai OST - _Off To a New Adventure_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Space is Vast!_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Time to Strike Back_

-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 OST - _Hand in Hand Fight_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Freeza's Chosen Ones_

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 3 – _Usubeni_

-Dragon Ball Z OST - _30 Goku Battles 19_

-Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F OST - _A Deathmatch With Golden Freeza_

-Neurotech - _The Flame of Faith_

-Dragon Ball Super OST 46 - _Freeza is Resurrected_

-Hunter x Hunter OST - _Scariness_

-One Punch Man OST - _[S]_

-Sailor Moon Crystal OST – _Daimon_

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 4 - _Forever Dreaming_

-Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 - _Genkai Toppa x Survivor_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _An Antagonistic Battle_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Inescapable Fear_

-Guilty Crown OST – _Friends_

-RWBY Vol. 1 OST - _I Burn_ (Yellow Trailer)

-One Punch Man OST - _Justice Rider_

-One Punch Man OST – _Kowa_

-Dragon Ball Super OST – _Regret_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Blue Saiyan_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _The Death Match Winds Down_

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 5 - _Yokayoka Dance_

-Final Fantasy XV Assassin's Festival - _Combat Theme_

-Final Fantasy XV Assassin's Festival - _Loqi Theme_

-Dragon Ball Super - _Hit's Theme (Unofficial)_ \- Saiyan Enigma

-Riptide Music - _Sojourn_

-Dragon Ball Super - _Formidable Opponent_

-One Punch Man Opening - _The Hero!_

-Riptide Music - _Full Circle_

-Dragon Ball Z - _Battle Point Unlimited_

-Jim Johnston - _Just Another War_

-Kit - _No Mercy_

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 2 - _Chaohan Music_

-Dragon Ball Kai Insert Theme - _Saiyan Blood_

-Dragon Ball Super - _A Tough Battle_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Theme Of Zeno_

-Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 - _Son Goku's Theme_

-Dragon Ball Super - _Daishinkan Sama Theme_

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Power of a God_

-Levo Lution - Chrono Trigger - _Manoria Cathedral_

-Digimon Adventure Tri. OST - _Happy End_ (Tri. Version)

-Dragon Ball Super Ending 9 - _Haruka_ \- Lacco Tower

 _ **(Music ends)**_

xxxxx

 _ **(Digimon Fusion Movie fics: May**_ _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20**_ _ **05**_ _ **–**_ _ **September**_ __ _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **(Kanius' co-authoring with Chaosblazer: October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2011 –**_ _ **September**_ __ _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

xxxxx

Coming Soon

 _ **Cross Generations: Black Rebellion**_

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616/Digiverse 7**_

"That was one hell of a war down there, but luckily we pulled things through!" Tai said, walking alongside Max, Gojiramon, and Agumon.

"If the YYGDM-01 versions of Pluto and Volodramon didn't show up, I don't know if our counterparts would've beaten Zamasmon," Max said. "Though, I'm kind of wary of this greater purpose he's alluding to."

"What could it mean, Max?" Gojiramon asked.

"Part of me doesn't even want to know, buddy."

"All right, who's up for some training?!" Tai pumped his fist up.

"By the way, nice job proposing your marriage to Sora. It's about time," Max elbowed Tai's side. "Now I'm guaranteed to be born in this world."

"No prob and I've been saving this for a long while."

Agumon reminds him. "Don't worry. And it looks like your counterparts are having a dual wedding with Takato and Rika now!"

"And congrats to them. As well as you, Tai," Max said.

Upon arriving in Max's mansion, they enter the training room for some sparring. Max flipped the lights on.

"Do I get an invite to this wedding ceremony?" A deep voice similar to Keith David's speaks out behind a chair.

The chair spins around revealing a tall man with a fine mix of a youth and manliness. He has a decently trimmed goatee. He has short spiky black hair. He's seen wearing a black leather unbutton coat, revealing a skull and crossbones shirt with a ' _ **T**_ '-like cross symbol, akin to the Undertaker's symbol, embellished on the center. The man wears shades, concealing his eyes. He's wearing very dark blue jean pants and black boots. Removing his hands from his pockets, his hands are concealed in black leather fingerless gloves.

"Good day, gentlemen." The man greets Tai, Max, and the Digimon. He gets up from the chair and takes off his shades. "Don't know why the hell I'm wearing shades indoors."

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get past security?!" Max demanded.

"C'mon, you don't remember… oh, right. You're not the same Tai and Max from the Cornerverse," the man approaches them. "And just for the record, your security needs work. I got here via portal shenanigans."

Max sighs, "The popular way to go these days."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tai asks.

"Where are my manners? I'm Takeru Cage. Gentlemen, I'm here to invite you to the Nexus' biggest theme park."

"The Nexus biggest theme park?" Tai inquires.

"Wait, you mean _that_ theme park?!" Max realizes.

Takeru nods, "You're invited to join us at Across Conventions."

xxxxx

 _ **San Japan 2017/Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center**_

Omega X and Max recounts the final matches of the in-story Digiversal Tournament.

Omega X: The final match turned out much differently. They had Guilkatomon vs Xander while we got stuck with Hit vs Monakamon.  
Max: Yeah and Dramon X didn't fight in our tournament, but the in-story Dramon X fought Hit in the story. So, which version did you like better?

Omega X: Without a doubt, the in-story version. Those were some good fights. Even better that Takato won the last fight.

Max: Yeah, same here and congrats on your DF-616 counterpart for proposing to Sora.

Omega X: Yep, he's moving on up. Good move, other me.

Max: Hey let's check back with everyone else.

Omega X: Sure.

It is the aftermath of the conflict against Puckmon, and the jester Digimon just ceased to exist thanks to Cheese. However, the conflict of the CG main villain's forces against the Cornerverse is just the beginning.

Henry: Hey! You might want to look at this!

Takato: What's wrong, Henry?

Mist: Boy, aren't you slow, Takato. It's all over the news now.

Takato: Sorry I was just getting Robbie Daymond and Max Mittleman's autographs!

Rika: Eyes on the TV, goggles.

Renamon: It's not going to be a pretty sight I'm afraid.

Brunhilde: Damn it, that evil me wasn't just playing with us.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Dystopian Future**_ **)**

Then, one of the TV screens seen attach to a ceiling shows shocking news announcements.

News Announcer (on screen): _We're here to announce that a destructive force destroy_ _ed_ _Paris and the casualties have escalated to alarming degre_ _es. A_ _ll of its civilians were killed. Not only that, but this just in._ _T_ _wo more places: Portland of Oregon in the US, and a village in Great Rift Valley at Kenya are also decimated._

The screen shows pictures of Paris' destruction, a beautiful city in ruins destroyed by Skuld's rampage. Alongside the destroyed Portland and Ayanna's village (with dead animals such as an elephant herd are seen).

Mimi (horrified): This can't be.

Omega X: This is horrific!

Sedna: This is beyond vile.

Sedna turns and notices Angemon X shaking with fury. The destructive scenes triggered an obvious reaction from Angemon X, who had to suffer through years of his future world being destroyed in a similar manner.

Angemon X: Who'd do this?!

Brunhilde: My evil self's friends. She already warned us to watch the TVs before she left. Damn it, that bitch! That was Jessica and Ayanna's homes destroyed!

Takato: This is going too far!

Jeri arrives with Skuld, who is seen with Philippe.

Himura: Philippe! He's alive?!

Skuld (nods): _**I revived him, but he's not the Philippe we know. Just like Jeri, he's now a Einherjar.**_

Philippe (stares blankly at Himura and Brunhilde): Hello, I am now Lady Skuld's Einherjar.

Brunhilde approaches Philippe and caresses his face. She shivered as she felt Philippe's colder face.

Brunhilde: Oh, Philippe. I'm sorry. (hugs him)

Skuld: _**I'm afraid I couldn't restore Jaguarmon.**_

Mist: Hey, there's more reports.

News Announcer(on screen): _This is a tragic moment. Not only that, but in Japan, the University of Tokyo_ _was_ _destroyed by an unknown explosion with thousands_ _of students and faculties killed,_ _alongside murder scenes._

The screen then shows the University of Tokyo destroyed and in flames. This is the same college that Takato (Corner) attended and met Adora Frost (Corner). Two pics of murder scenes are horrifically shown: One is Takato's bakery where Takato's parents are killed in blood, in the floor shows a bitten Guilmon bread. The other is Rika's household where her mother and grandmother are killed.

Henry: That was the University of Tokyo! It's been attacked and all those people!

Takato: MOM! DAD!

Guilmon: Our home's been destroyed?!

Rika (in tears): MOM! GRANDMA!

Renamon (holds Rika): This has gone too far.

Brunhilde: No doubt! That evil me has made this personal!

Just then, Mist examines the destroyed university.

Himura: Adora?

Mist: Don't you find it peculiar this is the same university I met Takato? And now it's been destroyed, leaving no survivors.

MetalSeadramon: What of it?

Volcanicdramon appears to Mist.

Volcanicdramon: Adora, I've returned from Japan.

Mist: What did you find?

Volcanicdramon hands Mist a lock of blonde hair he recovered from the university grounds. Mist sniffs the blonde hair. Her face conveys absolute shock.

Brunhilde: What's with you?

Skuld: _**What is it?**_

Mist: This scent… it's mine… but that can't be.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

 **(Cue ELO -** _ **Evil Woman**_ **)**

On a skyscraper at the edge of the rooftop, the distance shows wildfire and smoke coming from the devastated University of Tokyo.

Standing on the rooftop's edge is the murderer behind this. A blonde-haired young woman dressed in a black coat, white shirt, and blue skirt hopped off the edge of the rooftop and floated into the air on her own free power. She is holding a book in her right hand: _Myths and Legends Vol. IX: Norse Mythology_. That's right, she is Mist (YYGDM-01).

Mist (YYGDM-01) looks at the book with a psychotic smile and unhinged eyes. She then burns the book as she evilly laughs. She keeps laughing as she flew up and vanished into thin air.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **A/N** : And that's it. The final _Digimon Fusion_ / _Kai_ movie is behind me. Once again, thanks to Chaosblazer for collabing this thing with me. Thanks man, I couldn't have done this without ya.

So while Dramon X did win, he didn't come off looking like a billion bucks. And instead of a joke fight involving Monakamon, instead Suzakato vs Xander closes off the event. I mean, that beats a Monakamon fight any day, right?

And this story's Zen'Oh makes his in-story debut. Zenomnimon is the top authority of the 12-Digiverses of the DF-616 Multiverse. He can be overruled by other beings in the Nexus. Although, if left to his own devices, he can be a threat to the other dimensions if he's told there's someone who wants to challenge him.

GrandWhismon makes an early bird appearance than the Grand Priest. This gets his debut out of the way so I don't have to introduce him in the Black Rebellion arc.

Cosmos makes a surprise appearance. The YYGDM cast sure didn't see this coming.

And this chapter marks the debut of Numerondramon.

The last proper scene of Tai's proposal to Sora further exemplifies this being the last DFK movie fic. However, a few events will delay their marriage (namely Across Conventions and the Black Rebellion/Fiction's Closure arcs).

Speaking of Across Conventions, we get the exact scene that played out in the _Cross Generations_ Chapter 13.5/Intermission, Takeru Cage invites Tai and Max to his Across Conventions theme park.

That last post-credit scene with ELO's _Evil Woman_ playing amid Mist (YYGDM-01)'s destruction of the university Takato went to is morbidly appropriate. What do y'all think?

Cornerverse stuff: The battle with Yami Puckmon and company has been resolved. And the villain has been beaten by the least likely hero… Cheese? How humiliating for the Joker-esque villain. Though to be fair, he was way past running on fumes after being gang attacked by the good guys. And Black Brunhilde is the only baddie to escape, but only because I have future plans for her in _Cross Generations_. That's right, Cornerverse will be heavily featured in the Black Rebellion arc!

Other Cornerverse tidbits: Zenomnimon debuts at the sametime as the DF-616 version in this chapter. Yes, there's two of them along with Zen'Oh. Multiverse forbid if these three ever crossed. Allura/Sailor Altea gets a nod of approval from Sailor Sedna. Tamara shows why she's different from Jun and obsesses over fighting over stalking heart throbs. GalacticNova X shows off his 'Ascendant God' form (which yes is based off Broly's own God mode from a recent amusement park video ride in Japan… if you can believe that!), much to Willow's delight. Saitama wants an autograph from his own English VA, talk about breaking the fourth wall to the tenth degree. Jeri and Philippe are now revived as Einherjars for our two Valkyries. And of course, the final ominous scenes foreshadowing a new conflict. Mist suspects that another her is behind the Tokyo disasters, and she's right. The Cornerverse is in for another battle ahead of them.

And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. And this is it. _**No more DFK movie fics.**_ Cornerverse events will replace DFK movie projects. But, what does this mean for the impending 'All-Digiversal Tournament' (which adapt the Universal Survival arc)? I'll show and tell key scenes in the _Wrath of the Defiants_ story and WotDCornerverse Segments.

No survey for this story, but when I do one for _Cross Generations_ you can apply choices for favorite new characters, fight, and moments for this story in CG.

And that's all. I recommend reading _Cross Generations_ Chapter 14 and coming soon the Black Rebellion arc, which begins on Chapter 15.

Send a review and take care!


End file.
